Maken-Ki DxD - Battle Busters!
by dad90
Summary: After being kidnapped by the Devilukean clan at the age of 5, Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, Half-Demigod, Half-Dragon, and the only son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, has been 'tasked' to stop the Kamigari from resurrecting the Yamata no Orochi. Unfortunately, this task is easier said than done when he goes to the Academy City of Tenryou, where 3 All-Girl schools stand in his way.
1. The Great War and the Son of Infinity

Hello, readers! This is dad90 here, and you may wonder why I took a month's absence. Due to some family emergencies, and new moving with our extended family, I didn't have time to write some chapters to my previous stories.

Unfortunately, the 2 stories I have:

**1\. Magical Devils**

**2\. The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

Those stories are going to be put ON HOLD! Why? Because another user named **Tensa Zangetsu1 **has given me a very special Highschool DxD crossover challenge!

This is special because Tensa Zangetsu1 has given me some specific details that I WILL NOT show you from the start as you guys will have to find it yourselves, but I can tell you that the Special Crossover Challenge goes as follows:

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Massive Harems, Ecchi, School Life, Supernatural**

**Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, [BL**P] Language**

**Crossovers: Highschool DxD, Maken-Ki!, Ladies vs Butlers (All Anime/Manga Versions)**

**Tags: Multi-Minor Crossovers, OOC, OCs, Composite Character, Loads and Loads of Characters, Incest (Very Heavy later on), Yuri (Sadly…), Reverse Rape (in a nice way), Femdom (also in a nice way), Possible Character Bashing, Lots of Strong and Bad*ss Characters (especially from main OC)!**

Also, some other user whose name I forgot has listed a special Peerage. Luckily, I got a copy of it before it was deleted, so I'll be using that.

And now, without further delay, here's the special crossover challenge fanfic, in which it'll be the main story for some time, **Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**

* * *

**Now Presenting: **_**Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**_** A Highschool DxD/Maken-Ki/Ladies vs Butlers crossover**

**Opening Theme: His World by Zebrahead**

**Notes: I don't own any anime or mangas, but I do own my OC, but other OCs will be credited when credit is due!**

**Prologue: The Eternal Conflict, and the Son of Infinity**

* * *

_**The Ceasefire is now in session thanks to their deaths and the death of King Midas and the Yamata no Orochi…**_

The Great War, also known as **the Eternal Conflict, **was between 3 particular factions: The Angels, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels. It has been going for over 1000 years, with lots of casualties from all sides, and they all had one goal in common: To obtain the **Worldstone. **The Worldstone is known as "The Heart of Creation", and it was a colossal, mountain-sized object of immense power. It is said that whoever controlled the Worldstone had the ability to shape reality and create life and worlds almost without restriction. But, in order to control the Worldstone properly, they must have one of the **King's Jewels, **or else they were doomed to wither and die, no questions asked. But the War was about to reach a terrifying conclusion…

While the 3 Factions continued to fight with each other, out of nowhere, a giant, enigmatic spirit of an **8-headed, 8-tailed serpent-dragon **appeared in the fray! The 3 factions were shocked that the monster, known as the **Yamata no Orochi** would appear. They all thought that the monster was already dead, and they're right! Unfortunately, what they don't know is that inside the monster has a **white skeletal spirit **in the form of **King Midas**, a greedy king with the ability to turn ANYTHING into gold.

And many of them found that out the hard way as many of their armies were quickly turning gold! Some of them tried to fight back, but their attacks and weapons soon turned into gold every time the Dragon gets hit.

The 3 factions all soon realized that if the Yamata no Orochi attacks them, they'll be turned into gold, and may not return alive again. So, they all agreed to work together for one last time, but not before calling in for some last-minute help, although the Fallen Angels and Angels don't like this at all: the arrival of the **Devilukean **army. The Devilukeans are 1/3 Devil, 1/3 Alien, and 1/3 Succubus for female, and ½ Devil and ½ Alien for male. Most importantly, they are the rulers of the entire Milky Way Galaxy, meaning that they are extremely powerful, so if anyone can defeat such strong monsters like the Yamata no Orochi that has the spirit of King Midas, the Devilukeans would be their best bet. After all, they are secret allies with the Devil Faction, thanks to the supreme ruler of the Underworld, the **Shadow Queen **known as **Catherina Rose Hinsoma**. Her 4 main followers are the **4 Great Satans: (Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus).**

Catherina and the leader of the Devilukean army, **Gid Lucione Deviluke **all ordered to give it their all against the Yamata no Orochi. The 3 Factions easily took the monster, only to see the spirit of King Midas going into its 2nd form: a huge, skeletal flying bat with numerous spikes in his body, and thousands of black blades on its wings. The original 4 Great Satans, many leaders of the **Grigori**, an organization for the Fallen Angels, and the **God of the Bible**, the leader of the Angels all knew that this was not going to be an easy battle against King Midas, especially when many of its blades all caught them by surprise. One minute, the blades were on its wings, and then at the next nanosecond, they were now impaling the Satans, the Grigori leaders, and God. God managed to survive, but just barely as he quickly removed the blades from his bloodied body. The others were not-so-lucky as the blades magically turned them into gold, and then the golden statues broke themselves up into pieces, killing them instantly!

When Catherina found out about the deaths of the 4 Great Satans, she was so angry that she decided to take matters into her own hands, much to the dismay of her people, including **Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, &amp; Falbium Glasya-Labolas.** But she was the Supreme Ruler of the Underworld for a reason: She's stronger than the 4 Great Satans combined and has lived for almost 2900 years, which means she is extremely adaptable, and can use extremely many fighting styles. Her preferred method when duelling or fighting a low number of opponents is melee, but will switch to magic when he fight a lot of enemies, or very strong ones. In this case, her main move is **Soulfire**, which her spell uses her rage in addition to massive amounts of fire magic to create black flames that not only burn the flesh, but also the soul of her enemies. It is almost impossible to escape its wrath, and when you start to burn, you are dead. It will, however, not harm anyone that is not her target.

When King Midas is hit by Catherina's Soulfire, the flames took effect immediately as the Spirit's soul quickly fades away, marking the end of him and the Great War. Afterwards, Catherina immediately assigned Sirzechs as the new Lucifer, Serafall as the new Leviathan, Ajuka as the new Beelzebub, and Falbium as the new Asmodeus. She also found out that 38 out of the 72 Pillars were extinct before the ceasefire, while **Azazel **became the new leader of the Grigori, and **Archangel Michael **took place as leader for the Angels.

While all of that was happening, Gid Deviluke decided to make 3 of the biggest and best mistakes he decided to make behind the backs of the 3 Factions. His first mistake: Killing God from his wounds, and taking one of the advanced **Evil Pieces **while Ajuka wasn't looking. And the other 2 mistakes would be messing with the **Infinity Family **in the **Dimensional Gap**. One of his mistakes was killing the father: **Gilgamesh**, and the third mistake was stealing the **Son of Infinity**, **Dayo "Mugen" Kayode**, from his mother, the **Infinite Dragon God, Ophis**. He was 5 years old at the time of kidnapping. When Ophis found that out, she was understandably angry, but due to Gid's quick getaway by warping to the future, she mistakenly accused **The Great Red**, the Apocalypse Dragon, for killing her husband, and the two got into a big fight, despite the fact that The Great Red is Dayo's uncle.

Why is Gid doing of all this, you ask? Because:

A. He wants to be the supreme ruler of the galaxy.

B. He wants to fulfill the selfish desires of his 3 daughters: **Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo Velia Deviluke, and Nana Astar Deviluke**.

C. The daughters' wish? To have a brother.

Now, they got one, but for their mother, **Sophie Micheala Deviluke, **she was worried, but at the same time, very happy that her daughters finally got a brother to play with, and this was a golden opportunity to get rid of her **Heartless curse**, and for her and Gid to inherit their powers to Dayo. Also, Gid had a golden opportunity to teach Dayo…

**The Forbidden Arts of the Shinigami (Death God).**

** 4 years later **

When the 3 Factions found out that the Son of Infinity was now in the hands of the Devilukean Family, and its "neighbors", the **Hellfire Family**, the family that were once God's generals that are now some of the most powerful Fallen Angels, they were shocked and scared, and they have good reasons why.

The Devilukean Family have unimaginable strong powers to a point where they can destroy a planet within seconds! Not only that, but the King (Gid) and the Queen (Sophie) have some of the most powerful ancestors residing within them.

Gid's bloodline ancestors consist of the Dark Knight Sparda and his wife, the Half-Angel Eva; Raizen, the Demon King of War; Asura, the Demigod of Wrath; Inu Taisho, the Dog General; the Dragon God of the Hayabusa Shinobi clan; the Hero King Algol; Shao Khan the Konqueror; and Onimusha Samanosuke Akechi. But the 2 most important ancestors are the **Soul King **and **Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.** Also, his side of the family are well-known for have amazing control over their magic, no matter what type of magic they use. They are also known to use seals and make them for fighting, plus they are known to make new seals with their own creation. They are inventors to making different weapons and even a few use alchemy to create new things.

Sophie's bloodline ancestors consist of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, the Sage of Six-Paths; Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess; the Last Elemental-bending Avatar of Raava; Revan the Dark Jedi; the Assassin Desmond Miles; Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch/Lumen Sage hybrid; Alexander Convinus, the first Immortal, and Dracula, via Rayne, the Dhampir Draculina. However, she's well-known about her important ancestor, the famous succubus **Morrigan Aensland**. Also, her side of the family (the Charmian) is well-known for using special Devil magic for each devil within the clan uses different magic. They know their way with runes and have vast knowledge with them. Also, the Charmians have a heal ability like the Phenex, but instead of regeneration their healing ability allows them to never get sick, be poison, paralyzed, or drugged, heal injuries within a minute to a day depending on how bad it is. Lastly, they have large magic reserves that can rival that of a High Class Devil at a young age.

Lala, Nana, and Momo (and soon Dayo) all have inherited powers from their parents in addition to their Devilukean powers and Dayo's Dragon-God and Demi-God powers.

And then there's the **Hellfire Family**. They were once high nobles of God's army battling the Devils and Fallen Angels. Before the Great War, there was only one person in the family: **Eliza Hellfire**. It all started when Eliza was battling countless waves of demons trying to claim heaven for their dark lords in the Underworld. But one had appeared on the battlefield herself, **Lucia Hellfire**, the future wife/ruler of the forbidden dungeon in the Underworld, battling with all her strength, but she could not win the battle and had her wings torn from her back and dragged back into Hell in the dungeon ruled by Lucia; it is there she had become one of the many members of Lucia's harem and still retaining her faith, hope and even her angelic power, making Lucia loving the torturing of her new pet so much, she always had her in her chambers alone and in time became what was lustful pleasure became companion seeming to have fall for the pet she dragged into hell.

Eliza too had fallen for her captor developing **Stock-hold Syndrome** and became the one to bare the first child and heir to the Hellfire family **Lilian**, but there is a secret that Eliza is keeping from her daughter and even her soon to be younger sister **Marianna,** a secret that may end the relationship with her daughter: They are allies/neighbors with the Devilukean Family.

As the years went by, her name was well known and her new found demonic powers were feared alongside with her wife Lucia, thanks to the demonic powers of shapeshifting known to **succubi**, she loves becoming a small child for the entertainment of her ruler/wife Lucia knowing she loves raping the innocent.

It was from there that the 3 Factions all decided to give everyone VERY strict orders to leave both the Hellfire and Devilukean families alone, as they can change the course and balance between them, and keep the incident of the Infinity Family Top-Secret as they fear that Ophis will also raise hell on them, and won't stop until she finds her son.

But the one thing that has kept on everybody's mind is who resurrected King Midas and the Yamata no Orochi in the first place? Well, they would soon find out that it was one of the evil organizations named **The Kamigari**….

** 200 years later to the future **

(Somewhere around France)

(Dayo's POV)

It has been 5 years since we ran away from Planet Deviluke. The reason why is because my surrogate father has decided to let me become the next heir to the Deviluke family and for Lala, the oldest daughter and one of my sisters, to marry one of the suitors she doesn't like. The relationship between me and Gid was a Love-Hate relationship. I hated him because he killed my real father; plain and simple. However, I respect him because over the last 10 years, he gave me scrolls and books for knowledge about magic, seals, runes, history about the families, inventing, alchemy, and during my training, I also learned about the **Forbidden Arts of the Shinigami**, and boy, was there a LOT to talk about when it comes to that.

It is forbidden because to anyone who learned about it either gets very old very quickly, or instantly dies if they don't learn and practice about it at an early age. Many citizens from the planet didn't want to learn it as they fear that their souls would be withered. However, Gid (forcefully) taught me about it since I was 5. I was one of the lucky ones to master them, but it wasn't easy. I was learned so many things, including Zankensoki, which _Zan_ refers to sword fighting techniques, _Ken_ refers to unarmed fighting techniques, _So_ refers to moving techniques, and _Ki_ refers to Kidō. The training also includes **Visored** powers,** Heartless** powers, and **Quincy** powers. The Heartless and Quincy powers were inherited from my surrogate mother. Thankfully, my surrogate uncle, **Tannin**, and my real uncle The Great Red used some of their fleshes on my body to stabilize the already-massive powers that I have.

Before running away, I first learned that the Great War was over and that there were 34 pillars remaining, while the Grigori and Heaven are short of leaders. I also soon learned about the Evil Piece system created by Ajuka Beelzebub, and I know that because my surrogate father forced the **King **piece into my body that's only fit at an **Omega-class level**, and in addition to the pieces of 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, and 8 Pawns, Gid created an extra Pawn and 3 more pieces: 1 Marshal (Rook + Knight), 1 Janus (Bishop + Knight), and 1 Wazir (Rook + Bishop).

And its thanks to those extra pieces Gid has made and modified with high-tech technology from their planet that I was now able to get a complete **Peerage**, but unfortunately right now, they somewhere around Japan.

As for me, I'm in France. The reason why? It's not for sightseeing. It's to complete one of my missions as… a **Transporter.**

Now, a Transporter is a mercenary-job for the Ex-Special Forces, and it's for highly-skilled drivers, and the only goal is to transport anything from Point A to Point B, and on time as well, no questions asked. Thanks to Gid's training, I was able to join some of these special businesses during my world travelling. And right now, at the age of 19, I'm driving a brand-new **BMW **as I have my black gloves on, along with a black business suit and tie. Fitting for a black man with a very long ponytail who's working for the mercenaries like me. Of course, it was not my car, it's the company's car. And it's special too, because now, instead of a cup-holder, there's a keypad, in which I had to enter a 4-digit code in order to start the engine.

The time now was 3:40 PM. I began to drive the car out of one of the underground parking garages and onto the highway, next to one of the beaches.

** 16 minutes later **

As I got out of the beach area and into city limits, I quickly look to my left and saw some French policeman in their own police car. The policemen looked at me and were impressed at the way I'm dressed. However, they would soon be chasing me, because the load I'm about to receive are some **burglars**…

** 2 minutes later **

I soon arrived to one of the mansions, and just in time as the clock on the tower strikes **4:00 PM**, and…

"Let's go! Let's go! Move it!"

…as expected, a gang of robbers with bags of cash and jewelry soon approached me, and they are equipped with guns and shotguns, and while they were loading their stolen goods in the trunk, I calmly pressed one of the secret buttons underneath the radio to change the license plates, both front and back, from….

**930 UHV 06**

to…

**817 NTS 06**

…all while the car alarm is sounding off.

And already, we're off to a bad start as there are supposed to **3 robbers**, not **4.**

"OK, let's go," said the robber riding shotgun, while the other 3 are in the back. Due my **Advanced Growth Rate**, I'm now at 5' 11" when I was supposed to be 5' 1" at age 19, so they see me as an adult when I'm still a teen, but nevertheless, we're not moving, and here's why.

"There's 4 of you," I said.

"Well, we're all fit in this car," said the robber. "Now drive."

Anyone who's in this scenario would follow the robber's every orders in order to avoid getting shot to death, but not me. I was calm, cool, collected, and most of all, emotionless. Also, there's a few rules that these guys need to know.

"**Rule #1: Never change the deal.** The deal is the transportation of the 3 men with a combined weight of 254 kilos," I told them.

"Yeah?" asked the robber when he pointed a gun to the right side of my forehead. "Well, this is a new deal."

"An extra rate of kilos means we'll make it to the destination based on the gas this car is currently holding," I replied.

"Then let's move it so we can get more gas."

"Not on my watch. If we even make one single stop, we'll be exposed. And being exposed means increasing the risk of getting caught by the police. And an extra rate of kilos means the shock absorbers that I've installed in this car will be for nothing as my skills of outmaneuvering the police will be not enough. And there will be a chase, and that means if there's a chase, we'll lose our advantage, which also increases the possibility of getting caught."

The robber was shaking his finger on the trigger, but he didn't move.

"Now, I don't want to get caught," I said to him and looked at him. "And I know that _you _don't want to get caught."

"J-Just drive the car or I'll shoot this bullet through your brains!" said the robber.

"Then who's going to drive?" I asked calmly.

"Then move it, a**hole! I'll drive!" said one of the robbers in the back.

"Not without the ignition code you aren't," I replied quickly.

The other robbers were all quiet after that, and it wasn't long before some officials began to surround us.

I turned to the robber who's still pointing the gun at me and said, "3 men. 254 kilos. That was the deal."

The robber growled and then…

BANG!

…the officials all backed off from the car.

The shot was heard as the robber quickly turned to one of the robbers and killed him. The other two pushed him out of the car, and one of them nervously said, "T-Three men. Two-hundred and fifty-four kilos."

"Now, seat belts, everyone," I said to the remaining 3 robbers.

As they did, and were having some trouble at it due to them pulling seat belt too fast, I slowly pressed the ignition code, but some sirens were already blazing and moving closer. There's no doubt that the police are already heading here.

**(Theme Song: Assassin's Creed – Chase Theme)**

As soon as one of the police cars finished entering the gate, I place the gear at Drive…

SCREEEECH!

…and we're off!

"Wait!" said one of the officials, but they were too slow.

I drove around the roundabout and through one of the parking areas and out of the gate and heading towards the city already at 70 miles per hour in 7 seconds!

The chase was fast and intense! It would be easy to have an adrenaline rush pump through your veins, but I had to stay calm and collected, and most importantly, know your whereabouts around the city, especially when it comes to **narrow roads** and **tight corners!** And in France, that was no exception.

If you go too fast within these narrow roads, one wrong turn and your car will be totaled! The police know it, and so do I, but we still kept going at fast speed! The big trick is to brake quickly and shift gear quickly within 250 meters from the turn, and then go full force after the turn.

Soon, we're hitting triple-digits: 100 miles per hour! The faster we go, the less room for error. After a quick U-turn, and going up through some steps, I said to the robbers, "Remember the shocks?"

That's where the shock absorbers come in as every step the car climbs, we would not bump up and down and still go smooth. The robbers were impressed.

Then, I did a quick reverse down a narrow alley and through a mini-parking lot, doing a 180 in the process, and straight through another path.

"Now, it's time," I said as I shifted back to Drive again. Wheels rubbing and screeching the road for a bit before going again and through one of the tunnels as the police were still hot on our tail!

We were soon heading to main traffic, where people are walking down the road!

"Move out of the way!" yelled the robbers as people scrambled to make way for us and the police. All the while, cars stopped in time as we zoomed down the main highway with police following us close behind!

"Wrong way! Wrong way!" yelled one of the robbers as we were indeed heading towards the wrong way of the road, but that's part of my plan as I quickly heading back to the right lane, but 2 of the police cars were not so lucky.

But the danger is far from over as other police cars began to catch up again, and this time, I did a quick left U-turn towards the wide passageway, where people, tables and chairs were now in the way!

And as we passed the police, the robbers held up their middle fingers to the police, while they sighed in disgust and then called for backup.

The robbers cheered as they thought we lost them. We began to pick up speed again, and on the right side of the freeway, not knowing that we just passed an **unmarked police car**.

"?!" the policeman in casual clothing asked in surprised before getting his blue siren and placing it on the roof.

The robbers were shocked as the chase begins again! After some quick maneuvering and swerving between slower cars, we quickly headed to the passageway again, going up to 120! The unmarked police car matches us move for move, but people had to scramble out of the way quickly to avoid getting gored.

Soon, we and the unmarked car were neck-and-neck, but I managed to go faster and quickly make a left turn, and through one of the minor roads, and just in time before the **road barrier** pops up, stopping the unmarked car from advancing.

In the middle of the narrow roads, we soon came to a quick stop as one of the robbers from the back was getting queasy.

"Please don't as this car has just been modified," I said as I lowered down the right rear window.

As the robber threw up outside, I soon noticed more police cars coming from my left and behind us!

"Not yet!" I said as I threw the gear back to "Drive"!

We took off again as the other police cars began to catch up again. After a few more miles of road, we soon saw a dead-end: a garbage truck at the end of the bridge.

I soon stopped quickly as the car did a 90 angle and on the bridge, facing the road down below.

The police cars caught up as the policemen quickly got out with guns drawn!

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't stop now! Drive!"

"Come on! Do something!"

The robbers all pleaded to do something, and I was going to do something all right, but first, a **Car-Carrier truck** just happens to be going underneath the bridge.

I shifted the gear at Park, and then stepping on the gas pedal!

SCREEEECH!

The tires were screeching loudly as the police began to shoot the tires, but thanks to the smoke, the bullets miss!

'Wait for it.'

The truck began going underneath the bridge.

'Wait for it….'

The truck now goes out of the bridge.

'NOW!'

I shifted the gear at Drive and began going off the bridge! The robbers screamed for dear life as we jumped off the bridge!

As we did, we were underneath the car carrier, where it just happens that there was a free space on top between 2 cars.

SLAM!

We made it on the platform between the cars, with 2 inches of clearance from either side! The robbers were amazed at how I pulled it off, but now, there's a problem: we're in between two cars and we're on top of the carrier. Not only that, but even more police were already catching up!

The police cars were already surrounding the car-carrier.

"Your gun, please," I said to the robber.

The robber reluctantly did what I told him to do as I got out of the window and shot at the switch, releasing the top tier of the carrier trailer, releasing the first 2 cars as they were hit by 2 police cars, knocking them out of commission.

It was then I did a quick "Reverse", getting down and out of the trailer, and did a left turn before going back to "Drive" and proceeding down another street, losing 2 more police cars as they were spun out.

** At a Dockyard **

A freight train just finished passing by, and luckily, there were no gates as we were at the shipyard and I did another left turn and going forward, zooming past the freight cars. Of course, the police were catching up again, but this time, I'm determined to lose them as I zoomed past the engine and did one more left turn, through an alleyway just as the engine passes by, forcing the remaining police cars to stop.

And as we were heading out of the Dockyard, one policeman tried to shoot us, but we were already long gone.

**(Theme fades)**

** Somewhere on top of a mountain **

One guy in an island shirt and white pants was waiting as we arrived at our destination. The man soon approached us and said, "Well done on bringing them here."

Then one of the robbers offered me $5,000 to have him in the car. It would be easy to take the bait, right? Well, little did these robbers is that they were already in a **trap**….

I looked at the man and asked, "Well, what do you say about this?"

The man replied, "What I want to say is…you'll all under arrest!"

The robbers gasped in surprise as the man pulled out a **taser** and stuns all 3 robbers, knocking the senses out of them, and hiding in the bushes were some policemen! And all in 4.6 seconds, under the required 5-second limit.

The man then transformed from his casual clothes to a butler's uniform, and his hair was now at medium length and light blue styled into a bob cut and he has blue eyes and said to me, "Well done, Master Dayo."

The other policemen applauded for the bust of the 3 thieves. I then coughed and asked to the butler, "What's Rule #2?"

"Ah! **Rule #2: No names**," applied the butler.

"Thank you," I replied. "Now, I need to pick up an old friend of mine, while you take the robbers to the police station."

"Yes, sir," replied the butler and ordered the policemen to take the robbers to the station.

I then jumped back into the car and switched license plates again, and then proceeded to my last destination before heading to the airport, but once again, I'm under a tight schedule as the plane will leave in approximately **20 minutes!**

** 2 minutes later **

I arrived at the house of my pen-pal that I've met online 3 years ago. She has medium-length dark green hair, green eyes, and has dark skin. Like me, she's a college student, but the difference is she's a French exchange student and I'm somehow an African-American (don't ask; it's a long story). Her name is **Jasmine, **and I won't tell you her last name for obvious reasons.

This was done by a class assignment during my senior year in high school at the age 14 (Yes, 14. This is due to the fact the Gid made me study A LOT, and it paid off). Even though the class assignment was over, we continued to talk and eventually begun to chat online, but after high school, Jasmine and I lost touch due to worldly duties, but just a few days ago, and out of the blue, I got a video call from her stating that she was going to Japan where the Deviluke sisters (Lala, Nana, and Momo) are currently at, to continue her studies of fashion majoring in dress making from the sketch book to fabrication. She told where she was going to school and it so happened to be the college that was a few blocks from the school where I'm going to be a **Student-Teacher**. Of course, I only saw the upper part of her body, and now I'm going to see her for the first time.

When Jasmine got out of her house with her heavy luggage, I soon realized that she's going to be a problem. You see, Jasmine is very **bottom heavy,** but for reasons only known to herself, she is TOTALLY oblivious to this and questions why people stare and crash around her. With that in mind, her personality is playful and kind, but quite the airhead she is, and known for being dopey, she's open with her body (not like some of my other friends you'll see soon), and isn't embarrassed when most people or I see her "all natural", but mostly due to her personality and doesn't mean anything by it.

"Listen, Jasmine," I said to her. "We don't have time. Our private plane is ready to depart, so we must quickly!"

"Don't worry," said Jasmine in her French accent. "We zhould get zhere on time."

I shook my head while trying to not blush and look at her body, and quickly headed to the airport, where our plane is waiting. From there, we should meet not only my 3 younger sisters, the Deviluke sisters, but also my 3 older sisters from the Chichiizumi Family, in which one of them is actually the **Shadow Queen **herself, the supreme ruler of the Underworld, **Catherina Rose Hinsoma**, along with a few other friends and housemates, in which they are strange and...naughty, in a way, as well as…our new school, in which the students don't realize that a **curse **is already in effect…

* * *

**Time before curse comes to Full Effect: 1 year, 11 months, 24 hours, 11 seconds.**

To be continued…

**ED Song: Who is it? by Michael Jackson (Ice Cap Zone Sonic 3 Remix)**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_Dayo Mugen Kayode gets to see his "extended" family at a rare 41-story mansion that has been custom-made, as well as his new housemates._

_Then he and his group head to Tenryou International School, which is combined from 3 famous schools, but all 3 of these schools have one thing in common: They're All-Girl schools, in which one of them is for wealthy women only. Also, for some reason, the International School is shaped like the __**Bermuda Triangle**__, but much closer…_

_Not only that, he and one of his British friends, Adam, are 2 out of the 3 male teachers in the entire school as they soon learned that two out of the 3 mini-schools are going co-ed for the first time._

_And Dayo and his gang will not only find some supernatural beings, but also learn about the __**Elements**__ known as __**Maken**__, but will find out the differences, expectancies and surprises about this exceptionally large school._

_They know that the standards are high, but there are some students that are so low, that Dayo will do something about it, whether they will like it or not. But Dayo has a few…conditions that he has that may affect his progress, and you will see why on the opening episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

And that's the prologue for this special crossover challenge! Now, there are a few notes I need to point out:

1\. Dayo will be a Composite Character of….

a. Himself (From the Legend of the Living Nightmare)

b. Ichigo Kurosaki (You saw this coming; but instead of 1 spirit in his subconscious mind, he has 3)

c. Frank Martin (From _The Transporter _trilogy)

d. Natsuru Senō (From _Kämpfer_; You're going to see why I used this one…)

e. Arashi Mikami (From Triage X; he won't be emotionless)

2\. The characters from **Highschool of the Dead **and **Triage X **will be involved, but in a different way, so keep an eye out for that.

3\. Hayate the Combat Butler will be Dayo's personal butler, and you'll see why as well.

4\. Rias Gremory will have a little sister named Natalia Gremory, and she will have the entire Maken-Ki club as her peerage, plus one from **Princess Resurrection**.

5\. Inspiration List! (So far)

a. SoulEmbrace2010

b. Engineer4Ever

6\. Jasmine is an OC created by Goku-Senpai from Deviantart.

7\. About Takeru Ōyama…. Here are some notes about him:

a. He won't get ANY girl from Maken-Ki! That is a given.

b. He won't be Haruko's childhood friend as Irina Shidou will take his place. Instead, he'll be the childhood girlfriend Tomomi Saikyō from **Ladies vs Butlers**, a girl with a two-faced character who traumatized him many times when they were kids.

c. He and Kengo will part of _The Perverted Five_ with the 3 idiots from Highschool DxD.

Now, I need your help. I have 3 choices for Takeru. Should he be:

I. Supporting Character – Have him possess a Sacred Gear, no Maken, and the girls of **Infinite Stratos **will be his harem (OH! And Tabane Shinonono will be the creator of the Sacred Gears and is Ajuka's wife, and the IS are Sacred Gears)

II. Supporting Character – Have him possess a Sacred Gear, no Maken, and the girls of **Ladies vs Butlers **will be his harem

III. Character who should be bashed – No Sacred Gear, No Maken, and there will only be 1 girl paired with him: **The Beat-to-Death Angel Dokuro-Chan**

Make sure you post your vote in my profile as it's open now until March 31st.

8\. **The Boosted Gear** will go to Inaho Kushiya! That's right, it's going to a _girl _instead of a guy this time. Why? Because her Maken, Kamudo, is a gauntlet that almost resembles **Twice Critical**, which begs the question…

**Should I make Vali Lucifer a girl? Same for Yuuto Kiba?**

Let me know via your review.

Consider this story and **_The Legend of the Living Nightmare _**as my main focus for at least 3 months, and expect the next chapter sometime next week. And of course, expect other characters from other manga and anime in this story. Until then, vote, read and review, and please, no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	2. The Day We Swore to Heaven (Or Hell?)

All right, and welcome back! We're now ready to start our first official episode of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_ First of all, let's take at the results of the poll that I've asked you, and boy, the results even shocked me!

* * *

**Poll Question: What should I do with Takeru Ōyama?**

Results:

Bash Him - Only pairing: Beat-to-Death Angel Dokuro-Chan - 7 votes - 87%

Make him a Supporting Character - Ladies vs Butlers harem - 1 vote - 12%

Make him a Supporting Character - IS harem – 0 votes – 0%

* * *

That means that unfortunately for Takeru, there will now be **gore and violence** for him as Dokuro-chan will appear and Takeru is going to be one very unlucky, perverted man, but at the same time, some awesome OVERKILLs (You WILL see a LOT of these). In fact, we almost had an unanimous decision.

Now, my feedback to those who reviewed the prologue.

**StrikeExia – Thanks for following me on **_**The Legend Of The Living Nightmare**_**. To be honest, most of the writing are inspirations from other fanfictions here.**

**Bl4ze777 – You will find out who I am in this episode.**

**BANKEIZEN – Thanks for your support.**

**Enigma95 – You do realize that I put the tags 'Massive Harems' and 'Loads and Loads of Characters' for a reason**

In fact, I want to point out that if anyone complains about too many characters when I obviously pointed out that there will be lots of characters in my fanfics from this point on, you will suffer some consequences. Let that be a warning.

Also, you know what? I feel so bad for Takeru having NOTHING, so I decided to warm up a little by giving him a Sacred Gear to make things fair for a little bit. At the same time, Haruko is also getting a Sacred Gear that has a **God **inside her. What kind of Sacred Gears, you ask?

Well, you are going to have to wait for the time being, but for now, let's get going with Maken-Ki DxD!

* * *

_**Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**_

**Opening Theme: His World by Zebrahead**

**Episode 1: The Day We Swore to Heaven (Or Hell? Your choice)**

* * *

** Somewhere In The Underworld **

A young woman that appeared in her late teens was breathing heavily. She had a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. She had long brown hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top as her bangs hung loosely covering her forehead and framed her face.

Right now, she's in a hospital gown with her legs open, which could only mean one thing: She's about to give birth.

This is **Venelana Gremory née Bael, **the wife of **Lord Gremory**, the current head of the Gremory Clan.

To her, this was unexpected to give birth to her _third _child after her second child was born 2 years ago.

It was a miracle that she was still able to keep such an amazing figure after that. But then again, she is a **Devil**, which was such an easy thing for her.

"One more push, dear. Just one more," her husband said to her.

Venelana gave Lord Gremory an evil look.

"I know thaaaat!" she shouted as she finally pushed her child out and a wonderful cry filled the room.

"It's a girl! A beautiful girl!" the nurse said as she went to clean the young child.

After the cleaning, the child was brought to Venelana in a pink blanket.

She opened it with a smile as she looked at her second daughter.

She had a tuff of red hair, just like her father and siblings, the same light skin tone as herself, husband, and children. Next were her eyes, as they were colored pure light-blue electric eyes.

The child looked at her and let out a squeal of happiness and Venelana hugger her close.

"Welcome to the world, my little **Natalia**," the mother said as she kissed the child on the forehead as her husband came close to hug both her and his newest daughter.

And so, a new legend was born.

However, there was another legend already born, and she and the family would meet him soon. He's **The Son of Infinity.**

** 7 years later; Outside the Gremory Castle **

A small child with long red hair with a single hair strand sticking out from the top as her bangs hung loosely covering her forehead and framed her face. She wore a pair of black shorts and shoes, along with a yellow shirt as she ran though the bushes and climbed up a hill. She turned around as a smile tugged on her lips as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Come on Hime (Princess)! You're missing the view!" the girl shouted with a giggle.

A disgruntled noise was her reply as another girl came out of the bush and walked tiredly up the hill.

The girl has waist-length blonde hair and has red eyes with slit pupils. She also wears a silver tiara. However, her most-known feature is a black gothic dress, in which she wears every day to symbolize herself.

This is Natalia's best friend, **Lilliane von Phoenix**. However, she despises her own name due to personal reasons and doesn't like to be referred to as "Master", despite the fact that she's part of the **Royal Family of the Underworld**, AND the first generation of the Phenex family.

Now, the Royal Family and the Phenex Family are close friends, but have not seen each other since the Great War, but when they heard word that Natalia's older sister, **Rias Gremory**, was scheduled to marry **Riser Phenex** when they were older, Hime decided to look for the Gremory siblings and become friends with them. However, the other family members will have none of it as they remembered how bad Riser is, but Hime decided to go anyway with the help of her servants (also as an excuse to avoid a certain older sister and her pranks).

When she and Natalia first met, it was, without a doubt, a bit rocky since Hime kept asking Natalia to become her servant for the Royal Family. It didn't end well when Natalia had enough.

Even though Natalia was a bit of an airhead, carefree, and always wants to have fun, when it comes to combat…she was nothing but a true devil in many frightening ways.

That was why everyone tried to make sure _not _to get Natalia angry.

And even then, some people either don't get the memo, or just don't care. To Hime, it was different.

She is relatively calm in most situations, although if caught by surprise, she can lose a bit of edge. As one of her sisters, **Sherwood von Phoenix**, says that one of her best advantages is the ability to retain her composure. Hime mostly keeps a straight face in daily situations, but gets angry, shocked, or sad when dire situations happens. At rare times, she is shown to be quite arrogant and spoiled, and a little sadistic. After meeting Natalia, and testing her powers, she became quieter and better-mannered.

Hime has the traits of a ruler, a fact noticed by almost everyone who knows her (mostly one of her brothers, **Gilliam**). She is also one of the rare ones who has a pure-blood vampire serving her with complete loyalty. She also shows great capability to negotiate with other monsters and creatures. Also as stated by Sherwood, she was very kind and unchanging, though this became a hindrance for her when it comes to her siblings and some from the Phenex family. When confronted by her siblings, Hime will get slightly surprised or irritated.

Hime is very independent, but as a Royalty member, she still needs servants to cook and clean for her. She is also not above destroying property to kill an enemy, such as burning down her own mansion to kill her killers, only to have her servants building it again (this has happened no less than five times). She's also skilled in combat, can effectively use any weaponry at her disposal, such as a chainsaw, a defibrillator, a hammer, or various swords.

Even with the skills of combat, and her **flames of life** to resurrect herself and many other monsters to make her servants, Natalia destroyed most of them due to the powers she inherited from her mother of the Bael clan, the **Power of Destruction**, just like her older siblings did. Combine that with the Gremory's youngest tenacity and brutality in combat equals Hime surrendering to her.

Despite the fact that the Gremory parents found about their 'scuffle', it turns out that Hime was humbled greatly from the fight, and was eager to be around Natalia since she was awed by how powerful she was.

"Honestly, how can you have so much energy?" Hime asked while getting some branches out of her hair. They've been running around like this all day, and it began to annoy Hime!

Natalia giggled, "You're just lazy~! Lazy lazy Hizzy~" she teased with a slight grin as she turned back to the purple sky of the Underworld and saw the sun setting. She plopped herself down on her bottom and patted the seat next to her, asking Hime to sit too.

Hime did just that as she wanted to rest and look at the sunset. She smiled, but then turned to her new friend and noticed that she was strangely quiet. It was quite scary since she was usually loud at times. Ironically, Hime enjoys peace and quiet at most.

"Something wrong?" asked Hime.

Natalia sighed and played with her bangs a bit. "My big sis got this Akeno girl as her Queen after her recent visit to the human world."

"So, what about it?"

"She's not spending as much time with me as before," the redhead pouted and crinkled her nose.

Hime giggled a little as her friend was so possessive at times, but kept an unemotional look at herself as she doesn't want to be reminded about her OWN older sister…

Then Natalia laid down on her back with a plop and looked up at Hime and asked her with those big puppy eyes, "Hey Hime, would you be my Queen?"

"Huh?" Hime repeated from her mind.

"Please~! My Big sis got her own Queen, and I don't want to be left behind!" Natalia begged as she grasped Hime's hand and started to add a whimpering pout to her puppy dog eyes.

Hime was hard to impress however as she simply removed her hands from Natalia and looked away from her and said, "As if! I have my own servants, so don't compare me with a common Devil. I may lack in vassals because of you, but I haven't fallen that far! Do you really think a King forms pacts with his subjects?"

But trying NOT to look at Natalia's cute eyes is easier said than done.

"Come on now! Don't be like that!" replied Natalia. "You know, I want to be a **Great Satan**, and I want to beat Onii-tan for his Lucifer title and you'll become even stronger than Grayfia-sis if we work hard enough! Plus, if you become a Queen, you'll still have your servants, and you'll be faster, stronger, sturdier, and more magically powered than you can ever imagine!"

Then she grasped Hime's other hand and held it close to her chest and came an inch away from Hime's face.

"Please Hime~?" she asked.

After a long suffering look at Natalia's face, she answered, "Hmph. Because, I'm very merciful to you, yes."

"Yeah!" Natalia cheered as she circled her arms around Hime's neck and pulled her close in happiness.

Even though Hime's face looked annoyed, her cheeks turned a tint of pink, showing signs of satisfaction.

"We better get going back, or Onii-tan will get worried and send that lackey of his," said Natalia as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Not yet," said Hime as she looked at the **Full Moon. **"We have to get to my mansion first. The **Dogs** have sniffed us out."

** At Hime's Mansion **

In the front of the mansion is a small girl with a blank expression. Actually, this is a child-like **gynoid** serving Hime. She is short, has light brown hair with a bun at the very top of her head which is actually a bolt that must be screwed all the way at all times. She is always depicted with her mouth open for some reason. Her eyes are purple and droopy. She appears to always wear a maid's outfit: a white apron, a red ascot/tie, tights, and black Mary-Jane shoes. Despite her small form, she is shown to be very strong and very heavy. She has infrared vision in her eyes to see heat signature. Her vision has German languange HUD. She knows how to drive. Her name is **Flandre**.

Right now, she's outside the mansion waiting for Hime, but unfortunately, there were a lot of wolves, including one that is 10 feet tall. To Hime, however, she had a smirk on her face.

Natalia wanted to fight, but Hime stopped her.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," said Hime as Flandre took a giant tree trunk and lifted it like it was nothing!

"Wow! She's soooo strong!" said Natalia in amazement.

Hime smiled with confidence as she summoned a **rapier **from her hands. "Now, watch me."

Hime went to the 10 ft. monster and recognized him immediately.

"Hmph. If it isn't **Lobo Wildman**… Surely, a dog wouldn't bare its fangs at its master? It looks like you've fallen hands of one of my brothers, hmm?" she asked as lick her rapier.

'So cool,' Natalia said in admiration.

Wildman said nothing and ordered the wolves to attack them, and as they were running at blazing speed, Flandre answered with a few swings of the broken tree branch (and a huge one), damaging most of the wolves.

One of the wolves tried to eat one of her arms….

BITE!

CRACK!

But that didn't work as the gynoid's arm was so strong, that the wolf's teeth were all broken and Flandre pushed the wolf away with ease.

Wildman was getting crosser and crosser!

"Grr…Physical attacks won't work on the runt! Target the princess behind her!" said Wildman as more wolves began to attack Hime, however…

POKE!

She took all of the wolves into her rapier sword with a smile on her face as the wolves now lie dead as their bodies were pierced by the sword.

"Hmph. Try me if you think you have the chance! Our defense is unbeatable!" said Hime.

Even more wolves try to attack the Princess, but a small red and black orb in the size of a handball shot out of nowhere and bounced around in the air randomly as it went through all the skulls and hearts of the small pack at blinding speed, killing them all in seconds!

Hime looked to her right, and could see that it was Natalia who did that. In fact, this is one of the reasons why Natalia was so strong, she had such magical control over her **Power of Destruction** that it was amazing. If Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans and Natalia's older used that power like a nuke and destroyed all without a trace, and her sister Rias used it like a cannon to do the same, then Natalia used hers like a sniper rifle with perfect accuracy and equal speed with a mere thought.

This was her personal form of the famed Bael clan's power, **Destruction Lance**.

As the glowing ball of demonic power returned to Natalia's hand, it dispersed into nothingness.

"Well done, Natalia," said Hime before turning to the 10 ft. wolf. "However, I'm displeased at you, Wildman!"

Wildman just growled.

"You're not going to fight? You're not afraid of directly attacking me, your Master, are you? Or are you just taking pity on a little girl? Answer me, Wildman!" Hime yelled as her eyes glowed red. "You've thrown away the honor of your claws! And an animal without honor is nothing more than a beast!"

Wildman responded, "Grr….Even if you are a princess, such baseless insults! I can't let such insults pass on my honor! I'll send you to paradise with these claws!"

Flandre moves in front of Hime with the broken tree branch, but Wildman slices it in half with his claws!

"I have no time to deal with you, small fry!" said Wildman as he jumps and tries to attack Hime from up above!

To Natalia, she a look of worry on her face.

"She's in danger…" she said, and then, as if her own body's moving by itself, she began to summon another ball of the **Power of Destruction**, but 5x bigger than the last one.

Hime smiles and moves out of the way and just in time for Wildman to see the large ball engulfing him and not a single trace of him has been seen again.

"Thanks for that, Natalia," said Hime. "But I still would've defeated him anyway."

"No prob!" replied Natalia. "Now, let's go back to the house. I got my **Evil Pieces **in my piggy bank…or was it in my sock drawer?"

Then she placed a finger on her chin as a question mark floated above her head.

Hime just face-palmed, while Flandre asked, "Fuga?"

** 20 minutes later; At the Gremory Castle **

"Na-tan!" a male voice shouted frantically.

A man around his early 20s with the same hair and skin tone as Natalia with blue-green eyes ran around the manor of the Gremory in search of Natalia, his most precious youngest sister.

"Na-tan!" he shouted as he lifted the toilet seat.

"Na-tan!" he shouted lifted his Griffin familiar as it squawked in surprised.

"NA-TAN!" he shouted from the roof of the manor until someone whacked him on the head.

"Ow, that Grayfia~!" he told the Gremory maid and his most lovely, and hot, _very hot,_ wife.

**Grayfia Lucifuge** is a beautiful woman appearing in her early 20s, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She mainly wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Better known as either **The Ice Queen** or **The Strongest Queen**.

"You're being far too noisy, Master **Sirzechs," **she spoke in her usual no nonsense attitude.

"But, what if my little Na-tan needs her Onii-tan, and wants her breasts to fondled with~?!" he wailed with a sniffle as he took out a picture of his younger sisters sleeping together cutely and rubbed it against his cheek.

Grayfia just shook her head. Her husband was not only a big siscon, but also a big closet pervert. Yes, a big closet pervert, as he always wants to fondle the bodies of his sisters when he has the chance, but Grayfia will have none of it as she HATES perverts with a passion.

How Sirzechs manage to marry Grayfia and get her to warm up since their rocky start from high school still stuns many devils to their core, as Grayfia used to a VERY ice-cold attitude back then, and Sirzechs used to a VERY perverted attitude back then.

And it didn't help that Natalia was somewhat of a brocon at times either.

In fact, Grayfia still remembered the time when Natalia tried to 'assassinate' her so she could marry her 'Onii-tan'.

Truly, the Gremory clan took affection to new heights with more than frightening results.

"Onii-tan~!" a shout came from the courtyard where the two turned to see Natalia walking towards the main door, along with Hime and Flandre.

In a split second, Sirzechs was by her side and they performed an epic twirl hug…of epicness!

"Na-tan~"

"Onii-tan~"

They cheered in their sis/brocon fashion.

Hime sighed, but at the same time, she was jealous. VERY jealous. So jealous, that she wants to kill Sirzechs.

Grayfia was there in a second as well and bowed.

"Welcome home Master, Princess," she announced in a professional manner befit of her maid title.

"Hello, Lady Lucifuge," Hime replied politely with a small bow.

"Hi, Grayfia-sis~" Natalia waved cheerfully.

It wasn't that she hated the maid, nope, she loved her, really. But if she wanted to marry her Onii-tan, then the maid would have to go.

It was just business.

A being of the height of about 2 meters with a body resembling that of a horse or deer, but with red scales instead of fur and a face that resembled that of a red Asian Dragon, walked up to them.

"Ah, **Enku**, what brings you here?" asked Sirzechs towards his Kirin Pawn piece.

The Kirin nodded towards his King. "Greetings, your Majesty, Lady Grayfia. I was wondering where Princess and Master have left, but I see that they've returned," he said with a nod of one of his two charges and her friends, but he took a sniff.

"Why do you both smell of fresh blood?" Enku asked politely, but it held a worrying tone as well.

Sirzechs' eyes widened and started turning Natalia around and upside down to find any wounds frantically while shouting out worrying older brother things, only to have Hime stomp on his foot and let go of Natalia immediately to heal his foot, while Grayfia caught Natalia in her arms.

"Uwa, dizzy~" Natalia said as her eyes spiraled in a comedic fashion.

"Are you okay?" Grayfia asked in concern.

"Yeah," Natalia nodded before saying in honesty, "We just went to Hime's mansion after going through the off-limits part of the forest that Father told me about."

"What?!" Sirzechs asked in panic.

"We also ran into wolves that used to be one of my servants, but that's taken care of," said Hime.

The adults and Kirin sighed at this as the youngest Gremory always found it fun to break the rules or do something dangerous at times.

Sirzechs was about to reprimand her, but the younger Gremory spoke up before him.

"Oh yeah! Hime said she would be my Queen, she practically begged me!" Natalia announced excitedly.

Hime flushed in an unlady-like manner, "I did not! YOU begged me and everything!"

Natalia gave Hime a pitying look. "Of course, Hizzy. Of course," she said as the Phoenix's eye twitched at dangerous levels for a 7-year old.

The adults blinked in surprise. They knew that Rias had gotten her Queen, a Fallen-Angel girl named **Akeno Himejima**, but for Natalia to get her Queen already as well? Jealous much?

Yeah, that would be Natalia.

But to make a member of the Royal Family a Queen of the Peerage of the Gremory clan? There will be a LOT of controversy if something like that happens. Not to mention a LOT of enemies heading their way, should that occur.

"That sounds wonderful!" Sirzechs cheered as he picked both girls up.

"Welcome to the family, Hime!" he said with his charming boyish smile that makes many ladies' hearts melt.

Hime blushed a little at the attention, but smiled at the Great Satan nonetheless.

"Yeah! Just you wait, Grayfia-sis! Hime will be taking the **Strongest Queen **title from you, no problem!" Natalia said in confidence.

Grayfia smiled at that and sent it towards Hime, who felt a bit of a chill run down her spine, but quickly ignored it.

"I look forward to the challenge," Grayfia said.

After putting the children down, but not before giving Natalia one big final hug, Sirzechs and Grayfia left to do some work.

As the younger girls ran into the house to go get Natalia's Evil Pieces, they ran into both Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

**Rias Gremory** looked just like an older Natalia, but with blue-green eyes like their brother and parents while **Akeno Himejima **held a light skin tone, long black hair in a ponytail with 2 antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place along with a pair of violet eyes.

"Ah, Natalia, Hime," said Rias with a smile. She liked Hime after finding out about the Royal Family.

"Hi Big Sis, Akeno!" said Natalia, but puffed out her little chest. "Guess what? Hizzy said she would be my Queen!"

Hime smiled as the the two older girls looked in surprise.

"Oh my. It seems you'll have to watch out for your sister, Rias. She's already got her Queen, just like you," Akeno said with a smile and closed eyes.

Natalia smiled. "Yep, my Peerage is going to be way stronger than my sister. It has to be if I wanna become a Great Satan."

Rias pouted at her sister. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll have a full Peerage way before you," she said, setting the bar.

Natalia asked with a devil smile, "Is that a **bet** I hear, Big Sis?"

Rias gulped a bit actually. It was a rule in the Gremory mansion, DO NOT bet with Natalia. You WILL NOT win! Period!

Seriously, it was why their older brother took her to his Satan poker games since she just cleaned house!

Though Grayfia always berated him afterwards with her prized harisen, of course! But she didn't stop there; she also took him to… **The Frozen Box**, where he would spend 12 hours at SUBZERO temperatures in the supercooler. It was NOT a good place to be punished. At all!

However, a certain man may change all of that soon…

"No!" Rias said frantically, but covered it up quickly and coughed into her hand. "Just a fact is all since I'll be going to the human world a bit more often." She then crosses her arms. "And I'll find more of my Peerage that way."

Natalia did the same with a pout since she had yet to even go to the human world.

"So! I'll be going too soon and I'll find the bestest Peerage ever!" she announced boldly.

'Bestest? Really?' asked Hime to herself.

Sparks flew between the two sisters due to their competitive nature huffed with a smile; they were going to win!

"Well, I got to go find my Queen piece and give to Hime. See ya Big Sis, Akeno!" said Natalia as she grabbed Hime's hand and ran to her room with Flandre following in pursuit.

As they left, Akeno laughed with a gentle smile, "Ufufu. Your sister is so cute."

Rias nodded. It was true, she just loved to spoil her so much due to her cuteness.

"Come on, let's go train. I don't want to let my little sister get ahead of me," she said as there was NO way she was going to lose to her sister, no matter how cute she was.

Akeno just smiled as she was really lucky to become a member of the Gremory Peerage.

** In Natalia's Room **

The room was mainly red with gold and silver accents with the occasional blue here or there. There was a big bed. King size, of course.

She had a large mahogany desk with some stone statues of stereotypical devils and pictures of her family on the walls. She had a large pile of toys and such to play with and a few bookcases filled with history, tactics, chess strategies, and few manga from that island country in the human world.

She really love those Magical ones like **Serafall Leviathan **and **Lechita (Milk) Chichiizumi**.

**Miracle Levia-tan** and **The Masked Angel and the Lewdies** are the best competitive shows ever! Devils vs Angels!

There were her Evil Pieces along with some spare change and her **Freddy Fazbear** tokens.

She picked up her Queen piece and looked at Hime with a small smile.

"Well, this is it. Ready?" Natalia asked and Hime gave a strong nod, while Flandre watched.

Natalia took a deep breath. "**I command thee, Lilliane von Phoenix, in my name Natalia Gremory. To be my servant and become my Queen!"** she shouted as she put the Evil Piece in Hime's chest with a flash of light.

Hime flinched a little, but felt the piece enter her. She suddenlt felt a wash of power overtake her.

"Whoa, that was trippy, huh?" Natalia asked in surprise.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah…" However, she just couldn't get over this boost of power she was feeling.

"Well, Hime, it looks like this is the beginning of the rest of our lives…you, your servants, and me. We are all going to be the strongest…without a doubt, we will!" Natalia declared loudly with a pump of her fist.

Hime nodded in satisfaction. Then, an idea came to her head. She was going to give one of her weapons to Natalia as a gift. It would be a scythe with a wolf face connecting the blade with the staff colored black, gold, red and ice blue to remind them about the fight with Wildman.

However, little did these girls know is they would NEVER surpass **The Infinity Family**. That is a given! And in 8 years from now, they would soon meet **the Son of Infinity**….

** 8 years later; Somewhere around Japan **

A 16-year old girl named **Haruko Amaya **is walking towards **Tenryou International School**. Her long purple hair is tied in a side ponytail with a short white skirt and a blue shirt with a red tie. She also has a very curvaceous body that many people consider her to be attractive with an H-cup bust. Right now, she's humming a tune to god-knows-what. That is, until she decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway.

Suddenly….

"Ooof!"

She falls down on her butt after running into a person.

"Itaiii…" she said.

"Hey! What's the big idea for running into me like that?!" asked the person who likes like a thug. In fact, he IS a thug. Then, three more came out and looked at her and decided they wanted a piece of her.

"Hey boss, this one's a looker," said a small thug.

"Yeah, she fills out very nice for a young one, and look at those breasts. They're nice and plump," said the boss.

Haruko began to get a little scared, even though she's skilled in kendo. Nevertheless, she's still a young lady.

She thinks to herself, 'Why did I have to go school this way, of all days?'

** Somewhere around Downtown Japan **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, this is it. My first day as a **Training Intern** at **Tenryou International School**. I have to thank my butler, **Hayate Ayasaki** for waking me up early before my 3 younger sisters, **Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo Velia Deviluke, **and **Nana Astar Deviluke** did, because if they did, they would've seduced me with their bodies and kissed me in order to gain some 'energy' for their day. After all, they are part-Succubus.

Anyways, I'm heading towards the school, but first, I had to make a quick pitstop…at a **Hospital**. Why, you ask? Because not only this is for my annual check-up, but also to meet an old friend of mine, in which right now, he's not in a good condition.

The place I'm heading to first is **Mochizuki General Hospital**, where the chairman, **Masumune Mochizuki**, is waiting for me. Also, this would be the secret main base for not only my own **Peerage**, but also for the most powerful and secretive faction of the **Khaos Brigade,** **Uroboros**.

** 10 minutes later; At Mochizuki General Hospital **

I've arrived at the hospital, and it didn't take long to see an old man in a wheelchair with grey hair and brown eyes. He is in a hospital gown, and unfortunately, he's seriously sick with a deadly disease. Now, I would've easily used my ability to not only heal him, but also get rid of the disease, but he chose for me not to go ahead for personal reasons. He's **Masumune Mochizuki**.

And the one who's pushing him is **Fiona Ran Winchester.** She's the director general of the hospital and is currently 5' 6" with a D-cup bust, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and has purple lipstick on her lips.

"Ah! You've arrived, Dayo! That's good," said Masumune. "Listen, we don't have much time. We're going to give you all of the details that we've found about the **Kamigari **so far."

Going to the point. As expected from the Chairman.

** A few minutes later **

We arrived at one of the rooms where I was physically examined by Fiona, and while she was doing that, Masumune asked, "How are the **Spirits **inside you doing?"

"They all…well," I responded, but I doubt it. "By the way, how's…**Takashi** and my **Black Label **team doing?"

"They're fine and they are on another mission," Masumune responded. "Right now, here's what we've found so far. The Kamigari are trying to resurrect **King Midas **and the **Yamata no Orochi**."

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes, but this time, they have an almost-flawless plan. They've already made their first move by placing a **curse** on this school: **Tenryou International School**."

My eyes widened a bit after hearing that.

"However, this is a special curse that only lays on females, including high-class ones, in which they are most effective. Right now, the curse is "dormant", but if the curse doesn't break within 2 years time, then the curse will go into "**Full Effect**", as the females will become **Zombies**, and an **Outbreak **will occur, and then their leader, **Ouken Yamato**, will use his **Maken **to collect the souls of the dead to extend his lifespan by 1,000 years a person."

1,000 years a person?! No doubt that this guy is power-hungry maniac!

Fiona then spoke, "And to make matters worse, Ouken has also recently started **Project: NOVA**. The project is about a specialized group of aliens from another dimension, and they have causing insurmountable amount of chaos and destruction, and their perceived goal appears to be nothing more than the complete genocide of the human race."

"So, that means we have to not only stop Project: NOVA, but also the Kamigari as well," I concluded.

"Exactly," said Masumune. "Of course, that is not going to be easy. All attempts to communicate with the invaders have proved futile. Humanity's information regarding the Nova is shallow and fragmented, with the reason for their sudden attack still unknown. What is known about the invaders is all conventional weapons are useless against them due to the use of a phenomenon called **Freezing**. As a result, the only viable military option to combat them are the ones in **Tenryou International School**.

"Also, Nova generally appear at random, but have often appeared at cities with large populations. Tenryou is one of them. Typical Nova behavior consists of relentlessly attacking anything in the surrounding area until they are destroyed or reach their "time limit". This limit is the amount of time a Nova is active until it self-detonates for unknown reasons. The time varies between varies types of Nova."

"So that means they may come up at ANY time, even though we're in bed?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," answered Fiona. "However, there are a few ways to break the curse completely, giving Nova less opportunities to invade."

"Oh, good. What are they?"

"Well," Masumune first responded. "The first is to collect **love juices** from all of the female students."

I twitched in anger.

"Second one, please?" I asked in irritation.

"The second one is defeat the Kamigari and Ouken Yamato, and erase their existences entirely."

"The second one is a MUCH better option," I concluded. "So, I have a feeling that you want me to go to that school and do some observing, and kill all Novas and eliminate the Kamigari enemies there?"

"Exactly," said Masumune with a smile.

"Although, you may need to use an alias name in order to avoid your identity," said Fiona.

"Easier said than done," I told them as my examination is finally finished. I looked at my results, and I feel as healthy as a horse.

Then….I looked at my surrogate father's list, which read as follows:

1\. You must attend an all-girls school, where there are many girls from high-class families, and search for a bride while teaching.

2\. You must conceal your social status and use a false name.

3\. The girl that you choose must be sexually assertive. Your sisters also count (← since I want to fulfill my perverted fantasies.)

Gid, you are a d*ck sometimes.

I then went back to the results and looked at my status.

* * *

**Dayo "Mugen" Kayode**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Hair: Short Black Hair, with very long ponytail with 3 special "hair bands".**

**Eyes: "Mystic Black Eyes"**

**Skin: Dark Black**

**Appearance: Slim, muscular-build**

**Race: Half-Dragon God, Half Demigod (Can change to Human, Devil, Fallen Angel, Angel, God, Humanoid Dragon, Dragon, King of Heroes, Forbidden, Heartless, and Supreme forms)**

**Sacred Gear: Deity Compass (Contains the Dragon Kohryu sealed inside, and uses the power of the 4 Deity beasts: Seiryuu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu)**

* * *

That should be good enough.

"So, where are my business clothes, and any other additional info?" I asked.

"They're right this way," said Fiona. "Follow us."

** Back to the Alleyway **

(3rd-person POV)

"UWAhhhhh…" cried one of the thugs who was on his knees, holding his stomach as Haruko hit him with sheath **Maken: Murakumo**. One of the other thugs tried to hit her from behind, but she saw that coming from a mile away.

She parried his blow and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, causing him to crash into an iron dumpster head-first, knocking him out instantly.

The boss clapped his hands. "Well done girly, but I can't let you get away now, can I? Heh heh heeeeh."

Then, 2 9-millimeter hand guns materialized in his hands, which is his **Maken**. As he pointed the guns at her, Haruko frozen and thought, 'So, he has a Maken….'

Still, even though she's very skilled and one of the strongest in her school, but not THE strongest due to one of the Gremory sisters, she's no match for the speed of the bullets. So, she just put her weapon down, and held her hands up.

"Hmmmm, now what to do with you?" the boss asked as he licks his lips and slowly walks to her with an evil smirk and looked at her uniform.

'So, this girl goes to THAT school, huh? She could be a problem, especially if she's a part of THEM. Let me get rid of her now,' the thug thought.

As the thug slowly stalks Haruko….

CRASH!

A loud crash was heard, forcing the thug to turn around to see what it was, which happens to be his biggest mistake. Haruko kicks the thug in the nether regions while she picks up her sword and hits him in the face with the hilt, knocking him out in an instant. She turned to see what it was that crashed and said to herself, "Thank heavens to whatever it was that caused that distraction."

Then she felt some pain after saying the word 'heavens', and then quickly shrugged it and proceeded to run away.

** A few minutes later **

While Haruko was on her way to school, she was wondering what was the strange crash that happened while she was fighting those thugs in the alleyway. Then she was greeted by a girl who wore the same uniform as Haruko, though the tie color was green, and she has hazel-colored hair, tied in a small ponytail, by a purple ribbon and greenish yellow eyes, and has a slim body with a C-cup bust.

It happens to be the girl that Haruko saved and shared her lunch with 2 months ago, **Uruchi Minaya**. She's a freshman and is not only very obsessed with Haruko, but also with the two Gremory sisters who also attend: Rias and Natalia Gremory.

"Hello, senior Haruko!" said Uruchi, hugging Haruko.

"Good morning, Uruchi," replied Haruko.

"Hey, did you hear a crash on your way here?" asked Uruchi.

"Yes," Haruko replied. "I was fighting some thugs in the alley when I heard it. I wonder what it was."

"WHAT?! YOU WERE FIGHTING SOME THUGS?! WHEN?!" Uruchi asked in surprise.

Haruko then says, "Calm down, I'm alright. Plus, they were weak anyways."

"Hmph. Should've known. You are one of the strongest at this school," said Uruchi. "And we should be praised by **Master Natalia** for a job well done!"

Yes, Natalia Gremory has managed to get both Haruko and Uruchi as some of her servants as Devils, and they aren't holding any regrets. In fact, they all promised to become the strongest Peerage in all of the Underworld, and keep Natalia's happiness.

To both Haruko and Uruchi, it was a dream come true to be serving the Gremory family and become the strongest.

But honestly, can they survive against **The Son of Infinity, Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode**? Chances are razor-sharp thin. That's next-to-impossible, in other words.

By the way, the loud crash actually happens to come from Natalia's Queen, Lillianne von Phoenix, as she dropped a large **piano** in her new mansion by the school.

** At the Tenryou International School **

Tenryou. This is the special place where 3 All-girl schools all join to train the smartest, and strongest girls, and for the high-class, to become some of the wealthiest women in the world.

Tenryou International School is split in 3 different divisions: **Brains, Brawn, **and **Beauty**.

The **Brains Division** belongs to **Kuoh Academy, **the **Brawn Division **belongs to **Tenbi Academy**, and the **Beauty Division **belongs to **Hakureiryō Academy**, one of the richest all-girl schools in the world, and also exclusively has the House Management Department, where the school trains servants for high society.

The 3 divisions are known by their symbolized buildings, in which each are 48 stories tall. Those are the dorms, by the way. And they have their own separate territory, and has a good distance between that almost makes up the Bermuda Triangle.

And in the middle are 3 5-story buildings, in which they are built in their own special way. The Brains Division has a European-style school building, the Brawns Division has a classic Japanese building, and the Beauty Division has a Castle-like building.

And the entire area is completely surrounded by high mountains, for some strange reason….

It also here that all 3 Divisions get to become co-ed for the first time, although most of the boys for the Beauty are going to be trained as butlers.

But before all of that happens, though, there's a match that's about to go underway at the Brawn Division school grounds.

** At the Brawn Division **

A girl with blonde long hair tied in a twin-tail-like appearance, green eyes, and a slender body with a B-cup bust began to say, "To create a new path and confirm that this is the truth..."

Then 2 more girls, in which one has a long bushy teal hair tied in a ponytail in a blue bow and a G-cup bust and a girl with short red hair, and purple eyes with a bandage on her nost and has an E-cup bust began to join in, "Tenryou bare witness to a revelation. The path to the sun pinned in the air."

Then, their weapons materialized as the blue-haired girl had a sword, while the redhead had some gloves on her hands.

The blue-haired girl made her move by slamming the sword on the ground, creating a shockwave towards the redhead, but she jumped out of the way to materialize her weapon on her feet.

The blue-haired girl didn't want to leave things to chance, so she began to attack the redhead again, but the redhead blocks it with her foot, which was now covered in metal.

The blue-haired girl named **Garreto Kinua **said, "If I win, you have to give him back to me."

The redhead named **Azuki Shinatsu** responded, "And if I win, you have to stop bothering me."

Garreto then said in a dramatic fashion, "Poor him…"

"He's already mine," said Azuki as she began to attack Garret, but Garret responded with "I won't let that happen!"

Garreto charges her sword and then began to swing her sword at Azuki, who blocks it with her foot again, and while all of that was happening, the twin-tailed blonde girl, who's now hanging upside-down on the branch of a tree, watches the fight in progress.

Also, there seems to be someone who looks like a little guy, whose has some sort of fire aura surrounding him, talking to her.

"Is that all right, Master? To allow the fight?"

The blonde girl answered, "Let them figure out how funny their reasoning is."

Then she saw a car that looks like a **Hyundai Equus **pull up to the entrance, and out comes a handsome butler, opening the doors, which pops up a black man in a black business suit with a black tie in a long black trenchcoat, with a black fedora hat, but his face is encased in a mask.

The blonde girl blushed at the two men as they walk to one of the offices, and then the small fire guy asks to her, "Wait. Didn't they say that boys would be allowed admission this year for the 2 Divisions in this school?"

"Oh, that's right," said the blonde, who returned back to her normal face.

"Excuse me! Do you know where the auditorium is?" asked someone.

The blonde girl looked down (or up since she's upside-down) and sees 3 girls.

First is a 16-year-old highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous hourglass figure and often referred to as a perfect girl with E-cup breasts. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. Another feature is that she is almost always seen wearing a hair clip with thick black swirls circling once then pointing downward. This is her robot companion **Peke** who actually forms the clothes she is currently wearing. This is **Lala Satalin Deviluke**.

Second is a 14-year-old girl who has long pink hair, tied in twin pig-tails and purple eyes. Like Lala, she also has a long black tail at her back and a spade-shaped tail end. Despite being small, she has a lean, slender figure with DD-cup breasts. Another interesting note is that she has a pointed fang on the left side of her mouth. Her name is **Nana Astar Deviluke**.

And the third girl has short pink hair and deep purple eyes, and also has a lean, slender hourglass figure with D-cup breasts, despite being small like Nana. She also has two small flowers on her hair. Like all Lala and Nana, she has a long black tail at her back, and like her sisters, she has a spade-shaped tail end. Known as Nana's twin sister at the age of 14, she's **Momo Velia Deviluke**.

The blonde-haired girl eyed these 3 Deviluke sisters with caution, but then suddenly, from the fight, Azuki kicks Garreto's sword out of her hand, and the sword is heading towards the blonde girl. The blonde girl tries to get off, but since she's upside-down, it's much harder. Not only that, her white panties were clearly shown.

Momo realized that the blonde girl's about to fall, so she quickly took out a cellphone, but this is no ordinary cellphone. This is a special cellphone that Lala invented. It's the **D-Dial**, named after their brother Dayo, and these phones use special **dimension technology **to summon things.

In Momo's case, it's **plants**. Since Momo has the ability to communicate with plants, she has befriended plants from all across space and kept them with her as pets. With the use of the D-Dial Lala invented for her, Momo can summon plants wherever she is from an interplanetary botanical garden via a virtual space that she created where she keeps her plants.

"Go, **Shibarisuki!**" Momo yelled and out comes a large tree that has red eyes and a mouth, and its roots are like tentacles as it grabs the blonde girl's legs and safely placed her on the ground, and as it did, the monstrous tree quickly vanishes.

"Hey! You okay?" asked Nana.

"Eh?!" the blonde girl asked, figuring out what just happened when she realized that Momo saved her. Then she saw the Deviluke sisters' 3 tails.

"Um…do you know where the auditorium is?" asked Lala.

The blonde girl shook off from the looking at the tails and answered, "Just walk to that large red building over there."

"Thank you!" said Lala with a giggle as she, Nana, and Momo took off.

The little fire man from before appeared again as he watched the Devilukean sisters.

"Are you all right, Master?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said the blonde.

"Also, did you feel something strange from those 3 girls?" the little man asked.

"Yeah…I did," answered the blonde girl. "And if it's who I think they are…you know what? I'm going to test them."

"Should we tell to **Lady Gremory**, Master?" asked the little man.

"Not yet," said the blonde. "And we should also that man in the mask, as well."

** At the Tenryou Administration Office **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, this is certainly grand. The office looks like a grand lobby at a 5-star hotel. Everything looks nice and clean, and this is where most of the staff from all 3 Divisions will have their offices here. My friend Adam is going to arrive soon, as well as my **Mad Scientist** friend **Samantha**, but Hayate and I have arrived here first, and we were greeted by a _very _curvaceous woman in a red business suit. She had light violet hair that reached just past her shoulder and her eyes were a similar shade of brown, but I couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful. However, Samantha, and my 6 sisters are going to redefine the word 'beautiful' soon, and I mean VERY soon.

"You must be the one of the new guys!" said the woman. "The other 2 principals will come by later. I'm **Minori Rokujou**, the principal of the Brawns Division."

"Yes, and I'm….**Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke**," I responded. Yes, this would be the alias name that I'm going to be using.

Minori seems to be looking at me and Hayate very carefully. (Keyword: VERY) I also notice that she's licking her lips a bit. This could mean trouble.

Soon after, I took a seat in her office while Hayate remains standing.

"So, I looked at your profile, and may I say that this is impressive. 3 degrees at **Nova Southeastern University** at Game Design, Teaching, and Computer Science, and you are already at your Senior Year at 19 years old," said Minori.

"Yeah," I told her. "In fact, I need only THIS to graduate after taking so many classes that boggles my brain in more ways than one."

Minori laughed at my response. In fact, this was also thanks to one of my 3 older sisters from the Chichiizumi side, **Lechita Chichiizumi**, or Yant in which I call her, and her "Moms" that recommended me and the Deviluke sisters to come here.

Of course, they all don't realize that the lives of the female population in this area are in danger, thanks to Masumune and Fiona's information.

"Now, I've heard that this school is actually 3 all-girl schools in one. Why is that?" I asked.

"You're right about that," answered Minori. "In fact, it was originally Tenbi Academy, but we've asked the Headmasters from Hakureiryō and Kuoh to join forces so we can make a small community between the high-class, middle-class, and lower-class, and to also check and see if they are any powerful people there. You see, our curriculum isn't the same as a normal High School here or anywhere in the world. The town of Tenryou is more like its own small Nation, and the Japanese government recognizes Tenryou as its own Special Zone, the entire school included. The laws, economy, and everything you could think of isn't to what you're used to."

Then she turned around and reached over her desk for a folder, and I had to quickly turn away as her skirt hiked a bit to show a bit her panties. Minori turned to see me glancing away, while Hayate kept his calm face. Minori had a mischievous smile on her face, but only for a moment before going back to her regular self.

"You'll get to meet the other teachers from our 3 divisions soon, but first, the first years from our Division and the first years and some of the second years from the Brains Division are about to have their introduction. Please walk with me," said Minori as we all got out of one of the 3 Principal's offices.

"I also heard word that you got such great power. One of my friends told me about you," said Minori, giving me a shock.

Either she's saying it as if she's psychic, or one of my... "Moms" is one of Minori's friends. I hope it's NOT the second one.

** At the Auditorium/Gymnasium **

Haruko and Uruchi were walking to the opening ceremony for the first years at the Brawn Division, and for the first and second years at the Brains Division since these 2 Divisions became co-ed. Some girls were nervous, while others are cross, and some were excited to meet them. Uruchi was cross while Haruko was nervous. They all went inside as Uruchi went to her seat while Haruko went up to hers on stage, along with an orange-haired girl with glasses.

The ones from the Brains Division have different types of uniforms than the Brawn Division. For the boys, their uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

For the girls, their uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

The Brains Division students were seating on the left side, while the Brawn Division second and third years girls were all sitting on the right, and the first year boys and girls were sitting in front, and in the middle of it all was a very large stage that looks like a battle tournament.

On stage were not only the two girls, but also the staff of the 2 Divisions, including the new Principal of the Brains Division, **Shino Komatsuzaki**. She's has a kind personality and has I-cup breasts that rivals Minori, and has short violet hair, but the surprising part is that she looks like a young adult. I'm still in my teen years, but not for long.

It was then that my 2 friends Adam and Samantha came in and proceeded to sit along with the other staff on stage.

**Adam **is a young British gentlemen who is 5'9" and wears a white shirt and red tie with a sleeveless red shirt. However, his face is almost not recognizable, and here's why. On his mother's side in his youth, he had an abusive father but with the comforting of his mother he never really paid attention to it, but as years pass, his mother had caught a deadly virus and died shortly after. With his mother dead, his father had become more abusive. Finally, one night, his father went too far as he broke a liquor bottle over his head and putting out his cigar on his face igniting his body. Now his left part of his face and parts of his body have been horrifically burned, but mostly to his face which had become a deadly flesh eating disease, but with the help of Samantha with the **healing helmet**, his face is now slowly being healed. He has known me, Samantha, and my friends since middle school and met his future wife, **Evee** during high school.

And then, there's **Samantha**, or **Sam** for short. She has a curvaceous body that rivals MANY women and girls, including a particular nurse in the Brawn Division as she has K-cup breasts. She also has LONG blue hair down goes down to her feet, but it's now tied in a ponytail. She also wears a large lab coat and a green business suit and a short skirt in which her panties can be seen if she even looks down at something without bending over. Only at the age of 20 and she's already a professor. She completely skipped elementary school and started middle school at age 6 (like most of us, believe it or not), finished high school at age 15, and skipped more grades along the way.

On one side, she fixes electronics that can be either simple or just impossible to comprehend.

Sam is the creator or Mother of **SUSAN**, an AI system gone right by accident which she spelt soda into SUSAN's systems and caused a chain reaction and gave SUSAN her personality and not like a regular robot.

Sam met us during her days in middle school and became friends throughout our lives.

During her high school years, in the 10th grade she was on an experiment that enabled plant cell growth to expand more quickly and bigger than expected in the pursuit of world hunger, only to be destroyed and was bumped into by her lab partner and the cause of her experiment gave her such sexy curves over time and became popular in during the rest of her high school years but stayed close to her actual friends, which is us, and stayed away from the attention of the guys who would get in the way of her experimenting. Now, in later years she was able to control her new ability of expanding and retracting of the size of her cells, trying to get rid of her curvy body by retracting them, but it was like holding her breath. She then realized that it was easier to expand and then retracting it back to normal.

Sam is a Mad Scientist for a reason. When something interests her, she wants to take a part of it and see how it works, then try to put it back together, and she won't stop until she gets results.

Many of the staff and the two girls on stage were already talking about us due to our….appearances, but Minori decided to stop all of that by testing the microphone on stage.

"Check, check! One two three, mic check! Test. Test. Can you hear me?"

"She takes too long testing the mic," said Haruko.

Minori then began to speak, "On behalf of the staff of the Brains and Brawn Divisions, I want to congratulate all of you on passing your admission exam! I am the director of the Brawn Division, formerly known as Tenbi Academy, Minori Rokujou. The director of the Brains Division, formerly known as Kuoh Academy, is Shino Komatsuzaki. Now, while I welcome our new students, I want to tell something about this special school. The motto of our school is **Brains, Beauty, Body**. Whether its brains or your body, they are both beautiful and strong. This concept will not change since we are now a co-ed elite training school. Our aim is to assure that both boys and girls are able to thrive and bring their A-games. As they observe the school rules which state, they are free to keep busy with 'Love' and 'Battles'."

Lala is going to be a second-year, while both Nana and Momo are going to be firsts. Lala then asks, "Love and Battles?" She then tilted her head to one side while holding a finger to her chin, making other students around look at her in admiration.

I can tell that we are going to be in for a ride….

Minori then continued, "Ultimately, for the Brawn Division, all the components of **Element **will be gained by fighting **Maken**. Once you've gained experience from fighting **Maken **and mastered the components of **Element **you will have control, only then does a bright future certainly await you."

"Maken?" asked Momo.

"Element?" asked Nana. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Well, it's best if you just look up here instead of trying to understand all that. Class 2-B #6, Garreto Kinua. Also, from Class 2-B, #7, Azuki Shinatsu."

Garreto said from the side of the stage, "Director, Azuki and I have just concluded our fight."

"Ah, is that so?" asked Minori, who was slightly annoyed.

"Naturally, I won," said Azuki.

"Tsk. Oh, my poor **Teddy**," said Garreto in a drama fashion. "From now on, Azuki will hold you tightly every night as tears will flow into your pillow."

My eyebrows twitched VERY quickly in anger. They were fighting over a stuffed animal?! That's NOTHING! My 3 sisters and my 3 stepsisters fight over me of who gets to sleep with me, and then have…the morning kisses. What's more annoying is that my 3 older stepsisters and their friends call me **Plushy-Chan, **aka my **Berserk Button**. I HATE that nickname!

In fact, many other students began to murmur

"Huh? Who would've thought that Azuki has such interests…"

"How does Garreto know?"

"That's not the point!" said an embarrassed Azuki. "Just stop talking already!"

"I'm simply telling them a little about yourself," laughed Garreto.

"What do we do now, Director?" asked the orange-haired glasses girl.

"I guess we'll have someone else give us a demonstration," said Minori.

"Director," a voice from the crowd out, bringing everyone's attention to the stage in the center of the gym where it looked to be ready from someone to have a martial arts match upon.

Standing there was the blonde girl from outside, in which all the guys in the crowd started cheering for her as soon as they saw her.

'What a bunch of freaking animals. It's like they've never seen a girl before, and that is sad,' I thought to myself.

"I, **Kodama Himegami**, would like to participate in this demonstration," announced the twin-tailed blonde girl.

"Himegami..." said Haruko.

"That girl…" said Lala.

"I want HER to be my opponent," said Kodama as she pointed at…who else? Lala Satalin Deviluke.

"Who? Me?" asked Lala.

Great. It had to be my ditsy sister Lala, of all people. Luckily, Haruko is concerned.

"Himegami," said Haruko, walking towards Kodama. "That girl is a second-year student. To immediately participate in a fight is too dangerous."

"I'd have to agree Director," said the glasses girl. "It's true what the Vice-President says. The opponent must be changed."

Good, good. This will give us a better chance not to expose ourselves. Minori says otherwise.

"I don't think it's that bad, now would it? She's a girl like you, so it's okay."

NO! Don't say that, Ms. Rokujou!

"Come on, Ms. New Student! Hurry up and get ready!" said Minori as Lala stands up and proceeds to the stage.

They do realize that they're battling a **Devilukean**? I have a feeling that the blonde girl's butt is going to whooped. However, Lala is an airheaded, carefree, bubbly, sometimes childish and sometimes ditzy sister, so I'm worried about her. Moreover, I hope that she doesn't use TOO much of her powers, because in a place like this, you are just asking for trouble!

** Somewhere else in Tenryou International School **

(3rd-person POV)

While all of that was happening in the gym, something else was happening here at the Beauty Division, which is also known the **Garden of Maidens**, where only high-class girls or maids and butlers are allowed to go here. You can tell by lots of surrounding trees and roses on each side of the path.

For one **Takeru Ōyama, **he's trying to find where the gym as he's a first-year Brawn Division student, but with his poor sense of direction, he took the "**Left Turn to Albuquerque**" trick pretty well and ended up in the wrong Division. This Division is going Co-Ed as well, but the Middle-class and lower boys and girls are trained to be either butlers or maids, respectively.

In this Division, due to the other 2 Divisions going Co-Ed, this became a Classy School for young ladies that was known throughout all of Japan, and now, there's a new department added.

The old department has been renamed to **Upper-Ed**, and is the department that has been raising young in the previous years. The newer department is named **The House Management Department**, and has been quite the topic of discussion.

In brief, it's a Special Course-in-Training butlers and maids. Male students are allowed in the Upper-Ed department, but the House Management Department, or **Servers-Ed**, has a policy that waives all boarding and entrance fees.

Takeru is a boy who's brown-haired, and has glasses and green eyes and wears the Brawn Division school uniform. And he's about to find out he's in the wrong Division.

"Thanks for waiting!" said a black-haired, green-eyed woman in a yellow business suit, who is EXTREMELY childish and clumsy as she falls over, and a girl with a long red dress with a yellow bow with short-length brown hair picks her up.

'What are they doing?' asked Takeru. "Um…do you know where the gymnasium is?"

The brown-haired girl then gave Takeru a deadly glare.

"Sure!" said the woman. "Upper-Ed's **Tomomi Saikyou** will show you."

'What the…?' Takeru thought to himself. 'Something's weird. I think I've met her before.'

Then, both Takeru and Tomomi said at the same time…

"You, could it be…?"

Suddenly, Tomomi grabs Takeru's hand.

"Excuse us for a bit!" said Tomomi as she takes Takeru somewhere.

The woman, **Kaede Tenjouji**, the sexy, but childish principal of the Beauty Division, appeared to be confused.

** A few minutes later **

When Tomomi and Takeru were somewhere alone, Tomomi then said, "Listen. I'm just going to get straight to the point. You will not, under any circumstances, say anything about what I used to be in the past. Understand?"

Takeru was confused at first, but then…

'Th-Those brown eyes. That hair!' "Are you by chance, **Tomomi Suzuhashi**?!" Takeru asked in disbelief.

Tomomi crosses her arms and responded, "Wrong. The surname is Saikyou now. If you say it again, I'll penalize yo- Wait! You remember me?!"

"You're the one who made me!" Takeru argued.

And why not? Tomomi Suzuhashi. Both she and Takeru were in the same elementary school classes until the 3rd grade. To Takeru, she is his **natural enemy**. She's a traumatizing opponent as she has done so many horrible things to him, making his childhood something he wants to forget. In fact, Takeru wondered why Tomomi is in a school for noble ladies. To him, Tomomi's a Demon.

"I recall every single thing you've done to me completely!" said Takeru.

"What? It's just little ol' me," responded Tomomi. "Perhaps the shock of the reunion has caused you to start blabbering nonsense. For example, something about somebody's elementary dream to…"

"Quiet!" Takeru shouted.

"Anyways, I'm not a mean person," said Tomomi. Or is she?

"In other words, don't spread rumors about your past, right?" asked Takeru.

"Yeah, pretty much," answered Tomomi. "It's okay to say we're acquaintances, but if you blab too much…"

"I get it," said Takeru. "So you keep your mouth shut, too."

Tomomi quickly blushed at what Takeru said.

"Well, what are you doing in a place like this, anyways?" asked Takeru.

"It was just my Mom and I, but then she remarried," answered Tomomi. "Her spouse is really rich." 'It was a speedy marriage, and it even surprised me.'

"Are our negotiations finished?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since you took the wrong way, in which I'm not surprised," said Tomomi, shocking Takeru. "The gym is WAY over there, and you're more than 40 minutes late."

"4-40 minutes late?!" Takeru asked in shock. "T-Thank you, Tomomi!"

He then went about-face and ran towards the gym. Tomomi had a big smile on her face (Keyword: Big Smile).

** A few minutes later **

As Takeru was running towards the gym, he was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, you! Wait up a second!" said a voice.

Takeru stopped and looked who said that. It was a blonde girl with VERY long hair, tied in drills, symbolizing a rich woman.

"How did a dork like you get in here?" asked the girl. "These are the highly honored grounds of the Beauty Division!"

'What's with the hairdo?' Takeru thought, referring to the drills on the girl's hair.

"Ah, I-" Takeru tried to say.

"Wait a minute!" said the blonde girl. "A man with a shabby face and classless clothing in this place! And carrying a filthy little bag! You're that suspicious person doing naughty things lately, aren't you?!"

Takeru was shocked and confused, but quickly decides to run.

"W-Wait!" said the drill-headed girl. She became more and more cross. "For me, **Selnia Iori Flameheart**, to be ignored by that suspicious commoner just to do more naughty things…That's a crime! Punishable by death!"

Selnia quickly caught to Takeru due to his clumsy behavior, and it's about to catch up with him.

CRASH!

Takeru tripped again, and this time…

GROPE!

…instead of landing to the ground, he lands on top of Selnia…while grabbing her right breast!

When Takeru felt Selnia's breasts, he felt a moment of happiness.

'So this is what groping a girl's breast feels like…' said Takeru to himself, but then he realized that he's a groping a high-class lady breasts!

"Sh*t! I-I'm sorry!" said Takeru, getting off of Selnia immediately, but Selnia herself won't accept his apology.

"KYAAA! MOLESTER! PERVERT!" screamed Selnia.

"It's a misunderstanding!" said Takeru, running away with his belongings.

"How-How dare you touch my breasts! Don't run away!" said Selnia, chasing after Takeru.

Unfortunately, the rumor spread quickly throughout the Division.

"Did you hear? A molesting pervert has appeared!"

"I hear Lady Flameheart was attacked!"

"Oh no, that's bad! We need to catch him, quickly!"

** Back at the Gymanasium **

(Dayo's POV)

This is incredible! Lala is somehow not only managing to deflected Kodama's attacks, but the way she fights back with her **Superhuman Strength**, Kodama was forced to dodge out of the way with her quick punches and surprisingly quick kicks! My teachings of training how to fight is finally paying off!

The guys are also cheering for Lala, in which to them and the others, it could be a stunning upset. To me, however, I'm not surprised.

Even Azuki herself was impressed. "For her to go on the offensive, and has that…tail…I wonder…"

Kodama growled as she rose to her feet, raising her hand up. "If this is the case, then I'll finish you in one blow."

This is bad! The room darkens as **golden lightning** appears in her hand.

"W-What?!" asked Lala in shock. Then her hairclip said, "Lala! Use your tail!"

"R-Right!" said Lala as Kodama's eyes glow in gold color before they're slitted.

"This, is my element," said Kodama as she rears her arm back and charged a golden ball of lightning formed in her hand. Lala then turned her back on Kodama and then raised her spaded tail and fired a beam at her! Kodama, shocked at what Lala is doing, releases her lighting attack, and when the two attacks collide….

BLAM!

A large explosion occurred, forcing unguarded students and staff to fly out of their seats and crash into one another, and the stage itself was blown to pieces.

When the smoke cleared, everyone looked to see what happened. Adam, Sam and I were the only ones not damaged to me making a shield to protect ourselves. The other members of the staff were fine due to my **Invisibility** powers.

But here's a real big shocker. Not only there was Lala and Kodama on stage, but also a third girl on stage who actually blocked both attacks! This was a rather cute girl with red eyes, light brown hair and a great figure with an E-cup bust that Kodama was instantly jealous of, let alone Lala's. What surprises me most is the one that she has on her arm! It's a **Dragon-like gauntlet **that covers up her hand and a majority of her arm.

To me, there were no 2 questions in mind. That girl has a **Sacred Gear**! Her name is **Inaho Kushiya**.

**[RESET!]**

Reset?

NO!

Don't tell me….It HAS to be! It's one of the 13 **Longinus, **the **Boosted Gear**! Which resides **Ddraig**, the **Welsh Dragon**!

Now, we're REALLY in for a ride, especially since I have Longinus Sacred Gear myself, but this is the 14th Lost Longinus, and the only one that is NOT created by God, but by the **4 Saint Beasts **themselves.

What I want to know is why did that girl interrupt the fight? I bet the others want to know about that as well.

Then, Hayate came up out of nowhere, and whispered something into my ear.

"I see," I said to him. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Beauty Division, sir. And I also seem to have the actual prowler(s)," Hayate responded.

"Let's go," I said as Hayate and I dismissed ourselves secretly while the others are trying to clean up the mess that Lala and Kodama and the 3rd girl have caused.

** At the Beauty Division **

(3rd-person POV)

For Takeru, things have gotten from bad to worse. Thanks to his poor direction skills, he actually went deeper inside the Division than going back to the way he came, and now, he's trying to hide from the girls.

"Damn! The rumors have spread quickly!" said Takeru in a panic. "I better move around more carefully."

"Kyaa!" screamed a girl who saw Takeru and quickly fainted.

"W-What?! What happened?! Are you all right?" asked Takeru, trying to wake up the girl. Then Selnia found him.

"Molester!" she yelled.

"Oh sh*t!" Takeru screamed and ran for his life again.

"Molester! Pervert! Rapist! Criminal!" said Selnia, chasing after Takeru.

'I didn't do anything!' Takeru thought. "I guess until things die down, I should take refuge somewhere, and explain the situation to a teacher…"

He then found himself in a field with a large stone in the middle of it.

"I'll hide for the time being," said Takeru before looking at another girl. This time, it's a young, shy girl in a long yellow dress with a green bow and a pink bow tied to her bob-cut blonde hair.

Then Takeru realized that this girl looks like a child. "Oh, it's just a child," he sighed in relief.

"Hey! **Mimina Ousawa** is not a child!" said the girl in 3rd-person. "Mimina is a high-school student! Mimina is over 19 years old!"

Takeru bent down to Mimina and asks, "Did you get lost? What grade are you in?"

"S-Second year…" answered Mimina.

"Elementary, huh?" asked Takeru, but that was a stupid question to ask when Mimina already told him that she's a 2nd-year student here. "Calm down. We'll have a staff member broadcast a notice to find your family."

Then, a voice was heard.

"Hey, right now, wasn't there a man's voice over there?"

Takeru was now in a panic as the girls were heading closer to him.

"This is bad! Be quiet for a bit, okay?" asked Takeru as he places his right over Mimina's mouth.

"Mmmpffff!" screamed Mimina. "MMMM! MMMMM!"

A few minutes later, and the girls went to another direction.

"There's no one here…"

"I was certain that I heard a man's from around here…"

"Pervert! Where is that pervert?!"

That last one belonged to Selnia.

Takeru hid behind the block to save himself, but then he saw Mimina fainting as well!

'Oh no! If I'm found in this situation, then I'll have no credibility whatsoever!' he thought, and he soon found out that he'll soon become the laughingstock of the school if he's found out, as many names like "Pervert", "Molester", or "Pedophile" all rang through his head.

"Ah..Hah…" said Mimina. It was small, but it was enough.

"Just now! There was a voice! Suiran, help me!"

'Oh no, they've found me?!' Takeru asked in a state of panic. He's about to find out.

SWISH!

A sword swished out of nowhere and above Takeru's head. It was not long after that he was found.

"Indeed, he was there!" said Selnia. "And now, he's trying to have his way with Ms. Sakurasawa!"

"You must die," said the blue-haired girl, wearing a qi pao dress and holding a sword, whose name is **Suiran Fou**.

'You're going to kill me?! And on my first day of school?!' asked Takeru in shock while he was holding on the fainted Mimina.

The other girls surround Takeru.

"The perv has been discovered!"

"What a wicked foe!"

Takeru, with nowhere to go, screamed, "What the hell is wrong with this school?!" 'God, save me from this nightmare!'

His wish is about to be granted…somehow.

"HOLD IT!" said a pink-haired man who's wearing a robe with his chest exposed.

'And who's this weird guy?' Takeru asked.

"I don't know what the source of the commotion is, but there is one important thing," said the rich man. "In this academy, no, in all of the world, the only beautiful existence that you should pay attention is I! **Tōichirō Kazamatsuri**!"

Everyone looked at Touichirou weirdly.

'It wasn't God, it was an idiot!' Takeru said.

"Excuse me. Let me pass!" said a voice in which Takeru notices right away. It was…

"Tomomi!"

"How did this commotion start?" Tomomi asked.

"Various things happened…" said Takeru, who's already sweating like a pig.

Then Selnia came up to Tomomi and asked, "Ms. Saikyou, are you related to this suspicious person?! After that ignorant commoner ignored me, he worked on molesting us ladies! We should call the police this instant!"

"Well, that's harsh!" said Tomomi. "As he is a new student in this school, he isn't acquainted with this place. It doesn't mean he did it, **right?!**"

Tomomi shot a death glare at Takeru.

Takeru answered quickly, "It was an accident!"

"What about Mimina?"

"What about the Elementary School student?"

"She's clearly a high-school student."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ahem!"

Everyone looked at who said that, and when they did, all of the girls (including Selnia and Tomomi) all had blushes on their faces.

It was Dayo and his butler, Hayate, but this time, without the mask, but with sunglasses.

(Dayo's POV)

"May I ask what happened here?" I asked everyone.

"Sir!" said Selnia. "This lewd beast touched my chest! He should be arrested!"

"Don't believe her, sir," said Tomomi. "This man and I have been acquaintances, and he's never done such things."

"BUT!" said Selnia.

Tomomi stopped her and continued, "When he was a kid, he's really nice and kind. A kid whose character is the exact opposite of a suspicious person."

"Tomomi…" said Takeru.

"That's why I believe he's innocent," finished Tomomi.

I smiled at Tomomi.

"Well done, madam," I said to Tomomi in which she blushed at what I called her. "And besides, Takeru isn't the culprit at all. These guys are."

I pointed to my left, and the girls were all shocked to see a group a guys who only had their underwears on and masks to conceive their identities now all tied up, thanks to Hayate.

**(Just think of the guys from Bakunyuu Maid Kari OVA as the culprits)**

"I'm sorry if they have done any harm, My Lady," I said to Selnia.

Selnia was flustered. She's never been called My Lady before.

"T-Thank you, ummm…."

"Kurosaki. Dale Kurosaki. I'm a Training Teacher here, so there's a possibility that we could get along," I said as I bowed down to her.

"Polite…" many of the girls said to themselves.

"That guy is quire handsome."

"Not to mention cute!"

"I would say hot!"

While many of the girls were complimenting about me, I went over to Takeru, and picked him up, with him letting go of Mimina and said, "I'll take him back to the correct Division. I'll be taking care of him from this point on. Don't you ladies worry about a thing!"

I smiled at them, and many of the girls' hearts melted in happiness, including Selnia.

Tomomi had a lustful smile on her face, but only for a moment as she went to her genuine smile and said, "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki."

To Takeru, he said to himself, 'Yes, there is a God, and it's this man! He has managed to cool off the atmosphere! Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. I owe you BIG time!'

Then, a creepy giggle was heard as Takeru looked back at Tomomi and had a very bad feeling of what's about to happen next.

"Oh, before you go," said Tomomi. "I was just want to let you know that his appearance looks really boring and geeky, but his **dream** probably hasn't changed at all!"

"Dream?" I asked.

Takeru knew what was coming. 'She wouldn't dare…'

"After all," said Tomomi. "The Takeru Ōyama standing here's dream is to…"

"NO!" yelled Takeru, but it was too late.

"To become a **cute wife** and spend the days happily! And that's how it is!" finished Tomomi with a smile, shocking me and the girls to the core!

'WHAT THE F&amp;*K! HE WANTS TO BE A WIFE?! IS HE G**?!' I asked in deep shock.

The girls were surprised.

"To become a cute wife?"

"Every day happily?"

"Gonna make a bentou with love?"

Takeru felt his whole world breaking apart as he lost all mobility.

"TOMOMI SAIKYOU IS TRULY A DEMON!" Takeru yelled to himself.

"Hey, Takeru…" I said to him, giving me his attention. "As soon as you catch up on the situation back in the Brawn Division, it's **Detention for 20 hours **for you."

"WHAT?! Detention?!" Takeru asked in horror.

Tomomi had an evil smile and a creepy giggle after that.

I saw that, and now, I felt sorry for Takeru.

Yeah, it looks this "Task" that Dr. Mochizuki has given me is not going to be easy as I thought.

(3rd-person POV)

While Dayo takes Takeru back to the Brawn Division, and while Hayate takes the criminals to justice, a **Fallen Angel** has seen everything. She's an attractive young woman whose 5'3" with long black hair that falls to her hips, violet eyes, and C-cup breasts. She's sitting on one of the branches of a tree and watched both Dayo and Takeru walk out of the Beauty Division.

"So, I know to stay away from that black man as he's from the Infinity/Devilukean family with that crazed freak, but Takeru Ōyama…" said the girl with a sinister smile. "I'll definitely keep my eyes on you, as you have a Sacred Gear that resides a dangerous **Dragon**…"

* * *

**Time before curse comes to Full Effect: 1 year, 10 months, 16 days, 8 hours, 1 minute, 20 seconds.**

To be continued…

**ED Song: Who Is It? By Michael Jackson (Ice Cap Zone Sonic 3 Remix)**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…._

_Dayo and his friends Adam and Sam get acquainted with the staff of the 3 Divisions of Tenryou International School, and gets to see how many classes he teaches, not knowing that Minori has 'rigged' the system to test him._

_In the Brains Division, known as Kuoh Academy, Natalia Gremory reunites with her older sister, Rias Gremory, while she, Rias and Rias' childhood friend and rival, Sona Sitri, observe the new teachers and the 3 Deviluke sisters._

_And later, Dayo and Adam are surprised when they found out their second day would be Examination Day for the entire school, but Dayo quickly catches 5 unlucky perverts who try to peep on the girls, and a gang of delinquents who try to beat up one of the servants of the Gremory Family._

_Plus, Takeru gets a lucky break when he's asked by a girl from another school to go out on a date, not realizing that the girl is a Fallen Angel who's ready to kill him. But there's a twist! There will not be ONE, not TWO, but THREE people will be killed!_

_After the date gone wrong, Dayo gets to see what happened to Takeru and the other two while Rias and her family observes the situation, not knowing that an Angel also appears, but she's an Angel from the future whose job is to kill Takeru…again._

_For Dayo, his job as a Training Teacher is already giving him popularity and admiration in terms of women and girls, but for Takeru, his luck will get worse and worse, including his stupidity and obliviousness. __With not one, but two Angels of different kinds out to kill him, what kind of true motives do they have anyway? Well, find out next time on Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

And there we go! The first Episode of Maken-Ki DxD is complete! I hope you like the development of the Gremory Family, especially with what I did to Grayfia and Sirzechs. In this story, Sirzechs would be almost like **Katsuragi **from** Senran Kagura**, and Grayfia would be almost **Ikaruga **from **Senran Kagura**.

Also, Lilliane von Phoenix from **Princess Resurrection **is in this story! I'm going to have so much fun with her and the relationship of the Phenex family and the Gremory family. I'm still reading the beginning of it, so bear with me.

Also, notice the **Adam and Eve** reference, as well as the **Bugs Bunny** reference and the **Five Nights at Freddy's** reference? I know you did.

As for Inaho, thanks to her foster father Tesshin, she's been training with the Boosted Gear since she was founded by him, and has already known about the Balance Breaker, so her time limit for now should be…**6 months**. She doesn't know about the Juggernaut Drive yet.

And yes, I actually go to Nova Southeastern University. Ironically, NOVA from **Freezing **would be considered as one of the main antagonists in this story, so look out for that.

Let's look at the character references and Inspirations as well.

* * *

**Character References and Inspirations:**

Adam, Evee, and Sam are OC's of Goku-Senpai from Deviantart.

The Deviluke sisters are from **To Love-Ru.**

Shino Komatsuzaki is from the _Meso Kyoushi _series by Bishop.

The "Curse" is inspired by **Highschool of The Dead, Triage X **and **Resident Evil** series.

* * *

Now, since I'm less than a month from graduation, I'm going to have to focus on my college work. I'll continue after the semester ends, and that is a promise.

Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm going to "plump" up a lot of the girls soon to make their bodies more erotic and mature, and they're going to be involved in many lemons later. The Deviluke sisters are the first ones to do so.

So, with all of that said, Happy Easter, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, and no Easter Eggs for you!


	3. The Good, The Bad, and The Deadly

All right! This is it! The chapter before my official university graduation at Nova Southeastern University! The tension couldn't get any higher than this! With that said, let's get going with Episode 2 of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

Oh, and if anyone has not seen **Triage X** or **Highschool of the Dead **in terms of anime AND manga yet, I suggest you watch them before you come here, because there's going to be a little bit of spoiling here.

* * *

_Last time on Maken-Ki DxD…._

_At her young age, Natalia Gremory and her new Queen Lilliane von Phoenix, aka Hime, went through some crazy adventures, including a fight with a 10 ft. monster named Lobo Wildman and his pack of wolves, worrying the Gremory family like wildfire._

_8 years after the incident, a special Elite training school, formerly for girls only, named Tenryou International School has become co-ed for the first time in 10 years. The 3 Deviluke sisters, Lala, Nana, and Momo all witnessed a fight between two girls, which would later become one of the special routines that this school has to offer as its divided in 3 Divisions: Brains, Brawn and Beauty._

_In the Beauty Division, a man named Takeru Ōyama has slipped in the wrong Division only to be met by his scary childhood friend that traumatized him, Tomomi Saikyou, and accidentally groped the breasts of a rich lady named Selnia Iori Flameheart, claiming him as a stalker and a pervert._

_Later, the situation grew worse as Takeru tried to get out, only to run into Mimina Ousawa in which she fainted. The ladies found him and were about to kill him before a pink-haired narcissist and then Dayo and Hayate arrived to clear up the situation with Tomomi as backup._

_All the while, a Fallen Angel watches Takeru's bad luck. And in just a few days, the Fallen Angel is ready to strike, but the timing must be perfect._

_And right now, Dayo is about to find out not only just how desperate the Fallen Angels are, but also the scary rate of the evils in this area of Tenryou._

* * *

_**Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!**_

_**OP Theme: His World by Zebrahead**_

* * *

(Dayo's POV)

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

Man! I have only 2 more hours to sleep, but I can't sleep easily now. This is because one of my friends **Sirzechs Lucifer** have decided to wake me up at 2:00 in the morning and head to the Mochizuki General Hospital, where he, Grayfia, Fiona and Masumune are all waiting for me and Hayate, in which Masumune told me to take him along.

However, there was a…**virus** that was needed to be taken care of along the way.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours ago)

It was 2:00 AM, and Hayate was driving the car this time, while I was trying to wake myself up. Then again, it shouldn't be a problem for me since I do missions around this time of night.

"Man, that Sirzechs knows how to tick me off," I grumbled before the phone rang. I picked it up, and said "Hello?"

The voice I heard next would prove that Sirzechs can be care-free, but he somehow knows how to wake me up in the right place, and at the right time.

"Hey, Dayo! It's me, **Rika Minami**! I've heard you're at Tenryou. Dr. Mochizuki and a man named Sirzechs told me about it."

Sirzechs, you sure know how to surprise me.

"Yo, Rika. It's been a long time. So, how's the **Special Assault Team** doing?"

"They are all right. In fact, they're already on another mission on trying to clear the 'tumors' around this city. And if I'm not mistaken, there should be a big 'Virus' at 3:00 right now."

As I looked to my right, I can tell that Rika is right. There was a black limousine, filled with men and lots of illegal weapons. Also, there's a picture of my main target: Ouken Yamato. It's clear that the Kamigari is the one responsible for this.

I took out one of my laptops from the back car seat, with a special code, of course, and then I took out my special sunglasses that analyzes people with one look of the eye.

After looking at the men, I've found out that there are 4 escorts with 5 humans inside. That's a total of 20. Then, the limo headed for the exit.

"Hayate, follow that limo, but not too close," I said to Hayate as I took out my **Phanto mask** and placed it on.

"Roger," Hayate replied as we followed them at a 10-foot distance. "By the way, how are you going to handle this?"

"Very simple," I replied. "You just watch."

* * *

_**Episode 2: The Good Doctors, the Bad 'Examinations' and the Deadly Angels**_

* * *

** 20 minutes later **

The limo was making its way around downtown and inside, the target from the Kamigari was enjoying a nice drink with his henchmen, when….

SLICE!

I broke through the sunroof of the limo and sat on the seat inside, startling the targets.

"Who the hell are you?! Infiltrating my limo like this?!" asked one of the targets.

"Well, my name is **Spring Trap**. That's all you need to know," I introduced myself calmly to the dumbstruck Kamigari agents. "And tonight, I will spring a death trap on you!"

"And what do you mean by that, you punk!?" the leader challenged after regaining his composure as he slowly reaches for his gun. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied in a cool tone, void of any humor as I took out a **Luger P08 **gun that **BJ Blazkowicz** gave me. "You are **Trojan**, and what a name it is based on the infamous **Trojan Virus** to the Computer World. You are the rest of these slow horses, as well as your escorts are all **'Maligant Tumors/Viruses'**, and you all need to be **Deleted** from this world. Tonight, you will all perish here, as the seat of this dreaded disease. But…"

"…But what?" Trojan asked, and was surprised when I threw the gun at him.

"If you wish to die as a man, use those bullets to take the lives of those numbskulls here, and then terminate yours," I ordered him as my eyes turned black with yellow pupils behind my mask, scaring the crap out of the henchmen in the process. "Basically, each of you take one bullet and then call me when you're dead."

"You…you fool!" Trojan yelled, grabbing the gun and emptied the clip into me, with my head forced back. "Punks like you should've stayed in school!"

Trojan gave a manic laugh, but faltered when he saw me looking at him again, thanks to the bullet-proof mask and clothes.

"What?!" Trojan asked in surprise.

"Looks like the information Rika gave me proved accurate. There's no need for quarantine for 'Viruses' like you. There's no cure or fix for you. You're not worth saving. There's no salvation for you. Your label color…is **Zero Black**," I said calmly as I brought out my semi-automatic sidearms, **Ebony and Ivory. **"Prepare to be…**Deleted**."

The henchmen all leapt forward, trying to stop me, but it was too late as I put multiple bullets through Trojan's head, ending his life. Then, quickly holstering my guns, I brought out my **Crimson Wing **sword and fatally slicing the henchmen in less than 1 second, ending their lives, with blood spattering in the limo and on me. I even kicked one out of the limo, as Hayate rolled over him with bones crushing between the car and the hard concrete. Somehow, one managed to cheat death, and pressed my head against one of the seats and reached for the pistol.

"Nice quality leather here. It's a shame that it's ruined with blood of your dead buddies," I managed to say before viscously elbowing the offender, mule-kicking him in the groin, put his head through a window, and stabbed him in the head with broken glass.

"Hey! What's going on back there?!" the front passenger asked as the driver brought down the inside window.

"This!" I answered as punched him so hard, that the force snapped his neck, killing him instantly before I turned to the driver. "You wouldn't care to surrender, would you?"

BAM!

My answer was the drived elbowing my face multiple times as my mask was beginning to take some damage.

'I guess that's a no,' I thought to myself.

Then, my ponytail acts like another arm of its own and found the emergency brake and pulled it, causing the limo to stop suddenly before turning over with the force, causing it to spin out of control down the road. Hayate stopped our car in time to avoid disaster.

And as this happened, a young, tanned woman with purple hair in a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest with a white choke collar and shooting glasses and a D-cup bust and a white sports bra rode up past Hayate and behind the in-pursuit in a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Keeping her foot on the gas, she brought out several belts of **grenades**, and threw them into the pursuer's cars. All the while, I jumped out of the car and onto safety at the sidewalk thanks to my parkour skills.

She then stepped on it and passed them, giving them the finger and rode away as I quickly ran back to Hayate as the five cars exploded.

BOOM! X10!

** 5 minutes later **

The limo finally stopped tumbling the highway, with the female pulling up and bringing out her special German-made weapon: a **Heckler &amp; Koch PSG-1**. The window then rolled down, with the driver sitting up, with his face in shock.

The woman was about to open fire point-blank, when suddenly….

"Don't bother wasting your ammo on him when he's already killed," I said to her as I came out of nowhere and pushed the man's head, which was dropped on the ground, considering him dead.

Then, the sound of the sirens were heard in the distance.

"You better go," said the woman. "There's a service tunnel exit that you can not only use for cover, but it's also a shortcut to the hospital."

"Thanks for the help, **Rika Minami**," I said to her.

"Anytime, Dayo. Anytime," said Rika as I head to the car where Hayate's waiting, and we quickly took off as the police arrived at where we once were.

I then called Rika and said, "You may want to back off a little bit."

It was then that Hayate pressed a secret button on the radio, causing the limo to blow up with the dead targets inside. On the laptop screen, the targets all now had red X's over them.

"That limo did multiple revolutions with you in it! How did you manage to survive?" asked Hayate in amazement.

"Well, it's because of…my 'father's' training, in which I actually want to thank him," I answered, referring to my surrogate father, Gid.

** 15 minutes later **

We've arrived at the Mochizuki General Hospital, where we found Dr. Mochizuki, as well as Fiona, Grayfia and Sirzechs all at the main lobby. I looked just in time to see Grayfia pull Sirzechs' cheeks HARD because he said that Grayfia's body is just as sexy as Fiona's.

"Itai! Grayfia, it hurts, stop!" groaned Sirzechs.

However, the man was unlucky as Grayfia just pulled harder and spoke, "How many times do I have to tell you Sirzechs? Act as the Great Satan you are, and stop comparing me to other ladies."

Yep. That's Sirzechs, who's a big siscon, laid-back and carefree, and a bit of closet pervert. Despite that, he's an absolute genius and very unpredictable, and can actually be VERY scary when he's serious. To this day, I'm still surprised that he's the only one who managed to tame Grayfia, the Ice Queen.

And speaking of the Devil, she stopped pulling Sirzechs' cheek and quickly head over to me, and had some magic on her hand as she was about to punish me as well.

"And as for you," Grayfia said to me. "Give me one good excuse why I should not slap you for being 20 minutes late."

"I can answer that," said Dr. Mochizuki as Fiona pushed his wheelchair towards us. "I've been informed from Rika that both she and Dayo took care of another lesion in this city, and prevented such serious damage to the healthy tissue. You better thank your husband who woke him up at the right time."

Grayfia sighed heavily before repressing her magic and began to heal Sirzechs with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for helping Dayo with this situation," said Grayfia before speaking in a cold tone, "However, don't let something like this happen again."

Sirzechs just nodded and gave me a thumbs-up, in which I gladly gave one to him in return while saying, 'No hard feelings.'

"Don't worry about it," said Masumune. "Stuff like this happens all the time, sadly. The Kamigari's hellbent on taking over the world, and considering their tactics, they'll do whatever it takes to resurrect the Yamata no Orochi. If that monster shows up, then so will King Midas."

"Which is why we're here," said Sirzechs with a serious look on his face. "I've heard that you are tasked to stop the Kamigari in any ways possible. However, we have an additional task for you, in which this could consider the most important one you've ever been assigned."

I leaned forward with interest in what the Great Satan has to say. After all, I've been doing various secret missions by all 3 Factions before, and this one could be big. "Lay it on me, Lord Sirzechs."

"Just Sirzechs is fine," he said before giving me the info. "As of late, the population of the Fallen Angels and those…'tumors' around this town of Tenryou has increased exponentially, according to Dr. Mochizuki that threatens the society upon this world. It is an area of such growing concern as Azazel is somehow nowhere to be seen, and Kokabiel has been steadily increasing violence against Devils, and even Angels."

I then put up my hand and interrupted Sirzechs. "I understand about the 'tumors' part, but you should know that I'm the new leader of the Black Label organization, and a few others, and we are a 'neutral' party in this War. Even the Devilukeans and the Hellfire family don't want this to happen either. And Gid is pushing our patience… Either way, I will have to decline as eliminating the Fallen will cause the war to continue and I don't want to incite a war, and besides, the Kamigari and those monsters are already troubling enough."

Sirzechs just smiles as he replies, "You misunderstand me, Dayo. I do not wish for you to start a war but to prevent one."

I then understood what he meant as the Great Satan continued to speak.

"As you may or may not know, my younger sisters Rias and Natalia are currently attending Tenryou International School. As Rias is still young and susceptible to making brash decisions, and Natalia is 2 years younger than her and can make unpredictable moves, I want you to watch over the situation and insure nothing happens that could lead to a war."

"You do know that this could become a very long task for me and it will cost as such. Not to mention that I'm going to be a Practice Teacher there," I said to Sirzechs, making it clear that he was not going to be risking war for free.

Both Dr. Mochizuki and Sirzechs just reassured me that I will be rewarded handsomely for all of this trouble.

"Now, since I'm going to be a teacher there, do you want me to let Rias and Natalia know what is happening?" I asked, marking for the parameters of the mission.

"Make your presence known but do not let them know that we hired you," Sirzechs responded.

Fiona then decides to add, "And don't forget that your **Peerage **and the Black Label members are looking forward to seeing you soon."

She then hands me a paper that reads….

**-THE BLACK LABEL ORGANIZATION**

**Ampoule Minus One (The Wildcards) – Golden Darkness/Eve (Yami), Mea Kurosaki, Nemesis, Fear Cubrick, Kuroe Ningyouhara, Kaguya Nanbu**

**Ampoule Zero (The Veterans) – Yuuko Sagiri, Miki Tsurugi, Rika Minami, Sayo Hitsugi**

**Ampoule One (The Newbies) – Saeko Busujima, Mikoto Kiba, Rei Miyamoto, Oriha Mashida, Takashi Komuro, Kohta Hirano**

**Command/Home Base – Masamune Mochizuki, Fiona Ran Winchester, Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, Shizuka Marikawa, Saya Takagi, Tearju Lunatique**

Yeah, this is the group I'm now leading, but what I'm worried about the most is **Mikoto Kiba**. She can be…how should I say this in the nicest way possible…an absolute b*tch.

I'm sorry, but it's true. An absolute b*tch!

(END FLASHBACK!)

Now, with this done, I now have to protect the Gremory sisters and their peerages and stop the Kamigari's advances. With my powers, I can easily do it. However, that's easier said than done, especially when it comes to the fact that I also have a Peerage of my own to take care of…

** 2 hours later; At Tenryou International School **

I arrived an hour early in the Brawn Division office where Ms. Minori Rokujou is waiting for me, as well as the staff of this entire school to welcome me, Sam and Adam, in which they will arrive in 1 hour. And it wasn't a surprise to see that the staff of this school consists of women. All but 3, which includes me, Adam, and one other person I'll meet later.

Now, to my surprise, I learned that not only Minori is the principal of the Brawn Division, but she's also the P.E. teacher as well, which explains why she's wearing an orange tracksuit and a pair of slippers, and her hair is now tied in a short ponytail. Either she's too casual, or she likes to train hard. Man, and I thought Sirzechs was too casual. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the last time I would see people like these.

"All right! Now, it's time to meet your future colleagues who'll be working together with you," said Minori. "First, let's meet the staff of the Beauty Division since they have the shortest amount of teachers."

"I'll go first!" said a buxom blue-haired woman wearing a yellow business suit. "I'm **Kaede Tenjōji**, the principal of the Beauty Division. And I hope you like anime and manga~!"

Kaede then got slapped by a black-haired woman who's wearing a white dress and a long black skirt and wears rectangular glasses. Her hair is tied in a large black bow.

"Sorry about Kaede's otaku behavior," said the woman. "I'm **Mikan**, the Head Instructor of the Beauty Division. I won't accept such nonsense behavior, but we hope we get along well."

Great. Another copy of Sirzechs and Grayfia, only this time, we have a principal who's an otaku, and a woman with a strict and cold demeanor. Just great.

"Might as well go next," said a woman who has short orange hair, a small B-cup bust, wears a white shirt and orange skirt, and has a hairpin and headband on top. She also looks like a young adult at 5' 1". "I'm **Asahi Nishizaki, **the Art Teacher. Nice to meet you."

Then came a young-adult woman who has long green hair, hazel eyes, and has an E-cup bust that rivals Lala. She wears a striped pink shirt and a business skirt. She's also considered to be a very popular teacher adored by many students. Not to mention that she's wealthy, too. "I'm **Kaho Outani**, the P.E. teacher for the Beauty teacher, and I'm looking forward to working with you."

And now…one of the obstacles: This wealthy young adult at 5' 3" has blue hair tied in twin tails and in blunt bangs. She also has violet eyes, a D-cup bust, and the dress she wears is a tan doll-style shirt with a long pink skirt down at the bottom. Unlike the others, her personality is just as bad as Mikoto's. Watch.

"I'm **Miyu Takamine, **the Math Teacher. I know you will treat me and the other teachers with respect. Whatever I say to you, you must do with authority. No exceptions!"

Miyu then got slapped by Mikan's whip, HARD!

"And I'm also sorry for this girl's behavior, too," said Mikan. "This one's a little arrogant and is a bit of a **Perfectionist**."

And there's one of the words that I HATE the most: Perfectionist. Whoever becomes that is BOUND to get burned. To those of you who don't know what a Perfectionist is, I'll explain in short detail.

A Perfectionist is someone who not only has high bride in themselves, but also has a belief that work or output that is anything less than perfect is unacceptable.

And Mikan also told me that she acts differently in front of Kaede….I don't want to know.

And last, but not least for the Beauty Division is a 27-year old teacher who has short red hair, tsurime eyes, and wears a business suit with her blue jacket opened, revealing her blue shirt that exposes some cleavage from her H-cup bust, and has a serious and mature personality.

"Good morning. The name's **Maki Yoshioka**. It's a pleasure to be working with you."

"Now, let's go the Brains Division, as I'll be saving ours for last," said Minori.

"You have seen me from the Presentation yesterday," said the G-cupped woman in a purple business suit. "I'm **Shino Komatsuuzaki**, the Principal of the Brains Division."

Then came a bright, friendly tanned woman in a pink business attire and blue skirt. She has a G-cup bust, long brown hair, a mole under her left eye and is very energetic. "I'm **Chisato Mizusawa**, the P.E. teacher for the Brains Division. I'm looking forward to do some fun things with you."

Next came one of the new teachers in which this is also her first time here. She has long pink hair, an E-cup bust, green eyes, a blue shirt with a yellow dress inside, and a medium-length pink skirt. Also, judging by the looks on her face, she's kind but somewhat naïve. "I'm **Yurika Himekawa. **Um…I'm also new here, so please take care of me."

Then came a teacher who's definitely hot, and definitely a foreigner. I can tell by her voice, which sounds Russian. In fact, she IS Russian and has quite learned Japanese language pretty well. She has long blonde-hair, an F-cup bust, and wears a Russian-style business suit and a long green blouse skirt, all while wearing a corset to hug her torso. "I'm **Liana Saeki**, but you can call me **Lina**. I'm the World History teacher for the Brains Division."

And the last one for the Brains Division is an attractive woman in her 30s and wears a sleeveless white business jacket under her black shirt, and wears a white short skirt, and black pantyhose to cover her you-know-what under there. She also has red hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, a G-cup bust, and a mole on her left breast in which I can see due to her cleavage. "Hello there. I'm **Touko Yoshii**, and I'm the Math teacher for the Brains Division. Looking forward to the future."

"Now that you've met them, it's time for the most favorite part: US! The Brawn Division," said Minori, earning a sweat-drop from me. "Now, it's obvious that I should go first. As you already know, I'm Minori Rokujou, and I'm both the Principal and the P.E. teacher of the Brawn Division."

Then came a woman with long orange hair and an E-cup bust and wears a mini headband and a long teacher's dress and has a big smile on her face, which for some reason, indicates that she has something to hide…

"Nice to meet you. I'm **Tomika Amado**. I have a younger sister named **Yuka Amado**. Hopefully we'll work together," said the woman.

And then….comes the two women that will put my chastity on HIGH alert.

First, a beautiful J-cupped woman with bright red eyes and blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders, and wears a daring business suit that shows both her cleavage and a short skirt that shows a little bit of her panties. Her personality is somewhat mysterious, and I can also feel something…'special' about her…

"I'm **Renka Akame**, the Math teacher here. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Last, but ABSOLUTELY not least, a dark-blue hair woman with the biggest breasts of all of the staff here (K-cup!), which perversely attracts all male students' attention and the envy of girls around her, in which I'm not surprised.

Her primary and common attire consists of her wearing a large white lab coat which she keeps open, since she is a school nurse of the academy. Under the lab coat she wears pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt. The aforementioned short skirt does have a tendency to ride up on her whenever she stretches or bends over, in which case she is typically seen wearing green panties.

Matching her slightly naive immodesty, she typically wears very revealing clothing, with her typical skirt being extremely short, usually riding up whenever she would stretch or bend over revealing her panties, and one of her swimsuits was a simple sling bikini which was thin enough to reveal her nipples. With her buxom bust and voluptuous body among all woman in this Academy, she is obviously one of the fantasy subjects to all the male figures in the academy. Well, almost everyone….

"And I'm **Aki Nijou**, the school nurse of this Division," she said with a slight blush.

"That's quite the body you got there," said a new voice. It turns out that the voice belonged to Sam, who appeared out of nowhere, startling me for a bit. Adam is also here as well.

"Sam! When did you and Adam get here?!" I asked.

"While Minori was introducing herself," said Sam. "By the way, everyone, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam, and the man in the mask is Adam. He has severe burns to his face, and he's kind as well, so don't let the mask scare you."

"Thanks for that, Sam," I said before I finally introduced myself. "And I'm Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke, but I'm preferred as Dale."

"Great! Now that we're done with the introductions, it's now time to find out who's going to be teaching the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years this year," said Minori, holding a bucket with straws. I somehow got a BAD feeling about this….

"As you know, whoever picks the shortest straw gets to teach classes for all 3 Divisions," said Minori. "And the new teachers Dale and Yurika get to go first."

"Ladies first," I said to Yurika.

"Thank you," replied Yurika. There was NO way that I was going to go first when it comes to straw picking, as I somehow got bad luck when it comes to this.

"I pick this one," said Yurika, holding a medium-sized straw.

"Now, it's your turn," said Minori, giving me a different bucket of straws. Well, at least it sounds fair to have a different bucket of straws. And then I noticed something that confirms my fears…some of the straws have easily been cut from the top. Then there's one that hasn't changed at all, and is considered to be the longest straw.

I pick the one that was not cut. Sorry, Ms. Rokujou. I've found your trick.

"Now, PULL!" said Minori as both Yurika and I pulled the straws, but what she says next stuns me. "Well, Dale, looks you've found the shortest straw."

"Oh really?" I asked as I looked at the straw, and then I saw something that stops my heart cold….the **color lines **of the straw….

Minori smirked, and I growled in anger. She had a clever trap waiting for me and I fell for it!

"Yep! It's the **color line **of the straws, not the _length_," said Minori.

Most of the colors from my straws disappeared, but Yurika had her full color line, despite it being shorter. I should've known….

"You would think that I would do something cut the other straws making them shorter," said Minori. "Well, I did. But you fell for the other trap that had the longest straw, but with the shortest color line, so congratulations, Dale, you get to teach all 3 Divisions this year. This is also a good opportunity to test you as your supervisor."

Which means that she wanted me to get along with _everyone _involved even from the beginning?! Screw you, Minori! Screw you!

"I'm that tricky and that awesome!" said Minori, and then realizes that it's almost time for homeroom classes.

"Right! Everyone prepare for the new school year! We're going to have boys with us for the first time in 10 years, so it'll be a new experience for you. As for you, Dale and Adam, you 2 will be teaching all-female classes to see on how well you do, but that will be for tomorrow, because today is **Examination Day!**"

Wait, what?! Examination Day?! And on the 2nd day of school?! It's a good thing that I was examined at the Mochizuki General Hospital after all.

"We need to see what kind of powers our students from the Brawn Division, and the stats of the students from the other 2 Divisions. So, Dale and Adam, you should go meet either **Souna Shitori **or **Tsubaki Shinra **from the Brains Division. Your schedule's already been made!"

So Minori DID rig this….

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Other teachers talking about Dayo and his butler, Hayate.

START OF SECOND HALF: Dayo approaches the Brains Division, formerly known as Kuoh Academy.

* * *

** At the Brains Division **

The Brains Division, known as Kuoh Academy. It's best known as a former private all-girls school, and many students would soon turn into some of the smartest women in the world.

And as I approaching to the building, I've felt a strong pulse-like sensation throughout my body. I know it very well. Which also means one thing…

"**Hey there, King. How ya doin'?"**

My **Inner Heartless **has awakened. That also means that **Wise-Man Zangetsu** must be awake as well. I'm hoping that the other 2 in my Inner World, **Cassie**, one of the sexy Succubus Queens, and **Lumina**, the Goddess of Thunder and Lightning are still asleep.

I call my Inner Heartless, **Dark Dayo**, or **Dark Bro**.

"Doing well," I said to my Dark Spirit, in which I can communicate with via telepathy.

"**I can sense some…abnormal presences around this area. And FYI, those 2 bimbos are sleeping."**

"Good, good. That means I'm getting close to see the ones I need to protect," I said to my 'brother'.

As I already noticed, I can see the lack of men around this area as the ratio of girls-to-boys for freshmen is 7-to-1, the juniors at 9-to-1, and the seniors at 6-to-1. What threw me off for a little bit is the old building behind the main building…

Anyways, as I made it to the Student Council office, I suddenly came across a beautiful E-cupped girl with long straight black that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and brown eyes. In addition to wearing the Brains Division uniform, she wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She also has a serious personality.

"Excuse me, miss…" I said to her. The girl saw me and asked, "Are you Dale Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I am, Miss…"

"**Tsubaki Shinra**," the girl said curtly, but kindly. She then handed me the papers for my class schedules, in which I swear that it looks like a page long due to you-know-who.

"Thanks for the schedule," I said to her. "And it looks you'll be in for my Computer Class later on. See you then."

Once I left, Tsubaki starts making a phone call…

** Outside the Main Entrance **

(3rd-Person POV)

A redhead girl walked through the front of Tenryou International School, and she looks like a model in many ways! She now has flaming red hair that goes to her knees, with her fringe covering her right eye and her side bangs come down to her huge breasts. She now has pure light electric blue eyes. Her skin is flawless and it is sort of tan. She has blood red lips. She has a super hour-glass figure and a huge J-cup bust. She is the same height as her sister Rias and has the same uniform as her. Her devil wings are bigger than the rest of the demons and her eyes are the purest of red when she erases people's memories. She now can control the elements of water/ice/snow, lightning, fire, earth/nature and wind in addition to her Gremory heritage powers. She has super human strength and has great stamina and agility. She can also heal people and nature as well and erase people's memories. She also has a scythe with a wolf face connecting the blade with the staff, it's black, gold, red and ice blue.

While she has the body that ANY model to this day would have due to her sudden growth rate, and is also the target of MANY men around her, she still has somewhat of a childish and naive personality, but she is also a scary battle freak. Believe it or not, this is 15-year old **Natalia Gremory**, who has the body of a sexy 20-year-old hot model.

It was then that Minori came, and had to do a double-take when she looked at Natalia, who needless to say, she was hot. Natalia looked at Minori and waved Hi to her.

"Hi, Miss Roko!" said Natalia.

When Minori heard that, she knew instantly that it was Natalia. "Ho! Natalia, is that you?!"

"I know! I get that all the time!" said Natalia, hugging Minori. "How's my servant doing today?"

Minori quickly hit Natalia in the head with her large Paper Fan.

"Itaii….."

"Natalia, not in front of other students, please," Minori whispered to Natalia, and then realize that some students were running towards the gate. "And speaking of students…"

** Outside the Entrance **

Remember Haruko Amaya, Kodama Himegami, and the girl that interrupted during the Opening Ceremony, Inaho Kushiya? Well, these 3 are running for the gate after they realized that their clocks are wrong from the dorms, and they're less than 2 minutes away from being locked out.

"Why the hell do I have to run too?" asked Kodama.

"Because we are roommates and we don't want to be late," answered Haruko.

"This guy is the reason why we're late," said Kodama.

"Just shut up and run faster," said Haruko.

The guy Kodama is referring is none other than Takeru, who's WAY behind them, as he somehow bumped into them and he received a slap in the face after he accidentally groped Haruko's breasts.

Minori has caught glimpse of the 3 girls running towards the gate while Natalia heads to the Brains Division Student Council office and says to them while holding her large Paper Fan, "Hey guys! The semester has just started and already you're all in such a rush to get here on time. Are you all trying to invoke my wrath?"

Haruko, Kodama, and Inaho all made it, but then they saw Takeru, and needless to say, he was slow.

"Right! All 3 girls made it on time. They're safe," said Minori.

Then the gates starts to close and Takeru tried his best, but it's not enough.

"Looks like he's going to be late," said Minori. "Guess it can't be helped."

Then Kodama summoned her fire spirit, as the fire spirit said, "Sheesh. You are using us shikigami for such trivial matters."

The fire spirit throws Takeru over the gate and lands flat on his face on the concrete.

"Himegami!" yelled Haruko.

"Nice to see you made it," said Kodama.

"Haruko," said a new voice. "As Vice-President of the Student Council for the Brawn Division. By being late, you are setting a poor example to the rest of the new students. What would Souna say if she saw this?"

It happened to be the orange-haired glasses girl from the Opening Ceremony, the President of the Student Council, **Furan Takaki**.

"My deepest apologies," said Haruko.

It comes to as no surprise that both Furan Takaki, and Souna Shitori, the Student Council Presidents of the Brawn and Brains Divisions respectively, all set as prime examples of what this school represents, plus they hold the top grade efficiency scores, which compared to most students is usually twice as good as the students from the Beauty Division. As for the Student Council President for the Beauty Division, **Tamaki Arisuzaki**, that's a different story….

"Vice President," said Furan. "Although we are now a co-ed elite training school that does not mean that you should be so intimate with a boy."

Then the wind blew and Furan's skirt lifted up, revealing her white panties with a picture of a bear. Furan tried to hide it, but the wind had other ideas.

Kodama saw the whole thing, too.

"President," said Kodama in a teasing way. "You unexpectedly wear such cute underwear."

Worse, Takeru saw the whole thing too, which scared the lights out of Furan.

"No!" yelled Furan in embarrassment.

Minori sighed, "Hurry up and get to class already."

Of course, she didn't tell the others that Natalia Gremory, their master, has arrived.

** At the Brains Division Student Council office **

One girl and one boy were working hard to keep the school running smoothly for the students.

The girl who looked in-charge had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses. She was **Sona Sitri** or her alias **Souna Shitori**, Heiress of the Sitri Clan of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld.

The boy had short blonde hair and grey eyes…he also looked a bit scrawny. This was **Genshirou Saji**, the second Pawn of the Peerage.

"Already the morning and this much paperwork? Man, why can't people handle their own problems at times?" Genshirou complained slightly.

"Saji, this is our duty as one of the student councils, so no complaining," Sona said as she continued to work diligently.

"Yes, President!"

Suddenly the door slammed opened as a sexy girl came in.

Though as she did, the redhead of the jumped into the air and landed directed on the President, knocking her off her chair and on her butt.

"So-nee-tan~!" Natalia shouted in glee.

The Sitri heiress blinked in surprise.

"Na-Natalia? Natalia!" she said in surprise as she returned the hug warmly and gave a small smile, although she was jealous of Natalia's appearance.

Genshirou blinked a bit and went wide eyed and asked, "Um, President, who is this cute girl?"

Sona stood up and patted Natalia affectionately on her head and turned to Genshirou and answered, "She is Rias Gremory's younger sister Natalia, third child of the Gremory clan and a close family friend. I remember when your friend Lilliane would just chase after you all the time whenever we ran into each other in the Gremory mansion."

"Yep! And I got the transfer papers at the ready! Lily prepared them for me!" said Natalia.

Sona let a small chuckle out since Natalia, if memory served right, was not much of a 'work person'. So it was no wonder she left such a duty to her Queen.

"Hm, well anywho, I wanna go surprise Big Sis, so see ya So-nee-tan~! Tell Sera-sis I said hey~!" the busty Gremory said as she gave Sona a quick hug as Sona felt Natalia's absurdly breasts and dashed out of the room.

"Hey!" Sona shouted. "Don't add 'tan' to my name! Gah, my Big Sis corrupted her."

She tsk'd in annoyance while crossing her arms, but she did have a tiny smile on her face though.

Then, her phone rang and answered.

"Tsubaki," she said, wanting an answer.

"The new teacher Dale Kurosaki has arrived," said Tsubaki on the phone.

"Well, what about him?" Sona asked, wondering why her Queen would waste time telling her about a new teacher. She's about to find out why.

"He has an INSANELY amount of magic at an unspeakable level, and is excellent at masking it. What's more, he's 19 years old and is already on the verge of graduating at college. His 3 sisters are named Lala, Nana, and Momo Deviluke, and they actually are smart as us, if not, 3 times smarter! What's more, Dale may have a Sacred Gear, yet he's a human…"

Sona went wide-eyed TWICE! That means she has definitely got some attention about this.

"Thank the Great Satans that you saw him first before Rias, Akeno, or Na…tal…Keep watching him!" said Sona. 'I need to find out more about him and his sisters and then see if I can recruit them to my Peerage.'

** In one of the classrooms at the Brains Division **

(Dayo's POV)

At long last, the students have come in one of the regular classrooms that I was assigned to, and what's worse, Ms. Rokujou happens to be my freaking ASSISTANT TEACHER, of all things!

"Miss, you are too close…" I said to her.

"Call me Minori!" she said while moving even closer. In fact, all of the students in the room focused their eyes on us before breaking out into murmurs and hushed whispers.

The first thing I noticed was that the classroom had no boys and full of girls. Not surprising as the academy just turned co-ed yesterday. I then began to speak to the students.

"Good morning, class," I began with the infamous scowl on my face. "My name is Dale Kurosaki Deviluke, but you can refer me as Instructor Kurosaki. I'm a Training Intern, and the lady to my left is the Principal and the P.E. teacher of the Brawn Division. She's my supervisor…and my assistant for the time being, Ms. Minori Rokujou."

Most of the girls in the classroom blushed and some squealed as they noted how sexy my low and husky voice is, combining with my bad boy aura. Standing at 6' 2" tall with short black hair with a long ponytail, sharp, cool, but not cold, black eyes, that scowl of mine which seemed to fit so well, black-colored skin and a lean, toned body, I could only be one of the very few handsome boys in the school. Many of them considered me as the epitome of a handsome bad boy.

"Also, like what you see?" asked Minori as she showed her tracksuit which showed some cleavage from her breasts. I quickly turned away with a scowl as she giggled at my reaction.

** At another classroom at the Brawn Division (Class 1-C) **

(3rd-person POV)

"Now today, there's going to be a physical exam for all students for the Brains and Brawn divisions in the Brawn Division Infirmary," Tomiko announced to the students. "The Beauty Division will have theirs tomorrow."

Nana and Momo, who are freshman students for Tomiko's homeroom class, asked questions to each other.

"Physical Examination already?" asked Momo.

"Why the hell is that necessary?" asked Nana.

** At another classroom at the Brains Division (Class 2-B) **

"Right! All girls gather in the hallway!" said Touko. "We'll be proceeding to the Brawn Division infirmary shortly."

As the girls all made their way, 3 particular boys were talking. They were **Issei Hyoudou, Motohama,** and **Matsuda**. Together, they make up **The Perverted Trio**, the most hated boys in this school. They made it, but just barely at the minimum requirements.

Issei, despite having some good points like surprisingly hard working, he's a 24/7 hot-blooded pervert who's known for breast fetish. He has an average body build, spiky short brown hair, light brown eyes, and wears the Brains Division uniform.

Matsuda, a perverted self-proclaimed lolicon, is a former jock and school sports star. His earned nicknames include "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi."

Motohama, another perverted man, claims to have the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking at them. His own nicknames include "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three Sizes Scouter".

"Boys," said Issei. "Do you know what we just ran into?"

"Yes," said Matsuda. "A golden opportunity to see as MANY girls as we want."

"And the best part is," said Motohama. "The school nurse of the Brawn Division will be there as well."

"I heard that she's the most popular teacher and the bustiest of them all," said Issei. "If we could only squeeze those b**bs, we would be in complete ecstasy."

"Yeah, those breasts from that nurse would left us jacking off for a whole week," said Motohama.

"Then it's settled," said Matsuda. "We'll be looking at those breasts today!"

"Then let's go!" said Issei as he and the other two boys head their way towards the Brawn Division infirmary. Of course, they wouldn't be alone….

** At the Brawn Division hallway **

Two boys, Takeru, and a boy named **Kengo Usui** were also heading towards the Infirmary after making an excuse that their stomachs and they wanted to go to the bathroom.

Kengo has short black hair, green eyes, and has a normal body build and is also a freshman at the Brawn Division.

** 5 minutes later **

As the girls from the Brains and Brawn Divisions meet at the infirmary, the 5 boys all began to make their way as well and spy on them, and believe it or not, they all have found a tree as the perfect place to spy on them.

"This is going to be a goldmine that we are looking forward to dig," said Issei as he helped Motohama and Matsuda up on one side of the tree.

On the other side of the tree, Takeru got up on the branch with ease, followed by Kengo.

These 5 boys have no idea that trouble is lurking ahead…

** 10 minutes later **

(Dayo's POV)

It was now lunchtime and my butler Hayate managed to give me the cooked foods that we've made for us, my friends, and the Deviluke sisters earlier. I also soon understood why Tenryou International school was one of the best exclusive high schools in the world.

I got to admit, this Bermuda-triangle style school looks nice. One with the classic Japanese school, while one has the European style rich schools, and one that was on a whole different level. The facilities here were flawless and top-class. Looking around the hallways I was walking on, I've felt like I was at home: A castle of some sorts. As I walked outside, I marveled at how beautiful the front entrance was, where a water fountain stood at the center of the entrance.

'This feels nice,' I thought as I continued to explore around the entire school, which was huge for obvious reasons. 'No 'tumors' to deal with...for now, and no gangsters came looking for me to tick me off. It may be a little boring but this is a good change of pace."

Then I inwardly sighed as I added, "Well, it may be temporary, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

After finishing the last of my sandwich, I then proceeded to head to the Brawn Division to be on the lookout since girls are going first while Adam is checking on the boys; with my hands tucked into my pockets, I enjoyed the sights and sounds of the school.

At least I would have had it not for the fact that another sound caught my attention. It was a very familiar sound; one that I know all too well, and I hate it.

It was the sound of perverted giggling.

My scowl deepened as I walked towards where the giggling came from. After a few moments, I found five boys on the branches of a tree, each giggling rather perversely and were wiping away small trails of blood from their noses. Seeing the scene before my eyes, I resisted the urge to facepalm.

Of course, this situation would happen. Considering the school just went co-ed a couple of days ago, it won't be long before perverts enroll this school just to satisfy their unnatural lust.

I silently walked towards the five, careful not to make a sound as I stopped when I looked at the boys on top.

** On top of the tree **

(3rd-Person POV)

"This is great! From here, we have the perfect view," said Issei.

"Yeah, it's better than peeping at the Kendo club for a change," said Motohama.

"This is well worth the walk and the wait," said Matsuda.

"Yeah! That's what truly make co-ed schools so great," said Takeru and Kengo at the same time.

Then the 5 boys all looked at each other and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Then they all answered, "I'm just interested in this tree. I'm also very interested in that gap between the two curtains."

They all looked at each other in amazement, as they all had the same answer.

Then they all asked, "Will you stop copying me?!"

Then they all heard from the Infirmary, "Once you're removed your clothing, please form a line."

[OKAY!] replied the girls.

"And here we go!" replied the Perverted Trio.

The boys saws lots of girls in their bras, panties, and abnormally big breasts and butts. Just as they imagined.

"Amazing!" they all said.

"Muruyama's b**bs are so big!" Matsuda whispered loudly with glee.

"She's 82-70-81." Motohama added.

"Katase has great legs!"

"She's 78.5-69-79."

"That's nothing!" said Issei. "Look at those 2!"

** Inside the Infirmary **

"This is embarrassing," said one of the girls.

"Don't worry. The school nurse is also a woman," said another.

"Wow! That one's worth 60 points, and the other is worth 72 points!" said Motohama outside.

"That's such a cute bra!" said another one of the girls. "Where did you get it?"

"I bought it online," answered another.

"I call 52 points on that one!" said Issei outside.

"57 points for the other," said Matsuda.

"Ah, this skirt is too short for me," said another girl.

"70 points," said Takeru outside.

"I wonder how much I've grown," said another girl as she was being measured on how tall she is.

"68 points," said Kengo outside.

"What beautiful smooth skin, I'm so jealous," said another girl.

"70 points," said Motohama and Matsuda.

"Um…I just got here…."

"75 points," said Issei.

"So, you're such a type that appear smaller when they are wearing clothes."

"Let me feel them a bit," said another girl as she groped another girl's breasts. "So soft."

Outside, the boys all had their noses bleed as they scored big time.

"80 points!" said Takeru.

"85 points for me!" said Kengo.

"Kimie, are you wearing a thong?" asked one of the girls.

"That's because today I'm having a date with my boyfriend!" the girl answered.

"So, you're planning going all the way?"

"Girls with boyfriends get no points," said Issei.

"Whoa! 120 points!" said Kengo.

The 4 others wondered why Kengo scored big, and they soon found out why.

First were the Deviluke sisters, Lala, Nana and Momo, and two other girls that have gotten everyone's attention. It was the **Two Great Ladies** of the Academy (soon to be 3), **Rias Gremory** and **Akeno Himejima**.

Rias Gremory is a busty, crimson redhead at 17 years of age and is in her senior year, and is 5' 8" tall with crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, along with a single ahoge sticking out from the top and loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face; a buxom figure and EE-cup breasts that rival Lala's and beautiful blue-green colored eyes, and is the most popular girl in the entire academy.

And at #2 would be Akeno Himejima, in which many consider her as a Yamato Nadeshiko. She's 5' 9" tall and is a buxom woman who's around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes and has an F-cup bust; her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

And then another girl came in at 5' 5" tall. She is a young woman with long blonde hair, grey eyes, a pretty face, a slender figure with D-cup breasts, and is considered the Academy's **Princess**. Her name is **Yumi Kiba**.

"Wow! The 3 most popular ladies, along with those 3 cute pink-haired girls!" said Issei.

"They're exactly my type!" said Motohama and Matsuda.

"Wonderful!" said Takeru.

"This is too good to be true!" said Kengo.

"Co-ed schools are the best!" the boys said in happiness as they cried in delight.

** Down below the tree **

(Dayo's POV)

Alright. Party's over. Now, it's time for a world of pain.

I quickly climbed up to the top of the tree before noticing the twin-tailed girl, Kodama, and that little fire spirit watching me. We locked eyes at each other for a moment. At some point, the atmosphere's tense, but quickly subsided.

"**Yo, Kingy. I would be careful around that girl if I were you,"** my Inner Heartless said.

"I know that," I said to him before going back to the 5 perverts who are about to be trashed.

"Yo! You five," I began to speak with an edge, as the Perverted Trio, Takeru and Kengo all froze simultaneously and slowly turned around in fear, which only grew as they recognized the one that caught them red-handed was me, the new Intern Teacher, and the new enemy of all boys in the school, which I crossed my arms and was scowling deeply. This, however, was not what scared them as a dark aura seemed to flow around me. Before they could jump down and run away, I asked them, "Question #1: What is behind that window? Yes! You with the bald head!"

Matsuda stammered as he looked left and right towards Issei, Motohama, Takeru and Kengo, who were shaking uncontrollably. He had no choice but to tell the truth as he nervously stuttered, "Um... uh... this is the Examination for women; there are girls changing clothes behind there-"

"ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" I roared as I threw a powerful kick at Matsuda's face, making him fall onto the ground unmoving and made Issei, Motohama, Takeru and Kengo jaw-dropped at my strength.

Even Kodama and the fire spirit were taken by surprise.

"D-Did you see that kick?!" asked the fire spirit.

"I sure did," said Kodama. "Azuki and I will be having a field trip if we try to fight him."

"M-Matsuda!" Issei called out.

"And you! The one with the brown hair! Answer me!" I roared at Issei which made him almost lose his balance. "What were you five doing on the top of this tree when you're supposed to have your examinations?"

"W-Well... w-we were spying at the girls that were changing-"

"You disgusting lechers!" I growled as I threw multiple punches on Issei's and Motohama's face, and then to Takeru and Kengo, making them all fall down to the ground, screaming in pain as they gingerly held their face. The five looked up and trembled in fear as fire seemed to emit out from the back of me as well as a blue homographic **Hannya Mask** as I glared at them. "You guys remind me of some rapists I've killed, or maybe worse! I dare you to do that again! Or else you could kiss your balls goodbye! After this examination, 2 and ½ hours of detention!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" the five of them comically hugged together in fear, not wanting to lose their family jewels before they instantly got up and ran away, not wanting to know who the rapists I've mentioned. "We're so sorry!"

As I watched them ran for their lives, I dusted myself as I sighed and started to walk away. "Man, I think I scared the crap out of them, yet I got a feeling this won't be the last time of its occurrence-"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't."

I then look at Kodama and the fire spirit who has seen everything. She had a smirk on her face.

"To think that someone like would beat them up and scare them with such confidence. Not to mention that you've become an enemy of men in this school. I'm impressed, and I don't say that often," said Kodama.

"Well, thanks for the compliment," I replied back to her as Kodama began to walk away.

"Instructor Kurosaki?"

"Hm?" I heard my name called out. Before I could go any further, I turned around to see a group of girls from the Infirmary and there are also some teachers as well. They had heard the commotion outside their changing room, guessing the Perverted Trio were at it again. It was worse than they thought. Imagine their surprise as they came out to see them getting beaten up by a teacher, which of course, is strictly against the rules, but since this is the Brawn Division, Minori told me that this would slide… I also noted that some of the girls and women were red in the face.

"Thank you very much for chasing them away," the girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon said with a sincere smile as she bowed slightly at me. "They have been peeping at us repeatedly and we had beat them up numerous times, yet they still come back. You have our gratitude."

"Ah, it's nothing," I shrugged as I waved it off. "Although I may get severely punished for this, seeing them disrespecting you girls by doing what they did just ticks me off, so I just put them in their place and gave some detention time. Well, I'll be going then," I finished as I gave them a small smile before I turned around and waved goodbye.

"Kyaaaaa! Not only he's hot, he's strong too!"

"Such a hunk!"

"We have to thank whoever send him here for us!"

"Hey hey, do you think he's still single?"

"A hot guy like that? No way! But if he is…Kyaaaaaaa!"

That said person blushed slightly before suppressing it as I heard the squeals coming from MANY of the girls. The attention I got here was rising, and I mean QUICK!

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I walked serenely along the pathway as I planned to explore the school grounds further before going back to my new office. It was then I stumbled upon an old building. It was a long two-story building with a touch of vintage in its design. Part of the walls were covered with moss, which had grown on it probably due to the building hasn't been used for a long time. On the middle of the building roof was what look like an ancient school clock.

It took me a few moments to realize that I was staring at the old school house. I've heard that the building was still in use during the academy as an all-girls private school, but was abandoned and used by a school club after the academy turned co-ed and the new school building was made. Seeing no business with the building, I proceeded to turn around and walk back to my office.

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

Rias Gremory was excited for 3 reasons.

1\. This school has become co-ed for the first time in 10 years.

2\. Her little sister Natalia is also going to attend here.

3\. She's been wondering about the new teacher AND the Deviluke sisters AND the girl who interrupted the fight, Inaho Kushiya.

"Did you get that man's and the Deviluke files from Sona, Akeno?" Rias asked as she watched the new teacher walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Buchou(President)," Akeno replied as she opened the file she acquired from Rias' childhood friend at the Student Council Room. "It states here that he has one more year before graduating college at the age of 19. Also, it turns out that Lala, Nana, and Momo are that man's sisters. It also appears that he hid the rest of his information in cryptography."

"This doesn't reveal anything about the power I felt from him," Rias groaned as she turned around to face her Queen, "Especially when the power is at a high SSS-level, yet it doesn't feel anything like a devil, fallen angel, or even an angel. You felt it too right?"

"Oh my, is it love that I see? Has Buchou become interested in the new teacher?" Akeno asked with a teasing tone.

"S-Shut up, that's not the point!" Rias stammered with a half-heartened glare as she tried to suppress the incoming blush. She couldn't deny that Dale (Dayo) was actually quite good-looking. "He could be a great addition to us, but since we've no idea who he is, for now we'll keep an eye on him. Let's go Akeno. We're gonna be late for class."

"Yes Buchou," is Akeno's response as she placed the file on Rias' desk and followed her out of the room and out of the building. Along the way to their class, the crimson-haired devil had only one thought occupying her mind.

"What are you, Dale Kurosaki?"

And on their way, they happened to find….

"Na-Natalia?!" said Rias as she too had to take a step back to find out that it was not a dream, and then ran towards her and hugged her baby sister, even though Natalia is at the same height as her.

"Big sis!" Natalia shouted in return as she kissed her on the cheek and Rias kissed her forehead as their breasts mashed together during their reunion.

** At the Brawn Division Infirmary **

Now it was the boys turn to be checked, and for the five perverted boys who now became friends, they now have heavy bruises and almost had their bones crushed, but a sexy voice from Aki Nijou, the school nurse, soothes their nerves, as well as the rest of the boys.

"Okay, push it inward. That's good. You must put in it more deeply."

Motohama and Matsuda and Issei were bleeding like crazy.

"Holy t*ts!" they whispered to each other.

"That's the school nurse in person, Ms. Nijou at 103-58-97!" said Motohama.

"No doubt! The biggest breasts of all of the women here! And from a teacher as well! Teachers are just as sexy as the girls!" said Matsuda.

"And the way she's talking right now is making our 'tents' raise!" said Issei.

"That was too quickly," said Aki. "You must put it in a little longer. Okay, put up your underpants. Next, please."

It was now Takeru's turn and Aki sees the bruises on Takeru's face.

"What happened to your face?" Aki asked.

Takeru lied, "I-I slipped fell down the stairs."

"You should be more careful," Aki replied with a smile.

"Lucky bastard," Issei cursed at Takeru.

And it also turns out that Takeru has his arm inside a machine and asks, "Ummm, I was wondering what this thing measures."

"Well, this thing is used to measure your compatibility with Maken so as to create an 'Imitation' based on your specifications," answered Aki.

"I still don't know exactly what a Maken is," said Takeru.

Then the machine talked and in such a rude way, "Hurry up and push it in, a**hole!"

Takeru felt hurt, and from a machine. That's a new low in so many ways.

"Th-This thing is pretty lively," Takeru laughed.

The other boys looked around the curtain only to see Takeru put his hand inside the machine, in which the machine replied, "IDENTIFICATION ERROR! IDENTIFICATION ERROR! DAMN IT! I CAN'T FIND A SUITABLE MAKEN FOR THIS GUY!"

Aki is stunned. "What is the meaning of this? In the entire history of this school, this has never happened before."

As Aki tried to fix the machine, her huge breasts kept rubbing Takeru's torso, much to the dismay of the other boys.

"Why is he not taking advantage of this?!" asked Matsuda.

"That should've been us!" Issei and Motohama cried together.

** 45 minutes later **

(Dayo's POV)

I was now in the Principal's office, and why, you ask? Because of the information that I decided to keep it hidden, and for good reason. Plus, Minori wanted to see if have a 'Maken'. Sam doesn't have one. Adam doesn't have one. Neither do I, so why bother? And I've also met the man who created the machine to check if people have a Maken or not, **Gen Tagayashi**. He's a man who around 30 years of age and has spiky orange hair with a metal headband on top and wears a white shirt, black jacket, and tan pants.

Also, Takeru and the girl who interrupted the fight, Inaho Kushiya is here as well, but we're about to get even more company.

"Excuse us," said a voice before the doors open.

And to my surprise, there was the one whom I'm going to protect soon, Rias Gremory, her Queen Akeno Himejima, and Haruko Amaya.

My sunglasses are on and locked tight just in case if something happens. Also, my eyes are locked on Inaho as she has THAT Sacred Gear: The Boosted Gear.

"**This could be an interesting development,"** my 'brother' said. **"Whatever you do, keep your guard."**

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said to him.

"Ah! It's seniors Rias and Akeno and Vice-President Haruko!" said Inaho.

As the 3 girls began to walk in, they all looked at me and couldn't feel my spiritual energy as I had to suppress it with my spirits helping me out as well.

"I've heard that your machine…'Malfunctioned'," Rias began.

"Yes, I want to know what you mean when it's not possible to create a Maken for our new student Takeru here," said Haruko.

"Yes, it appears so," said Akeno.

"That's impossible," said Gen.

** Later that evening **

(3rd-Person POV)

Takeru was standing on a bridge, watching cars and people zoom by.

"Living a month without a Maken…I'll manage it somehow," he said as he took out a pink piece of paper.

"So, the clubs are recruiting new members, huh? I can't believe that in the Brawn Division, you MUST register in a club. Even though we are free to do as we please, they are forced to ask people to participate in clubs… Not to mention the fact how scary Mr. Kurosaki is…."

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours ago)

(Dayo's POV)

"That's impossible!" said Gen.

"A pity, but it's the truth," said Minori.

"Although this was made 10 years ago, the Element Detector **Keronbo** is still my best work ever!" complained Gen.

"You do realize that machines like these always have at least one bug, right?" I asked, with everyone's eyes on me. "Have ever thought about prototyping?"

Minori smiled. "At least someone's actually using their brain, despite Aki saying that it was made from a pile of junk."

Gen responded, "A genius isn't picky over their materials."

"That's right!" Keronbo shouted. "I'm a genius creation! F*** yeah!"

"Apparently, you don't like the error of your ways," I said to Keronbo.

"What was that, you f*cktard!?" Keronbo asked in anger.

I gained a tick mark and glared at the machine who insulted me, not realizing that I raised my power a little bit.

Everyone in this room all felt that power, and it was Strong, and when I say Strong, I mean Strong with a capital S. They all looked at me and thought to themselves that this is someone not to be messed around with. Of course, this stubborn machine took no notice as I began to calm down.

"Though I am having trouble trying to understand why 3 people couldn't have their Element characteristics detected…" said Gen.

"3 people?" asked Haruko.

"They also told me that my Element could not be detected," said Inaho.

"Do I even to ask?" I asked.

"Well, that shouldn't matter because you already have a Maken," Minori answered. "But the real concern is why your Element could not be measured…."

Rias may have an answer to that. 'Maybe it's because…they might have a Sacred Gear…' she thought to herself.

Then Minori looked outside and saw a limousine. There was a butler handing luggage to a girl with 2 drill tails on her white hair tied in a red ribbon.

"That is also the other person that couldn't be measured. Making matters worse…" said Minori as the girl outside looked at Minori, but only for a moment.

I sighed and asked, "Is it really THAT much of a problem if you can't measure someone's so-called Element?"

Then Minori, Gen, Haruko, Rias and Akeno all came to me and answered…

[It's a Huge Problem!]

I sighed and scowled at them.

"My pride as a genius is on the lin-" was all Gen could say before he got shushed by Minori.

"Didn't I teach you that the Maken you use will greatly depend on the user?" asked Minori.

"I remember that," I answered. "But if you think that you will all try to find out if I have a Maken or not, or for that matter, know my information, you got another thing coming."

Minori responded back, "You do know that self-defense is the toughest, right?"

"Self-defense?" asked Takeru.

Haruko answered, "In the Brawn Division, there are duels here as people use their Maken or Elements to fight each other."

Inaho raised her hand and said, "I've heard that a fight can only occur if both parties agree. That means you'll be fine as long you don't accept the duel."

Hmmm. That seems fair and interesting enough.

"To think that girls would fight…I fought a lot of guys before, but girls? As much as I find that interesting, I wouldn't fight any of them," I responded.

Minori came REALLY close to me and said, "Dale, the girls are much stronger than you think. There might be some others who use Maken outside of a duel, and when that happens, nobody will be out there to protect you."

"She's right," said Rias. "Akeno and I have seen them fight, and they are pretty strong."

"And so are we," Akeno agreed.

"I see…so this school's really dangerous," I said, smirking a little bit. "This should be interesting. And while we're at it, Miss Gremory, I do realize that you live in that Old School building…"

Everyone looked at me in anticipation as I began to leave.

"And Gen, about Takeru's Maken…" said Minori. "Do you know the structure?"

"Who do you think I am?" asked Gen. "Just give me a month."

"Do you get it? F**k yeah!" said Keronbo.

"Uh, no," I said, everyone looking at me and realize that I'm holding a **Flintlock Pistol **and pointed at Keronbo and shot him while I was looking in the other direction.

BLAM!

"KERONBO!" shouted Gen as the machine is destroyed.

"Build a better machine, or I'll have Sam or Lala do it for you, you numbskull!" I yelled at him before heading out the door.

As Gen cried about his machine, Minori, Rias, Haruko, and Akeno were stunned at what I did, and asked themselves…

"What are you really, Dale Kurosaki?"

All the while, Takeru almost peed his pants in the process.

(END FLASHBACK!)

(3rd-Person POV)

As Takeru was thinking about what happened earlier, he failed to notice an attractive young girl who's 5' 3" tall with long black hair that falls to her hips, violet eyes and C-cup breasts looking at him. She wore a uniform from a different school, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Um…You're Takeru Ooyama from Tenryou International School, aren't you?" the girl asked.

Takeru looked at the girl and answered, "Yes."

'I've never seen that uniform before,' Takeru thought. 'She's looks so cute!' "Oh, um…can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment, Takeru?" the girl asked.

"N-Not really…" Takeru answered.

"I'm glad to hear that!" said the girl, and then asked that all-important question, "Um…would you mind going out with me?"

Takeru was shocked. "W-What did you just say now?"

The girl said, "I've seen you pass by a couple of times, and…well…I knew that you were my…."

'Is this what I think it is?!' Takeru thought.

"Please…" said the girl shyly. "Please go out with me!"

It took Takeru 10 seconds before realizing what had hit him. He's been asked to go out with a girl!

'A-Are you serious?!' he asked while glasses broke.

"Are you available this coming Sunday?" asked the girl. "Or is it a bad time?"

"N-Not at all! This Sunday's fine!" said Takeru.

"By the way, I'm **Yuuma Amano**. I'm looking forward to our date!" she said as she ran off.

Takeru was excited! Of course, he didn't realize that he was being watched by Dayo's butler, Hayate Ayasaki.

** At the Main Entrance at Tenryou International School **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, this was certainly a proactive day, other than my newfound popularity with the girls and the teachers, detecting unknown spiritual energy from a few girls in my class and beating up some shameless perverts.

Lala, Nana, and Momo were pleased.

"As expected of our brother, beating up those lewd beasts!" said Nana.

"It's already 2 days in, and you're already popular," said Momo.

Talking about my newfound popularity, I was surprised as some girls in my class and from other rooms had daringly came forward and offered me to look around the area. I politely declined them which made the girls whine in disappointment, citing the reason I've have a butler and 3 sisters to help me do that.

And just as I was about to talk to my sisters, I've heard some loud commotion outside the gates. Increasing my strides, I exited the gates and-

"I SAID APOLOGIZE, YOU BRAT!"

A nostalgic feeling of Déjà vu hit me as I saw a regular street thug towering in front of a petite girl, holding a bat in his right hand. She had white hair, with two long bangs going past her shoulders in the front and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut and two black cat-shaped hair clips on each side of her hair. She was wearing the Brains Division girls' school uniform, but unlike other female students, she didn't have the shoulder cape.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!"

The girl didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground, where a crushed piece of candy laid on the floor.

"… You were the one who bumped into me," she said and gave the man a blank stare. "… And then you made me drop it."

"Why you?! How dare you defy me?!" the thug shouted as he lifted the hand with the bat, ready to swing it down. But as he was about to send it down, his eyes widen as his wrist was caught in a tight grip by a newcomer beside him, stopping his motion and making him wincing in pain at the grip. He turned his head to the right to see the scowling face of me.

The thug regained his composure before shouting at me, "You a**hole! What are-"

"Shut up! Bastards like you picking up on a kid? What a coward," I interrupted as I pulled the thug closer before sending a powerful punch onto his face, making the thug fall and skidding on the ground. It wasn't long before the thug shakily stood up and discarded the bat. He went on to rummage his pant pocket and took out a **Swiss-Army Knife** before charging at me. Unfazed by the knife, I just caught the knife-wielding hand before sending another punch onto his jaw, breaking almost a dozen teeth in the process and making him fall on his back.

Before the thug could stood back up, I slammed my foot onto the man's chest, getting a yell of pain as a little blood came out of his mouth.

"Question no.1, why is that kid's candy crushed on the floor?" I asked.

Seeing the glare from me, the thug nervously swallowed before he answered, "B-Because I bumped into her a-and made her drop her c-candy-"

"Yet why are you bullying her when it was your fault, huh?!" I roared as I stomped my foot onto his chest once more, making the thug wheezed in pain as he lost his breath before I took a step back. I crossed my arms sent a full-blown glare at him, "I'm a teacher here, and you are hurting one of my new students! I won't forgive you for doing such cowardly acts like this, but you should be lucky that I'll let you live this time, but consider this as a warning. If I see you around bullying again, I will make sure your body will be crushed like that candy over there! Now scram!"

The thug slowly got to his feet, holding his chest as he glared at me, "You're going to pay for this." After that was said, the man ran away as fast as he could.

The 3 Deviluke sisters looked at me in amazement while I sighed as I watched the man running away.

"Just like old times, right?" asked Lala.

"Yeah…" I answered before looking back at the white-haired girl, who stared blankly at me with hazel eyes. "You okay?"

"…Yes, I am fine." That was all she said before she looked towards the floor where her candy had fallen.

I blinked a few times, following her gaze to the candy. Letting out a sigh, I reached into my jacket pocket and took out a rainbow lollipop. Walking over to the girl, I held it out to her and said, "Here, take it."

She looked up and saw the lollipop in his hand, before looking back at his face. "What? You lost your candy because of that bastard and I doubt he'll get you a new one, so here you go."

Looking back between me and the lollipop once more, the girl took the offered lollipop. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, glad to help a fellow student," I replied before I introduced myself.

"I'm Dale Kurosaki Deviluke, and those 3 are my sisters, Lala, Nana, and Momo."

"…**Koneko Toujou**…freshman," the newly named Koneko replied with her usual monotone.

"Well, nice to meet you Koneko," I acknowledged her before heading to the car where Lala, Nana, and Momo are already in. I then looked at Koneko and waved goodbye as I spoke once again, "Well, I must be going! Take care of yourself!"

The white haired girl only stared at me as I drove off. After a few seconds her eyes went to the rainbow lollipop she was holding. She opened its wrapping and licked it, pausing for a second.

"…This tastes good," Koneko said to herself before she continued to lick it at a slightly faster pace as she started walking back through the gates and head towards the old school building.

** 20 minutes later **

As I was driving home, I groaned and rubbed my forehead in irritation as I thought about my brief altercation with that thug. It was not the thug that irked me, it was that white-haired girl Koneko. When I handed over the lollipop to her, our hands slightly made contact, and from there, I've felt it. Her energy was similar to that crimson-haired woman and her other two classmates, as well as the Principal. I did well to hide my surprise as I've felt it.

"So even that kid has the same energy as her, huh? In fact, wasn't that supposed to be…the sister that **Kuroka **told me about? I'll have to look further," I said to myself.

However, what I didn't know is that before I left, two pairs of eyes were watching me and my sisters from the windows of the school hallways. One pair of eyes belonged to Akeno, who had an aroused look on her face as she licked her lips. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, a little shiver going through her body as she recalled how I brought the thug down without any difficulty.

"Oh my, he was certainly vicious towards that man, wasn't he? Ufufufu," Akeno laughed in her hand, "Now that explains why how he managed to take down the perverts earlier today during our examination."

"True, and the way he fought was something I've never seen a normal person his age do before. And he fought like it was second nature to him, like a highly-experienced hand-to-hand combatant. Not to mention what he did in front of us when he destroyed that machine without looking back. Yet I have a feeling that it wasn't his true strength," Rias deduced with curiosity evident in her voice. Soon, Natalia came along with her Queen, Lillianne von Phoenix.

"I've heard a lot about him. He's certainly strong~!" Natalia shouted in glee.

"Yeah, and as I've said before, the power he was emitting was at an unbelievable SSS-level, yet I have never felt that kind of power before, it was totally different from an angel, fallen angel, devil, or even human," Rias explained as she recalled the immense energy that washed over her and the others from the Principal's office and her brief encounter with me at the old school house where she caught me checking out the building while looking out of her window before noticing she was staring at me. The image of me giving her a small smile while still scowling, though not that much as he waved at her flashed in her mind, which made her blush slightly before continuing. "Even though we have talked for a bit, I'm surprised that he found out where we are, I have to admit. And at 19 years old, too, and he's a teacher-in-training. As well as those Deviluke sisters, which is another story by itself, as I've heard stories about them. They are definitely some of the most interesting people that I've encountered."

Akeno noticed this and took the chance to tease her as she said, "Oh my, is Rias starting to have a crush on the new teacher? Oh, what would the Underworld say if they found out that the famous Rias Gremory is developing feelings for a human? Ufufufu." Natalia laughed at this.

"You're the one to talk, Akeno," Rias retorted. "I know you are also attracted to him due to the bad boy aura he was emitting off from him."

"Oh my, looks like I got caught red-handed," Akeno amusedly replied as she placed her hand on her cheek, feeling it slightly heating up.

"He has caught my interest too!" said Natalia. "I want to know more about him!"

"So do I, but still, who knows? From what I've seen, he's miles...no, light years better than THAT man," Rias gave her friend and sister a small grin before looking back at where I once stood. "He's so mysterious and handsome…." she said, closing her eyes as a thought came to mind, "And when I finally know what's the power in him, maybe he could join us..."

** A few days later; At Downtown Tenryou **

(3rd-Person POV)

There were lots of people buzzing around as it was Sunday, and for Takeru, he still couldn't believe his luck. He's going out with a girl! This would never happen to him in his life, but today, all of that was going to change.

However, he didn't notice that Kengo was spying on him a few feet away. All the while, as he was waiting for Yuuma to arrive, he saw a slender-figured girl with bat-like wings behind her give him a piece of paper.

"Please check us out," said the girl before walking away.

"I didn't mean to take one," said Takeru as he looked at the paper and it read:

[We will grant your wish.]

"That sounds like a scam," said Takeru, but before he had a chance to throw it away, Yuuma arrived.

"Takeru!" said Yuuma as she approaches him, forcing Takeru to put the paper in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Kengo watches in stunned disbelief as he saw Yuuma in a pink dress and black skirt.

"That traitor…" said Kengo. "He's with a cute girl! I better keep an eye on him…"

"Ah! Good Morning, Yuuma!" said Takeru.

"Sorry," apologized Yuuma. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Oh no. I just got here," answered Takeru. 'I always wanted to say that!' he thought proudly to himself.

** 20 minutes later **

As Takeru got to show Yuuma around the city, Kengo secretly follows them a few feet away. The couple tried on some new clothes, went to a café and ate some sundae dessert, and even went to a movie. All the while, Kengo got crosser and crosser.

Not only that, they all failed to realize that an **Angel** is also watching their progress….

** Later that evening **

Both Yuuma and Takeru arrived at Sakura Park, not knowing that Inaho Kushiya just happens to be walking by as well, and that's when she saw the two.

"Is that Takeru with a girl?" asked Inaho to herself before making a cat-like smile and hid behind the large water fountain.

On the other side was Kengo, who's about to blow up and show Takeru what's for.

Both he and Inaho, as well as Takeru all don't know is that **trouble** is heading is their way….

"We had a lot of fun today!" said Yuuma.

Takeru then felt Yuuma's hand and realized something. 'Th-This is my big chance,' he thought.

At the same time, Kengo was ready to jump out and give Takeru a piece of his mind.

Then Yuuma went to the water fountain and said, "Say, Takeru. Do you mind doing me one more favor to commemorate our first date?"

"Wh-what kind of favor?" asked Takeru.

Inaho looked at this with interest. "Could it be? A Kiss?"

However, it turns out that the question is going to be the one question that's going to change the lives of these 3 people.

"Could you die, please?"

"Wait, what?" Takeru asked in confusion. "Could you repeat that, Yuuma? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

Yuuma then asked the same question to Takeru's ear, "Could you die, please?"

Takeru was shocked, and so was Inaho and Kengo.

"T-Takeru!" shouted Inaho, but before she could go any further, Yuuma began to transform. She released her black wings from her back, shredded her clothing as she grew a little bit taller (5' 5") and taking on a more slightly mature appearance, with her eyes taking on a darker, evil look. She now wears black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her now D-cup breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by 3-thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots.

All the while, the sky turned dark-purple. Her cute voice before now changed into a lower pitch, yet seductive and haughty tone of voice.

"Although it was short-lived, playing lovey-dovey with you was fun," said 'Yuuma'. "I'll take good care of this gift from you."

She referred the gift as the silver necklace Takeru gave her. Then, she materialized red energy to create a **spear**.

It was then both Kengo and Inaho came out of their hiding places and both stood in front of Takeru.

Inaho materialized her Sacred Gear, which shocked 'Yuuma'.

'Is that a Sacred Gear user?!' she asked. Then, she had a big evil smirk on her face.

"Get away from Takeru, you crow!" said Kengo.

"How dare you take Takeru's date as a façade!" yelled Inaho.

"Well, normally I would let you two live in order to take down my main target," said 'Yuuma'. "But…"

It was then that she threw the spear at fast speeds and it hit Kengo, Inaho AND Takeru at the same time!

STAB!

All 3 of them looked at their stomachs and saw blood splattering out!

"Sorry, but believe it or not, both you and that girl posed a major threat to us, Takeru," said 'Yuuma'. "So we took the initiative and moved in for the kill. That other guy is a bonus to make sure we don't get found out. And why not? It's better to kill 3 birds with 1 spear. And if there's any grudge you have against us, well you should blame God for planting that Sacred Gear inside your body. Same goes for you, girlie."

Then, Kengo, Takeru and Inaho all spewed blood out of their mouths and fainted while Inaho's Sacred Gear vanished.

The girl with the black wings began to fly off and said, "Thanks for the wonderful memories."

And as soon as the girl left, the sky returns to normal.

** A few minutes later **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, well, well. Looks like I came across a trio of unlucky participants that have unfortunately got killed by that girl, which happens to be a **Fallen Angel**.

And right now, I'm in my **Tuxedo Mask**-style suit, with a black top hat, and white eyemask to conceal my identity as I look at the 3 soon-to-be-dead people. First, I looked at Takeru, in which he couldn't believe that he, Kengo and Inaho were going to die.

Now, using the powers of **psychometry**, both me and the spirits inside me can read what Takeru is thinking right now.

'Seriously?' he asked to himself. 'We're going to die in this tiny little park because of what just happened now? If you were going to kill me, you should at least let me see your b**bs.'

Really, Takeru?

Then, I looked at Inaho, who couldn't believe what happened as well as she sees…

'Red….In fact, I remember that girl who also has red hair, more crimson than strawberry blonde.'

Then Takeru began to think of that crimson-red haired girl as well after he saw her from the Examination the other day.

'That girl, with that special colored hair, now coating on my hands…It's hopeless! Damn it! I'm about to die! And what's more, I don't even know my Maken yet! But really, I've lived such a crappy life anyways. Also, what would Tomomi say if she found out that I was dead? Meh, she wouldn't care anyways...'

Then both Takeru and Kengo said at the same time as their breaths were beginning to fade…

[If I was born again, I wish I could meet her. Just….once…..]

Then, the paper from Takeru's pocket began to glow, and not one, but two magic circles began to appear, but of the same kind.

Not taking any chances, I decided to high-tail out of here and hide behind the fountain as two figures came out of the circles.

And believe it or not, out came the **Gremory sisters**, Rias and Natalia Gremory.

"Whoa! What a coincidence!" said Natalia. "For us to be called at the same time!"

"Yes, indeed," said Rias. "But moreover…"

The 2 sisters looked at the dead bodies of Kengo, Inaho, and Takeru, close to each other.

"You 3…." said Rias.

"…will devote your lives for us~!" finished Natalia.

So, what Sirzechs said is true. These 2 sisters DO indeed have a Peerage. This should be interesting, as I have a Peerage as well. Let's see how they react when I call for them after class tomorrow.

** At another area of the Park **

(3rd-Person POV)

Unknown to them, but what Dayo does know, but decides to stay hidden for good measure, is that a female Angel that is quite busty for a **12-year-old **with light blue hair tied in short twin-tails holding a **spiked club** watches Rias and Natalia resurrect the 3 dead people as Devils.

"Hehehehe! This is bad! **Dokuro Mitsukai **is going to have to do something about that!" said the Angel as she disappeared.

* * *

**Time before curse comes to Full Effect: 1 year, 10 months, 2 days, 5 hours, 20 minutes.**

To be continued…

**ED Song: Who Is It? By Michael Jackson (Ice Cap Zone Sonic 3 Remix)**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…._

_Takeru gets an interesting 'Wake-Up call' from an Angel, but this Angel has a mission in mind: To kill Takeru, and that puts Heaven on high alert!_

_Dayo gets info from the leader of Grigori, Azazel, that at least 4 Fallen Angels have gone rogue, or have been assigned to kill Takeru without his permission, and investigates at the broken-down Church._

_Dayo also gets to teach some classes at the Beauty Division, where the atmosphere is very much different, and to him, it gives him an idea not only for his butler Hayate to show off his skills, but also have one of his friend's 'pets' join the school as well, but there will be some new encounters and troubles waiting for him._

_And later, as Dayo gets ready to teach some classes in the Brawn Division, he keeps a close eye on Takeru, Kengo, and Inaho, only to find out that many club organizations want him to join._

_Also, Dayo gets caught in the middle of a fight between Azuki Shinatsu and freshman Kai Kuragasa in which Kodama Himegami forces him to join the fight against his will, and when Rias, Natalia, and Sona all heard about this from the other students of the Brains Division, they all decided to watch as well._

_Plus, Dayo, Takeru, Kengo, and Inaho will not join one, but TWO clubs: The Occult Research Club from the Brains Division, and Maken-Ki from the Brawn Division, in which they don't know is that both clubs are for Devils._

_Now, our bad*ss hero is going to have a taste of all 3 Divisions and how their atmosphere works, but remember this, actions speak louder than words. And there's going to plenty of that, as well as some heavy fanservice all on the next episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

At last, this episode is done, and just in time for the Finals! And this couldn't happen at a better time, because to me, this is it! The last set of Finals that stands between me and Graduation!

Also, yes, I'm using some of **Tuxedo Mask's **powers from my all-time favorite _Sailor Moon_, and yes, there is a female Yuuto Kiba and a female Vali Lucifer in this story!

And to those of you who really wants to see what Natalia Gremory looks like, look at this picture from a friend of mine, Zetarok's….

**Natalia Gremory's look: ** i. imgur/com wkRsaGa. jpg (Close out the spaces and replace / with . between imgur and com)

Now, replace that with flaming red hair, blue eyes, and sexy red lips, and there you go. Natalia Gremory, who's 2 years younger than Rias, believe it or not.

Natalia also happens to be a Trainee Junkie and a Battle freak, as her dream is to become a Great Satan. Although she's a little childish and a bit of an airhead, she can get downright serious and scary when it comes to training and battles.

Also, I know what you are thinking, why did Inaho get killed when she has her Sacred Gear manifested? I know I'm going to get a lot of complaints about this part, so let me explanation provide those answers.

First, she was caught off-guard, and Kengo was behind her, but Inaho was behind Takeru, so with Kengo in front, the Fallen Angel killed all 3 of them with ease. Inaho will make sure that it won't happen again. And if you want to know who's with whom in terms of Peerage to either Rias or Natalia, I won't tell you until you read the next episode. **(Evil Smirk inserted here)**

And **Heartless/Dark Dayo **is based on **Hollow Ichigo **from _Bleach._

And while I'm talking about that, here are some other references.

* * *

**REFERENCES &amp; INSPIRATIONS:**

Yurika Himekawa, Shino Komatsuzaki, Chisato Mizusawa, Lina Saeki, Touko Yoshii, Asahi Nishizaki, Kaho Outani, Miyu Takamine &amp; Maki Yoshioka are from Bishop's _Mesu Kyoushi_ series.

Renka Akame is from the H-manga series _Sensei's Secret Lesson_ created by Fei.

**Ebony and Ivory **are from the **Devil May Cry** series.

**Luger P08** pistol is from **Wolfenstein **series.

**Flintlock **pistol is from the **Pirates of the Caribbean **trilogy.

**Crimson Wing **sword is Genesis's sword from Final Fantasy VII.

Dayo's codename **Spring Trap **is based on the Main Antagonist from **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**.

The beginning of this episode has been inspired by **Deadpool Live-Action leaked footage **and **Triage X's first episode of the anime and chapters from the manga**.

* * *

Now, I have to go study like I've never studied before, because Graduation from Nova Southeastern University is on the line! Wish me luck, and in return, you read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored.


	4. Angels, Devils, & Fallen Angels! Oh My!

Hello, everyone! This is dad90 here for another episode of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_ And boy, what I week I had. I successfully graduated from Nova Southeastern University, and a few days after that, I got an Internship offer from the Job Fair! That's the good news.

However, the bad news is, and as you guys may or may not know, Tom Bergeron retires from _America's Funniest Home Videos_, and the legendary David Letterman retires from _The Late Show with David Letterman_. These two are some of the most legendary heroes I've seen in my life, and we may never see something like this again. God Bless these hosts.

Now, there's a question from Enigma95 asking me, **"Why the codename 'Spring Trap'? Also, are the girls from Triage X are in his harem and I wonder what's your reason for putting the HOTD cast? I wonder will those 2 groups be like rivals, I wonder?"**

Enigma95, first of all, you need to check your grammer. Secondly, 'Spring Trap' is just one of my OC's codenames to hide his identity. Not to mention that he's springs up and 'traps' his opponents. Thirdly, the girls of Triage X are indeed in his massive harem, and as for the cast of Highschool of the Dead, simple. They are made from the same author. The two groups are friends, as well as rivals. You'll see what I mean later on.

But right now, here's Episode 3 of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters_! But first!

**WARNING: This episode will contain some gratuitous violence and gore scenes. So, if you don't like blood spilling all over the place, you should leave at this time. You have been warned!**

* * *

_Previously on Maken-Ki DxD…._

_After taking care of some criminals around Downtown Tenryou early in the morning, Dayo receives some information from Sirzechs and Grayfia about the Gremory sisters and has been assigned to watch over them and their Peerages and ensure that another Great War does not start._

_After meeting the staff at the Tenryou International School, Dayo starts patrolling and exploring the school for a bit during Examination Day, only to find 5 boys peeping at the girls, and they paid for it with a nasty beating from Dayo, impressing Kodama Himegami a bit._

_As Dayo gets his popularity increased, he certainly found attention for Rias Gremory, her Queen Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri, and her Queen Tsubaki Shinra, as well as Rias' sister, Natalia Gremory._

_Meanwhile, Takeru finds out from the school nurse of the Brawn Division, Aki Nijou, that he's one of the three people whose Maken has not been found, and to the principal, Minori Rokujou, and Makensmith Gen Tagayashi, this raises great concern._

_Later that evening, he unexpectedly gets a date from a girl named Yuuma Amano, only to get killed by her as she reveals that she is a Fallen Angel, but he's not the only one. His new friends Kengo Usui, and Inaho Kushiya, the wielder of the Boosted Gear, gets killed too. And not long after, Rias and Natalia finds the 3 dead people and resurrect them as Devils, all while an Angel watches the whole thing._

_Now, let's see what happens to Takeru as he's about to find out that's he alive…_

* * *

** At Tenryou International School; At the Brawn Division **

Inside one of the rooms of the dorms for the boys, which was 25% smaller than the girls, a clock with a picture of a girl that looks like a serial killer holding a chainsaw says…

"Wake up or I'll kill you! Wake up if you don't want to get killed!"

Takeru hits the alarm clock hard as he felt like a wreck.

"I feel so heavy," he said. "This thing just gave me a weird dream. A dream?"

As he tried to get out of bed, he approached to his drawer, just getting his school clothes ready. He tries to remember what happened last evening with his date. Little does he know that opening his drawer, today, would spark a HUGE controversy for all 3 Factions alike.

As he opens the drawer, a huge light came up and then the drawer hit him in the family jewels.

THUMP!

"UGYA BOUEGE ROPPA!" Takeru yelled as he was somehow pushed back 16 feet from the drawer where the light disappeared and what he saw next throws him completely off-guard.

Floating on top of his drawer is a 12-year-old girl with green eyes, and short blue hair tied in short pigtails and is wearing a miko maiden costume. But that's not the strangest part. The strangest part is that she has a halo floating over her head.

"That's better," said the girl as she's now floating freely. "Nice to meet you, Takeru!"

Takeru just stood there for a few seconds before screaming, "EEEHH!?"

* * *

_**Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**_

**Opening Theme: His World by Zebrahead**

**Episode 3: Assassin Angels? Evil Fallen Angels? Benevolent Devils? Oh my!**

* * *

Takeru is at a loss of words. A girl that looks like an **Angel** has just appeared from his drawer!

"What on earth are you….!?" he asked in shock. 'Pant! Panties!' he thought as he sees the girl's panties, which was blue-stripes all over.

"Hmm? What's this?" asked the girl as she looked under the bed. It was what Takeru did not want to see: His P—n books!

"Don't loookkkk!" Takeru yelled.

"Eh?" asked the girl as she opened the book, only to see Takeru heading straight for her.

**(WARNING: Gore scene coming up!)**

"T-Takeru!" yelled the girl as she took out a metal bat that has spikes all over. "We've just met…! STOP!"

The girl swung the bat towards Takeru…

SPLATTER!

…and his body has been blown to pieces!

"Ahh!" screamed the girl as she realized what she did. "Oh no! I've turned Takeru into slices of meat!"

'How come I can't get up!?' Takeru thought. 'Speaking of which, is that my **left eyeball?!** And my **left arm?!** What on earth is this girl?!'

"Hold on, Takeru!" said the girl as she aimed her bat towards him.

**(And now, the annoying song….)**

"**Pi Piru Piru Piru Pi Piru Pi~!"**

And as soon as that was heard, Takeru's body began to connect to each other again.

'My body is returning to normal?!' he thought in shock. And the next thing he knew, his body is all together again.

As he sits up, he realized that he's all alone again.

"Wh-What just happened?!" Takeru asked. 'This has to be the most ridiculous dream I've ever seen!' "…It felt so real. Just like yesterday… I better take a bath to get all of this out of my mind…"

As he approached to the restroom, he failed to realize that the Angel girl just took off her clothes inside the room!

"Who are you!?" Takeru asked.

The girl obviously screamed, "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO COME THIS CLOSE TO ME!"

And on instinct, she took her spiked bat again and swung at Takeru, successfully cutting his body in half!

SLICE!

"Ah! I'm sorry for not telling you earlier! I'm **Dokuro Mitsukai**, and I'm an Angel who came from the future…eh?"

She then sees Takeru's body cut in half.

"KYAAA! I've sliced up Takeru's body again! Even David Copperfield would be amazed!" said Dokuro and began healing him again. "Hold on, Takeru!"

And to Takeru, this was not only the most deadly morning he's ever encountered, but this was also the beginning of a "Sinful Relationship of Love, Tears, and **Blood**" between Dokuro and Takeru.

** 15 minutes later; Outside the Main Entrance **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, isn't this a dandy? It's almost time for my first class and already I have wait for someone. And that someone is the leader of the Grigori, **Azazel**. He's a whiz at ticking me off in situations like these.

"Well, you look pretty spiffy in that suit," said a voice. And that voice belongs to a tall man appearing in his 20s with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His eye color is shown to be various kinds of purple, depending on the light and surroundings. It's really hard to describe his personality as he's laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. He also has a thing about Sacred Gears and can sometimes be a pervert. Yeah, that's **Azazel**.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you making me late, Azazel. You know how I am when it comes to timetables," I said in an annoying tone.

Acting hurt, Azazel says, "What? Can't I visit my favorite member of the Black Label Organization?"

I shot him down immediately with a deadpanned tone, "No, you come when it's needed and don't bother me otherwise, since you know that I am always busy. Now, tell me what is it that you want."

Brushing off the slightly disrespectful manner, Azazel speaks again, "I've got a small group of Fallen Angels that haven't checked in for the past 4 days, and I want you to check up on them."

"How many are there in the group?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. It's actually surprising that a group left without Azazel knowing.

"There are 5 of them, in which 4 only have one set of wings, but the remaining one has 3. And the one with the 3 sets of wings is named **Serafia**. I'm worried about her as I've heard word that she's trying to steal a Holy Sword prototype named **Claimh Solais.** I'm really hoping that she doesn't come here as act of war to the Gremory clan," Azazel explained.

When I heard the name of the sword, I could only go wide-eyed.

You see, **Claíomh Solais **is one of the Holy Swords and one of the **Four Treasures of Ireland** (the others being the **Spear of Lugh**, The **Dagda's Cauldron, **and the **Stone of Fal**). According to Irish mythology, it was a sword that came from Findias and belonged to Nuadha Airgeadlámh (Nuadha of the Silver Hand), who was leader of the Tuatha Dé Danann and King of Ireland. In legend, the sword glowed with a bright light, hence its name. It was unresistible in battle and had the power to cut his enemies in half. In fact, it's one of the most powerful weapons that is said to rival **Excalibur**.

"Having a Holy Sword like that one stolen is going to cause huge problems," I said to Azazel. "So, what will be my compensation for the job?"

"Well, should you get this job done by giving Justice to Serafia and returning the other ones alive, I'll give you one of the motorcycles that I've collected and a new BMW."

That raised my attention as I had driven luxury cars and motorcycles for over 5 years. I've got my official Driver's License back in my second home state of Florida in the USA, and I've been eyeing these beauties ever since.

"Done," I said before leaving.

"I knew I could count you," said Azazel before he flew off in another direction.

** At the Beauty Division **

As I was heading to one of the classrooms, many of the high-class girls all looked me in fascination.

"That's the one who saved Lady Flameheart."

"Yeah, he's really handsome."

"I wonder what's he doing here…"

As I continued to walk, I then came across a man wearing a black butler's suit and has an annoyed expression on his face, which has blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"And you are…?" I asked in curiosity.

"**Kaoru Daichi**," said the butler. "I've heard that you are the new teacher, and I'm the one assigned to show you your classroom. Just don't get in my, got it?"

"Got it…" I answered, although his…voice seems off. Also, what did I do to him to get him annoyed this quickly?

(2 hours later)

"Ah, it's Mr. Kurosaki," said another voice. That was none other than Takeru's childhood friend, Tomomi Saikyou.

"Ms. Saikyou," I said to Tomomi.

"Just call me Tomomi," she replied. "You really impressed everyone in your Math class."

"Hey, at least I try," I answered to her, and then saw…

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tomomi!"

…the blonde drill-haired girl, Selnia Iori Flameheart.

"Ah, Selnia! Walking to and fro before lunch! What bad manners!" said Tomomi. "You're like a schoolgirl with a meal."

"Wh-wh-what was that?!" asked Selnia, who got cross the next split second.

'Oh dear…' I thought sadly.

"Now, Tomomi, it's not nice to insult your classmate," I said to her.

Both Tomomi and Selnia were surprised, and then Selnia said, "That's right! Even this man knows how to discipline such students like you! Know your place!"

Tomomi glared at Selnia and vice versa as they sparked eyes at each other. I can tell from their language that they are not going to get along…

And then suddenly…

"Kyaa! Move out of the way!" said a girl who's in a maid suit. She has green hair in twintails, and has large breasts and brown eyes, but the way she's holding those 3 stacked trays and having a hard time balancing them, I can tell that she's clumsy.

"What the crap?!" I asked.

"**Sanae Shikikagami **again? She's famous for her clumsiness," said Tomomi.

"Why is she carrying so much food?!" I asked in horror.

"Ahh! Get out of my way!" yelled Sanae as she approached to me. Acting quickly, I grabbed the 3 trays with one hand and Sanae on the other hand before somehow slipping down to the floor.

BAM!

Luckily, I placed the 3 trays on a table before picking Sanae up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" asked Sanae.

"Yeah. I'm wondering if YOU are okay?!" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I'll just return these 3 to the waiter," said Sanae as she picked up the 3 trays.

"Oh, no you don't!" I answered by taking the 3 trays away from her. "Why would you carry this much!? Let alone one?!"

"I'm slow, so I decided to take them all at once," answered Sanae.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to carry just one at a time?" I asked her.

Just then, Sanae slipped again, showing her pink panties in the process. I sighed heavily before picking her up again. And the next second….

BLAM!

She falls again! Is this the clumsiest girl I've ever met?! And she's becoming a maid, I feel so sorry for the one who's going to her master soon…

Wait! I may need Hayate, my butler to give her some MUCH needed help! I'll be thinking about that soon!

** Next Day; At the Brawn Division **

(3rd-Person POV)

Takeru has just arrived in his classroom and waiting for Ms. Amado's arrival when Kengo approached him.

'Man! Last night's and this morning events were just too bizarre…' Takeru thought to himself. 'First, a Fallen Angel, and now an Angel. What's next?'

"Um, earth to Takeru," said Kengo, bopping him in the head.

Takeru just replied in a tired tone, "…Can you be quiet… A lot of things are going on for me right now…"

"Oh, really?" asked Kengo. "I bet it's that girl from yesterday, right?"

Just then, the door opened to reveal Tomika as class was set to begin.

"I know it's a little sudden, but we have a new transfer student," said Tomika. "Come on in, if you please."

The new student did just that, and it was a girl, earning cheers from the boys, but to Takeru, he gasped in fear. And he has every right to do so, because the new student happens to be the Angel girl from before: Dokuro.

And how, you ask? Well….

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 15 minutes ago)

Dokuro is on a phone call with someone.

[Hello, Zansu?]

"I understand! I won't let Takeru out of my sight! Because of this, I'll be going to school with Takeru!"

[Are you serious?! Going to school with all of those Devils there?! You know the severe consequences, right?!]

"Moh… Stop it with the 'Zansu' already! I'll keep my promise!"

[Then…I'll trust you with this matter, Zansu. But this is Devil terTakerury, in case you have forgotten.]

"Leave everything to me then, okay?! I'll definitely succeed!"

[But Zansu, why do you keep looking out for this Takeru guy?]

"What do you mean?"

[Dokuro, don't act too surprised when you hear this… but **Rurutie** has started to move!]

"**Rurutie**?! You don't mean…"

[That's right, some of their Assassin Angels on their way! And the method they're using right now is going the wrong way Zansu! But gather up some courage! If we can somehow get those Devils as our support, we'll have a fighting chance, Zansu! Oh, and by the way, the next step in the procedure has been carried out. Are you finished preparing?]

"All done! Leave it to me!"

And with that, the phone call conversation was finished as Dokuro managed to magically have the Brawn Division school uniform, and using her "Angelic powers", she now has officially become a student in the Brawn Division.

(FLASHBACK END!)

Takeru felt VERY uneasy as Dokuro introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dokuro Mitsukai! Right now, I'm staying at Takeru's dorm as I'm a distant relative in his mother's side of the family. Everyone, please take of me!" she announced.

And from there, every single gear from every single student grinds to a halt. Then, they all looked at Takeru with such intense glare. Especially from the boys.

"DAMN YOU, TAKERU!"

"You went out with a girl yesterday, and now, you're living this one!" Kengo yelled.

"Let's get this bastard!"

"Quiet!" yelled Tomika, shutting up everyone. "Dokuro's parents are enlisted foreign military currently stationed in the 'North', so it's very hard for her."

"Oh…." the other students said as they sat back down.

"I-Is that so…" Takeru asked to himself.

"My favorite foods are Dorayaki (Japanese sweet bean-filled cake), red wieners, and mayonnaise. My height is 135cm, and my 3 sizes are 85-52-81," said Dokuro in such a bold way.

Takeru and the other students were shocked that Dokuro would actually reveal such detail to them.

"Now then, as for Dokuro's seating…" said Tomika.

"Ah, professor! There are many things I still don't know about the school, so can I sit beside Takeru?" Dokuro asked, earning more hateful glares from the boys to Takeru.

'I knew it…' Takeru thought.

"Well, Takeru, I'm counting on you to look after Dokuro, then," said Tomika. "And by the way, that **Halo **on the top of your head…"

Yes, Dokuro has her Halo on the whole time.

"This is an **Angel's Halo**! And the bat I'm holding is **Excalibolg**. It's a wonderous item that doesn't kill you (_Can't_ kill you), even after being beaten to death by it. And yes, I'm actually an Angel!" Dokuro confessed.

'Gyaaaa! She said it out so quickly!' Takeru screamed to himself.

"Everyone, it seems that Dokuro is an Angel, but even though she's an Angel, you shouldn't make her feel like an outsider!" said Tomika.

"They took it in so easily?!" Takeru asked in horror.

"Shut up, Takeru," said Kengo as he threw a book to his face.

** Outside the classroom **

(Dayo's POV)

Oh. My. Goodness! An angel has appeared, and is sitting next to Takeru! This could be bad. I've got to let **Michael **know about this, and fast!

** Next Day; At the Brains Division **

As Lala, Nana, Momo and I get ready for our next class, we somehow bumped into the School's Princess, Yumi Kiba.

Though it was a short conversation between the 5 of us, we've heard screaming from many of the other female students.

"Instructor Kurosaki?" asked a voice. And when I looked behind me, it was the 2 Gremory sisters, Rias and Natalia, and Akeno Himejima.

"You must be Rias Gremory, and to your left is your sister Natalia, and to your right is Akeno Himejima," I said to the 3 girls.

"Oh my, you certainly know us," said Akeno while holding her left hand to her face.

And from what we can see, their energies are at Devil-level. After I introduced myself to my 3 other sisters, they were surprised to find out that Lala, Nana, and Momo are 1/3rd Devil, 1/3rd Alien, and 1/3rd Succubus.

"That's quite the blood types you have there," said Natalia. "Oh, and do you want to join us for lunch at the Old School building?"

"The Old School Building?" asked Lala.

"Yeah," answered Rias. "My club uses that building as our club house. We usually keep our things in there when we're at school."

"And what's the name?" I asked.

"The **Occult Research Club**," Rias answered as she noticed the scowled look on my face and my hands twitching at the drink I'm holding. "I'm actually the President of the club, while Akeno is my Vice-President."

"I've heard that Occult Research is usually about researching paranormal and dark arts, or something like that," said Momo.

"That's right, but we also deal with more recent of supernatural subjects, such as Devils, Angels, and even Youkai," Akeno answered for her.

"So, it's obvious that you're part of the Supernatural," Rias said.

"Yeah, we guess so," I answered.

"Also, I've heard that you gave 5 boys a beating after you caught them peeping during Examination Day, Instructor Kurosaki," Rias giggled as she watched me have a look of surprise as I looked at her.

"You heard of that?!" I asked.

"News spread fast~~!" Natalia giggled; a little amused at my reaction.

"Yeah, and you already got popular with the girls from all of our Divisions. Why do you think you've gotten more attention by the students the next day than your first day?" Akeno asked.

"True," Nana agreed.

"And then there's another rumor spreading around that you saved 1st-year student Koneko Toujou from a thug the same day," Rias added her 2 cents in. "For a teacher-in-training, calling your first days eventful is quite an understatement."

I closed my eyes, but they didn't see my eyes due to my sunglasses, and I groaned as I finished my drink of water.

"Well, don't be surprised that our Big Brother is a fighter," said Nana. "He usually beat up delinquents whenever there's trouble."

"That's just his instincts," Momo added.

"He saved us multiple times even when we were children!" said Lala.

"Oh my, looks like we have a cute Champion of Justice here," Akeno teased, feeling highly amused and giggled in her hand as I gave her a glare.

"I am not!" I retorted. "I just can't help but fight back when some of those bastards pick on an innocent victim."

"Ufufufu, all jokes aside," Akeno said as her chuckles died down, "We are near to the club house Rias and Natalia. We should probably finish up our lunch quickly; break is going to end soon."

Rias nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, you're right. Well, we'll see you later, Instructor Kurosaki, Lala, Nana, and Momo."

Turning around, Rias gave us a smile before walking away, while Akeno bowed her head a bit with a smile of her own and Natalia waved at us before following Rias.

After they disappeared from sight, I told Lala, Nana, and Momo to get ready for their next class, while I get ready for mine.

** Later that night **

After seeing my 3 sisters asleep with my other friends and family at the Chichiizumi Mansion, I quickly drove off in one of the luxury cars and quickly drove off to where Azazel thinks the missing Fallen Angels are.

While I was driving there, I also thought of Akeno. While she may look like a Devil, I can't help but feel that she is a Fallen Angel, too… Not to mention that she's the daughter of THAT man…

A few minutes later, I pulled up to the place, in which it looks like an abandoned church building, the only place in Tenryou the Fallen could be without causing any sort of disruption in the tumultuous peace between factions.

Moments later, two Fallen Angels approached me. One of them was an extremely tall women with dark blue hair and a sizeable bust. This was **Kalawarner.** I noticed from the dossier Azazel had given me. While the other was her exact opposite and had the loli feel to her, she had blonde hair and by far the smallest breasts I have seen on a woman. Heck, even Koneko had larger breasts than this girl. Which is odd as Fallen Angels are normally extremely attractive, but then I remembered that I'm in Japan and many people were attracted to lolis, for some strange reason….

This Fallen was **Mittelt** as she was just recently promoted to field status by Azazel and this was her first mission. I shook off my train of thought and spoke professionally, "I am Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke. Your master Azazel has hired me to check in on your mission."

The two Fallen instantly relax once they heard my reasoning for entering the church. The two shared a look before Kalawarner says, "Follow us. We will lead you to our Vice-Captain."

I followed the two Fallen into the church, which was in complete shambles as I expected from an abandoned church. In the front of the church behind an altar stood a woman with dark black hair with a large bust. I recognized her signature from the day before. This was the Fallen that had killed Takeru, Kengo and Inaho. She appraises me quickly before speaking, "What has Master Azazel sent you here for, Dale?"

Noticing that the Fallen in front of me was not one for formalities, and I don't care, but I should have known that from her file. This was Yuuma Amano, or more accurately, **Raynare,** the co-leader of this group and by far more powerful than Kalawarner and Mittlet. Her signature is very similar to Azazel's and the set of wings she has are the same. The feeling of never ending darkness is being emitted from her wings showing the fact that she must be none other than Azazel's daughter. However, there are 2 other Fallen I've haven't seen yet, in which one of them is Serafia….

I then spoke curtly, "Azazel has sent me to get a report of your findings so far."

Raynare just nods and simply replies, "Takeru Ooyama and Inaho Kushiya both definitely have a Sacred Gear. What type it is, I don't know, but our leader Serafia does since it is still dormant, but I would still eliminate them before they become a problem for us Fallen."

I was taken aback from her statement. Not only that was a lie as she did indeed kill them, but Azazel had informed me that they were here to only observe Inaho's Sacred Gear, as well as Takeru's, and not a preemptive strike, in which she did. I have a feeling that Serafia ordered her to do so. I then composed myself and then said, "Azazel was worried about this. That is why he sent me. You are to only observe the two. It could cause problems for Azazel if they are killed."

Raynare has a look of shock on her face and said, "But Master Kokabiel ordered us to kill them if they proved to be a problem for the Fallen."

Aha! I should known that **Kokabiel** would do something like this. In fact, he is becoming more and more of a problem for peace between the factions. Kokabiel has been steadily increasing violent actions against the other factions; nothing that would break out war thankfully, but soon he may make a move. I decided to nip this problem in the bud, "Make sure to inform Azazel or myself about any orders Kokabiel or Serafia orders that go against what has already been stated, but don't inform any of them of this as they may hide their true intentions."

Raynare and her group nod with a serious look on their faces as I took my leave. However, there was a moment of despair as Raynare not only lied, but also realized something else.

"Wait a minute! **Dohnaseek **is about to eye on them, too! Warn him!" said Raynare, but unfortunately, it would be too late by then….

** Somewhere around Sakura Park **

(3rd-Person POV)

Takeru was having another one of those bad days. After getting sat next to Dokuro, many of the boys all beat him up for having her live in the dorms with him. The rumors soon spread, and he ran away in order to avoid all of the other students.

Also, as it was nighttime, he heard some unusual voices at the dorms.

"The answer to this question is 7."

"No, it's 9! The formula you used only works in these conditions."

"It's Momoka's newest work, _Kaben Rider Pinky!"_

"Quite an ordeal to get."

The last two comments were two from the Perverted Quintet, as sadly Takeru and Kengo became the newest members. As he continues walking to the dormitories, where Dokuro is waiting for him, he realizes another unusual phenomenon.

"That is strange. How can I see the footpaths very clearly? I can even read the advertisement signs on the sides very clearly. What's going on? It's dark at night and I shouldn't be able to see anything."

Takeru continues to run. He hopes that once he gets inside the dormitory, the lighted rooms inside and Dokuro will help him forget about this strange phenomenon. As he desperately searches for his dormitory, he could hear pretty much every conversation in the entire student complex, ranging from homework questions to personal family matters. The cacophony of voices irritates Takeru to the point where it starts to go insane.

"Someone, stop this. What's wrong with my ears?"

Takeru runs away from the student dormitories and ends up in front of the fountain at Sakura Park, where his date 'Yuuma' killed him 2 days ago. He waits at the fountain until many students go to bed, allowing him to have peace as he returns to the dormitory. Since he can see better at night, he is not too worried about walking in the dark. He also feels more energetic at night, allowing him to pull an all-nighter without any problems. As he looks at the water fountain, he thinks about what just happened minutes earlier.

"It's strange that I feel more energetic at night. I could hear people talking and I could even see everything clearly. How did this happen? I'm sure the event with 'Yuuma' had something to do with it. After I was stabbed, what happened next? I just suddenly ended up in my room."

As Takeru waits for the other students to go to sleep, he feels that someone is lurking nearby.

"Ku Ku Ku, I smell a devil! What a treat!"

Takeru quickly turns around and finds a strange shadow talking to him from the bushes.

"Huh? Who's there and what do mean 'I smell a devil'?" Takeru speaks out to the shadow.

"So, there's a stray devil that has no sense of his identity. What a great treat. It looks like his master simply left him behind."

Takeru becomes more puzzled by the shadow's message. "What do you mean by a 'stray devil'? I'm just an ordinary human and I thought devils only resided in hell. Do you see something that I don't see? Maybe you must be an alien who likes to wander at night."

The shadow laughs even more. "That's even more excellent. A stray devil who even classifies me as an alien? This is it; this is the best target any devil could find. I'll just use this clueless stray as my target practice. Boy, I've been dying to continue my practice."

Takeru is still confused. "What? What do you mean 'target practice'? Why are you calling me a devil?"

"Ku Ku Ku, your scent gives it away. Since there's no other devil here besides you, you must be a stray. It's the perfect treat. I've been dying to practice my abilities. My former master was awful; he never let me use my abilities once and always came up with excuses. What is there to worry about? Maybe he's just afraid that it will overpower him. Or, he takes pleasure in torturing his servants. Then, on that very day, I decided to try out abilities against my master's orders. There was never a better sensation than that feeling you get when you first use your abilities. My master eventually found out so I killed him to prevent him from spreading the word. Ever since that day, I have been using my abilities on everyone I can find. Mmm… So satisfying."

"So, you want to test your abilities on me?"

"Yes you. You're the only devil I could find here. No one will notice if anything wrong happens to you, even if you die. Noble devil clans and Satans don't like Stray Devils and will eliminate them at first sight. I'm am 100% positive that those leaders have a 'search and destroy' order on you so if you happen to die from my target practice, less work for them."

The shadow then digresses. "Grr… What's up those leaders when they made the peerage system? That system is like a form of discrimination. Rich noble devils with lots of wealth and heritage get to own servants. They can do whatever they want with them; even torture them to their delight. I hope one day I can show to those Satans how much better the underworld can be without this silly peerage system. By helping them eliminate strays, I hope I can gain their trust. "

"Calm down, Mr. Shadow. You don't have me to tell me so much detail about this. I don't know any of this."

"Ku Ku Ku… I can't hold it back anymore. Must… Use… Power!"

The shadow quickly lurches out at Takeru. Once in broad view, Takeru sees his true form. His form appears to be a large flying tick. Instead of 6 legs, he has 12 metal legs. He also has a long tube as his mouth. Takeru is disgusted by the green mucus dripping from his mouth as tries to get away. In response, the large tick equips two cannons on his back. He fires large green bubbles at Takeru. As Takeru runs, he looks back and finds mud everywhere. The green bubbles rip apart anything, turning them into mud.

"Sh*t! This must be another alien from that evil organization. They probably found out that I survived so they're now coming after me. It's also probably why they're calling me a devil. I must be the Devil of their organization."

"What's the escape for? Aren't you going to realize how great my abilities are?" As the large tick continues to chase after Takeru, Takeru realizes something strange.

"Wait! It feels like I am running faster than before. No one else notices me as I zip by this city. Even the dogs don't bark. Am I going so fast that no one notices me?"

Suddenly, the large tick approaches Takeru from the front.

"Don't run away, little devil. You only saw part of my abilities. I have more to show you. Why don't you taste some more of my power? The more you run, the more you incite me. Ku Ku Ku…"

Takeru continues to runs in panic. Right when the large tick attempts to swoop in and grab Takeru, Takeru makes a leap towards a tree just off to the side. Suddenly, Takeru realizes he somehow overshot the tree by a large distance, over 10 meters.

"What is going on to me? How did I jump so far? I was going for that tree and went right over it. Tonight has been so weird. This must be a bad dream I am having. There's no way anything like this could be possible." Before Takeru could think more, a fallen tree hits Takeru's head. Takeru doesn't feel any pain. Before Takeru could question about that, he looks up and finds the large flying tick just above him.

"Oh my, little devil, think you can get away? You're too early for that. Let's play some more, shall we? This time, let's kick up the level of excitement."

The large tick unleashes a swarm of small flying ticks at Takeru. Takeru, overwhelmed by the sheer number of small ticks, finds himself swatting and stepping on the ticks.

"That's the fun I want to see, little devil." The large flying ticks laughs at Takeru. "How about some more?"

Next, the large tick sprays white dust over Takeru. He then uses his metal legs to create a spark. In an instant, the white dust ignites and blasts Takeru to a nearby park.

"Running around is so boring. That's the method of transportation for a toddler. The real way of transportation for little devils like you is to be blasted around."

Takeru tries to recover but is tied up by a spider silk. He looks up and finds the large tick shooting more silk at him. Suddenly, Takeru finds himself bolted onto the sidewalk.

"I can't let you run anymore, little devil. Your running around is only going to cause more chaos. You don't want to be detected by these Satans too, do you? If they find you, you'll be killed for being a stray devil and in a more painful manner too. Why not just die here? I'll make your death as painless as possible."

"No, I don't deserve to die. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't even know why I am called a 'devil'. What do you want from me? Which organization or alien species do you belong to? What do they want from me?" Takeru asks many questions at the large tick.

"I work for myself, little devil. I already told you that there's no other devil than you and me in this area. I belong in no stupid group. All they do is make me obey their stupid rules. Those rules do nothing but show their fears and weaknesses."

The large flying tick then aims his mouth at Takeru. "You have given me all the target practice I wanted today. But, that's not enough. All that running has made me hungry. It's time to regain my energy and I shall gain it from you. Mmm… Based on all the running, I'm sure you have lots of energy inside you. What a treat. Why don't we combine our energy together? Plus, once you're gone, the Satans and those noble devil clans won't be able to find and kill you, a perfect win-win solution for us. That's why you should never be a stray, little devil."

The large tick uses his eyes and forms a bright flash at Takeru. Takeru is now paralyzed and unable to move. The tick then connects his mouth to Takeru's head. Right before he injects his digestive juice into Takeru and takes his first sip, a blaze of fire from nowhere burns his mouth.

"Ow! Ow! That's hurts. That was a dirty trick you played on me, little devil. If I get hungry, it will be your fault. I'll just directly grind into your bones and give you a slow and painful death."

"I didn't do that," Takeru responds. Suddenly, red aura emanates from a distance. Both Takeru and the large tick turn towards the aura. Even though both of them can't see the figure due to the bright light, they can hear who it is."

"By the orders of my Master, Natalia Gremory, free this man at once, you insect devil."

The large tick gasps, "Oh sh*t! I had no idea the Gremory clan was lurking here all along. I thought I was safe hiding in this remote region." He then tries to justify his actions to the dragon, hoping to be forgiven. "I'm sorry, member of the Gremory family, I was just trying take care of a Stray Devil who fled to this area. You know that stray devils are dangerous to the underworld and our society."

"Who can judge Stray Devils when they're one of them?" The girl looks at the large tick. "You killed your master and escaped to this remote region on your own. That classifies you as a Stray! Return home and apologize to the household you belong to right now."

"Negative! There's no way I'll ever go home. I refuse to live under any order. All orders are unfair and discriminatory. I want to live a lifestyle that fits me, not someone else."

"Well, that won't happen," said a new voice. And before the large tick could respond…

STAB!

…it got stabbed by a large Spear of Light, killing it instantly.

"You!" said the girl.

"Well, look what I've found. Not one, but TWO Stray Devils. I'm glad that other Stray Devil did the work for me," said the new voice. The new voice was revealed as a middle-aged looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He's also shown to be a battle maniac and arrogant.

"A-Am I dreaming again?" asked Takeru in fear.

"Takeru! Don't worry! I'm here for you," said the girl, in which Takeru recognized immediately.

"I-Inaho?!" Takeru asked.

"Yep. That's me!" said Inaho. "And don't worry. I'll protect you from this Fallen Angel!"

"And this is why low-level creatures are troublesome," said the man. "And since your Masters aren't here, I'll finish off what that tick has started!"

The man then materializes a light blue Spear. Since Takeru cannot move, Inaho does her best to boost her powers and then punch the wall to help Takeru break free.

However….

STAB! x2

…it was not fast enough. Both Inaho and Takeru got speared…by the Spear…again.

As they both screamed in pain, Takeru thought, 'This is not as bad as Yuuma's, but it seriously hurts!'

Inaho tries to get the Spear off from them, but she screams in agony by touching it.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" asked the man. "Light is a deadly poison to your species, after all. I thought that would finish the two of you off, but you're both quite resilient. Worry not. I'll put you two to rest soon."

The man materializes another Light Spear and proceeds to kill them again.

'It's hopeless now,' Takeru thought. 'Someone…help us!'

And sure enough, Takeru's prayers were answered when….

SHOCK!

…a lightning bolt hits the man's Light Spear as it flies out of his hands.

"Did you do that?" asked the man when he then sees a circle coming out of nowhere. "Guess not."

And coming out from the red circle are none other than…

"Don't lay a finger on those kids."

Rias and Natalia Gremory.

"Crimson hair….and that red-hot hair…."

"Senior Rias…Natalia…" said Takeru as he began to faint.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked the man as he threw another Light Spear, only to find that….

PUNCH!

It's been punched by one of Rias' servants, Koneko Toujou.

The man tries again.

"Damn you!" yelled the man as he charges only to find that…

BLAM!

…he got stopped by another lightning attack, only this time from another one of Rias' servants, Akeno Himejima, and one of Natalia's servants, Kodama Himegami.

And then, another one came out from the circle, and this time, it's one of Natalia's servants, and the strongest girl of the Brawn Division, Haruko Amaya.

"I see," said the man. "The Gremory family."

"I'm Rias Gremory, and next to me is my sister Natalia. How are you today, my dear Fallen Angel?" she introduced herself.

"Oh, wow," said the Fallen Angel. "Who knew this was the jurisdiction of the Gremory Family's heiresses apparent? And I believe that those two over there are your household?"

The man is referring to the two dead people of Inaho and Takeru.

"We will not show any mercy if mess with them," said Natalia in a serious tone that makes Grayfia proud.

"Well, I apologize for tonight, but you better not let your menservants run free," the Fallen Angel said. "Someone like me, or even another Stray Devil, might just hunt them down during his walk, you know?"

"Thank you for the most helpful advice," Rias answered.

"Then let us give you a warning, too," Haruko replied. "Our Masters will not let you get away scot-free should you do something like this again."

"And I'll throw in my 2 cents," said Kodama. "It's best advised that we don't cross paths again, because at least one of us is guaranteed to die should this happen."

"Likewise, Gremory family. Likewise," said the Fallen Angel as he flew away, leaving black feathers behind him. "By the way, the name's **Dohnaseek**. I surely won't forget this meeting."

Then the two Gremory sisters approached to Inaho and Takeru.

"We were careless. Who knew that these two would come into contact with a Fallen Angel?" Rias asked.

"They'll die at this rate," said Akeno.

"We won't let them die," said Natalia.

(Dayo's POV)

"My, oh my. What a mess we got here," I said out of nowhere, and also appeared from one of the trees. "For these two to get stabbed by another Fallen Angel. What a shame."

"Instructor Kurosaki!" the girls yelled in surprise.

"I've heard word that these two hold some good Sacred Gears. I know that Inaho has a good one, but you all better hope that Takeru has a useful Sacred Gear, too. If not, you could always take back your Evil Piece, and use him as cannon-fodder…"

"Oh my, what a way of words, Mr. Kurosaki…" Akeno giggled.

"But wait! There's more!" I said as 3 more girls came out.

"Lala? Nana? Momo?" asked Haruko.

"Yo, Big Bro! Are you all right?" Lala asked before looking around and noticed Rias, Natalia and their groups. "Rias! Natalia! What are you doing here?"

"Saving these two," answered Rias, nudging her head towards Takeru and Inaho.

"Damn!" Nana exclaimed. "What the hell happened to Inaho and that pervert?!"

"2 words, girls," I answered in a deadpanned tone. "Fallen. Angel."

The Deviluke sisters gasped.

"Are you serious?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, and with the hope that this Sacred Gear is valuable to her group in exchange for reviving this dumb*&amp;s!" I said, referring to Takeru.

"Are you OK with this, Rias?" asked Nana. "You have a lewd Beast in your peerage."

"Point taken…." said Koneko.

"It's okay," Rias assured Nana. "And these girls behind me will keep him and Kengo in line."

I decided to take Takeru with me and leave Inaho to the girls.

"The last thing you need to do is do something crazy like, I don't know. Sleep naked with this numbskull to heal him, or something like that. I'll take him to his room at the dorms and heal him with a few spells," I said to the girls.

"You do spells?" asked Kodama and Haruko.

"I sure do," I answered. "Spells and seals, just to name a few. You'll find out sooner or later, but not now. See you tomorrow in class, everyone. Come on, girls!"

As Lala, Nana, and Momo followed me while I was carrying Takeru, the girls then took Inaho to the dorms and disappeared under the Gremory circle.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Rias Gremory lying on the floor.

START OF SECOND HALF: Haruko Amaya wearing casual clothes and a hat, going out on a picnic.

* * *

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

(3rd-Person POV)

As the 3 Deviluke sisters went to sleep with their Big Brother Dayo, they still couldn't believe what they've heard from the Emergency Meeting at their home planet, Deviluke, also known as **The Center of the Galaxy**, last night.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Last Night; At Planet Deviluke)

Planet Deviluke is THE planet that rules the galaxy after the Great War, and an even earlier war known as **The Galatic Unification Wars** led by none other than King Gid Lucione Deviluke, and as such, they hold dominion over all of the planets of the galaxy and its people. And yes, that also includes Heaven and the Underworld.

Now, little is known about the planet itself other than its rather Gothic image, in which a certain Dragon God would consider this as its "second" home, as it contains many forests, really high mountains and its uber-high level of technology that makes computers of today look like they were in their 80s. Much more is known about the citizens of Deviluke who are, at least, known to be MANY times stronger than Earthlings to a point where they rival some of the strongest leaders of the 3 Factions themselves, and seem to have won their wars over the galaxy using just their own natural powers, which seem to have some sort of variety.

Dayo, Lala, Nana, and Momo are at the Meeting Room at their Deviluke Royal Family Home for an Emergency Meeting held by Gid, Sophie, their bodyguard **Zastin** and the Deviluke superiors. The sisters are unsure why they were suddenly called in by Zastin before the Fallen Angel incident. Dayo, however, has a good idea why.

By the way, Zastin is the commander of the **Royal Family Bodyguards**. He has greyish hair and blue eyes. He always seen wearing his demonic-like armor and also wears a cape. He also carries a big green energy sword, which the blade can disappear to put away easily. His tail is thin and very scorpion-like in appearance, and like Dayo, he has an muscular upper body. He is quite formal with those around him, especially with Dayo. While he is very strict to the Deviluke sisters, he has a HORRIBLE sense of direction, in which Dayo always corrects him from time to time. Not to mention that he can also be a bit oblivious.

Once everyone is seated, Gid begins the meeting.

"Since everyone is here, let's begin," Gid began. "I brought everyone here today to inform that we're now on **Red Alert**."

"Seriously?" asked Dayo. "Red Alert? That hasn't happened in many years. I thought those would be a thing of the past after the Universe was unified by our forces and the Hellfire forces."

Zastin then shows a hologram of different charts in the middle of the conference table.

"That is mostly true, Prince Dayo. Howver, according to our recent observations, there is a powerful entity that is attempting to destroy the peace of our society." Except Dayo, everyone is in shock as they look through the charts.

"I believe that is the **Khaos Brigade**, thanks to some of the Chichiizumi Family members from Mother Sophie's side and my team of the Black Label Organization," said Dayo. "I have joined there as my real 'Mother' is there as well."

Gid continues from there. "Great job. As expected of my son. Now, I'm sure everyone knows about the 3 Factions, and what happened during the Great War. I'm also sure that everyone knows something about another organization that existed before the creation of this Empire. That organization was said to be completely destroyed by a team of Assassin Angels from **Rurutie**. I don't know if they're still on our side, but what I do know is that we have strong evidence that there may be a creation of a new organization similar to the old one. I, as the King of Deviluke, will continue to investigate this situation, while my son Dayo will continue investigating the Khaos Brigade. I will also locate the new headquarters and destroy them under my powers. The Hellfire Family will also participate. As for the rest of you, protect all citizens, including the ones from the 3 Factions. That's an order."

[Yes, sir….] everyone bows to Gid.

"And before we close the meeting today, I have 2 final notes. The first one is about the 'Evil Pieces'. I now have collected 74 more pieces, along with a deck of playing cards that Heaven uses and began mixing them together, and Dayo, you are going to test these new pieces once they're done."

'He stole more….' Dayo thought. "Yes, Father…"

"The second one is that our sources also suggested the existence of rare mythological creatures in this universe. We are unsure why they're but we speculate that one, either the Gods or other spiritual leaders are unhappy about the Devilukes this universe or two, they are allying with us and helping us locating and destroying all dangers in this universe, or they may just be passing by. So, whatever actions they choose to take, we must be prepared, and I know that my son Dayo will be prepared, including meeting his 'Real' family soon…"

Dayo was surprised about the 'Real' family part.

"Now, do not let the citizens of our empire down. Are there any more questions?" Gid asked.

"Yes," Dayo said as he raised his hand. "The Chichiizumi Family is affiliated with the **Shinto Faction** and the **Youkai Faction**. Should I investigate there, as well?"

"By all means, yes," Gid answered. "They will certainly be great allies to us. Any more?"

"No more questions, sir," Zastin answered. "As the Royal bodyguard of Deviluke, I will obey the King's orders and protect all citizens from harm."

"Then there's nothing more I need to say; the meeting is adjourned and you're all dismissed," finished Gid. With the meeting finished, Dayo and the 3 Deviluke sisters return to Earth.

(FLASHBACK END!)

** At the Brawn Division dorms **

As Haruko was finishing up her bath and getting ready for school, she couldn't help but remember what happened last night.

"Well, Instructor Kurosaki knows how to deal with his students, despite the fact that he's 19 years old. And he wears those sunglasses all the time. I wonder if he's blind… He does look cool with those glasses…"

Then she had a small blush coming across her face, but then she quickly shook it off, and headed out of the restroom to check on her new roommate, Inaho.

As soon as Haruko entered Inaho's room, she's quickly taken back by a sight she couldn't imagine.

Then Kodama happened to pass on by while groaning slightly.

"Haruko, what are you do…ing…?" Kodama asked before she saw what was happening in Inaho's room.

There were 2 naked girls sleeping next to each other. They were Inaho Kusihya and….

"L-L-Lady Gremory?!"

Rias Gremory. Both naked and hugging each other. Both Haruko and Kodama remembered what Dayo/Dale had said last night, and were completely taken by surprise.

"INDECENT!" Haruko yelled at the 2 girls. "This is more of an indecent relationship than a boy and a girl sleeping together!"

That sudden outburst woke up Inaho quickly as she was shocked on why she was naked, and as for Rias…

"Is it morning already…?" she asked.

"It sure is, Lady Gremory," Kodama answered, pulling the covers to reveal Rias in her birthday suit.

"Well, good morning," Rias said while not covering any part of her body shamelessly.

"Y-Y-Y-You! And Inaho! D-D-D-D-Did you do it together last night?!" Haruko asked in a state of panic.

Rias knew exactly what Haruko was asking and giggled.

"No, we're still virgins," Rias answered. "Not to mention that I'm straight and we're all girls, so it's okay, but it's nice to tease other girls every once in a while."

Both Haruko and Kodama blushed at what Rias said while Kodama looked away from Rias' sexy body compared to her own…petite body that Koneko is close to.

"Well, just get dressed already!" Kodama screamed in anger. "The more I look at your body, the more I want to electrify you!"

"Now you wouldn't do that to the Master of my sister now, are you?" Rias asked in a serious tone. "It's also alright to check on my sister's servants. And in this case, that's you three."

"Servants?" Inaho asked in confusion.

Yes, Kodama, Haruko, and now Inaho are some of Natalia Gremory's servants….as Devils.

** At Tenryou International School Cafeteria **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, it's Lunch Time now, and I was having lunch with Sam, Adam, and my 3 sisters. And as always, my butler Hayate has done a marvelous job at making our lunch compared to Lala's, because… let's just say that Lala's cooking ends up 1 of 2 ways.

1\. It's so bad, that you'll end up in the hospital 2 hours later.

2\. You may lose your voice for 2 days if her cooking is Extra Spicy.

Nevertheless, Hayate and I are going to help improve Lala's cooking and stop depending on cookbooks from other planets!

"Hayate, you have outdone yourself once again," I said to my butler. "It's a good thing I picked you up after hearing your story and what you've been through."

"No problem, Master," Hayate replied. "And I'm glad that you're helping me get out of my **$25,000,000 debt**."

"Absolutely! To think that your **parents** with a high gambling addiction take you to the Yakuza family, and take everything away from you. I hope they'll rot in the depths of hell."

"That's Dayo," said Sam. "He'll go out of his way to help others in desperate times of need."

Everyone smiled at me at the actions that I've done throughout the past 7 years.

"Oh! And I've also heard word that you now became the smartest girl in the Brains Division, Lala," I said to her.

"Yep! I did!" Lala giggled in excitement. "Also, Nana and Momo are now the smartest for the freshmen at the Brawn Division. And many girls from all divisions admire you as well."

"I'm not surprised," I sighed. "In fact, we could become **King **and **Queens** at this school if we keep this up."

** At the Brains Division Student Council office **

Two particular girls named Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori playing chess suddenly sneezed. It was from there that Souna was now in a bad mood as she had just found out that Lala just took her spot at the top.

Rias and her sister Natalia all had amused looks on their faces as they knew that Souna will not accept something like this, even though Tsubaki, her Queen, did warn her.

** At the Brains Division Gymnasium **

It was now P.E. class, and I had to help out of my colleagues, Chisato Mizusawa, to put some of these kids into shape. Turns out that Rias and Akeno were there as well.

It didn't take long before I realize that I began to make my mark here with everything they did. In pushups, I did them one-handed and faster, so that by the end, I would do almost as twice as everyone else.

I also helped some other students run around the track. While they ran, I ran faster and longer without showing any sign of exhaustion. Then, some of the students couldn't even climb the rope, so once again, I demonstrated as I didn't use my legs to brace myself and did it in record time.

This trend of demonstrations would continue for all others. Later, I began to sit on one of the benches, reading of the Shakespeare novels while the other played their sports activities with Chisato leading them.

I then felt something roll to my left leg and see a basketball and a shy girl running towards me.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Kurosaki! The ball got away from us!" the flustered girl apologized as she bowed.

I stood up with the ball and waved my hand. "It's alright. No harm done."

Even though I was scowling a bit, it made her blush. It was then that it was almost time for my next class as I proceeded to the locker room.

"And I bet that you guys cannot try this," I said to the students as I walked to the locker room with the basketball in my hand, and then, without missing a beat, I tossed the ball without looking the other way.

Apparently, most of the students in the gym had been watching me ever since I picked up the basketball as they saw me throw the ball. All their eyes followed it as it flew through across the court showing that I had more strength in one arm than I appeared to.

And as the ball approached the hoop…

SWISH!

…it went through the net smoothly and dropped into Rias' hands as she was waiting right under the hoop. Everyone stood there surprised for a moment. To Rias, she giggled to herself and said…

'Professor Kurosaki…you are certainly an interesting person.'

** Next Day **

Man, that Minori! That principal of the Brawn Division can sometimes push my buttons, and then some…

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours ago)

"What the crap is this?!" I asked with a big scowl on my face.

Right now, I'm in the Principal's office as Minori gave me a list of clubs that I was going to go to. Of course, by force.

"Well, Dale," Minori began. "Since this is a new year and this school has gone co-ed for the first time in 10 years, there's a new rule here: All students and staff, no matter which division, MUST join a club. So, if you think about running away, you're sorely mistaken!"

Well, there goes my chances of having some free time right there.

"Also, based on what happened yesterday, you are becoming an inspiration to both genders, and that's quite an accomplishment, if I say so myself," Minori continued. "Now, that paper I just gave you are the clubs that you need to look at due to the popular demand of the students. I also suggest the last two as favorites: the **Occult Research Club** from the Brains Division, and **Maken-Ki** from the Brawn Division. I already talked to your sisters earlier, and they're already thinking about joining those two."

A large tick mark gained on my head as I screamed, "You should've let me know about this first!"

"Listen, Dale. I'm the boss, which means I get to do whatever I want. Not to mention that I'm your supervisor."

I snapped my fingers and growled in defeat as Minori does have a point.

"So, it's time for you to get going now! A lot of students are waiting for you," said Minori with a huge grin on her face.

I could only glare at her as I left the room.

** 1 hour later; At the Judo Club (Brains) **

BLAM!

And that was a large student crashing down to the floor after I walked off of the sparring mat with a bored look on my face as I "X" off the Judo Club.

"You guys need a LOT of improvement," I said to the boys. "Even your strongest gave me so many openings that it's laughable."

The surrounding Judo Club all stood in complete shock as I came in and challenged (by force, of course) by their best to a spar who was basically a giant even compared to me and their captain. It wasn't like I wasn't polite with the challenge, but some of the guys, and when I mean by some, I mean by ALL, saw this as a chance to knock me down a few pegs.

Well, that was a BAD choice on their part as I didn't want to make more enemies than friends, but some of them don't care and wanted to beat me up anyway. Well, that's not going to happen, because as soon as the match began, the captain decided to take me quickly while I just sighed and walked calmly forward. When the captain was in arms' reach, the next moment was like a blue for the remaining members as a split second later, I was walking forward undeterred, but now, the captain was behind me upside-down falling from the air like he had been like a ragdoll. And somehow, the giant was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

"Man, if **Tatsuki **saw this, she would be laughing her head off and then beating up the remaining boys in a nutshell. So, the Judo Club's best would be a lot more than just a little bit about amateur level. Of course, that wouldn't make a difference. So, let's see what I have left from Minori's list of demands. Tennis Club: Good terms, yet Abe Kiyome felt a little…weird to be around.

Photo Club: Good terms, but I hope the boys act decently or I'll have to take care of their heads…

Manga Club (Brawn): Became an Idol without even doing anything. I HOPE I don't regret that.

Music Club: Played the drums like a boss, and sang only one song from Mozart and many girls were crying.

Choir Club: One song, same result. Moving on.

Art Club: Now, that one was a mess, as many girls were surrending themselves to me. I'm not into that kind of play…yet.

Student Council: Many of those members are asking me to become their advisor. Not yet.

And as for the Occult Research Club and Maken-Ki…. I'll ask Lala, Nana, and Momo and see what they think.

And not too long ago, I just defeated Yumi Kiba from the Kendo Club for the girls in the Brains Division.

(At the Kendo Club)

"Hello, Professor Kurosaki. You've been making quite a name for yourself lately so I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about who you were," said Yumi.

"Hmm…well since my sisters are good at Brains, I'm good at Brawn, and we're good at Beauty, I guess," I responded.

Yumi giggled at that.

"Well, you have certainly made things interesting lately. So, what are you doing at the Kendo club? This is an all-female club, and trying to challenge them may not end well. Not to mention that they aren't good, it just wouldn't look good for you," Yumi said, making sure to be careful about his wording so as to not come off as a sexist.

I nodded at her and replied, "Not really. I was just….. interested in what the Kendo club was like. I had no intention of participating. I've had some experience with swords so I was more interested in giving advice if I could."

This caught Yumi's attention as she looked surprise.

"You have experience in swordsmanship?" 'Received enough to feel confident in advising others?!'

"Yeah, growing up, I had time to learn how to use various weapons and blades. I had a talent in them so I received training from my father," I explained.

'Multiple weapons?' Yumi thought. Now that was certainly an interesting note to save for later.

"Instructor Kurosaki, if it wouldn't be too much, would you be interested in having a little skirmish? I come here every now and then to instruct the girls here myself," Yumi suggested.

I raised my eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders and responded, "Sure, why not? But since you're a girl, if you think you are experienced enough, then you don't have to worry about getting hurt."

(A few minutes later)

We're at the sparring mat, and the girls cheered as they stood off on the sidelines safely out of the way.

"Oh my gosh! Two of the schools' best are going to fight in our clubroom!"

"It's the Princess versus the Champion of Justice!"

I fingered the wooden sword in my hand and looked it up and down. 'Hmm... it has been a while since I've actually held a sword. This is a good time to refresh my skills.'

"**Make sure that you don't go easy on her, Kingy**," warned my Dark Brother.

'We'll see about that,' I responded.

"Mr. Kurosaki, shouldn't you wear the padding?" Yumi asked.

"I hope you aren't taking me lightly. I was trained without padding, so I never saw a need for it. What about you? You aren't wearing any either," I responded back to Yumi who just smiled.

"I was trained the same way, believe it or not," she responded back.

"Really now?"

Then came one of the girls, **Murayama**. Though she looked a lot more shy and reserved now, she's going to observe the match.

"So how are you two going to pick the guidelines for this match?" she asked.

"Well, I'm fine with setting the goal to 10 hits if that's okay with you Professor?" Yumi asked.

I nodded in agreement and gained a small, but wild grin. '10 hits is a lot more than what is the standard of 2. If she's gonna push the rules, we might as well drop the rest.'

"Also, let's have it, so anything goes to get those hits," I remarked.

Yumi rose an eyebrow at this. 'He can't mean...does he want this to be like a real fight?'

"Very well, Professor, if you are okay with that," Yumi replied.

Murayama nodded and stepped back to the edge clear out of the way. She brought her hand down signaling the start.

"Let's go!"

Neither of us moved as we both stood in our kendo stances, holding our bokken out in front of us. The simple scowl never left my face. After 10 seconds, I thrust my bokken forward at great speed towards Yumi's midsection at not at her chest area. Right when it looked like it would connect, Yumi seamlessly moved out of the way to my side. My eyes widened in surprise before I grunted as I felt the bamboo sword connect with my left arm.

I jumped back and shook my arm as I clearly underestimated her.

"That's one point for Kiba," I heard Murayama speak out from the sidelines causing some of the girls to chatter quietly amongst themselves.

'Hmm that was a quick hit. I didn't even catch it.'

"**Told you not to underestimate her."**

'You didn't tell me that…but never mind. It won't happen again.'

"Well then..." I said as I began to refocus and held my bokken. After a few seconds, Yumi went on the offensive and dashed towards me. This time, she thrusts at me as well for a long stab. Right before it could hit, I smoothly slide out of the way into her blind spot.

Yumi's eyes widened in shock at this.

'Did he just imitate me?' She asked as she pivoted on her feet and spun to block my strike, locking bokken.

"Sorry Professor, but my moves won't work on me that easily."

I began to smile a bit. "Well, that's great. That means you have trained well."

I suddenly stepped back before jumping forward, catching Yumi off balance. I swung in a wide arc, catching Yumi in her side hard.

WHACK!

'Gah!' Yumi inwardly grunted from the stinging hit, but before I could complete the momentum of the swing, Yumi swung down at her sword, catching my arm again.

I jumped back to gain space again, but my eyes widened in shock as Yumi had followed me back, with her more than average breasts jiggling along the way.

"Wha- guhh!" I had the wind knocked out of me thanks to Yumi's breasts as she thrust her sword into my torso. The blow sent me staggering back as I fell to a knee and coughed.

'Wh-what was that? That would have been a kill move had that been a sharp weapon!'

"**Remember, she could be a Knight from one of the two Devil groups."**

'That's a good point. Got to keep that in mind.'

"That's 3 points for Kiba, and 1 point for Professor Kurosaki," Murayama responded.

"Professor, are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" I glared at her with a dark smirk.

"Hehehe, you're looking down on me." I responded as I stood up and cracked my neck with a wild grin on my face. Yumi went alert as it felt like there was a shift in the air. My long ponytail, as if it had a mind of its own, began to change colors, spiking it up until it revealed one arm from the ponytail as it locks onto Yumi with a predatory gaze.

The sight made Yumi anxious, but she was thrown in confusion when I dropped my guard and just walked towards her.

"Professor?-?!" She stopped herself and had quickly leaned back when I suddenly sent a palm strike out at her like I was trying to grab her face. It had enough force in it for the busty blonde to feel the wind it created as it blew her hair up from just being near it. The second year jumped back to gain space.

"Professor Kurosaki, what are you doing!?" asked Murayama's friend, **Katase**.

I just swayed unconcerned as I answered, "We can do whatever we want to score a hit remember? That includes the use of our bodies. Or my hair."

As soon as I finished that sentence, I dashed forward. Yumi prepared to make a wide slash but stumbled when right when I was in striking range as she ducked.

'What?' Yumi was only able to glance down at the crouched position of me. As soon as she saw my dark smirked face, Yumi flinched as she saw my ponytail turned into an arm heading towards her. Her sense told her that my ponytail was about to grab her and would continue my wide slash... only to hit nothing. Her eyes widened at the shock of the complete miss.

'What!?'

*Snap*

She grimaced as she felt a bokken hit under her outstretched arm making her drop the sword before she coughed out as she felt a foot impact on her stomach, kicking her away. What I did is that I had twisted into a one-handed handstand to kick her after she had been unarmed in a custom monkey flip while I used my ponytail 'arm' to confuse her.

I stood back up with an excited look.

"That's 3 points for Kiba, and 3 points for Kurosaki," announced Murayama as the girls chatter became more animated.

I then used my ponytail 'arm' to toss Yumi the bokken she had dropped who caught it easily. I then ran at her again and threw my sword straight at Yumi like a Javelin, which caught her off guard at that distance and hit her shoulder with a grunt.

Not stopping there, I grabbed it out of the air and swung in reverse to get a rising strike at her chest, which the 2nd year was able to block barely. I kept my swings up with a wild pace that Yumi was able to keep up with. Of course, I would go MUCH faster than that, but it'll be pretty boring pretty quickly. Each time she was blocked, I got more and more into hits.

"Hahaha! It's been a while since I've been able to cut loose. Come on, Yumi! Move faster! Hit me harder!" I challenged her.

Yumi felt her bokken starting to take damage as the hits progressively became harder making her hands numb. She was sure it would be gaining cracks soon. She tried to get in hits in between the blocks, but I was moving faster than before and began to read her movements.

Whenever Yumi would slash or thrust her bokken towards me, I would spin out of the way or lean at risky angles to avoid the attacks without needing to block or put too much distance between them. All the while through the entire assault I spoke in a serious voice...

"You do know that you're not giving it your all. While you may have some good moves, you're not doing your best. And I thought I had a good opponent, too. Might as well finish you off."

I then gave a sadistic smile while releasing a bit of my aura.

The aura hit Yumi hard as she was trying to calm down. 'What's gotten into him?! This way of fighting isn't normal!'

Yumi, deciding to take a page from my book, moved back suddenly while we were locked causing myself to lose my footing. Yumi acted on the opportunity of my misplaced footing and swung at her out-placed leg, causing me to trip and fall. Right when Yumi was about to pursue me with a downward slash she heard me say, "**Bad move**."

Everyone's eyes widened when I twisted in the air, catching myself into a handstand with one arm again and caught the enemy's bokken with my ponytail arm.

Yumi, this time, couldn't help but say it verbally. "What!?"

"Haha yes! That's the spirit!" I said as I pivoted on my hand so that I threw Yumi's arms off balance with my feet in a way that resembled the air flares of break dancers. She gritted her teeth as she felt my bokken spin into her thigh hard, who had gone down into doing windmills on the ground.

Yumi brought her sword down on me, but missed as I popped off the ground and out of the way. Yumi continued with a forward thrust at me facing back, but I quickly spun around to knock the blade away.

"T-that's 4 points for Kiba and 6 points for Professor," Murayama said as she was in shock at the acrobatic display she just saw from me.

I swung the bokken around in my hand casually as I smiled at Yumi through the scowling look.

"Well, Ms. Kiba, it's been fun, but it's time for me to end this as I have a schedule to keep," I said as I dashed straight at Yumi but she timed my counter perfectly and her slash hit right at the side of my arm.

I then spun with the blow, despite how solid it was and got into Yumi's personal space. The next second Yumi's eyes bulged out as she had the wind knocked out of her heavily as I brought my bokken in with a hard blow diagonally at her midsection. Before she could recover she saw two copies of me! She rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things, but she wasn't as she heard one of us say….

"Sometimes you have to take an attack to return a much greater one."

Yumi clenched her stomach in pain, but still swung widely at one of us with her sword wielding arm at where it felt nothing. She found the fake one. Then she heard the real me as I said…

"**You have lost**."

Before Yumi knew what was coming, she felt a bokken knock her feet out from under her and her shirt pulled back making her fall back and her world turn upside down. Less than a moment later, she felt a rising slash at the middle of her back with enough force to knock her up in the air a little higher.

She was only able to catch the site of me spinning near her as I jumped up into a side flipped before Yumi felt the hardest blow yet with a swing straight down at her midsection with a crack that sent ripples to her body and rocketed down to the floor like a meteor.

BLAM!

*Crack!*

Yumi Kiba lay there stunned on the ground which was cracked underneath her.

"T-th-that's 5 points for Kiba a-a-and 10 p-points for Professor. The match goes to Professor Kurosaki," said Murayama as I stood up straight again and my ponytail went back to normal and went to Yumi to heal her. After a few moments of silence and healing, the clubroom erupted into applause and excitement from the girls.

I sighed before noticing my hand felt kind of light and looked down. I gasped in shock when I saw that the bokken was broken off at the hilt and that its pieces were scattered on the ground.

"Yumi, you OK?" I asked. She looked shaken, but surprisingly okay relatively. "Sorry about that. I got a little too excited into it as I can be a bit of a battle maniac sometimes."

"I'm alright," Yumi replied. "Ah! Now that I remember, can you please follow me? Lady Gremory is waiting for you at the Occult Research Club."

Oh right! The Occult Research Club, and Maken-Ki. Those are the last two that I need to look at.

(FLASHBACK END!)

** 20 minutes later; At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

"He's surely something else, isn't he, guys?" Rias asked Natalia and Akeno.

"I really want to fight him!" Natalia shouted in excitement with her huge breasts jiggling. "He beat your knight in his own special way!"

"Granted Kiba held back in her physical abilities, but I'm pretty sure Professor Kurosaki outclassed her in skill alone," Rias said.

"In fact, isn't she bringing him here right now?" Akeno asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Rias answered. "And Koneko is bringing the Deviluke sisters as well. So Natalia, could you be a good sister and ask Haruko to bring Takeru, Inaho, and Kengo here as well?"

"I'm on it, sis!" replied Natalia as she quickly took off.

** At the Brawn Division **

As Takeru, Inaho, and Kengo get settled for the Homeroom class with Ms. Tomika, the door suddenly opened to reveal…

"It's senior Haruko!"

"Senior Haruko is as beautiful as ever!"

"The Vice-President is here! I hope she notices me!"

Haruko Amaya, the Vice-President of the Student Council for the Brawn Division. As many students were cheering for her, Dokuro began to feel something wasn't right.

'What she's doing here?' Dokuro asked to herself. She's about to find her answer, and she won't like it.

Haruko proceeds to Takeru. Kengo and many of the other boys glared at Takeru, HARD while Inaho has no idea what's going on. Dokuro was inches away from her spiked club.

"Takeru," Haruko began. "I'm here on behalf of Lady Natalia Gremory. So, could you please follow me? Same to you, Kengo and Inaho."

While Kengo and Inaho were surprised that they were going as well, many of the other students did not take this lightly.

"No way! Haruko with Inaho and the two perverts?!"

"They'll corrupt you, Haruko!"

"I'll never accept them as pairs!"

"Don't worry," said Haruko. "I've got them under control."

The students were relieved. Well, except for one. Dokuro Mitsukai. While she was smiling on the outside, she was cross on the inside.

** At the Old School Building **

(Dayo's POV)

Now, as Yumi escorted me inside the building, I've found out that this building is one of the Seven Wonders of the School, and is about 100 years old. I was also surprised to see that there wasn't anyone around as there were trees surrounding it. Walking through the old doors, I followed Yumi into a rather large room filled with classic Victorian-style furniture. Already there were Lala, Nana, Momo, and the girl I saved the other day snacking on a plate of sweets and completing ignoring my presence, Koneko Toujou. In fact, she reminds of **Golden Darkness**…

As I greeted the four girls and proceeded to take a seat, it wasn't long enough before 3 more people came in: Inaho, Kengo, and Takeru. Haruko and Natalia guarded the entrance outside for safety.

"W-What is this room?" Takeru asked.

"Professor Kurosaki!" Inaho waved towards me.

"Wait!" Kengo asked in surprise. "Who's that girl?!"

"Oh, that's Koneko Toujou," Yumi answered. "Koneko, this is Takeru Ooyama, Kengo Usui, and Inaho Kushiya."

"I like that kitten clip! It's so cute!" Inaho said as she observed Koneko's hairclip, making her blush a bit.

Kengo couldn't help but shake in excitement.

"Takeru!" Kengo whispered to Takeru. "Look at her! Her petite physique and irresistible loli looks! Just like Nana over there with those abnormal breasts!"

"Yeah," Takeru whispered. "She's not only a popular mascot for guys with that kind of preference, but also with other girls! I've heard that Nana and Kodama are giving Koneko a run for her money!"

I glared at the two boys as they didn't see my appearance yet with a scowl on my face.

"I'm glad that these girls are going to members of this club!" Kengo whispered in excitement.

Then, a splash was heard.

"A shower? In this room?" Takeru asked.

Are you kidding me?! A shower in this old classroom, now a club houseroom?!

"Takeru. Do you see what I see?" asked Kengo.

"I sure do," Takeru answered. "It's art at its finest! Those beautiful lines are a work of art in and of themselves!"

And I could see that these 2 boys are looking at a shadowy curvy figure taking a showing that resembles Rias Gremory. And also…

"Buchou, I've bought your clothes," said another voice.

"Thank you, Akeno," said the voice of Rias.

"It's Senior Rias Gremory! The most popular girl in school! Right here in this room!" both Takeru and Kengo yelled.

Koneko was about to say that their faces are creepy before she notices me going to the 2 boys with a ticked-off look on my face. She looked at me with small interest.

"Hey guys," I said as I appeared behind them. The two boys all slowly looked at me with scared looks on their faces. "I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing, right?"

"He caught you 2 red-handed, you beasts," Nana said in an angry mood. Koneko was pleased.

"S-S-S-Sorry, Professor Kurosaki! Don't beat us up like you did last time!" the 2 boys pleaded.

"Oh my. Look who came," said a girl with jet-black hair and ponytail as she approaches us. "Looks like we got new club members."

"Now hold it right there, Ms. Himejima," I said to Akeno. "My sisters and I only came here to observe."

Then she looked at Takeru and Kengo and Inaho who's sitting next to Koneko and bowed down with her jiggling breasts and said, "I'm the club's Vice-President, Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Inaho Kushiya. Nice to meet you!"

"I-I'm Kengo Usui…"

"And I'm Takeru Ooyama. Nice to meet you too."

To Takeru and Kengo, they couldn't believe their eyes.

'The ultimate, ideal, Japanese female figure filled with tenderness, along with 3 pink-haired girls with such cute faces! To think that 2 of the 3 Great Ladies would be in this room!'

WHAM! WHAM!

"You forgot about me, right?" I asked as I karate-chopped the two perverts back to earth.

"That was nice," Koneko said before going back to her sweets.

And then, the curtain open as Rias Gremory steps out.

"Thank you for waiting," she said. "So, everyone's here now. We welcome you seven to the Occult Research Club."

Even though I did tell them that we're just observing, Rias welcomes us.

"But this club is just a mere façade. Nothing more than a hobby," Rias continued as she crosses her arms under her breasts. "I'll be frank. We are **demons**."

Uh-oh, and here we go! Yo, Dark Bro, you hearing this?

"**I hear this nice and clear, Kingy! Let's how this develops!"**

While I knew about the fact that these guys all had their Devil energies surrounding them, Lala, Nana, Momo, Inaho, Kengo and Takeru all gasped at this.

"Th-that was indeed very frank!" said Takeru in surprise.

"Now, the black-winged man you saw the other day…" Rias said.

"…was a Fallen Angel," I continued, interrupting Rias. The others looked at me in surprise. "You don't know about this, but they were once Angels serving God, but they have been cast down to the Underworld due to their wicked nature. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"That's right," Rias agreed. "They're trying to manipulate humans and destroy us demons. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the Underworld, or Hell, as humans call it. There are also normal Angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt demons."

"In other words, a 3-way standoff or ceasefire," Momo concluded.

Rias was glad that us Deviluke siblings were able to take in the history well. That's because we were also involved in that conflict as well, including the incident where I was kidnapped by Gid himself. As for Inaho, Takeru, and Kengo, they had a hard time on how to take all of that in.

"Do you three follow us so far?" Rias asked.

"Yep!" Inaho answered quickly.

Takeru answered, "Uh, this is getting too complicated for a stupid high-school student like me and Kengo."

"Hey!" Kengo protested.

"At least he's honest," mumbled Nana.

"That I bet you know about **Yuuma Amano**," said Rias as Takeru and Kengo knew what she meant. "You even had a date with her, Takeru."

I can then see Takeru's expression turn into anger and fear.

"I-I have no idea where you heard that name," said Takeru in a serious tone. "But don't treat as some type of occult phenomenon. Frankly speaking, I find it unpleasant."

Hmph. So, Raynare not only killed Takeru, but also played with his heart, although I'm sure it's not on her own accord, but rather on Serafia's accord, or worse…Kokabiel…

Even Kengo was shocked. Takeru did talk to some other people about it one time, but no one believed him, and no one remembered her. He thought that nobody would believe him until now.

As Takeru began to leave, Rias slipped out a photo, in which Inaho knows all too well.

"T-That's her! That's the one Takeru dated with!" Inaho said, confirming on what Rias said.

Oh boy, is Azazel going to be cross when he finds out about this.

"She was there; no doubt about it," Rias concluded. "This girl…no, Fallen Angel is the one that assaulted you, Kengo, and Inaho that night."

"I bet she used her powers to erase everyone's memories from that day. Devils have it, Fallen Angels have, Angels have it, and WE have it," I said.

"Very good, Professor Kurosaki," Rias smiled. "And once that Fallen Angel completes her mission, she erased memories and records of it from all of you and the people around you."

"Mission?" asked Takeru.

"Killing you," Rias concluded. "She came to check whether you have a Maken or another dangerous object in your body. Turns out that you have BOTH which is EXTREMELY rare, and unfortunately, Inaho and Kengo came in at the wrong place and time, and all 3 of you were killed on the spot once its confirmed. Impaled by a light lance, to be precise."

Inaho then said, "Yeah, I remember that Fallen Angel say 'Blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside your body.' Something like that."

"They don't care about Maken, but it's the Sacred Gear that counts," said Rias.

Akeno continued from there, "It's an unusual power that resides within certain humans. It is said that most of the great men in history possessed it. They sometimes rival those elements called Maken."

Then Rias contined, "With those 2 types of power alone, they're formidable enough to threaten demons and Fallen Angels. Now, Inaho, we're going to start with you first. Raise your left hand."

Inaho did just that, and her Sacred Gear has shown, which is a red gauntlet that is manifested on her left arm while leaving her fingers uncovered.

Rias was jealous. Why? Because Inaho happens to be Natalia's servant, not hers due to a bet. Nevertheless, she was pleased. I looked at the gear as well, and I could tell that it's at its **Twice Critical **level.

"That's how easy it is, and it's certainly a good Sacred Gear," said Rias before looking at Takeru. "Now Takeru, it's your turn."

"L-Like this?" Takeru asked as he raised his left arm.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind," Rias instructed.

She doesn't know that the strongest being (3rd strongest overall; which is me) is standing here right now, and neither are the others. Of course, I'm suppressing my powers and magic as I speak, but I have to release some soon, so please make this quick!

"Th-this is all too sudden…" Takeru said as his glasses begins to fog up.

"Focus, Takeru."

"O-Okay! Focus, focus…" Takeru said to himself, but he sees Rias' panties as she was sitting on her desk.

'Damn! My focus is failing hard because I can see your panties!'

Then Takeru says to Rias, "Still, there must be some kind of mistake."

"It's a fact that Fallen Angels fear and decided to kill you on the spot," I said to him.

"Then how are we still alive?!" Kengo asked.

"It's because of this," Rias answered as a pulled out a leaflet.

"Wait a minute, that's…!" Takeru said as he saw something familiar.

"You summoned me and my sister from this flyer moments before you all died," Rias said.

Inaho, Kengo, and Takeru recalled that event, and mentioned the red hair from the 2 Gremory sisters.

"So, Takeru and Kengo, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, while you Inaho, have been reborn into the household of my sister, Natalia Gremory, daughters of Duke Gremory, an upper-class demon," said Rias as her wings were sprouted from her back. "As our servant demons, that is!"

Yumi, Akeno and Koneko also had the same wings as Rias.

"That includes us, too!" said Natalia as she and Haruko came in…with the same wings as well. The wings were more bat-like.

Then, something felt on Inaho's, Kengo's, and Takeru's back, as they all saw their own pair of Devil wings as well.

"Well, that's something to see," I said to them. "However, we Devilukeans have a different set of wings…and a tail. Right, Lala, Nana, and Momo?"

[RIGHT!] the 3 sisters said as they dispersed their own wings, which was more succubus-like wings from their backs, and a little above their bottoms displayed a tail that were at least half as long as their body length that ends in a shape particular to them or our position at its end. To the females, it ends with the shape of a spade.

"Wow!" Rias said in excitement. "Just like the real thing from the books of Deviluke that I've read."

"We got books about us?!" Lala asked in excitement.

"Unfortunately…." I answered with a scowl.

"So, welcome everyone," said Rias.

To Takeru, Inaho, and Kengo, they couldn't believe it.

'We're no longer human?!' Takeru thought in shock.

"Ah! I remember that Principal Rokujou wants to have Professor Kurosaki as our Advisor for this club and check on Maken-Ki club tomorrow!" Natalia exclaimed. I gained a giant tickmark on that.

THAT SON OF A B*TCH! Minori planned this all along!

"You mean…the **Kenkeibu club**?" asked Haruko.

"What's the Kenkeibu club?" asked Inaho.

"I'll explain this one," answered Haruko. "Basically, you could say it's the Brawn Division's public order team. I'm the club Vice-President and Himegami is a member as well. And needless to say that technically, this club, the Occult Research club, are our helpers."

"So that explains why Ms. Rokujou wants us to join these 2 clubs…" I sighed in frustration.

Then, out of nowhere, she put on glasses…from god-knows-where, while Rias and Natalia presented a huge-screen TV from Rias' desk. Now, it was Haruko's turn to explain.

"In all of our Divisions, there is a group of people representing the students, namely the **Student Council**. Of course, all kinds of troublesome incidents are reported in the school. In the Brawn Division, taking care of those is the responsibility of the **Madou Shikkoubu **and an instructor from Year One and up."

Yep, I think I know where this is going.

"Additionally, to support the Shikkoubu, we have both the Occult Research Club and the **Kenkeibu**."

Rias added, "Even though they haven't had the chance to be in action lately, now that the school has become co-ed, it's likely that there will be more trouble. And you Mr. Kurosaki, you have shown how to take care of that trouble by beating those perverts and 3 others from the other day."

"You have my gratitude, Professor Kurosaki," said Haruko. "And that's why I, Haruko Amaya, as Club President, we'll be really active again. In other words, the peace of Tenryou International School from today onward will depend on our efforts. To allow every student to a live a bright and happy school life to Kenkeibu gives its' best every day."

"While avoiding that you guys are Devils," I concluded to myself.

I'm going to give Minori a smackdown if I could!

** Next day **

For some reason, I have a REALLY bad feeling about what's going to happen today.

As my butler Hayate helped me and my sisters get out of the car, I heard someone say…

"What are you doing?! Both of you let go of Haruko right now!"

Then I see a girl punch Takeru in the face after he accidentally groped Haruko's left breast…again.

"You're being misunderstood Uruchi… It was an accident. An accident," said Haruko, trying to calm Uruchi down.

"An accident?" Uruchi asked.

"Takeru Ooyama is a first-year like you," Haruko explained.

"Nice to meet you. I'm **Uruchi Minaya**. I like pasta, Haruko Amaya, Rias and Natalia Gremory. I hate people who are idiots are wear glasses. Let's get along," said the girl while releasing some hate towards Takeru.

I don't like that girl already as I released my aura towards them. When they felt it, they all shivered in fear as they wondered where it came from.

"Minaya is a junior of mine since Middle School," said Haruko. "She's a very nice person. You should get along with them, Kengo, Takeru and Inaho."

A very nice person, my a**!

"Seriously?! A battle at the schoolyard?" asked Haruko.

Now THAT has raised my attention as I decided to check it out and see what's going on. Lala, Nana, Momo, and Hayate soon followed.

Kodama, who was sitting on a branch of a tree, reading a book, checks it out too.

** At the front of the schoolyard **

There were a lot of students from the Brawn Division, and a few from the Brains Division watching the fight.

There was a large, bulky, muscular man in red hair with ripped clothes named **Kai Kuragasa**, who is, believe it or not, a first year.

"Well, a guy dedicated to workouts," I said in particular. Then I noticed the red-head girl with a bandage on her nose and gloves named **Azuki Shinatsu.**

"Are you sure?" asked Azuki.

"If I win, you'll become my lover," Kai exclaimed.

As Azuki puts on her gloves, she responds back, "Yeah, but if I win, you promise that you won't pester me anymore."

"Azuki, it's you again?" asked Haruko.

"Ha, Vice-President, you're almost late," said Azuki.

"What is it about this time?"

"A senior is responsible for taking care of stupid younger students."

I looked at my profile and it says:

**Kai Kuragasa**

**16 years old**

**Works out a lot**

**Never has a girlfriend**

**1****st****-year student at the Brawn Division**

ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!

"Goodness, fighting for such a reason," said Kodama who came out of nowhere. "Well, being able to express your love straightforwardly is way better than some peeping trash."

Some of the students glared at Takeru and Kengo, but Dokuro comes out of nowhere and sticks out her tongue at Kodama, making her cross.

This is not good.

Kodama decided to ignore Dokuro and was preparing to start the duel until suddenly, a female went to Azuki and whispered something to her. After the girl left, Azuki was madly blushing looking around for something. Then she saw me. Lucky, lucky.

"HEY! YOU WITH THE BLACK SUIT AND SUNGLASSES!" Azuki yelled. Everyone turned towards me. Here we freaking go….

"Yeah?" I asked in a boring tone.

"You're also going to be in the duel as well!" Azuki said with an angry tone.

Called it. F*cking called it!

"EHHHH!?" everyone yelled in shock of Azuki's actions.

"And why?" I asked.

"Because you are, and that's final!" Azuki said growling while cracking her knuckles.

"Instructor Kurosaki, what the hell did you do?" Haruko whispered to me. Lala, Nana, and Momo wanted to find out, too. I then see Natalia Gremory with a thumbs-up. Great, she planned this. Great…..

"I don't know, I never even spoken to her until now," I said.

Kodama walked towards Azuki to ask why she wanted me to be in the duel as well. I have a feeling that it's something about the duel between me and Yumi the other day. Azuki whispered to Kodama and she started blushing as well. Kodama turned to me giving the death glare which was nowhere close to being deadly while walking back to her spot.

"Okay, Instructor Kurosaki is also involved in the duel," Kodama said crossing her arms.

Oh, come off it!

"Man! So much for hiding my powers in a long time…" I sighed.

** At the Brains Division **

Both Rias and Souna were talking about something when suddenly lots of students were zooming by.

"What's going on?!" Souna asked.

"Didn't you hear? Instructor Kurosaki is going to duel Azuki and a new guy from the Brawn Division," said one of the girls.

"WHAT?!" Rias and Souna asked in shock. They decided to get their groups and check it out for themselves.

** At the schoolyard **

Many people were watching me as Hayate equipped my limiters. HEAVY limiters. **100-ton limiters**.

All the while, both Azuki and Kai glared at me. Azuki had an angry expression on her face but she was slightly blushing at the same time staring at me.

"Why are you here?" Kai said with an angry tone.

"By force, of course," I sighed with a scowl on my face.

However, I'm a bit excited that we are going to do some good-ol' hand-to-hand combat.

'How the hell did I end up in this mess? Then again, it happens all time,' I thought to myself as I was now about to face against Azuki and Kai.

Both Azuki and Kuragasa were glaring at me, wanting to finish me off, but I stood still. My blood was boiling to fight against Kai, who is a freaking giant compared to the other students in the school and Azuki, who looks more experienced and faster than Kai. And the worst part about this is that they both have their Maken to use in the fight. But even THOSE won't stop me. I have other means, and I intend to use them.

"Then, I'll start the battle ritual. The three flows opposing each other. The path of three crosses here. To open one's own path. To confirm one's true purpose. One's soul shall be sworn to live in Tenryou," Kodama announced while placing her hand between the fighters.

"The path of the sun!" Azuki exclaimed.

"Shall be imprinted in the sky!" Kai exclaimed.

"But will you see the path of…the **Infinite**?" I asked.

**(Battle theme: Sonic Generations City Escape)**

The duel began with Kai charging towards me by throwing a punch, but I just smirked and this time, I moved my head to the side letting Kai pass by me. I then got up and took an unfamiliar stance with my hands in the turtle stance and dashed towards Kai. While I dashed towards the giant, I quickly sensed that his strength and size gave Kai the advantage in a fight but thanks to my father's training for 10 years straight, his strength was nothing. Kai saw me coming right at him; he clenched his hands into his fists and started charging towards me.

Kai tried to punch me in the chest, but as soon as it almost landed it was blocked by my left palm. Now, this was certainly a good warm-up, thanks to my father's training, and dealing with at 20,000 delinquents like him on the streets throughout the past 2 years. Not to mention that I was 10,000x faster in speed then him due to his size. And these are just some of my powers in my **human form**. There are others forms that I have, but I cannot change that due to a lot of students here.

The crowd was shocked beyond belief seeing me not only taking on the biggest student in school, but being able to block and dodge his attacks like they were nothing. Rias, Akeno, Souna, Tsubaki, the rest of her members of the Brain Division Student Council, Kengo, Takeru, Inaho, Uruchi and Haruko were all shocked as well as I was beating the crap out of Kuragasa except for Lala, Nana, and Momo, who were cheering me on, Kodama who was smirking, Natalia with a battle-look smile on her face and the woman who was watching from her hiding spot.

"Show us that power you are hiding, Dale Deviluke," Kodama and the woman thought.

After quickly dodging a few more slo-mo punches, I decided to go on the offensive, so when an opening presented itself, I delivered a weak (to my standards) punch to Kai's face, only to feel a big CLING to my fist.

"**Well now. Your opponent is getting serious,"** said Dark Dayo as I saw something different about him.

"Well, what do you think of my Maken? It allows me to solidify my body parts," Kai explained.

Heh. Solidify his body parts, huh? I now just what to do. I was in a difficult situation before where seeing that an opponent's body can become an armor whenever he/she wants. The first time I tried this, I would try punching him, but I might end up killing him if I use too much power. However, after Dad's training, I know exactly how to take him down.

But before I could do that, Kai was now on the offense bringing out multiple punches towards me, easily dodging his attacks along the way.

'I've got to find an opening when the timing is right,' I thought. Then unexpectedly a large fist came at me.

"Take this! FULL METAL PUNCH!" Kai's fist became a gauntlet and made full contact to my face…

BLAM!

…only to find out that I turned into a **statue** before turning back to normal.

"You're not the only one who can harden himself, tough guy," I said as I was able to easily to step back, giving Kai some space.

The crowd was shocked from Kai's power, but mostly from seeing me deflect it with my **Harden **ability that is as strong as the **Empire State Building** against a Maken user. Inaho and Takeru were about to check to see if I was okay, but was stopped by Haruko, Rias, and Natalia. Inaho was going to ask why they stopped her from helping me. But Haruko and Rias pointed at me. She took a second look and saw me with a smirk on my face.

'This is going to be a good battle. I can feel it,' I thought.

I was getting more excited by the second as my blood was boiling to the brim for more battle. This would make the battle against Yumi a warm-up.

"Alright! I suppose that was a good enough warm up," I said.

[TH-THAT WAS JUST A WARM UP…..] they all said staring wide-eyed at me. Azuki just smirked wanting to know more about me.

"H-How did you block my attack!? And you did it without a Maken!" Kai exclaimed.

"Of course I did!" I answered. "And it's going to take a lot more power to take me down."

Kai Kuragasa felt insulted from my comeback, but he knew that he can beat me as long as he uses his full metal armor, and after that… defeat Azuki and have her be his lover.

"Ha! You think I'm not using my full power? Well, prepare to meet yo-" Kai was cut off when he suddenly felt his weight double.

"What happened?!" Kai asked. "Why am I heavier?!"

"Because I just casted a **Gravitational spell **on you," I replied, surprising many people. "And with that move alone…."

I then grabbed him with my arm and then said…

"…you are now going to have find love elsewhere, because you **have lost**."

I threw Kai Kuragasa into the nearest wall with my right arm as his head has hit hard on it and knocking him out cold from the match.

Everyone stared at me in shock, disbelieving that I just took down someone who is bigger than me with one spell and one throw of my arm. While the Deviluke sisters cheered, Rias, her group, Souna and her Student Council group, Haruko and Uruchi were all dumbstruck while Natalia was amazed and surprised at the same time. A blushing Kodama was also surprised, but didn't react like the others. Azuki wasn't surprised, but rather excited to finally find a strong opponent like me.

"Impressive…" said Koneko.

"And this is our new teacher?!" asked Genshirou in disbelief.

"Amazing, I didn't know Instructor Kurosaki was this strong," Inaho said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and he even beat me in a match at the Kendo Club," Yumi admitted, with many of the students around her gasp in shock.

"But how did he knock out Kai Kuragasa with one throw while having that full metal armor of his?" Uruchi asked.

"He wasn't in his full metal armor," Kodama answered.

Uruchi, Takeru and Kengo turned to Kodama with clueless faces not understanding what she meant by.

"You guys saw how he activated his Maken, right? Well, there was a weak point to his ability," Kodama explained.

"Ehhh! How can Kai have a weak point if he's in his armor?" Takeru questioned her explanation.

Kodama sighed deeply. "Kai's weak point is that whenever he talks he can't use it on his face, so when Kai was about to say something, Instructor Kurosaki casted a spell against his Maken, which means whatever is his advantage, has now turned into a big disadvantage. And from there, there's no way he could win," she fully explained to the three.

Kodama turned back to the fight seeing me looking at the knocked out Kai.

'And as for the speed, he might have used his elements to enhances himself to move faster,' Kodama thought to herself. I may have defeated Kai, but now, the real fight is about to begin.

'That girl is a fighter', I thought as I now look over to Azuki. 'She has got some experience, but it's not enough.'

"**Don't forget, Kingy. That girl looks like a Rook-level Devil."**

That explains things a little bit. With that info, I may need to improvise. Oh yeah, and I still have my **limiters** on as well.

I now stared at Azuki who was watching the fight between me and Kai the whole time, but she could have joined the fight and tried to use Kai as a two-on-one fight, but rather watched the fight instead.

"Heh, I didn't expect you to defeat that guy without a Maken," Azuki said, smirking with excitement.

"Well, let's just say that this wasn't my first time fighting, but what got me curious is why didn't you attack me while Kai and I were fighting?" I asked, making Azuki chuckle.

"Even though I wanted to pummel you, I don't like fighting dirty against my opponents and also since you're new, it wouldn't be suffice enough to use my Maken," Azuki explained.

I chuckled by her statement, as I was relieved that my opponent was a fair fighter. Of course, not all fighters are fair, and they would cheat their way sometimes, but in this case, even though I have a huge advantage in this fight, I still would rather not fight her. Not today.

**(Battle theme fades)**

Azuki was ready to fight me until something unexpected happens.

"As much as I wanted to fight you, I'm going to have to postpone the match to another as it's almost time for class," I said to Azuki.

[Wh-WH-WHATTTT….] everyone said in shock. Even Souna was shocked at this, but couldn't help that I was right. It was 4 minutes till our next class and is impressed that I don't like being late.

Azuki however, was furious at this and yelled, "Hey! What's the big idea?! You're not quitting because of class schedules. Now fight me!"

Azuki was furious that I would try to take the "cowardly" way out, but in actuality I have a busy schedule, and I HATE being late.

"I told you that we'll do it for another time," I said to Azuki, who just stood there and then asked…

"Why won't you fight me now?"

"Especially someone as beautiful as all of these girls I see here?" I asked in a low tone. All the girls that were there started blushing especially Haruko, Rias, and even Souna and Koneko. Azuki was blushing furiously and then said, "You will fight me whether you like it or not, so get ready!"

"Wow, I don't think Professor Kurosaki is going to survive against Senior Azuki after what he just said," Haruko said sweat dropping in fear for me.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Yes, he defeated Kai, but I didn't think she would be this angry," Kengo followed.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Souna stated. "He's doing just fine."

Many of the girls from Rias' group and even the Brains Division Student Council were also curious of why would I go and push Azuki's buttons. In my human form, Azuki could be as strong as me, but not stronger than me. That's for certain. Haruko turned to ask Kodama the same question, but realized she looked worried about something. Kodama then called out one of her Shikigami, **Kagazuchi.**

"Yes, Princess."

"Do you sense something strange from that man?" Kodama asked.

"Yes, Princess. I did sense a strange power from him when we first looked at him, although it was brief, but it was very powerful," Kagazuchi said. "Not to mention that he has some spirits inside him as well."

"Well, let's continue to watch the fight. We might get to see just how powerful he is," Kodama said telepathically.

I heard what Kodama and her fire spirit said throughout telepathy as I have that ability, and have some good hearing.

"Heh, you're gonna regret saying that to me," Azuki said in angry tone but was also excited at the same time while tightening her gloves. I smirked as I took a fighting stance and said, "We'll see about that."

**(Battle theme: Sonic Generations City Escape Truck Chase scene)**

Azuki took her stance and charge towards me to start Round 2. I proceeded as well charging at my opponent. Then we finally meet face to face clashing with only the first strike of our kicks, causing a slight impact, pushing the wind to the crowd making the girls' skirts flip up revealing their panties; some of the girls scream of embarrassment while the guys were enjoying the view especially Kengo and Genshirou, and the Perverted Trio of Issei, Motohama and Matsuda who all seem to enjoy it the most until Haruko and Kodama and the Kendo club beat them all up senselessly.

After our first kicks, Azuki started off making multiple kicks and punches towards me. I easily dodged all of these while seeing how fast she is in close combat. Azuki then made a fast punch towards my chest but I phased out and got behind her.

'So fast' she thought.

Then I pushed her back and came at her with a strong sweep kick. I thought I had her for a second, but she suddenly made a back flip while using one of her legs to kick my chin, only for me to phase out leaving an after image.

I then flipped into the air, but as soon as I was about to land, I had to quickly make a crouching stance and dashed off towards Azuki without a moment to spare. Azuki landed on her two feet and dashed off as well, charging at me again.

This time, I was ready, and just as we were about to clash, I did something that made everyone turn wide-eyed. When we were about 9 inches to each other, I quickly disappeared in a flash.

The crowd now became speechless. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"D-DID HE JUST DISAPPEAR?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Uruchi and Kengo asked at the same time. Rias, Natalia, Souna and their groups all couldn't believe it either, especially for Yumi Kiba as she was just staring wide eyed.

"That speed…." Yumi said to herself. "It's as if he's traveling at the speed of light…"

Azuki was looking around and could not see me anywhere.

"N-NO WAY! I LOST HIM!" she yelled.

"I knew he had some strange powers," said one of Kodama's Shikagamis.

"Yes, I see. He may actually be stronger than he leads us to believe," Kodama said in a calm tone. 'I'll question him about it later,' she thought.

"What makes you say that, Princess?" asked by the Fire Shikagami.

"Do you remember when he beat those useless trash during Examination Day?" Kodama asked, seeing her shikagami nod in response. "Well, he sensed their giggling from a mile away. The only way that can happen is…he was using **Senjutsu**," she explained making both of the Shikagami surprised.

Koneko heard this too, and clenched her fists in anger.

"How do you know about that, Lady Himegami?" asked by the wood user Shikagami.

"Let's say that one of Lady Rias' has that ability as well," Kodama explained with a slight giggle. Koneko was getting crosser and crosser.

"With an ability like that, it's as if he's playing with her. Now I see why he tried to postpone the fight," said the Fire Shikagami.

"Exactly. He's just too fast and too strong for Azuki," Kodama concluded.

Rias could see Koneko clenching her fists and proceeds to calm her down.

'So he has THAT ability as well,' Rias thought to herself. 'I wonder…'

The fight between Azuki and I still rages on as I appeared above Azuki, coming down with an axe kick. Azuki put up her arms to block it just in time as the force of my kick was too much for her to handle.

"Owwww! That really hurts! You almost broke my arms," she said with a scowl.

I made a scowl of my own and said, "I told you I didn't want to fight you now. I gave you a chance to get a little stronger, but it looks you were getting impatient."

"Well, it's too late now," said Azuki as her Ki spiked and her Maken **Hawk** appears. "You should feel honored forcing me to use my Maken," she said with a smirk. Azuki then charges at me.

"**Yo, Kingy. It's time," **said Dark Dayo.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said as I raised my own Killing Intent. As I did, the wind started blowing, bending the trees and the ground started shaking slightly.

"W-WH-WHAT IS GOING ON?!" many of the students asked.

Then everyone felt a HUGE weight inside them and many of them are trying hard to get up, but that a monumental task of its own. Both Rias and Souna felt it as well, but since they're high-class Devils, they were able to stand as they both thought….

'I've never seen or felt anything like this before! Professor Kurosaki, what are you?"

Then, they all saw Akeno with a BIG smile on her face.

"This…power…." Akeno said in glee while sweating.

As the wind started to die down and the ground stopped shaking and everyone got back to their senses and looked to where I was. They were amazed and shocked at what they saw.

They saw me standing there with a red aura surrounding me, but that's not all. My eyes turned red under my sunglasses, but of course, they cannot see it. Also, I had a sadistic smirk on my face, which turned Akeno on.

"I hope you're ready for a defeat of a lifetime," I said in a dark tone.

Azuki just stood there speechless, unable to move because of the sheer power that I was radiating, and this was not even 10% of my true power.

Even Kodama and Natalia couldn't believe it either as they was staring at me.

"I…must…fight…him….." Natalia shook in excitement.

"I-It-It's impossible! How can he be THIS strong?! This power is just incredible!" said Kodama.

Azuki finally got her composure and smirked and said nervously, "I guess you're not all talk after all."

Azuki dashed at me trying to hit me with some fast kicks, but to her surprise, I just stood there, not even moving. As her kick was about to land it went right through me. Azuki was stunned. She couldn't believe it her kicks went right through me.

"Princess Himegami, did you see that… her kicks went right through him," one of her Shikigamis said.

"Yes I did...I could barely see him move… he's so fast," said Kodama.

Even Yumi Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Unbelievable! Even I can't keep up at this speed!" she said to herself.

Azuki was getting frustrated, because she couldn't land a hit on me. Every time she tried, I would either dodge or phase in and out.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Haruko said staring wide-eyed at me. "Is he disappearing and reappearing?"

Even Rias and Souna couldn't believe what they were seeing as well.

"How is he doing it… no…. He must be using his Maken or just a magician," they said to themselves.

"No, he's not," said the mysterious woman who was hiding behind the tree.

"P-P-PRINCIPAL ROKUJOU!" they all shouted as Minori walked up to them, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"What do you mean?" Kengo asked.

Smirking, she answered, "That's pure speed."

All of a sudden, it got so quiet, you could hear the crickets and then….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE'S NOT USING A MAKEN NOR IS HE A MAGICIAN?!" They all shouted wide-eyed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying after he told us that he doesn't have a Maken and not only that, but we've sensed his power during our meeting the other day," Minori explained.

"FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Azuki shouted as she jumped high into the air attempting to land an axe kick to my face. As the kick was coming at the last second, I blocked it.

All the while, Takeru had a strange look on his face, and Kengo catches it.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" asked Kengo. "You look so serious."

"Don't you guys feel anything?" Takeru asked, making them confused just as Dokuro appears behind him.

"Even if it's Professor Kurosaki, don't you think that a guy beating up a girl is wrong?" he asked in a serious, yet worry tone.

"Don't worry," Haruko explained, trying to reassure Takeru, but still feel tense. "Azuki is strong, and girls here are much, much more powerful than you can imagine."

"Or are you saying that you don't like the fact that a girl is fighting?" Kodama asked, making Takeru feel more tense from guessing right.

As I was about to hit Azuki in the stomach, what happens next is UNBELIEVABLE!

I then saw Takeru, of all people, stand in front of Azuki!

"What the crap?!" I asked in shock, and then I saw something else. Takeru began to have black and red wings behind him. That caught Rias' attention quickly.

"What's he doing?!" Rias asked, and then sees what Takeru has behind his back. "Is that…"

"Is that his Sacred Gear activating?" I asked in surprise. I was about to get my answer.

**{ABSORB!}**

I gasped in shock as my killing intent began to disappear as Takeru's Ki began to power up. From there, I had no choice but to use whatever Ki I have left and overpower Takeru and push him backwards to another wall, knocking him out in the process.

That gave Azuki the opportunity to land a spinning kick to my face while I wasn't looking.

GRAB!

….but she didn't expect me to grab her leg with my left arm and leave her there stunned.

"Just because I got distracted, doesn't mean you have the victory," I said to Azuki before turning to her and say…

"You may need another band-aid for that nose."

Azuki gasped as she knew what I meant, and before she could try to escape, I swung her around and then punched her in the face with my right fist and on the nose as she flew to one of the buildings, damaging it in the process, knocking her out.

**(Battle theme fades)**

"Boy, do I need to talk to Takeru after this," I said while sighing heavily as I powered down. Everyone was staring wide-eye at me in disbelief as I not only beat one of the strongest Maken users in the school like it was nothing, but I also managed to do it while being distracted.

Kodama then got out of her shock, blushing as she walked up to me raising her hand and said "We will definitely talk later….Winner is Professor Kurosaki."

"Thanks for that," I said. "Now, we can-"

BLAM!

Then suddenly, the front gate of the school exploded, and in came 3 huge delinquents in which the girls all looked at them in horror.

"Oh no! It's the boys from **Mekkai High School**!" said one of the girls. Many of the girls were ready to battle, but I raised my right hand and said…

"Relax. I got this."

"How do you know?!" asked one of the girls.

"Hey, you! The one with the black skin and black hair!" said one of the delinquents. "You must be the one that beat up one of our members the other day!"

"Hm?" I asked, before realizing what he meant. "Ah, yes. The one I beat up after saving Koneko…"

Koneko and the rest of the Gremory group were curious on what I was going to do.

"Yeah! And you are going to pay for what you did to fellow comrade, punk!" said one of the delinquents as he began to approach me.

"Let's give him a lesson that he'll never forget!" said another one as he cracks his knuckles.

"Now, look here, punk!" said the delinquent who's now close to my face. "Like one of the girls said, we guys are from **Mekkai High School!** The gang of all gangs! The strongest ever! So we advise you to not mess with one of our fellow comrades if you know what's good for you! Do you understand?!"

And after he spoke, he proceeded to punch me in the face, and at fast speed!

PUNCH!

The punch sent a shockwave throughout the schoolyard. Many people feared that I was badly hurt after something like that.

"Professor!" some of the girls yelled in worry.

The remaining 2 delinquents cheered.

"Serves him right!"

"Alright!"

But then, they noticed something else.

In fact, everyone else soon did as they all gasped. The punch didn't come from the delinquent. It came from me, as I punched in the stomach at point-blank while his right fist missed by inches.

"G…ggga….gggn….!" the delinquent groaned.

I then removed my fist as the delinquent held his stomach where I hit him in pain.

"Aaaanngghh!" was all the delinquent could say before he fainted.

The 2 remaining delinquents stood in shock.

"B…Boss!"

"How did that happen?!"

"The strongest school….Pfft! Pathetic! You couldn't even survive a punch like that? How disappointing. Showing off like a loser you are!" I said to him. "Now, I'm going the 2 of you the chance to walk away right now, or else you'll end up worse than him!"

"Why you…" said one of the 2 delinquents. "You will regret that you messed with us, punk!"

"Yeah, bring it on!" said the other one as they began to charge at me.

**[Prepare to be crushed!]**

I could only stand as I see the two coming closer and closer towards me. Then, I smirked as I disappeared. The 2 delinquents tried to look for me, and then…

PUNCH!

I managed to punch one of the delinquents in the face HARD as some of his teeth were punched out, and then….

BAM!

I kicked the third delinquent in the gut as he coughed up blood.

But before the fight could really even start, it's all over.

"I gave you guys a chance, and you blew it. Besides, you had to be out of your mind and waiting for me to fulfill your death wish as you had to fight me, **The Delinquent Killer**, as I had defeated 20,000 others like you three throughout the past 2 years. Let that be a lesson to you," I said to the 3 defeated delinquents as my butler Hayate cuffed them up.

The other students were shocked.

"2-20,000 delinquents in 2 years?!"

"Delinquent Killer?!"

"He truly is a Champion of Justice!"

"And what's more," I said as Hayate helped me take off my limiters. "I had these 4 on for all this time. Even when I had an extra weight of **100 tons** on me, you still cannot defeat me."

The world fell silent again. 5 minutes later as I covered my ears.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!]

"100 tons?!"

"This man is not human!"

"Wait a minute! He has inspired us men! If he can do it, then so can we!"

"Yeah!"

The many students cheered for me as I sighed heavily as I certainly had a hard day's work of fighting.

"**Now you got a LOT of unwanted attention."**

"Do I ever, bro. Do I ever," I sighed in frustration as I began to walk away and head to the Principal's office, knowing that she's going to yap for quite some time.

** 5 hours later **

(3rd-Person POV)

** At the Brawn Division Student Council **

Natalia Gremory was with Kodama, Haruko, Inaho, Azuki with another band-aid on her nose to make it now an "X" shape band-aid and Uruchi with the Student Council president Furan, and her best friend and treasurer of the Student Council, **Yuuka Amado**. Yuuka is the younger sister of Takeru's homeroom teacher, Tomika Amado. She is a purple haired girl and has D-cup breasts and appears to be carefree, but sometimes, she can be cunning.

And right now, they're recalling on what happened with the fight earlier today.

"D-D-D-Did you see that?!" Uruchi asked while still in shock. "He did all of that while he was equipped with 100 tons of weight!"

"And yet, he still managed to beat me and Kai without breaking a sweat!" Azuki said crossly. "I need to know what kind of training he has gone through!"

"Also, he also managed to beat Yumi in a sparring match at the Kendo club," said Natalia. "He beat Rias' knight~!"

"And Principal Minori recommends a position for him in this club and as Advisor for the Occult Research Club on top of that," finished Yuuka.

While the girls were talking about Dale, Furan's brain went into overdrive. And then, she stood up, silencing the others and boldly said…

"We're going to speak with Professor Kurosaki, first thing tomorrow!"

** Next day **

(Dayo's POV)

** At the Hot Springs **

I sighed heavily as Lala, Nana, Momo, my butler Hayate and I were somehow at the Hot Springs that has gone co-ed.

Also, Takeru and Kengo were here as well.

"Wow, this is truly great!" said Takeru.

"Yeah, not only is it large, but the decoration is stylish as well," said Kengo.

I ask myself, "Why?"

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Yesterday)

I was surrounded by Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, Natalia, Haruko, Furan, Inaho, and Kodama.

"Is that the best idea Haruko? Takeru doesn't even have a Maken and he's not the kind of guy people tend to look to for security," Kodama explained, however the wings she had seen from Takeru's back came to her mind.

"He's not that bad of a guy, Himegami," Haruko told the blonde who was now lost in her thoughts. "Plus, he'll have a Maken in a month. This will give him time to partner up with other members and learn the ropes before he gets his Maken."

"So your idea is to induct male students into Maken-Ki?" Furan asked.

"Yes, as Vice-President of Maken-Ki, I find that if all our members are girls, it would bring about judgement calls and we'd fall in favor of the girls of the academy now that we're a co-ed school, which I find would be unfair. Since we have boys attending the school now, shouldn't it be ok for them to join Maken-Ki, so that the males of the academy have committee members to go to?" Haruko explained making Furan sit and think for a while before her eyes turned to me while reading a Shakespearean novel "Hamlet". It got her interested as she looked closer at the novel and me.

"I'd also like to recommend Professor Dale Kurosaki a seat within Maken-Ki. He has shown many times that he's stronger than us, and has beaten Azuki in a duel yesterday," said Haruko.

"Not to mention that he also broke a lot of records from other clubs, although it wasn't on purpose," Natalia added.

"What!?" Furan questioned wide-eyed as she turned away from me and back towards Haruko.

"Principal Minori has also recommended to me Professor Kurosaki for a position. After yesterday, Professor Kurosaki has shown that he's very powerful without a Maken, even to fight with 100 tons of limiters on him and win."

Furan blushed at the memory of yesterday. "With his power, we could help the students of the academy than ever before."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Rias. "Also, I recommend for him to be the Advisor of our club as well, since we are working together with you guys."

"I'd have to agree with Haruko and Lady Rias on this one," Kodama stated. "Professor Kurosaki has surprised all of us; he'd be a role model for the male students him being a teacher-in-training and all."

"And what does Professor Kurosaki have to say about all this?" Furan questioned pushing her glasses up. "Do you want to join Maken-Ki and the Occult Research Club?"

I looked at every one of the girls and sighed.

"Well, if my sister Lala, Nana, and Momo are joining, then I will join. And besides, many people cannot stop talking about me since yesterday, so I wouldn't be surprised if many of them are going to complain like Kingdom Come if I didn't join."

"That's great to hear," Akeno said in a happy tone.

Many of the girls smiled at my response as they already knew that the 3 Deviluke sisters are already joining. To Furan, she was surprised that I was into these novels and Classical music. Some of the girls were surprised that Furan opened up a little bit to me as they knew she had a fear of men. They knew that this would be a great opportunity to help her through it, now that a few men are going to join this club.

"I will see you all at the clubroom after classes tomorrow then, bring Takeru and Inaho if they agree to join as well." Furan said, standing up and turning as she exited the Staff Office.

(FLASHBACK END!)

"And for a place to exist at the foot of the **Spirit of Mountain Amanohara**, this is unbelievable," I muttered as I had a black shirt and black waterproof pants on, while Kengo and Takeru were in their shorts, and my sisters were in their custom-made swimsuits that Lala bought for them.

"Also, why are we welcomed at a Hot Spring, of all spaces?" I asked in annoyance.

"Who knows?" asked Kengo.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 2 hours earlier)

(3rd-Person POV)

"Oh my!" Yuuka smiled. "I'm surprised to have six new members and a new Advisor to join our 2 clubs! We're going to be very lively from now on!"

"W-Welcome…" said Furan. Unlike meeting with Dale, in which she was surprisingly calm around him, she felt very nervous around Kengo and Takeru as they and Inaho were at their Student Council room at the Brawn Division.

Yuuka continues, "Now then, to deepen the bond of our new members, especially with Professor Kurosaki, even though it's a little sudden, we'll hold an exchange meeting. The self-introductions of the members from this and the Occult Research club will all take place there. Let's get along!"

(FLASHBACK END!)

(Dayo's POV)

"Now we can enjoy the girls in swimsuits without the need of a pretext," said Kengo.

"Come join us, Big Bro!" said Lala.

"Uh, no thanks," I said at the moment as Hayate and I were preparing drinks for the others, in which, by the way, they happen to arrive right now!

"Sorry for the wait!" said Inaho. "What a wide bath!"

"The view here is very nice as well," said Azuki.

"Japan is very beautiful!" said a tan white-haired girl. She happens to be a foreign student outside Japan and is also one of the members of Maken-Ki. She is well-known for her H-cup breasts, her enthusiasm and carefree personality, and is very strong.

"It's such a beautiful view," said Kengo as he stared at the girls' breasts.

"Yeah," Takeru followed.

"What creepy faces I see," said a monotone voice. That was Koneko in a school swimsuit, forcing the 2 boys to slouch in depression.

"You guys," said Kodama with a dark expression and with her blonde hair down. "Koneko knows that she sees your filthy eyeballs for a reason. Do you want me to clean them a little?"

Her hand is now filled with lightning.

"You're not leaving me out now, are you?" asked Akeno, who's in a bold swimsuit, covering only her private areas and her nipples, while sparking lightning on her hand.

Kengo and Takeru looked away and answered, "We didn't look!"

'But in such a situation like this, how can I hold back?' Takeru asked to himself.

"Of course, you didn't, you lewd beasts," replied Nana.

"Is this all right?" asked Haruko to Rias, in which they were both in a white swimsuit, and standing next to them is a girl with a petite body and has short black hair that reaches to her chin with a bang covering her left purple eye. She has an extreme passion for Manga, and unfortunately, I have become one of her greatest works.

"Seriously, don't stare at me," said Haruko in an annoyed tone.

"How shameless of you two," said Furan.

The two boys realized that their…'tents' have raised up and apologized. I could only sigh at the hopes of not being seen. Then, I found them being hit by buckets by Nana and Koneko.

"Disgusting perverts…" said Koneko.

"And that's why I said that I didn't want to enter the bath with boys," Furan complained.

"Calm down," said Yuuka as Natalia and Yumi came in with their own swimsuits. "This is an exchange meeting we're holding to deepen the bonds of our new members."

Well, so far, it's not working well, Ms. Amado.

"Now then, although it's a little bold, on behalf of the Occult Research Club, I, the bookkeeper of the Student Council, Yuuka Amado, will introduce the Student Council along with the Madou Shikkoubu and Kenkeibu members," she said as she introduced Furan first.

"First off, this is the Student Council President of the Brawn Division, Furan Takaki."

Furan pushed her glasses up and said, "Nice to meet you."

"The Vice-President, Haruko Amaya."

"Nice to meet you seven," Haruko smiled.

"The Secretary, **Kimi Sato.**"

"Pleased to meet you," said the shy manga-loving girl.

"The Madou Shikkoubou's Uruchi Minaya."

"Nice to meet you," said Uruchi, although she was holding her fist towards Takeru.

"In the same club, 2nd-year student, Azuki Shinatsu."

"I'll be sure to train you properly," said the red-head with 2 band-aids.

I'm not sure about that, Azuki.

"A 2nd-year member of the Kenkeibu, **Chacha Akaza**."

"Pleasure to meet you! And Kimi and I got our eyes on you, Professor Kurosaki~~~!"

Here we bloody go. I got yet _another _stalker. The first is none other than **Serafall Leviathan. **More on that later.

"The same, Kodama Himegami."

Kodama said nothing, but she's glaring at me for some reason. I think I know why.

"Now, over to the Occult Research Club," said Yuuka.

"I'm Yumi Kiba."

"Koneko Toujou…."

"Fufufu. I'm Akeno Himejima, Vice-President."

"I'm the newest member of my Big Sis, Natalia Gremory~~!"

And then Rias fluffed her crimson-red hair and said, "And I'm the President, Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, let's get to know the new members."

"Yes! I'm first-year Inaho Kushiya! Nice to meet you!" she said as she made some…cat-like moves. Koneko should beware of that…

"I'm first-year Takeru Ooyama. N-Nice to meet you," he said, this time without his glasses.

"Also a 1st-year, I'm Kengo Usui. Let's get along from now on."

Then the 3 Deviluke sisters introduced themselves.

"Hello! I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke."

"I'm Momo Velia Deviluke."

"And I'm Nana Astar Deviluke."

[Let's get acquainted together!]

Rias and Natalia were surprised about their middle names…

"And let's not forget about our advising teacher," said Yuuka as a beautiful woman came out. I cursed under my breath 100 times as the Advisor here happens to the school nurse!

"I'm Aki Nijou. Nice to meet everyone," said the blue-haired busty nurse as she wore a swimsuit that's almost similar to Akeno's.

WHAM!

The two boys got a punch in the head HARD, courtesy of yours truly.

"Everyone, please think of us from the Student Council, Madou Shikkoubu, and Kenkeibu as a part of **Madou Kenkei Kikkou**. Although our functions aren't the same, from a personal viewpoint, we're all partners. And we're glad to have the Occult Research Club from the Brains Division as our new partners as well! With that said…"

Then suddenly, Chacha threw a large **shuriken **at a rope and almost hit the two boys.

"Oh, I missed. I missed," said Chacha. "My hand slipped. It was close. Just 30cm more."

"That was indeed close," giggled Akeno. "You almost had them."

Yep. Both Chacha and Akeno can be a little…sadistic.

"Oh, really?" I asked, picking up the large shuriken as many of them faced me. "Then, I want you to try and miss THIS!"

I threw the shuriken back towards Chacha and she and the others ducked just in time to see the shuriken slice through 8 large rocks, slicing them all in half!

Takeru and Kengo held on to each other in fear.

"Whoa!" many of the girls said as they looked at the sliced rocks in awe.

** 10 minutes later **

Many of the girls are relaxing, while Hayate handed everyone a drink that he and I made.

While I was listening to some Mozart, I observe the place a little bit better. Well, Amanohara's really close. Looking at it like this, it seems as it is in my reach.

"Do you like it?" Yuuka asked me.

"In a way, yes," I replied with a scowl on my face. "An open-air hot spring. Somehow, I don't feel right."

"So, how was the shampoo I recommended?" Haruko asked to Uruchi.

"Yeah, very good," Uruchi replied.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you very much."

Meanwhile, Kodama glared at Haruko's breasts in jealousy. The same thing for Rias' and Akeno's.

Then, Kodama went to Haruko and pulled her bra up, revealing her breasts! She took out some breast pads, ticking Kodama off.

"Haruko, to think that you're trying to show off your chest even more…!" Kodama said in anger.

Haruko sweat-dropped and said to Kodama, "Himegami, wait! Calm dow-"

"Can't you even try to consider the feelings of the ones who small breasts?!"

Koneko came next to Kodama and said, "She has a valuable point…"

"I didn't mean to," said Haruko.

Kodama then boldly asked, "Are you afraid that the Professor's eyes could be glued on the breasts of many, especially with Akeno, Chacha and Aki?!"

"That's not true!"

"Then let me and Koneko help you massage them! Koneko!"

"Yes…"

Then both Koneko and Kodama rubbed Haruko's breasts in anger and with such force!

"When it comes to breasts, both Kodama and Koneko can be very passionate," said Yuuka.

"I hope they would be enthusiastic about the upcoming activities," said Furan.

Then Kimi went to Aki and said, "Ms. Nijou. Even though Chacha's, Haruko's, Rias', Natalia's and Akeno's aren't small, yours is really big. Can I touch them?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Aki answered.

"Then, I won't hold back," said Kimi as she groped Aki's huge breasts.

Aki was moaning in the process. "Really? Coming from behind, you gave me a shock."

"So big," Kimi smiled. "Which cup size is it?"

"I want to know as well," said Nana as she, Momo, and Lala joined in.

"I didn't know they were this big," said Lala in awe.

I hope they won't say anything about my 3 old stepsisters…

"The front is nice, too," said Momo in a teasing smile. "Very erotic."

"Not at all," said Aki. "I'm already old."

"You still look very young. Even our brother's stepsisters can give you a run for their money," said Lala.

LALA! However, behind me came…

ROAR!

A large bear that came out of nowhere!

The other members gasped as they saw it.

"It's a moon bear!" said Natalia.

"And a big one, too," said Yuuka.

"Isn't that a panda?" asked Kimi.

"If you pour water on it, it'll turn back into a human," said Chacha.

What kind of nonsense is that?! That's a real bear!

"There may be a beautiful girl or a black pig close by."

Wait, what?! That's a BEAR!

"It doesn't seem like a big deal," said Kengo.

"Anyway, now that we clarified the source of the trouble, let's fight it!" said Natalia.

"I agree with you, Lady Natalia," said Furan.

"Yes," replied Haruko as she held her bokken sword.

"Should we capture it, or beat it unconscious?" asked Koneko.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Azuki. "Can't you think of anything else than using force?"

"Yeah, it's a bear!" said Kodama. "A bear."

Thank you, Kodama and Azuki.

"If you a 'Teddy' to it, it'll be more extremely powerful," said Azuki.

What? Are you serious?

"What do you want me to do then?" Haruko asked.

"For now, just driving it away without hurting it should be fine," said Chacha as she grabbed a plank from the fence. "Even when it's rash, we have to deal with it somehow. Right, Lady Natalia and Lady Rias?"

"That's how Maken-Ki goes," answered Rias.

"Maken-Ki?" asked Takeru.

"That's right," answered Haruko. "Maken-Ki."

The bear suddenly charges at Takeru and Kengo, with them running away.

Really, guys? Running away?!

"They never learn," said Kodama.

I sighed heavily and looked at Hayate as he responds, "Right away, Master."

As Hayate goes off to find one of my **tools**, the two boys continue getting chased as they head to Chacha with the board.

"Good! Keep coming this way," said Chacha. "Let's go! Destroy the balance!"

Chacha jumps with the plank as she says, "**Maken: Scale Compressor!**"

The plank begins to enlarge 40x its normal size!

"Mass destruction! Physical Drive!" Chacha yells as the boys jumped over the plank, while Haruko slashes her sword over the bears' legs, tripping it as it lands on the large plank.

"I'm counting on you, Kimi and Koneko!" said Chacha as she flips the plank as the bear flies to a rock.

"Not to worry," said Kimi as she activated her Maken. "**Maken: Tablet Cosmic Star.**"

A pen comes to her hand as she says, "Drawing Effect. Effect works."

As she draws, a fluffy blanket comes on the rock as the bear hits it, softening its hit. Then the bear falls down as Koneko catches it with her own hands.

"Now. Go away," said Koneko as throws the bear over the fence.

"Good work, everyone," said Rias. "You all have done well."

I then smiled and called to Hayate, "Never mind. They got it under control."

"So, this is the combined strength of the Occult Research Club and the Kenkeibu," said Kengo.

"And adding the Madou Shikkoubou, it becomes the Madou Kenkei Kikou. In short, Maken-Ki," said Haruko.

"That's right," said Natalia. "In fact, most of my servants have done extremely well."

And there's the magic words. I then decide to step in as Rias asks, "Wait. Your servants?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Natalia giggled. "Big sis, Rias. These are my servants."

As Natalia snaps her fingers, the girls of Haruko, Furan, Yuuka, Chacha, Azuki, Kodama, Aki, Kimi, Uruchi, and once again Inaho all had their bat-like wings spread behind their backs, shocking the looks of Rias, Takeru, Kengo, and even myself.

"And guess what? Principal Minori is also one of my adorable servants, too!" Natalia giggled. "And my Queen Lily is not here, but she has already met them!"

Rias Gremory took a deep breath as she realized that her sister Natalia has managed to get almost all of the members of Maken-Ki as her Peerage, and it's pretty damn impressive, if I say so myself.

And she has an unusable Bishop, a spare Bishop, Knight, Rook, and 4 Pawns.

She was now wondering her chances in a **Rating Game **with her little sister right now.

Yeah, not a ghost of a chance.

"Seriously? All of you as Devils?" I asked. "I'm surprised."

I stood up as everyone looked at me as I had my infamous scowl on my face.

"And while we're at it, my 3 sisters are Devilukeans as we are from another planet of Deviluke," I said as Lala, Nana, and Momo all spread their own wings, and sprouted their tails, surprising some of the girls.

"And I haven't introduced myself yet, until now. I'm Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke, the Big Brother, the Delinquent Killer, and unfortunately, the Enemy/Inspiration of Men. And as I'm a teacher-in-training at the age of 19, that basically means that I'm…the 3rd-oldest of the group. I am currently on a long term mission for the **Black Label Organization**. I don't know how long I will be here as the mission is on an indefinite basis, so if you need anything, I am still available for hire. I will not delve into the intimate details of the mission but I can tell you that it in no way concerns the safety of the school or your Peerages." 'Yet.'

After hearing that the mission was not going to harm their peerages, both Rias and Natalia unconsciously lets out a sigh of relief.

Then Yuuka clapped her hands in hospitality and said, "Well, we are certainly looking forward to surprising us with your incredible skills and talent, Professor Kurosaki! Now, let us welcome our new members and our Advisor for the Occult Research Club once more."

Then Rias and Natalia stepped and said at the same time, "We welcome you to the Occult Research Club and Maken-Ki!"

Well, this is going to be an interesting mission as I now have to take care of the Gremory sisters and their Peerages. Thank you for giving me a hard time, Sirzechs Lucifer!

** At the Brawn Division Dorms **

(3rd-Person POV)

Dokuro was punching furniture all around as she realizes that Takeru went into a meeting without her.

"I'm going to kill him when he comes back," she said in a wicked smile.

** At the Dimensional Gap **

A figure, possessing the appearance of a long black-haired girl with hollow dark-grey eyes, dressed in a fashion akin to Gothic Lolita, senses something strange.

Then, she narrowed her eyes as she senses something familiar. Something, dear to her.

"My son…Dayo….I have found you. You belong….to me. No one, shall take him away from me ever again. Not after the death of my husband, **Gilgamesh**. You, Dayo, are MINE. Both as a son….and my new **lover**," said the voice of **Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God**.

Then, the Ouroboros Dragon closed her grey eyes, and numerous of snakes surround her entire body as she disappears.

* * *

**Time before curse comes into Full Effect: 1 year, 9 months, 25 days, 3 hours, 10 minutes, 7 seconds.**

To be continued…

**ED Song: Let's Wait a While by Janet Jackson**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_The Black Label Organization appears! You will meet the members, what they do in certain missions, and how they react when Dayo is here._

_In the Beauty Division, Sanae Shikikagami tries her best to improve herself by fixing Dayo some lunch, but it doesn't end very well…_

_And later, as Dayo sends packages to other Devil families around the Underworld and Heaven, Inaho, Takeru, and Kengo begin their own work by not only surveying the students around school during the day, but also begin working as Devils by distributing pamphlets and then visiting clients along the way at night._

_Plus, Takeru gets confronted by yet ANOTHER Fallen Angel, but this time, he successfully fends it off with his Sacred Gear._

_Also, as Dayo, his sisters, and his friends Sam and Adam get ready for school, they bump into a Nun named Asia Argento and escorts them to the abandoned Church, where Dayo already has a bad feeling about what's going to happen._

_And Rias and Natalia take the members of the 2 clubs to fight off and kill a Stray Devil, where the sisters explain about the Chess Piece system, in which Dayo knows all too well, as he also shows off his Shinigami skills, while the Deviluke sisters take action as well as they fight off one of the NOVA monsters._

_2 days later, Dayo comes across a house with a dead man and an insane Stray Exorcist named Freed Sellzen and a big fight begins between the two, but with Asia coming in the mix, things start to get pretty tense._

_There was only a few killings here, but there will be even more killings, action, and of course, fanservice on the next episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

And there we go! Episode 3 of Maken-Ki DxD! Wow. It took me a LOT longer to finish this chapter than I thought, I will admit. And I did just in time before my Internship job, so wish me luck. In the meantime, here are some references.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

**Rurutie** – from _Beat-to-Death Angel Dokuro-chan_

**Mekkai High School, Delinquents and the 100-ton limiters **– from _Yui and Yusuke: School Fight_

* * *

Now, you haven't seen the powers of the Deviluke clan, but you will certainly see some in the next chapter, and that is a promise!

Oh, and yes. You have seen a glimpse of Ophis, The Infinite Dragon God, as Dayo's True Mother. This one will have some emotions, but just don't know how to express one. And you also heard right, Ophis will be one Dayo's new lovers as it will be heavily based on **Rise of the Solar God **by **WarriorMan199456. **That will also mean that there will be the following:

1\. A female version of Trihexa/666.

2\. The Shinto Faction

3\. Ophis' twin sister: **Lilith**

4\. The Super God: **'Above'**

5\. A 'genderless' Great Red

6\. The Endless Trio: **Death, Oblivion, &amp; Eternity**

So, until then, read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	5. Strays and Monsters Galore!

Hello, one and all! This is dad90 ready for another episode of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_ But first, there's some good news and bad news.

The good news is that my dad has survived a heart attack and is fully recovered!

The bad news, however, is that my godfather passed away from Stage 4 Cancer, and on the same day of the Charleston Massacre last week.

So, the first part of this episode is dedicated to my godfather who was a great person, and has inspired thousands of African-Americans in Nigeria.

With that said, let's get this train wreck-a-rolling!

* * *

_Last time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_Takeru Ooyama got the shock of a lifetime when he gets killed by an assassin angel named Dokuro Mitsukai, and she is now his new roommate and classmate at Tenryou International School._

_After getting some information from Azazel about one of the Holy Swords missing, Dayo checks inside an abandoned church to warn Fallen Angels about Azazel's orders, only to find out that Kokabiel was the one who gave Serafia and her army orders to kill Takeru and Inaho._

_Then after Takeru gets stabbed by another one of the Fallen Angels, thanks to one of the Stray Devils, Dayo sees Rias and Natalia Gremory, along with their peerages trying to heal Takeru, but he volunteers instead._

_Dayo and his 3 sisters all gained their reputation at the school by not only beating Souna Shitori as the smartest girl in school, but also beating Azuki and Kai in the schoolyard._

_And finally, Dayo, the Deviluke sisters Lala, Nana, and Momo, Takeru, Inaho, and Kengo all joined 2 clubs: The Occult Research Club from the Brains Division, and the Maken-Ki club from the Brawn Division, although it was taken place in a hot spring area, of all places…_

_But before we get back to the action at Tenryou International School, right now, let's go somewhere around downtown Japan where there's going to be some HOT action underway…_

* * *

** Somewhere around Tobioka City **

(3rd-Person POV)

This is Tobioka City, a town around Downtown Japan, but for some strange reason, in which even the scientists are astounded themselves, while this is a very popular large metropolis city, the location is not on radar from the satellites in space. How is that possible? Scientists are still trying to figure out why.

But the real reason why we're at Tobioka City? It's because of **The Black Label Organization**. It's a vigilante team that its' mission is to cure "Cancers" around the human population, but it's not what you think it is…

In fact, high up above one of the buildings could be one of the sexiest and tall women alive that can even give the school nurse Aki Nijou a run for her money! She is lean built, has amber eyes and long light brown hair which is longer than her knees. Her right bangs are long and are kept behind her right ear along with the rest of her hair while her left bangs are shorter, but they are still longer than her face. This cluster of hair hangs freely in front of her left ear. She's 5' 9" and is even bustier than Aki (at an unbelievable 111cm!) and it shows as she's wearing a white bikini that shows an X patch on her left breast. This is 28-year-old **Yuuko Sagiri**.

"This breeze feels very nice," said the busty doctor. "The sun is shining bright, and giving me all the Vitamin D I need. Mmmm… The weather sure is nice today."

"Hey, Yuuko," said another woman laying low next to her on the top of the building. "Stop playing around. You know that we should see our leader soon as he's attending Tenryou International School."

The woman next to Yuuko is **Miki Tsurugi**. She's 29 years old and she has a modest body at 80-55-82. She has short red hair, red eyes, known to be an anesthesiologist at Mochizuki General Hospital, and Yuuko's childhood friend. She's also one of the snipers of the group, and tends to be the voice of reason in her team whenever the leader (Dayo) is not around. And right now, she's holding an **NTW-20 (Indra Arrow) ranged gun** as she waits for the orders.

"I see you're as serious as ever, Miki," said Yuuko. "Do we really need to be so tense all the time? Regardless, the boss won't like it if let loose on ourselves, even for a second. And if I don't get out and photosynthesize every now and then, I'll wilt."

"Wilt…?" Miki asked. "Your brain's what's wilting. I know a good medicine for that."

Just then, an ambulance passes by and is now seen on Miki's viewpoint.

"Right. Everyone's now in position," said Miki. "Give the orders, Doctor."

"Okay, fine," said Yuuko as she places her **katana **sword next to her chair. "Mikami? Rei?"

Inside the ambulance, there are 4 people split in groups of two. The first group are **Takashi Komuro** and the one that Dayo is worried about constantly, **Mikoto Kiba.**

Takashi is a high school student of average height with brown eyes, spiky black hair which can occasionally have a brown hue, and a slender yet reasonably powerful build that contributes to his agility. He is not a very skilled fighter, but it has been shown that he can handle a gun because of **Kohta Hirano**. He is also shown to have some good leadership skills, which often hold his group together in dire situations. And while he is handsome, he can be…socially awkward at times. Also, he's equipped in a motorbike helmet that is virtually indestructible and covers his entire face, thanks to Dayo's creativity.

And then there's Mikoto, and she can be a real pain-in-the-a$$ sometimes. Mikoto is an average height high school girl who has a lean body structure. She has golden eyes and long white hair. Mikoto has shorter bangs and a small gathering of long hair that hangs down the front of her body. Mikoto has a relatively large bust size for her height. Mikoto is held in high regard by her fellow classmates, especially the girls due to the elegant look and attitude she displays while at school. This creates an image that she is the "rich girl" of the school. Outside of school, Mikoto is seen wearing elequent dresses and other proper looking clothing. However, this is only a front as she's rather crude when she is around Dayo, Takashi and another one of the newbies. Unlike many of the Black Label members, Mikoto does not wear a mask when conducting missions. Instead, she wears sunglasses to conceal her identity. While on missions Mikoto wears a leather jacket, a scarf, very short pants and thigh high boots with heavy steel knee pads. She is Takashi's partner and senior at high school. While at school she acts calm and proper, she's really short-tempered and foul-mouthed, especially towards Dayo as she harbors BIG feelings for him.

The problem though, is that **Rei Miyamoto **harbors BIG feelings for Dayo, too. She's with Kohta Hirano as the second group.

Rei is Takashi's childhood friend and is a member of the Sojutsu club, and her combat skills have proven to be a strong asset to the group. She fights with a **M1A1 Rifle** with a bayonet attached. Rei has long, orangy-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes, a slender figure, and ample breasts. She also usually has a small, single ponytail on the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair long. She is also known to be a headstrong and reliable member of the group. She is very caring towards everyone, especially Dayo. She gets extremely jealous when Mikoto or any other girl is Dayo and is often shown to compete with Mikoto for Dayo's affection. During missions, she wears a mask that changes expressions from time to time, and wears blue metal clothing.

And the last one of the group is Kohta Hirano. Kohta is a 16 year old high school second-year student who was often bullied at school. He is a gun otaku (enthusiast) and has extensive knowledge of firearms and any military-related equipment that the group may come across. His skills as a marksman have proven to be a valuable asset. He usually doesn't play a major role in the group's decisions and doesn't say much during discussions, but in combat situations he becomes much more involved with the others and helps everyone stay focused on battle. He usually uses the **AR-10 Rifle** which has been remodeled in the style of a Knight's **SR-25 Sniper Rifle**. He also collects various weapons and ammunition for the group during freetime. Hirano is short and overweight. His weight presumably hinders his endurance, which is why he tends to participate in long-distance shooting at a stationary position instead of defending himself via melee attacks or other high energy-expenditure methods of fighting. He has shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. During missions, he's shown to wear the U.S. Army uniform with bullet-proof vest and helmet, despite his weight.

Kohta's demeanor is one that is timid, carefree, and sanguine. Yet, at the same time he was constantly suppressing of his frustration he felt from the frequent bullying he suffered at school; all for the sake of having a "normal" life. And while normally capable of maintaining a cool and level-headed demeanor, Kohta has exhibited a sadistic and almost maniacal side of himself, to the point where he actually displays a slasher-style smile that shows whenever he kills his opponents in cold blood.

"…On call," said Takashi. "Kohta and I are on standby with Rei and Mikoto."

"It's a **Black Label**…Understood?" asked Yuuko.

"Understood, Doctor!" both Takashi and Kohta answered.

* * *

_**Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**_

**Opening Theme: His World by Zebrahead**

**Episode 4: Strays and Heartless Monsters Galore!**

* * *

VROOM! VROOM!

Suddenly, two motorcycles came out of the back of the ambulance. One was driven by Takashi with Mikoto behind him and the other was driven by Kohta with Rei behind him. While Rei has her rifle strapped to her back, Mikoto is holding a **Smiths &amp; Wessen M267-5 (Eight Ball) **revolver handgun.

"Ha ha!" laughed Mikoto. "Punch it! It's critical! Let's get a f*ckin' move on! Let's go, Takashi and Kohta!"

"More speed, more fun!" laughed Kohta as he and Takashi punched the gas on their motorcycles as they drove towards their destination: A Rich Mansion.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the other building, Yuuko could see the two motorcycles heading towards the Mansion.

"They're 50 meters to the gate. Open fire," Yuuko ordered.

"Roger," replied Miki as she fired the ranged gun. The firing was so loud that Yuuko had to cover her right ear.

"Nice, nice," said Yuuko as the bullets hit their mark.

The hinges of the doors were destroyed, and the two motorcyclists passes the gate with ease while the guards tried to fire at them, but they missed miserably.

"They're through," said Miki. "Now I guess we'll get to see the new kids in action. I expect nothing but the best from them. The Founder and Chairman handpicked themselves hand-picked these kids."

"Well, all right then," said Yuuko as she put on her attire, which is sunglasses, tight leather pants and jacket. "According to Saya, we're supposed to be in Operating Room 3 in 1500 hours. The patient's waiting for us, so let's go."

"What?! I thought we had no operations today!" said a stunned Miki. "Wait! I have to go, too?! I was supposed to have the afternoon off today…"

"Well, that's too bad," Yuuko replied as she picked up her katana. "If you're not there to administer the anesthesia, how do you expect me to operate? You don't want the patient to be in pain, do you?"

"…Why do you never tell me until the last minute? Now I know why you were relaxing like that…" said Miki. "But is it really okay to just leave like this?"

"I already gave both Hitsugi and Busujima their orders, so yep," Yuuko answered.

What the two girls Yuuko were referring to are **Sayo Hitsugi **and **Saeko Busujima**.

Sayo is 24 years old and the head nurse at Mochizuki General Hospital as well as one of the members on team Ampule Zero. She's the close combat expert of Black Label, handling mini guns and light machine guns with ease. She's also incredibly strong and has a good memory. While normally nice and laid back, on a mission, she wears a devil mask and armored gauntlets and turns berserk, showing her more brutal and sadistic side. Sayo is a slightly tall, lean built person, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are a violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs,but not as long as her actual hair. Along with other female members of Ampule Zero, Sayo has a larger than average bust size (94 cm). Sayo tends to wear a nurse's outfit, but is seen wearing other clothes as well. She is usually seen wearing headphones when she is dressed more casually. Sayo always wears a mask when completing a black label mission. The mask gives Sayo a demonic appearance, especially when she is carrying heavy weaponry like the Mg42s, and minigun.

Saeko, on the other hand, is a senior at high school and captain of the Kendo club. In the group, Saeko is considered the most reliable of all fighters, and everyone can count on her combat skills to pull them through a tough spot if need be. Like Rei, Saeko is an athletic fighter and talented combat specialist whose forte is in melee attacks. Saeko has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. She is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well-being. Saeko, following her familial samurai lineage, strictly follows what can be interpreted as Bushido code; her character, behavioral patterns, and frequent sayings (e.g "it's a man's decision after all") provides evidence of her strict following of Bushido code.

Now, thanks to Sayo, Saeko reveals sadistic tendencies while fighting her enemies like this in her missions. She reveals that she derives pleasure from causing pain and suffering to others. It can be assumed that Saeko's existential conflict manifests itself by cloaking her sadistic, malevolent, and violent nature with the facade of a well-mannered and cultured young woman. In missions, unlike many others, she wears female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her school uniform top, a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, a purple lacey bra, a special belt to hold her sword, and a gun holster with a loaded **M9 Vertec **strapped to her right leg.

And right now, Sayo has her "demon" mask on, while Saeko has a small sadistic smirk on her face as she holds her gun while Sayo holds 2 large miniguns, and they gave their enemies their "treatment", quickly and painlessly.

** In the mansion **

"All right, it's time for your 'Check-Up'!" yelled Mikoto as she fired her gun towards many of the guards at fast speed while riding on the motorcycle. Rei was there in case Mikoto missed any enemies, and so far, none have missed her mark. "Takashi, at the end of the hall!"

Takashi found the doors and proceeded there while Mikoto tried to break it open by firing her bullets at the door, but after making a hard right turn…

"Whoa, f*ck! Son of a b*tch…" Mikoto cursed.

Mikoto got flipped off and was left behind as Takashi went off through the door, leaving Mikoto behind as she sees 2 guards heading ready to fire at her.

"Yeah, well f*ck you too!" said Mikoto as she prepared to fire…

BANG! BANG!

…but Rei and Kohta were right there to pick up the pieces. As in killing the 2 guards for Mikoto, that is.

"Thanks, Rei!" said Mikoto, sighing in relief.

Meanwhile, Takashi made it to the room where the "Boss" is hiding, along with a naked female held hostage.

"Hey! Someone, get over here!" said the boss, who was a fat man and has a robe on, showing his fat belly. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Yeah, you are a **malignant tumor**," answered Takashi as held an **M1911 AMT Hardballer "Long Slide" **handgun in the Boss' face. "Hideo Aranami… It's time you were excised from this city. You're going to be removed as a focus."

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!" Hideo asked.

"Your label color is **black**," said Takashi, ignoring the man's question. "There is no one who can save you now. However, if you prefer to die as a human being, I'll give you one bullet to end yourself with."

Takashi hands the gun to him, surprising Hideo.

"Are you a f*cking idiot?! Takashi!"

….And apparently Mikoto as well as she was very cross.

"You're not too bright, are you?!" asked Hideo as he points the gun at Takashi. "Time to die!"

Hideo fires the bullet….

BANG!

DING!

….only to realize that the helmet is bullet-proof. Takashi knew that Hideo was going for his head, and it didn't work.

It was then that Kohta came with his gun and said with a big smirk…

"You are incurable after all. Level 0 Black."

Kohta fired only one bullet at Hideo's head….

BANG!

…and with deadly accuracy. Hideo has been killed and this mission is complete.

Although Rei and Mikoto were a little cross at Takashi for what he did earlier.

"The f*ck was that about…?" asked Mikoto.

Takashi said nothing as Kohta and Rei got on their bike while Mikoto got on Takashi's and said…

"Let's go, sh*thead! I can't trust you with the bike after that stunt. You're riding, b*tch."

See why Dayo's worried about Mikoto?

** Outside the Mansion **

As Mikoto and Kohta were driving the bikes…

BLAM!

…an explosion rips through the mansion, destroying it completely, and taking the others by surprise.

"Agh!" Mikoto said as a truck came by next to the two motorcyclists.

Driving the truck, believe it or not, is a 14-year-old middle school girl, who's actually an idol and demolitions expert of the Black Label. She's the shortest of the group at 4' 10" and is a lean built girl. She has blue eyes and medium length hair that is a combination of blonde and pink/light purple. She has long bangs and often wears her hair in twin ponytails. Despite her height, she is busty. She is well known for her small size and large bust due to various pin-up books. When not wearing her Ampoule work outfit, she is seen a wide range of unique clothing. Since she is a young pop star she tends to wear very flamboyant style of clothing that is seen in current Japanese pop culture. Like most of the Black Label Organization members, she wears a mask to conceal her identity during missions. The star on her mask reflects her everyday style, but the mask still retains a somewhat horrifying look to it like that of Sayo's mask. In order to go into public, she dresses like a student, puts her hair down and wears glasses. She also pretends to be Rei's younger sister and calls herself Orina Miyamoto to conceal her identity. She's actually **Oriha Nashida**.

Despite her young age and appearance, Oriha is incredibly intelligent. Under the Acceleration Scale, Oriha was able to skip into an American university at the age of 11. A professor at the university also taught Oriha about explosives there. When on missions, Oriha mostly shows a high level of maturity in order to make sure missions are successfully carried out. However, sometimes she still shows an immature side whilst conducting a mission. Outside of missions Oriha has shown to be somewhat temperamental and can become angry or sad with ease. At times, like Mikoto, she can be short tempered.

"F*ckin' Oriha!" cursed Mikoto. "That's way too much firepower, damn it!"

"But it was an en bloc…" Oriha protested.

(NOTE! En Bloc refers to the removed of a lump of tissue. It is a term used when the area around a tumor is also removed.)

** 30 minutes later; At Mochizuki General Hospital **

As Takashi and Mikoto were changing in the same room, Mikoto could help but ask…

"Hey Takashi…What the hell were you doing back there?"

No response.

Then Mikoto got on top of the lockers and asked…

"For sh*t's sake, are you even listening?! First off, falling off the bike is kind of a big f*ckin' deal! You can't keep screwing it up!"

And what was Takashi's response?

"Hm. Yeah. Sorry. I had something on my mind."

"In the middle of a mission?!" Mikoto asked in disbelief. "F*ck it. Whatever. There's a meeting with our boss in 1800 hours. We can't be late."

** At 6:00 PM **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, I can see that everyone is present at Masumune's private room. There were the groups Ampoule Zero (Yuuko, Miki, Rika, and Sayo), Ampoule One (Saeko, Mikoto, Rei, Oriha, Takashi, and Kohta), and us at home base, including **Shizuka Marikawa** and **Saya Takagi**.

Shizuka is 27 years old and is a bachelorette and is a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She usually appears to be sleepy whenever she makes an appearance, but under special situations, she has a serious face that she puts on. She's friends with Rika, Miki, and Yuuko, and they all have a secret crush on Dayo, but sometimes, she can be a klutz and very ditsy.

Saya is a genius, and her high level of intellect is her major contribution to the group, though it often causes her to be stubborn and arrogant. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. Saya is 16 years old and wears glasses. She is a girl of under-average height with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows that is almost identical to Mikoto's.

And now, it's time for me to appear. As I appeared, many of the girls (and women) blushed at my appearance, while Takashi had his face stood normal, and Kohta had a nice smirk.

I can see that Ampoule Minus One didn't appear. Looks like that they're on another dangerous mission….

"Right. Let's get this meeting started," I said to the groups.

** Later at night; At Tenryou City District **

(3rd-Person POV)

Takeru is riding on his bike that has been purchased by the Principal of the Brawn Division, Minori Rokujou.

"I can see better at night," he said to himself. "I thought stuff like Devils and servants was just an analogy. Who knew it was meant literally?!"

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 30 minutes ago; At the Old School Building at Tenryou International School)

The members of the Occult Research Club from the Brains Division, and the Maken-Ki club members from the Brawn Division were all gathered in the Club Classroom as Rias and Natalia explains what Devils do.

Since the room is full, more than half of the members had to stand; Takeru, Inaho, and Kengo included. The Devilukean sisters, Lala, Nana, and Momo were there as well.

"Since we have many new members in our society as Devils, there are some rules that all of you need to follow, so listen well," said Rias as she was sitting at her desk, with Natalia and Akeno standing next to her.

"Demons collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon demons, so we just hand the circles out to potential contractors."

Natalia then continued, "Now, normally we have familiars do it, but since you're all low-class servant demons, you all need to learn the basics. In fact, there are 10 rules you all need to know."

Everyone gave their full attention to the Gremory sisters, even though the Devilukean sisters are just there to know what Devils do.

Rias explains, "Rule #1: You are not allowed to engage in battle against Fallen Angels or Angels unless you have to defend yourselves. Rule #2: As our servants, you are all expected to obey either me or my sister Natalia, no matter what we tell you to do. Rule #3: You are not allowed to provoke a battle with another Devil, unless it's a Stray Devil and especially not against a High-class Devil as this and battles using your Maken and Elements are 2 different things. And should they try to provoke any one of you, you must bring this to me or Natalia. As our servants, you are all under our protection and that of our house, and as such if they harm you, they must answer to either me or Natalia. Rule #4: You can't go into a church or shring, since they are territories of Fallen Angels and Angels and going into those places might result in a war between factions again, and neither side can afford that, and I'm pretty sure that the Devilukeans know that, too. Rule #5: You are not allowed to reveal that you are a Devil to anyone, except to our customers. Do you all understand so far?"

Everyone nodded their heads, except for Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko as they already know this.

"Then, I'll continue from here," said Natalia. "Rule #6: You cannot force anyone to make a contract with you. They have to summon us to do that. Rule #7: If a customer makes a request of you that you consider ridiculous, for example: getting rid of every chicken on Earth, you are allowed to try and haggle them to something more appropriate. It doesn't work often, but you can try. Rule #8: You are only allowed 1 familiar, which is a type of shape-shifting assistant that is totally loyal to you, at any given time. (We'll explain how that works later). If your familiar dies, you can try and acquire another one, but that's difficult so take care of them as best as you can. Rule #9: No sex with humans!"

When Takeru and Kengo heard that, they quickly fell into depression as Natalia explains why.

"A hybrid created from such a union would possess Devil powers but have no weaknesses, which is a potential threat to Demons like us, and it might start another war with Heaven. And lastly, Rule #10: You are not allowed to go into another Devil Family's realm in the Underworld unless you have their permission. If you violate that and they catch you, they have full right to do whatever they with you. Even we can't help you with that one. It's their realm, it's their rules."

"Well, that sounds fair," said Kodama in a boring tone with her arms crossed while leaning against one of the walls.

"As long as we follow these rules, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" asked Haruko.

"That's right, Haruko," answered Rias. "In fact, if you all work hard, and you might get a servant for yourselves someday! It all depends on the efforts you put in."

Many of the members all gasped at that possibility, and the fact that they can become stronger just by completing contracts. How easy is that?

"So, i-if they're servants, they'll obey us, right?" asked Kimi.

Then Takeru and Kengo went to Rias and asked with goofy smiles on their faces…

"Then we can do whatever we want with them, right?"

"Of course," answered Rias.

"Even perverted things?!"

Many of the others sighed in annoyance at that question, but Natalia answered anyway.

"If they're your servants, then why not?"

Then the 2 boys high-fived each other as they each had one goal in mind:

'If I can't turn back being human, then I'll aim to become the Harem King instead! And I'll even beat that Deviluke teacher even if it kills me!'

(2 hours later)

Both Takeru and Kengo returned from their trips while most of the Maken-Ki members were out doing some contracts.

"We're done with the deliveries!" the 2 boys said at the same time.

Inaho came in not long after.

"I'm done with mine~!" she said happily.

"Then we have one more task for you," said Rias as she was drying herself up after a shower. "Both Koneko and Himegami have received 2 summoning contracts, so we'll let you handle one of them."

"Thank you for doing this," said Koneko as she bowed while licking her ice-pop.

"No, no! We should be the one saying thanks," said Kengo.

So, both Kengo and Takeru volunteered to make the contracts for Kodama and Koneko, respectively as Akeno prepared a magic circle to teleport them.

"OK, give me your left hand, Kengo and Takeru," Rias ordered as the 2 boys did just that. Rias then placed her finger on the boys' palms as they glowed red, showing the Gremory symbol.

"This is a carved seal. It serves as proof that you 2 belong to the Gremory household. Natalia has already done it to Inaho," Rias explained. "Do as I've told you when you're with the client."

"Y-Yes!" both Takeru and Kengo answered. "We're one step closer to our ultimate dream!"

Both Takeru and Kengo entered the magic circle waiting to be teleported…

FLASH!

…only to find out that nothing happened!

"Huh?" asked Kengo.

"Oh my," giggled Akeno.

"Takeru. Kengo," said Rias. "Looks like you 2 can't jump."

(FLASHBACK END!)

"Damn it! What kind of demon has to go on a bike when summoned?!" Takeru asked to himself in frustration.

** Somewhere around the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

Man, oh man! That Mikoto Kiba can be such a rotten apple sometimes! Right now, I'm trying to calm myself down after a heated argument with Mikoto in the showers an hour ago.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 1 hour ago)

At the shower stalls at the Hospital, a ticked-off Mikoto Kiba was washing herself, when the door slams.

"Oriha, is that you?!" Mikoto asked. "You better hurry the hell up with your shower!"

"Wrong answer, Ms. Kiba," I answered, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs seconds later.

"WHY THE F*CK DID YOU COME IN HERE?!" Mikoto shrieked as she threw a bottle of soap at me, which I dodged with ease.

"Because, A: there's only one shower on this floor we can use before duties, and B: Masumune told me to come and check on you," I answered calmly while trying to keep my emotions in check. "Is that too much to ask?"

"…Fine," Mikoto reluctantly answered. "But wait…WHY DID YOU GO INTO THE STALL NEXT TO MINE, YOU F*CKING *SSHOLE!?"

"Because I'm the leader, that's why," I answered as I took my shower while Mikoto took hers.

A few minutes later, Mikoto asked, "Hey, D-Dayo, I mean Dale, what the hell was Takashi thinking when we were on duty yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, you dumb*ss. You heard about what happened with the mission today, and you were talking with him earlier today, so explain yourself."

"I believe that Takashi wanted…to see if there was any conscience left…"

"What?!" asked Mikoto as she banged on the wall next to her. "If he had any conscience about what he did, then he wouldn't have been given a f*ckin' black label! Is Takashi questioning Dr. Mochizuki's triage? To preserve the system, you said we have to be loyal and trusting, and Takashi has already betrayed that. Only you knew about it this time, so I'll let Takashi get away with it for now, but if he doesn't trust you, Dr. Mochizuki's, and Fiona's Triage, then he's sure as f*ck doesn't belong here!"

"That's not what I meant!" I said in a higher voice. "I meant, Takashi's conscience…"

"Well, what the sh*t is the point in worrying about that now?!" asked Mikoto. "The triage is absolute. We just have to follow it and deliver the goddamn treatment!"

"Of course you did, and the mission was a success and that's all that matters," I said softly.

But Mikoto didn't like the way I responded.

"You little SON OF A B*TCH! If you don't start taking me f*cking seriously, I'll…" Mikoto yelled before she sees me in a black aura as I turned into **Dark Dayo**.

"Your…Holy sh*t…" said Mikoto in astonishment. "Your body's all black…"

"**You think so, moron?!"** I asked in a cold, venomous voice, scaring Mikoto a bit. **"Then it's natural that you didn't hear from Dr. Mochizuki before he passed the leadership to my brother**."

"T-That looks really serious…" Mikoto shivered.

"**Now listen up! 9 years ago, there was a Fallen Angel detonated a bomb in this city!"**

"I-I thought Fallen Angels were just a myth," Mikoto said. "But I did hear about the attack made on the International Medical Conference. Dr. Mochizuki was supposed to be there too, but he was late because of an operation, so he wasn't hurt… I've also heard that…Takashi was the only survivor…"

"**That's where you're wrong! There were 2 kids still breathing after the explosion…It was Takashi…and his one and only best friend, Dr. Mochizuki's own son."**

Mikoto gasped at this.

"**Takashi shielded him with his own body, and he was ravaged completely, but the Fallen Angel made sure that there were no survivors, so he impaled a Light Spear to his best friend's head…and died instantly. It was from there that I happened to pass by and took the two to Dr. Mochizuki, in which he applied a Black Label on his braindead son. But instead of trying to bury him, he cut the surviving parts of his body to save Takashi's life!"**

(NOTE! A Black Label is a term used in triage tags with the meaning that no medical treatment is possible and the patient is considered dead.)

"**Even though we're the strangers at the time, I too wanted to save these kids, but I had to go after the Fallen Angel instead, but he disappeared. So now, with the Dr.'s son's own limbs and heart replaced, Takashi is now the result of Dr. Mochizuki's triage."**

I then slammed my hand on the wall, where a small crater was made, almost destroying the wall, and scaring Mikoto.

"**And that's why Takashi said to my brother that he'll never betray either me or Dr. Mochizuki. He won't go against his desires…nor against any one of you whom we trust, Mikoto Kiba, you SH*T-EATING C***!"**

Mikoto blushed madly for some reason as I turned back to my regular self.

"So as you can see," I said calmly, trying to calm down. "Takashi doesn't even know if he can still live the life he wants to now. He'll have to see it for himself. The current Takashi was born as the result of one of the doctor's selections, so he wants Takashi to find the truth of the selections that he'll be carrying out."

Mikoto stood for a few minutes and then responded…

"…Okay. I trust you and Dr. Mochizuki, and maybe Takashi weren't just being a stupid f*ck-for-brains."

"Now, get finished and prepare for the next mission before your body gets saggy," I answered as I left the shower stalls quickly and just in time before Mikoto cursed me again.

(FLASHBACK END!)

At least she now understands why Takashi is acting strange nowadays, and I don't blame him, but one thing's for sure. I'll kill the Fallen Angel who has taken the life of Dr. Mochizuki's son, and that's a promise.

And speaking of Fallen Angels…

"I know you're there. Come on out!" I called out through the darkness of the forest.

"…Impressive!" said a voice as a man walked out from behind a tree. He had the appearance of a man in his early 20s with blue hair that was spiked upward and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black leather pants, but what caught my attention are 2 black crow-like wings on his back. It was just as I thought. A Fallen Angel has appeared. "I'm surprised you were able to detect me."

"Kind of hard not to when you're emitting a killer intent," I said as put my hands in my pocket.

The man in front of me placed his hands in his pockets as he said, "This is very interesting. I was flying by and caught the presence of a Devil, so I decided to have some fun. But I have to say that you definitely caught my attention a lot more, after all, even though I can see you're standing right in front of me, I can't seem to detect your presence. It's almost as if you don't exist."

He was picking a Devil's presence? How? I soon found my answer when another voice was heard.

"All I did was argue about Drago M-ball. I couldn't even form a contract. What the hell was I thinking?"

That voice belonged to Takeru. Not too long ago, Takeru and the client, Morisawa, spent the whole night talking about manga and other related stuff. Before, Morisawa wasn't pleased that Koneko didn't come at first, but after getting to know Takeru, learning that he enjoys the same thing, except loving small-breasted girls, but he was okay with it. Takeru, however, knows that he's going to get in trouble with President Rias.

"Ah! That must be my cue," said the Fallen Angel as he flew off. "I've got to finish off what Raynare and Dohnaseek started, and then I'll be back for you. Toodles."

Shoot! That Fallen Angel must be one of the rogue ones. I've got to stop Takeru before he gets killed AGAIN!

** At the suburbs **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Takeru was riding his bike home, he suddenly felt a cold sensation.

"This feeling! It's just like last time!" said Takeru as the Fallen Angel that Dayo confronted earlier is now behind him.

"How strange," said the Fallen Angel. "I don't seem to have the wrong person. Because you are an empty shell that was order to be terminated. How sincerely strange. No matter. I, **Abazias**, have been ordered to erase all traces."

And as Abazias gets closer to Takeru, the sudden sensation felt stronger.

"No way!" Takeru said, dropping his bike.

"You have been killed twice, yet you are still alive. Why is that?" Abazias asked as his wings soon spread.

"Another fallen angel!?" Takeru questioned in shock.

"You were supposed to be dead from Raynare," said Abazias as he created a sword created from what looked like a green light. And then he charges towards Takeru quickly, but he was able the dodge the surprise attack while his glowed showing the mark of the Gremory house.

"The Gremory household seal?" Abazias asked in shock, seeing the red glowing mark right before his eyes.

Takeru landed on the ground, feeling relieved for evading his attack, but he needed to be ready for his next attack.

"Am I going to get killed again?" Takeru asked in disbelief.

"I see now. You're the one Dohnaseek mistook for a stray, I've heard," said Abazias. "Who knew that trash like you would join the Gremory household?"

With a snap of his fingers, Abazias summoned two more weapons of light, a sword and a spear. Both started to shake like crazy as they pointed at Takeru.

"This is all the more reason why your dead corpse should bring me amusement, trash!" he said as the two weapons fired at Takeru!

Takeru felt scared; he felt as if he going to die again by yet another Fallen Angel. He needed power; power to defeat him. Then he remembered something. He remembered Rias telling to image his favorite fighter.

He started concentrating. He wants to be strong, like his favorite fighter. He wanted…power.

"Power…grant me power!" Takeru yelled, raising his hand up.

Then all of a sudden, his hand was glowing brightly while his bat wings sprouted from his back. He felt the power from his hand glowing brighter and brighter while the overwhelming force pushed back the fallen angel.

Then his back formed black and red dragon wings, and then just by extending his hand towards the Fallen Angel…

"Guh!"

His power, and somehow his clothes, have been absorbed into Takeru's hand, in which in return, he punched the air to the Fallen Angel's direction, and a powerful force blew him away and into one of the trees.

Then Takeru felt the dragon wings behind his back, and saw them for himself.

"Is this…my Sacred Gear?" he asked.

The Fallen Angel, who's naked, quickly extended his wings and took off into the air. "Impossible! A filthy, insignificant Devil…was able to not only land a hit on me…but absorbed my power as well…WHAT COMPLETE BULLSH*T! I won't forget this! The next time we meet, I will kill you, and then that other guy I've met later!"

As the Fallen Angel flew away, Takeru looked at his wings behind him.

(1 hour later; At the Old Schoo Building)

"My Sacred Gear?" asked Takeru.

"Yes, this is your Sacred Gear," answered Rias. "If you don't have a Maken or Element, then there's a good chance that you could a Sacred Gear, in which you can activate and deactivate as you please."

Then the wings disappeared behind him.

"I was so worried they might just stay there," said Takeru. The others were shocked that Takeru has a Dragon-type Sacred Gear.

"That's great, Takeru!" said Inaho. "I have a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, too!"

"That's amazing, Takeru!" said Akeno.

In the sidelines, Kodama was now glaring at Takeru for some strange reason.

"To think that he has a Dragon inside him…impossible…" she said to herself.

"But this is now becoming a headache," said Rias. "The Fallen Angels now know you're alive, reborn as a demon."

"I'm sorry," apologized Takeru.

"Don't be, Takeru," said a voice as he came inside.

"Professor Kurosaki!" Rias said, standing up.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier too, but I'm surprised that Takeru was able to fend it off with his Sacred Gear, so congrats," said Dale. "He actually encountered me first before going to Takeru. And Takeru, while you got lucky there, it won't happen twice, so don't let the Sacred Gear become the better of you. I've seen people like that before, and died instantly."

"I-I understand, Professor Kurosaki," Takeru replied before leaving to his dorm room with Dale following him.

"Perhaps you have been too harsh," said Akeno.

"No, Lady Rias is harsh for a reason," said Furan.

"He's a novice, so he's need to be alert," said Natalia.

"Yes, I won't any Fallen Angels take away any of my adorable servants….or him," said Rias.

Some of the girls glared at Rias as she mentioned him (Dale).

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Akeno laying low in her swimsuit.

START OF SECOND HALF: Mikoto Kiba holding a gun on her left hand, while holding her naked breasts with her right arm.

* * *

** Somewhere in the Underworld **

(Dayo's POV)

Looking around my surroundings, I walked through the Underworld. The sky is a deep red, but other than that the place is almost identical to the human world. I'm currently on edge; as this has been quite some time since I've been to the Underworld. It's still surreal to me. When I became 'King', thanks to my surrogate father Gid, I now have hundreds of people lining up for contracts. Making a deep sigh, I continued towards the magnificent castle in front of me.

This castle was none other than the **Phenex Family**'s residence. The meeting I was about to have could lead to a much more stable peace than what there is now. Walking through the wrought iron gate, I am welcomed by the butlers working at the entrance. Nodding politely at them, I continue my way through the courtyard where I ran into a young teen with bright blonde hair. He couldn't be much older than me. I politely apologized for almost running into the young man before continuing towards the main house.

Well, at least I did until a hand grabs my shoulder, roughly turning me around, and the perpetrator yells, "Who do you think you are?! I am **Raiser Phenex**, a noble while you are nothing but a lowly human. You should be begging at my feet for forgiveness!"

This guy is 50x worse than Mikoto Kiba, and that is sad! Not allowing myself to be pushed around, I gripped the Phenex's wrist with an amount of strength that surprises my opponent. With my dark sunglasses shadowing my eyes, I applied a small illusion to my eyes causing them to glow a murderous crimson which puts even more pressure on Raiser, causing him to wince even further. Then I state in a low tone…

"You had better keep your hands off of me, little bird. As a member of the Deviluke Family, I will not be disrespected to this extent."

I then throw Riser's hand down and continue on my way to the castle while Raiser sits there holding his wrist and glares daggers towards my back. I continue to walk towards the castle where I was then greeted by a woman with bright blonde hair and azure eyes who seems to be in her early twenties.

"Hello, you must be Dale Kurosaki Deviluke-dono. To be honest, I was expecting someone older - not to insult you - it is quite rare for one as young and tall as you to be a member of the Devilukean Family."

Smiling and brushing off the concern of the woman in front of me, I replied, "There is no need for concern, **Lady Phenex**. My case is very rare, so don't worry, you haven't offended me."

"Unlike my youngest son Raiser," she replies smoothly.

I had to sigh about that name again. Also, for some reason, I had a sneaky suspicion that we haven't seen the last of him…

"I'm sorry about that, Lady Phenex, but I don't like him for some reason. In any event, I cannot afford to show any signs of weakness or I'll risk not being taken seriously."

Lady Phenex just giggles lightly while waving me off, "Don't worry, I am just glad you didn't do more. Raiser needs to learn to be respectful to our guests, or he could risk offending guests that are less benevolent than you are. Now follow me and I will lead you to my husband."

I follow her through the grand castle before being led into a rather large office occupied by a man who looked like an older version of Raiser. This man is **Lord Phenex**. He stands up and introduces himself to me, "Hello Deviluke-dono, I am R**** Phenex, current head of the Phenex family. We have the shipment ready for you."

"Thank you, Sir Phenex. This shipment of **Phenex Tears** will hopefully go a long way in stabilizing this tumultuous ceasefire," I replied while I finish sealing the large shipment magically and then bids the family head farewell. I left the Phenex Manor and uses a teleportation spell to leave the Underworld. All the while, a girl with short blonde twin-tails and pink dress watches me teleport out of the castle.

"Hmmm…." said the girl before walking off.

** In Heaven **

I reappear in front of a pure white mansion, where everything surrounding it is white as well; I was now in front of the main palace in Heaven. Chuckling lightly to myself at how I just went from one extreme to the other, I stride into the palace with an almost regal posture. Sitting at a round table were several angels and seated directly in front of the door was none other than **Michael**, the leader of the Angel faction, since God was killed in the last war, thanks to my father….

Directly to his right is probably the most beautiful woman, I may have ever seen, rivalling my oldest stepsister, **Yant Chichiizumi**, the **Supreme Oppai Goddess**, with her golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. This is none other than the Seraph **Gabriel** who most certainly lives up to her name as the most beautiful woman in heaven, and she was blushing and smiling at me. I then had to break myself out of the trance I was in and announced my arrival to Michael, "Sir Michael, I have the shipment of Phenex Tears from the Devil faction for you."

Michael stands up and moves in front of the table before bowing lightly in thanks, "Thank you Deviluke-dono for making this delivery."

I unsealed the large shipment and waves him off, "Don't worry. It is my job as a member of the Devilukean Family to do all I can to insure that another war doesn't break out. Now, it was lovely meeting you and I hope we can do business again, but I must take my leave, the **Shinto Faction **is awaiting my arrival."

"Of course, Deviluke-dono. It was a pleasure to meet you," Michael replies.

I just nodded as I teleported away.

** At the broken-down Church **

It was time for me to tell Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet that the jig is up an trying to steal someone's Sacred Gear is not worth it as Azazel has an obsession with Sacred Gears, and Kokabiel has broken away from the Grigori and there are at least 4 other Fallen Angels on the loose, thanks to the recent report that I've received from Azazel not too long ago.

"Wait, what?! T-That can't be true, we just saw him at the Grigori headquarters the other day," Raynare said in denial.

"Yeah, well I just talked to him not too long ago, and he told me that you were not supposed to be on any mission at the moment," I said to them as Raynare gained a scared look.

"Y-You t-told Lord Az-Azazel?" asked Mittlet.

"I sure did. He HAD to know," I replied. "And you didn't know about Serafia and Abazias doing suspicious things behind Azazel's back and going for another organization?"

The 3 Fallen Angels were in shock.

"Then what will happen to us?" asked Kalawarner.

"I will talk with Azazel about this whole thing, but in the meantime, I suggest you 3 head over to my…sister's mansion, in which I have the directions here," I answered as I gave them a map with the directions to my place. "However, there's still some work to be done. Serafia, Abazias, and 5 other Fallen Angels, in which one of them is Dohnaseek all must be stopped before they take another one's Sacred Gear."

As I left the Church, the 3 Fallen Angels were in shock that Azazel didn't assign them on any mission at all, and to Raynare, she made a huge mistake by killing Takeru. She needs to apologize to him, but she has a feeling that it may be too late. She doesn't know that she and her companions have one long hell of an explanation to give to either Azazel or any one of the Gremory family…

** At the Tenryou International School **

I'm at the Beauty Division and just finished teaching some classes to the high-class students, and was just about to finish my shift when…

"Um…excuse me, Professor Kurosaki…"

There was the clumsy maid who almost spilled the curry the other day, Sanae Shikigami. Now, make no mistake, when I say clumsy, I mean outrageously clumsy!

"I…I need your help…" said Sanae. "There's not much I am capable of doing…and so…"

What she did next completely stuns me! She raises her maid dress, revealing her panties!

Then, she trips again, and I tried to help her, but…

BOING!

…I received a face-full of Sanae's large breasts! Then, I realized that she's on top of me with her butt on my family jewels. Such an embarrassing position!

"Can you get off of me, please?" I asked.

"No! My sis told me that once you take the mount position, you cannot give up until you are satisfied!" Sanae answered.

I simply sweat-dropped at her answer.

"Kyaa! Something is rubbing up against my butt!" Sanae cried.

Damn it! If she keeps moving like that in this position, I can soon feel her clothing.

"Do I really have to get off?!" Sanae cried.

"Yes," I answered. "But I'll help you the next time we meet, and you need to improve how to walk."

Sanae soon reluctantly did just that and I managed to clean her up and just in time as…

"What are you doing, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Kaoru Daichi, the butler, came to see me. Which reminds me….

"Did you tell the principal about my butler attending this class?" I asked him (actually, her).

Kaoru simply answered, "The principal is up to her no-good otaku skills again."

I wonder how that principal managed to be a principal….

** Next Day; At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

As Hayate dropped Lala, Nana, Momo, Sam, Adam and I, we were 1 hour earlier than the start of the classes, so I decided to go to the gate greet some of the students passing by.

And after Haruko, Inaho, and Kodama walked in…

"Waaah!"

…a new voice was heard as I saw someone made a faceplant to the ground. It was a young girl around 15-16 years of age and 5' 1" tall with long blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards; green eyes, a "modest" C-cup breast size, and outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

And right now, she's facedown on the ground on her knees, her dress bunched up exposing her white panties for the whole down to see.

"WHITE PANTIES!"

…and unfortunately, a good view for Takeru and Kengo to look.

"Such a magnificent sight to see!" said Kengo, grabbing a camera.

"We must make good memories of this," said Takeru before both he and Takeru got faceplanted HARD by Dokuro Mitsukai.

"You do realize that I'm right here, right?" the Angel asked.

I better interfere before Dokuro does something **graphically horrible** to these boys and in front of the girl, in which she rolled over on her rear, shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"Why did I trip again?" asked the blonde girl. "Huh?"

She opened her pure and innocent green eyes to find me standing there with an amused look on my face as I stuck my hand out.

"Thank you," said the girl as the wind blew her veil to reveal her face.

"C-Cute face…" said the other 2 boys as they somehow saw her face and then went to help her recover her veil.

"What a girl!" said Kengo to Takeru.

"I know!" said Takeru. "Version: Blonde Beauty!"

"Thank you very much," said the girl as she got the veil from Takeru and put it on.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Kengo as he quickly the girl's hand before his view went black.

"Sorry about that," I said to the blonde girl. "They can be a bit wild when they someone like you."

It was then that I've felt something coming from her as I looked into her eyes. I wonder….

"I got lost and need help," said the blonde girl while putting her fingers to each other.

"We would be glad to help you!" said Kengo and Takeru at the same time while I heavily sighed. I better keep an eye on these 2.

Meanwhile, Kodama caught a glimpse of us helping out the new girl, and she does not like what she sees.

"Kagazuchi, get over here," said Kodama as the fire spirit formed next to her.

"Yes, princess?"

"For some reason, that girl is emitting something. Keep an eye out on her and those 3 men."

"Right away, princess," said the fire spirit as he followed the 4.

** 10 minutes later **

As we were walking towards the destination, I noticed that she has a suitcase she's carrying.

"So, are you on a trip?" I asked.

"Oh no," Asia answered. "I was appointed to this town's church."

"So, you're a nun?" Takeru asked. No sh*t, Sherlock.

"I'm glad I met such nice people as you 3," said the young girl. "It must've been divine guidance."

"It sure is!" answered Kengo before he and Takeru noticed the silver cross hanging on the young girl's neck.

The fire spirit watching saw it, too.

"Good, at least those brats know that the cross she's wearing is harmful to them since they are Devils," he said before he and the others all heard the sound of crying. It was a little boy on the ground with a bruise on his knee after bumping into a tree.

The young girl walked over to the little boy with me following closely behind while Kagazuchi on top of the tree the boy hit.

"Don't cry; it's just a scrape. You're a boy, after all," said the young girl, rubbing the boy's head, who stopped crying. She then put her hands over the boy's injury, and to our surprise, the two rings appeared on her middle fingers as it glowed green with a green light emitting from her hand and on the boy's injury.

"Did you see that?" Takeru asked to Kengo.

"Yeah, she's healing his injury," Kengo responded.

"This feeling…" said Kagazuchi from the branch.

I felt it as well as I had a conclusion. 'This is, without a doubt, a Sacred Gear she's wielding, and it's a healing type. Looks like there's more to you than meets the eye.'

"A Sacred Gear…" said Kagazuchi as he continues observing the scene.

"Look! Your wound's gone! It's all right now," said the young girl as she dispelled her rings and looked back at us. "Sorry, force of habit." She then stuck out her tongue playfully.

(20 minutes later)

We continued onward with the fire spirit following secretly in pursuit, and as we continued forward, my "Bad Feeling Radar" began to pick up as we were heading towards the Church.

"I must've surprised you," Asia said suddenly.

"You sure did," said Takeru.

"It's an incredible power!" Kengo followed.

"It's a wonderful power granted by God," she said before muttering to herself, 'Yes, a wonderful power…'

I sensed her demeanor changing a bit.

'Looks like she had a hard hand in life because of her power.' "Ah! There it is!"

It happened to be the same church that I picked up 3 other Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet, but unfortunately, Takeru, Kengo and I got some strange vibes off of it.

'There's no doubt. The other Fallen Angels are in there. I need to warn Azazel about this…' I thought.

Kagazuchi saw this too and he knew that he was going to tell Kodama about this as he flew back towards the School.

"Right. This is as far as we'll take you," I said to the young girl. "We have classes to attend, so we must be going."

"I see," said the young girl sadly before saying, "By the way, my name is **Asia Argento**. Please call me Asia!"

"Well, I'm Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke, and these 2 boys behind are Takeru Ōyama, and Kengo Usui," I said to Asia.

"Dale, Takeru, and Kengo. I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you 3 this quickly after arriving in Japan! And I believe you're foreign as well, Dale!" said Asia.

"I sure am," I replied as we headed back towards the school before saying to Takeru and Kengo…

"You do realize that you are big trouble, right?"

** Later that night; At Tenryou International School **

And sure enough…

"Don't go near the church ever again," said Rias sternly.

…they did.

"You should already know from one of the rules that going into church could incite fights between God and us devils, and you 2 don't know when _those _guys will throw a light-lance at you," Rias explained.

"Then the chill we got near the church was…" said Kengo.

"Your demonic instincts must've detected danger. Staying around someone from the Church is inviting death. Especially since some of the Church's exorcists even wield Sacred Gear. In fact, to exorcise a Devil means to annihilate him completely, Kengo and Takeru. Into nothingness. You'll turn into nothing. You feel nothing. You can do nothing. Do you know how that's like?" asked Rias.

"N-No…" both Takeru and Kengo said before Rias walked away.

"Please be careful from now on," said Rias.

** Next Day **

I was about to head into the Old School Building when I saw Rias talking with Lala, Nana, and Momo.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"We're all doing well, Bro!" said Momo before she sees Takeru and Kengo. "Wait, why are they hanging their heads low?"

"Probably because of something stupid they did and got punished," Nana proclaimed.

"No. It's because of what I said to them last night," said Rias as she closed her eyes and nodded to herself. "It may have been a little hard but they needed to know that this is not a game, and they should take it seriously."

"Yeah, but you can't them to know everything right away," Lala said to Rias.

"I understand that, but they should still realize the danger. Those Fallen Angels are targeting not only two of my Pieces, but you as well, Professor Deviluke," said Rias as her eyes seemed to glow in anger as she looked down at the ground. I reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at me. The anger in her eyes soon started to dissipate, and she shook her head before grinning at me.

"I'm surprised that you're defending the 2 boys," said Rias.

"Not likely…" I replied as we all arrived at the Club Classroom, where Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Natalia and her Peerage, minus Principal Rokujou, were all there.

"We just got a message from the Archduke," said Akeno.

"The Archduke?" asked Rias.

"Apparently, a **Stray Devil **is on the loose in this town."

"That means we get to eliminate it~!" said Natalia excitedly while Rias just closes her eyes.

Well, well, well. It's time for some action!

** Somewhere around the forest **

"Um, what's a Stray Devil?" asked Inaho.

"I'm glad you asked, Inaho!" Natalia answered. "It used to be a servant to another Devil."

"Like us?" asked Haruko.

"Sometimes, devils betray or kill their masters, so they can live doing whatever they please," Rias explained.

Takeru knew about this because he saw one before another Fallen Angel.

"We're heading to a deserted house," Rias explained. "A stray devil is said to lure people into it to eat them."

As the 2 peerages and my sisters walked in, I could sense something coming up shortly around the forest.

Natalia explained, "You're about to see the utter monstrosity stemming from abuse of demonic power and being without a master."

"Do you know chess?" Rias asked.

"We sure do," answered Chacha.

"I've heard about once or twice, but never played it," said Takeru.

"I, your Master, and my sister Natalia, are the **Kings**," Rias explained. "There are also the Queens, the Knights, the Rooks, the Bishops, and the Pawns."

Natalia continued, "Devils from the aristocracy assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates. We call them **Evil Pieces**."

"Why would you need to do that in the first place?" asked Azuki.

"You'll find out in a later time," I explained. "For some reason, I have a very bad feeling about what's going to happen, so to the Peerage of Natalia Gremory, as well as you Takeru and Kengo, you are now about to see how Devils fight. This is much different than what Maken-Ki does, because this one will have some graphic moments."

"Y-You mean?!" Kimi asked.

"Yep. There will be some **killings** involved," I said, making Kimi shudder while Kodama had a small smirk on her face.

"Now, we're talking," Kodama said to herself.

"Ah! She's coming from the back door over there," I said as I pointed at the door where Koneko was surprised that I was able to detect it before she did.

And then…

"**I smell something bad…"** a female voice was heard coming from the shadows, and then a figure slowly emerges from the darkness. **"At the same time, I smell delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it bitter?"**

The Stray Devil looked like a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair, but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with 4 legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. She was completely naked and was showing her large breasts, which of course, caught Takeru's and Kengo's attention.

"B**bs!" the 2 boys stated, as many of the girls groaned as Azuki and Uruchi smack the backs of their heads, silencing them.

"Disgusting," said Koneko, Kodama, and Haruko at the same, but whether they were talking about the Stray Devil or the 2 boys, was unknown.

"So, Stray Devil type: **Visor**," Rias explained. "Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They more than deserve death for their sins."

"In the name of Duke Gremory, we're going to kick your *ss~!" Natalia said.

"Now, you're talking my language!" Azuki said with a big smile on her face.

"This should be fun!" Chacha exclaimed.

"**What insolent girls you are,"** said Visor. **"I will cover you 2 in blood as red as your hairs!"**

"A line as witty as we'd expect from small fry," said Natalia.

"This is a Stray Devil?!" asked Furan in disbelief.

"She seems to be an exhibitionist!" said Kengo.

I had to quickly blush because just looking at her reminds me of my older stepsisters….

Then she fondles her own breasts as her full figure is exposed, surprising many others.

"W-Wh-What the hell is that?!" asked Haruko.

"We told you," answered Rias. "They become ugly monsters in both body and heart."

Then, magic seals appeared around the Stray Devil's nipples.

"**Take this!"** Visor shouted as yellow beams suddenly shout out of her nipples. I simply raised my hand and created a **Bounceback Shield** in front of the 2 groups, deflecting the beams and sending them flying toward a wall in another direction.

"No joke, she _is _a monster," Takeru said in disbelief.

Thinking fast, Rias shouted, "Yumi!"

"Yes!" Yumi shouted before grabbing onto his sword at her side before disappearing.

"She vanished!" Inaho shouted.

"That's because Yumi represents a **Knight, **just like Uruchi and Haruko are to mine!" Natalia explained.

"Her trait is speed and the sword is her strongest weapon," Rias added as Yumi sliced the creature's arms off clean before falling to the ground, making the Stray Devil yell out in pain as blood sprayed out of the newly made wounds.

Then Koneko came to the monster.

"Koneko, it's dangerous!" said Inaho.

Then, the Stray Devil's appearance started to reshape itself, looking more monster-like as its chest and front part suddenly opened into a set of jaws.

"**Die!"** Visor yelled as she charged forward, allowing her large jaws engulf Koneko and clamp around her.

Many of the girls gasped in horror.

"It's okay, everyone," said Natalia as the jaws began to open slowly, revealing Koneko with a bored look as her arms held the jaws open almost effortlessly.

"Koneko is a **Rook**," Rias explained. "Just like how Azuki and Chacha are to Natalia's. Her traits are simple: tremendous strength and defensive ability. That kind of attack won't even scratch her."

"All f*cking right!" Azuki yelled in triumph.

"Begone," was Koneko could before spinning around and completely destroyed the teeth surrounding her, making the Stray Devil cry out in even more pain. Koneko continued her spin, raising her foot up and sent Visor flying through a large stone pillar with a powerful sidekick. Landing on her feet, the petite girl turn around and moved to stand next to Yumi.

'We should never fight with Koneko,' both Takeru and Kengo said to themselves.

"Akeno~! It's your go~!" said Natalia.

"Oh my, what should I do with you?" Akeno asked.

"This should be good," giggled Yuka.

I swear to Heaven that both Akeno and Yuka have something in common, and sure enough, I would be right.

And as Akeno got closer to the Stray Devil, Inaho quickly notices one of the arms from earlier was twitching before shooting at Rias.

"Buchou!" Inaho shouted before summoning her Sacred Gear on her left hand before slamming her fist to the arm, sending it flying.

"Th-Thanks," said Rias, who surprised from the surprise attack.

"No problem, I instantly moved instinctively," said Inaho as she stuck out her tongue playfully. Some of the girls of Maken-Ki were impressed, especially from Furan and Haruko.

"Akeno, finish her off," Rias ordered.

To Akeno, she just smiled and said, "A bad girl who tries to harm our Buchou needs to be punished!

"Here's the fun part~!" Natalia exclaimed. "Akeno is my sister's **Queen**, like my Queen is Lilly! The almighty vice commander combining the powers of all other pieces."

Then Akeno sparked lightning around her hands.

"Oh my, you still seem to have some energy left," said Akeno in a cheerful voice. "Then how about this?"

"She specializes in attacks using demonic powers," Rias explained as Akeno released a bolt of lightning down on Visor's downed form. "And most of all, she's…"

"Oh my, you're still energetic!" Akeno said in sultry voice before licking her lips sensually.

"Wait! Wait! Let me guess," said Yuka, raising her hand. "Is she a **Sadist**, by any chance?"

"You're absolutely right, Yuka," Rias answered. "She IS a complete sadist."

"Then that makes it 3," Yuka giggled as Akeno released bolt after bolt at the Stray Devil, laughing the entire time.

I have a sneaky feeling that Yuka and possibly her sister are the other 2 sadists…Wonderful….

"That's enough, Akeno," Rias called out to her Queen, who stopped almost immediately.

"We're already done?" Akeno asked as she turned around with a blush on her face. Rias just passed her and made her way to where Visor was lying.

"Any last words?" Rias asked.

"**Kill me,"** Visor spat on her, glaring up at her with a look full of rage.

"Really? Then you shall vanish," said Rias as she and Natalia, who jumped next to her both muttered….

"Checkmate."

Then a blast of red and black energy engulfed the Stray Devil, obliterating it and leaving nothing behind but a small scorch mark.

Natalia did a V-sign while Rias said to everyone, "We're done. Now, let's go back."

[YES, LADY RIAS!] said everyone except for me, Lala, Nana, Momo, Kengo, and Takeru.

"Actually, Buchou," asked Inaho. "I got a question!"

"What is it?" asked Rias.

"What are we?" asked Inaho as she pointed to herself, Takeru and Kengo.

"Yeah, what's our role as we are your servants?" asked Takeru.

Now, I believe I should get a funny look as Rias soon explains.

"Like Furan, Principal Minori, Kodama, and Yuka, you 3 are **Pawns**," Rias answered.

"By pawn, you don't mean…" Kengo said before Natalia answered.

"Yes, you are foot soldiers~!"

'The lowest rank?!' the 2 boys asked to themselves as the others started to walk away. Both Takeru and Kengo were dumb-founded.

"Listen," I said to the 2 boys. "Don't let it go to your heads. Not everyone starts out powerful. Trust me, I know the feeling before."

Both Takeru and Kengo felt somewhat relieved by my words. Then, a loud growl was heard outside the building.

"And that's my cue!" I said. "Lala, Nana, Momo! **Heartless Monster **at 7 o'clock!"

"YES!" the 3 sisters as we headed out the other way.

The others saw us heading the other way before they heard some loud growling.

"Let's follow them!" Rias said as the others took off after us.

** Outside the abandoned house **

As Rias, Natalia and the others have caught up to us, they were all surprised by what they saw.

In front of us were 75 monsters, which have a dinosaur-like appearance, as they were foot soldiers.

"What are those?!" asked Rias.

"My friends," I said. "These are the types of targets I get to destroy. These are **NOVA monsters**. They are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been invading Earth for quite some time. Nova generally appear at random, but have often appeared at cities with large populations. Typical Nova behavior consists of relentlessly attacking anything in the surrounding area until they are destroyed or reach their "time limit". This limit is the amount of time a Nova is active until it self-detonates for unknown reasons. The time varies between Nova. What you see are **Humanoid-Type **NOVA, aka **Heartless Monsters**. They are worse than Stray Devils as they will attacking everything they see in such a very brutal way, such as literally eating their victims or ripping of limbs with their large claws."

As the monsters sees us, they then start charging at us at lightning-fast speed.

"Whoa! That is fast!" said Yumi.

"Now, it's our turn," I said. "Let's go, my sisters!"

"All right, now you watch and learn!" said Nana as she charged at some of the monsters, punching over 20 monsters with just one punch.

"Wow…" Koneko said in awe.

"That's nothing! Watch this!" said Momo as she turned around and zapped lightning out of her tail as many as 30 monsters in one lightning strike.

"Very nice…" Akeno said in delight.

Then, it was Lala's turn.

"You may want to covers your ears…" I said as everyone has done just that as Lala yelled…

"GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Lala's yell was able to blow all of the monsters out of their view as her shriek also blew away some of the strongest trees as well!

Everyone was stunned.

"What…amazing…abilities…" both Rias and Natalia said at the same time in awe.

"It sure is amazing," I said. "But when it comes to these monsters, it's not to destroy them by just decapitating them."

It was then that the 75 monsters can back, growing in anger.

I then quickly suppressed all of the monsters via a gravity seal. Now, most monsters don't have the ability to dispel the seals because they are out of control.

"And now, it's my turn," I said as the Deviluke sisters all jumped back. "Now, everyone, especially you Takeru and Kengo, watch closely, but also hang on to the trees, because you'll experiencing at least a 2.0 on the Richter scale when all's said and done."

Everyone now has their full attention on me.

"Now, you Heartless Monsters are about to completely eliminated by as my sisters weakened you. Now, since you're not worth my time, I'll just kill you with a lightning spell – a **Red Lightning **spell."

Rias, Akeno, and Kodama all gasped at this as I raised my right finger and then a bright-red magic circle appears under the 75 monsters who were all trying to escape, but it's in vain.

I then muttered an incantation in Devilukean language as 5 smaller red circles appear in the air on top of each other above the largest circle. Thunder booms around them as a small bolt of red lightning strikes the roof of the abandoned house, destroying it completely. They could all see lightning flashing around the pitch black clouds that appeared in the night sky. A large growl could be heard as I spoke, "This is one of the spells that my Dad taught me, and it's one of the most powerful, so you should all be honored that you were eliminated by it. Suffer for eternity, but die in an instant. Begone by the Immortal Dragon God of Lightning: **KIRIN**."

If one looked into my eyes, you could see red lightning bolts dancing through the black pools. In an instant, a large red dragon made of lightning strikes down the monsters. The ground completely rumbles hard, registering a 4.0 on the Richter scale. Everyone had to hang on to the trees as the ground shook tremendously. When all was said and done, the ground was completely obliterated, along with the monsters, causing a large cloud of dust and debris to be seen covering the 2 groups. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared, and what greeted them, except for my sisters, shocked them greatly.

What used to be a relatively smooth ground is now a crater of around 50 feet deep. I then turned back to the groups who were looking at me with wide eyes as I walked towards both Akeno and Kodama, both stunned and said…

"Now THAT is how you do a lightning spell."

As my sisters and I walked and vanished in our own magic circle, the two groups are still looking at the destroyed ground, and some of them now knew why they couldn't beat me.

To Rias and Natalia, they wouldn't be surprise if I could fight some of Sirzechs' peerage and win….

…in which I did….TWICE!

** 4 nights later **

It was late at night, as I made a few jumps across the neighborhood. I then saw a house where the source of the scent of human blood was emanating from, and wrinkled my nose when the heavy scent of blood assaulted my nose, making me scowl.

"Well, it looks like the boys have a long way to go, especially when they have to work their way up to a High-Class Devil," I said to myself. "But now, someone better invest in some Febreze when I'm done here."

I then summoned my red Infrared Sunglasses as I walked inside the house while closing the door behind me. It was dark and that there were films of dust on the furniture in the hallway. I then stealthily and silently through the hallway, as the scent of blood grows stronger with each step until I came across a door.

Kicking the door in and stepping into the room, I found a pool of blood leading to the sight of a bloodied, mutilated corpse nailed to the wall.

'Poor soul…' I thought before eyeing the traces of a magic circle. 'Is this one of Rias' clients?'

"Fitting, isn't it? Punishment for the wicked, that is…" said a new voice.

I then turned to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes wearing clerical clothing, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, relaxing.

"I'm quoting the _Holy Scripture _here," said the young man as he turned towards with his tongue out and a disturbing smile on his face. "Something you Devils would never understand…"

"And you are?" I asked as the young man got up from the sofa, setting me on edge since the guy smelled of blood from the corpse.

"Who, me?" the young man laughed as he bowed mockingly, staring at me with one open eye. "My name is **Freed Sellzen**. A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!"

Then he went into a ridiculous dance after he introduced himself.

**(Cue BGM: Death Egg Zone (Sonic 2))**

"A priest?" I repeated, sweatdropping at his stupid dance, but on guards all the same. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm definitely not some worthless sh*t like a Devil," said Freed with an evil glint in his red eyes.

"This is your doing?" I snarled, pointing at the corpse in the room. "Why? Since when do priests go around killing innocent people, huh?"

"You're no longer human once you start depending on Devils. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him! Getting rid of sh*tty Devils and even more worthless sh*ts bedeviled by them is my job!" Freed explained in glee, drawing a gun and a golden hilt, which formed into a blade of light.

"Pretty pretty, shiny shiny," I complimented, looking at the light-sword with interest. "So what happens now, you so-called priest?"

"Shall I enlighten you? I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this lovely gun!"

"Something tells me that even if I tell you that I'm not a Devil, you'll kill me anyway," I commented as I took out some weapons from my suit. "And besides, I need to vent some anger from one of my teammates the other night. Now, get a load of this!"

Catching the golden bullet from Freed's gun with my fingers, I was able to throw that bullet away and took out my _Ensis Exsecror Zwei_ sword, and a large chain-gun from my suit, and it's loaded with 100 Dark Bullets.

"Is that the famous _Venom Minigun_?!" Freed gasped in shock. "That's impossible! They're only used by German forces in World War II!"

"Yeah, and I managed to pick up a few of these bad boys and then some, thanks to my mercenary gang of 'The Black Label Organization'!" I said. "Not only that, a great friend of mine by the name of B.J. Blazkowicz joined our team for a while, and gave me a few more goodies to equip."

"B.J. Blazkowicz?! The one-man army?!" asked Freed with an angry face. "You bastard! How dare you let that b*tchy freak give you all the great weapons. Now I'll make sure that you'll end up worse than that man I've killed, you f*ck*ng Devil!"

I just let out a taunting laugh as I've got my weapons ready. "Oh, I beg to differ. Now, the time for talking between us is over! Father Freed, I shall kill you where you stand! Now, let's dance!"

**(Cue Battle Theme: Weapons of Vengeance Level 2)**

Freed and I charged at each other at blazing speed. When our swords clashed, a small explosion can be seen. We both backed up, Freed set his gun off first. I reacted quickly by firing quick Dark bullets, and since my gun was able to fire more bullets than Freed's, the Dark Bullets were able to penetrate off the Light Bullets, counterattacking each one. A few Dark Bullets were heading for Freed, but he managed to duck in time.

I took the opportunity to attack him with my sword, but Freed desperately threw his body to the side, as the sword implanted itself into the wall. Freed shot forward with a stab of his own sword, but I managed to kick him in his midsection sending him flying back. I quickly pulled my sword out of the wall.

"Now, let's see if you can avoid this!" I yelled, as I launched a special large bullet, and fired it at the wall.

"Ahahaha!" laughed Freed. "You missed me by a mile! Is that the best you can do?!"

"Look to your left," I said, and he did. When Freed looked, he saw the bullet I fired hit the wall, and then went right towards him!

Freed was so surprised, that he had no time to react when the bullet hit his right leg, and then a small wave came not long after which pushed him backward, and making him crash through the sofa he was previously sitting on and into a wall again.

"Aaah!" he screamed in agony. "How the f*ck did that happen?!"

"That was my special **Bouncing Bullet**," I told him. "Once the bullet hits the wall or something, it then acts like a projectile missile that is guaranteed to hit the enemy with a special shockwave that I have added."

Freed then stood up quickly, despite having the pain in his right leg, flashing his signature smile.

"I have to admit, you managed to hit me where no one else can't!" Freed said excitedly. "It's too bad that you're a Devil. You would've made a great Exorcist for our church!"

"You must be joking. I rather not," I replied, cracking my neck. "Now, shall we continue? I'm actually enjoying myself, so entertain me more!"

"Tch, despite you being a really exciting opponent, I really hate cocky Devils like you!" Freed shouted as he planted a smoke bomb filled light on the floor.

'So, he's trying to blind me, huh?' I asked, and I took out my Infrared Glasses again. When the bomb hits the floor, an ultraviolet light formed all over, making almost everyone blind to the light. However, thanks to the additional powers that my surrogate father Gid gave me 14 years ago, I was able to see the light, even if I didn't wear my glasses. However, when I wore the glasses, I can feel the heat from Freed coming closer and closer to me.

"You're mine now, you stinking Devil!" Freed screamed in delight as he was about to bring his sword down and I was ready to counterattack him again with my sword, but a scream of horror stops the priest in his tracks, making me and Freed look over to the door.

**(Battle music fade out)**

It was a young woman in a nun outfit with her hand over her mouth and a look of horror on her face, staring at the mutilated corpse on the wall; a young woman that I recognized all too well.

'Asia?!' I thought, confused. 'What in blazes is she doing here?!'

"Oh, Asia, my assistant," Freed said in surprise, making my eyes widen. "Are you done setting up the magical barrier?"

'Wait a minute! Asia is this nutjob's assistant?! You have got to be kidding me! Just what the crap is going on around here?!' I thought fanatically, but then I realized that I have some backup inside of me.

'Yo, Dark Bro!'

"**Yeah, what?"**

'I need you and **Zangetsu** to be on standby, just in case. I'm having a gut feeling that things are about to real ugly…'

"**All right! Now, we're going to have some fun! Yo, Old Man Zangetsu! Get…the 'goods' ready!"**

Zangetsu simply nodded as he prepared to unlock some of my **Shinigami **powers.

"Th-This is…" Asia muttered before taking a step back, sick to her stomach.

"Oh yeah, you're a beginner," said Freed. "This is our job. We kill worthless people enchanted by Devils, you see."

"N-No way!" Asia cried in disbelief, before seeing me and gasped. "D-Dale?"

"In the flesh," I answered. "And boy, do you keep some weird company there, Sister. And if I were you, I'd turn in my resignation papers."

"What? You know each other?" Freed asked in surprise.

"Why are you…?"

"I was going home after taking care of some Heartless Monster when I suddenly caught the scent of blood coming from this location… After what I saw here, there's no way I'm going to let this *sshole get away with killing innocent humans just because they rely on Devils!" I explained in anger.

"Like you, right?" Freed interjected, with me countering a death glare.

"I'm not like most Devils. I won't deny I am one, somewhat, but I wasn't trying to fool you, because I'm so much more than that…" I countered, muttering the part to myself.

"_Dayo, your Shinigami powers have been unlocked_," Zangetsu informed me. _"It may have been a while, but this is a good time to refresh your skills._"

"Thanks, Zangetsu," I replied as Freed spoke to Asia closely to her ear…

"Unfortunately, Asia, Devils and humans are incompatible. Not to mention we can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels."

'Can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels?!' I thought in confusion. 'Wait, he's in the league with them?!'

"Well, let's get this done now," said Freed as he suddenly placed his light sword close to my neck. "Are you ready? Even if you aren't, here it comes!"

As Freed raised his sword, I was ready to block it with my sword, until Asia ran in front of me with tears, putting her arms out.

"What the?! Asia, what are you doing?" I shouted in confusion.

Freed was shocked too, even though he didn't show it. "Come on! Are you serious?!"

"Father Freed, I beg you! Please forgive this one! Let him go, please!" Asia cried.

"Oi oi, do you know what you're saying?"

"He may be a Devil, but Dale is truly a wonderful person! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!"

"You b*tch! Don't give me that crap!" Freed snarled as he lashed out with his sword, tearing the front of her robes and her white bra apart, exposing her breasts. Asia screamed as she fell to her knee and tried to cover herself up.

"You f*cking b*tch! Have you lost your mind?" Freed snarled, shaking Asia roughly before holding her chin. "The Fallen Angel woman told me not to hurt you, but I think you _do _need a little punishment!"

I gasped in horror the crazy priest slammed Asia onto the wall and pinned her arm above her with his light sword, leaving her unable to cover her chest as he grabbed her left breast none to gently, making her scream out in pain, much to his delight.

"A chaste nun getting seriously f*cked up by a priest. Doesn't that sound fun?" Freed growled, his voice dripping with disturbing lust as his gun traveled up Asia's leg and stopped at her white panties.

"No! Please don't!" Asia screamed, fruitlessly trying to escape.

**(Battle Theme: Baroque and Beats (Bianco Angelo Battle from DMC 4))**

But before Freed could do any more harm to Asia, I tapped on his shoulder.

"What is it now?!" Freed asked before he was frozen in place with fear gripping on his heart as the room was suddenly filled with MAJOR killing intent.

My appearance changed quickly as I was now dressed in a black **shikakusho **and on my back is a very, very, VERY large sword, known as **Zanpakuto** with a large cloth attached to the handle, but that's not all. My eyes are now **crimson-red**, and I have an even angrier look on my face that can scare many criminals.

I was in **Devil Trigger Level 1 **mode combined with **Shinigami **mode.

"**Playtime is over, you f*cking Stray Exorcist,**" I said with such venom as my right arm produced **Devil Bringer** and I punched Freed HARD, sending him into the wall. I took off my black jacket and wrapped it around a stunned Asia.

"**Stay right there, okay?" **I asked before jumping away from her and pulled out Zanpakuto from my back as Freed got out of the human-shaped hole, dazed and stunned.

"Y-You…bastard…it can't be…" Freed growled out, with his words laced with fear. "That large sword…that right arm… You're not only a Shinigami, but also a descendant of that damn Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?!"

"**Thanks for the update, Stray Exorcist…"**

I then proceeded to beat the holy hell out of Freed. Using my shinigami powers, I delivered a few brutal bloody shots to Freed's sternum, then added a couple of kick-strikes to his midsection before I slashed my Zanpakuto sword across Freed's face. Freed wasn't able to display his anger as grabbed his neck and slammed him down on the ground multiple times before moving on to bouncing him off the walls of the room, relishing in the priest's swearing and cries of pain, and then I used Devil Bringer once again to rain down blow after blow after blow on Freed before I finally uppercutted him Mortal-Kombat style through the ceiling, with the priest crashing back through the other part of the ceiling.

"**Now, it's time to experience some REAL pain!**" I yelled as I began to gather high-density energy all over my body. And then I put my right index finger on Freed's chest and yelled…

**Hadō #4. Byakurai (Pale Lightning)!**

Freed shrieked in agony as a bolt of lightning went through Freed's body and went through the walls of this house, and the houses in front of this one. At least 10 of them have been destroyed.

As Freed fell to the floor, Asia could only watch as I brutally beat up Freed for his actions. Why she didn't run away from this was unknown, but she was glad that I defended her from Freed, so she couldn't take her eyes off the action.

**(Battle music fades)**

"B-Bastard…who are you?" Freed asked as I turned back to normal and my weapons dispelled.

"You finally want to know who I am? Took you long enough, buddy…" I said as I gave a smirk as I equipped 2 more guns, **Ebony **and **Ivory**. "I am-"

Then suddenly, 2 magic circles appeared out of nowhere and in front of me.

"Great. We got company," I sighed as suddenly a busty blonde girl appeared out of the circle, and charged at Freed, who somehow managed to get up and used his to defend for himself. And if my eyes are not mistaken, somehow, his wounds have been healed…

"Hmph. Ms. Kiba, as in Yumi Kiba. How nice to see you interrupt my fun time," I said in annoyance.

Then Natalia and the Maken-Ki club members, PLUS Principal Rokujou and Aki Nijou came as well.

"We came to help you, Professor Kurosaki," said Yumi as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all came from the other circle.

"Wow, you did some serious damage~!" Natalia said in excitement.

"Oh my, look at the carnage," said Akeno.

"Did Professor Kurosaki did all this?" asked Inaho.

"Exorcist…" said Koneko.

"You do realize that I'm OK, right?" I asked in deadpan tone.

"But not after the large blue beam we saw not too long ago," said Aki. "I'll be checking on you to see if you're hurt."

"Well, I see all of the devils are here!" said Freed excitedly.

"Sorry, but we can't let you harm one of my co-workers," said Minori.

"I like that!" said Freed. "So what? Are you the top and he's the bottom?"

"I never would have thought that a priest like you would speak with such a vile tongue," said Kodama as she got her lightning powers ready.

"Don't pretend like you're refined, you damned Devils! It's my purpose in life to hunt down maggots like you!" said Freed as Asia sees what the priest has behind his back.

"Father Freed, is that…a **Regenerator**?! That means you… How could you? That's forbidden!" Asia cried, but Freed points his gun at her and shot at her.

"Maken…Tablet Cosmic Star! Metal shield!" Kimi yelled as a shield made of metal is suddenly in front of Asia, protecting her from the bullets.

"What?!" Freed asked in surprise before Rias shoots Freed with a large blast of Power of Destruction. He barely evaded the powerful blast by a few inches, knowing that if he didn't move in time, it would've been lights out for him.

"It seems you've been messing around with our favorite teacher," said Rias as Natalia stands next to her, both looking serious.

"So you 2 must be the real deals," Freed replied. "Well, to tell the truth, for once, I've been beaten pretty badly by this blowhard!"

Many of the Gremory members looked at me as Rias asked, "So you did most of the fighting?"

"I sure did," I answered as I pointed at the large hole that I've made, and then at Asia who's holding my jacket tightly. "Oh, and by the way, Freed, what's this 'Regenerator' Asia speaks of?"

"A-Asia!" both Takeru and Kengo yelled as they went to her to see if she's OK.

Before another word was spoken, a starry, multi-color portal opened up above us.

"Now what?!" I snapped.

"Multiple Fallen Angels are coming…" Koneko answered as Freed started to laugh.

"Looks like my backup's here!" said Freed. "I hope you're ready to die, because you're all about to VANISH IN LIGHT!"

"Don't count on it!" I said. "Chacha, Koneko. Do it!"

[RIGHT!] the 2 girls said as Koneko lifted a sofa and then it was Chacha's turn to do her thing.

"Maken: Compressor!" Chacha yelled as the sofa Koneko's holding grew 5x its normal size, surprising Freed. "Try and avoid this!"

Chacha throws the LARGE sofa as it hits Freed dead-on, pinning him to the wall.

"That hurt!" Freed wailed.

"What should we do from here, Lady Rias?" asked Uruchi.

"Well, since Professor Kurosaki did most of the damage, trying to start a battle here is not the best case scenario," Rias replied as she lowered her power and crossed her arms. "And I think our Professor should have the final say."

"I thought you never ask," I replied as I went to Asia. "You're coming with me."

"But Dale-!" Asia protested but I quickly cut off.

"But nothing! If you think I'm leaving you with this a$$hole, you got another thing coming! We're about to use **Shunpo** to teleport ourselves out of here!" I said as many of the Gremory members gasped while Kodama narrowed her eyes. "Now, _Stray Exorcist_, I suggest you should with one eye open, because next time, I will annihilate you!"

I then used Shunpo to escape with my friend in my arms while both Rias and Natalia called Akeno to create a magic circle to teleport themselves out of the house, making Freed swear loudly as Multiple Fallen Angels stormed inside the house, including Abazias.

"Hmph. You got lucky that you got one of our targets, but the next time we meet, we'll have her back, one way or another," Abazias muttered.

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

Both Asia and I have made a few feet away from the 41-story mansion as Asia is over my shoulders facing the other way and my arm around her waist.

"Are we outside the barrier?" I asked her.

"We are. It was only set around the house," Asia squeaked as I adjusted her position my shoulder.

"Asia. You should know not to work with him. He was going to rape you. And…"

"What's wrong?" Asia as she looked at me with confused.

I stepped a few inches from her as my fingers counted at 3…2…1….

And at 1, a pink blur pounced me down on the ground hard as it was none other than Nana Astar Deviluke, dressed in her casual outfit of a dark orange shirt with no bra under it making her breasts bounce out, dark violet shorts, black sandals, and her tail is hanging out.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?! I could barely sense you the moment your 'backup' called me!" she snapped as I realize that Dark Dayo also called my sisters…great…

"Did you even try your enhanced sense of smell, or even **Eagle Vision**?" I aske wryly.

"Oh. I forgot that we those…" Nana answered in embarrassment before noticing the backside of Asia. "Who the hell is that?! Another freeloader?!"

"No," I replied flatly. "She's a visiting friend."

Then, I used Shunpo to take Asia and I inside the mansion.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nana responded as she took in lightning-fast speed inside the mansion to catch us.

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

As many of the other members talked about what happened earlier, both Rias and Natalia were in the shower.

"So, that Stray Exorcist was able to wield quite strong powers of light," Rias said.

"Then, it's not just Devils who become strays?" asked Takeru.

"As what Dale said earlier, there are many who get expelled from the Church and end up serving under a Fallen Angel," Minori explained.

"That's horrible!" said Kimi. "I really hope that nun isn't one of those Stray Exorcists."

"Well, Professor Kurosaki has saved her," said Natalia. "But we are Devils, and she could be a servant of a Fallen Angel."

"That's right," Rias followed. "And those are the facts."

All the while, Kodama was thinking VERY deeply outside the Club Classroom with the Fire Spirit Shikigami on her side.

"For him to use those techniques…that should be impossible…Shinigami have been extinct for a very long time….there are no 2 questions in mind….I have to find out who he REALLY is!" Kodama exclaimed to herself in thought.

* * *

**Time before curse comes into Full Effect: 1 year, 9 months, 2 days, 4 hours, 52 minutes, 36 seconds.**

To be continued…

**Ending Theme: Black or White by Michael Jackson**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_Dayo introduces Asia to his sisters, his older stepsisters, and the rest of the family and friends at the Chichiizumi Mansion, but most of them can be quite…naughty. Not to mention that the Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet are there as well._

_As Dayo shows Asia around town, Kodama Himegami interrupts the 2 to "ask" him out on a date, but some of the Gremory family members are watching them…_

_And later, after Asia tells Dayo and Kodama about her past, some mysterious enemies comes out of nowhere and attacks Dayo, Asia and Kodama, but the 'followers' try to stop them first, only to be stopped by Abazias and his gang._

_It's family, friends, followers, and fiends all around on the next episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

And Episode 4 is complete! And we have more good news and bad news.

The Bad news is 2 days ago, it's the 6th Anniversary of the lost King of Pop, Michael Jackson.

But the Good news is President Barack Obama has made legacy and has done the one thing that other Presidents over the past 100 years could not: Health care is now available to the entire USA, and made one of the greatest eulogies of all time at the Charleston tragedy! God Bless You, President! I salute you!

That said, here are the references.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

Venom Minigun, B.J. Blazkowicz – Wolfenstein series

_Ensis Exsecror Zwei __from Negima!_

_First Part of this Episode is based on Triage X episode 1_

_Devil Trigger/Bringer, Ebony and Ivory – Devil May Cry_

Byakurai, Shunpo, Zankenputo – Bleach! Series

NOVA monsters - Freezing series

* * *

Boy, was June one heck of a month this year. From the survival of my father's Heart Attack, to President Obama's big week. I was glad to be a part of it.

And in closing, remember this:

**John 14:1-4** "Let not your hearts be troubled. Believe in God; believe also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, that where I am you may be also. And you know the way to where I am going." (Jesus' words)

With that said, read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	6. Curesti, Dates, Enemy, & Fallen Angels

And welcome back to another exciting episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters! We got more characters introduced in this story, but these characters are Dayo's **Background Friends/Harem**, as they're only there for entertainment purposes, fan-service, and are usually outside the plot.

With that said, let's get ready for Episode 5 of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

_Last time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_Dayo and his group all encountered a nun named Asia Argento and showed her the way to the Church where Dayo stopped Raynare and her group, but still has a sneaky feeling that there are some other Fallen Angels inside…._

_And speaking of Fallen Angels, Abazias manages to confront Takeru, only for him to unknowingly awaken his Sacred Gear, forcing the Fallen Angel to fly away…for now…_

_Meanwhile, Dayo reunites with The Black Label Organization, and can see that Mikoto Kiba is as hot-headed as ever, and also meets some new members of the team._

_And speaking of meetings, Dayo is about to take Asia to their home after escaping from being potentially raped by a crazy exorcist named Freed Sellzen, the Chichiizumi Mansion and meet their family…unfortunately, a perverted one at that._

* * *

_**Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**_

**Opening Theme: His World by Zebrahead**

**Episode 5: Curesti Angels, A Double-Date, A Mysterious Enemy, and a Not-so-Mysterious Fallen Angel**

* * *

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

(Dayo's POV)

Now, many people say that I'm a fearless individual. Thanks to my….surrogate father's _hellish_ training for 10 years straight, I can now stare death in the face and give it the double gun salute, like going through Mikoto's swearing constantly.

However, when it comes to facing the wrath of a _mother_….let alone a _stepmother…._

"DAY-O!"

Yeah….

Right now, I'm being chased by my…**surrogate stepmother**, who's actually HOT! While extremely sexy, she's sadly extremely strict. Her name, however, is as corny as it gets. Her name is **Quinn Daniels**, and have I got a story about her! Quinn has blonde hair, tied in twin pigtails, and has a curvaceous body, and rectangular glasses. The problem is she can be a grumpy, depressed emo-girl. Meaning that she doesn't take us very seriously. She is the last girl you would ever want to have "those attributes". And when I mean "those attributes", I mean by **breasts**. And furthermore, she really doesn't like them herself. The nerdish, emo Quinn Daniels never liked the fact that her genetics included two notable factors and is the type who would never flaunt them whatsoever. To her, anyone who has big ones like her and her "stepdaughters" are sl*ts who wear swimsuits and cleavage enhancers and usually have the brain of a doorknob. Sometimes, sadly, that's true. While she does try to hide them as best as she possibly can, the fact that her outfits usually include tight, button-down shirts and vests end up unexpectedly allowing a few heads to turn...which she immediately makes a depressing or sarcastic comment making them turn away again. But as much as Quinn hates her human Ds, they're flat compared to her other, sweeter side...

**(STORY TIME!)**

Does anyone remember the story **Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**? Well, let's just say that one of my stepsisters, **Yant "Milk" Chichiizumi,** the **Supreme Oppai Goddess** (Yes, she's a goddess), and one of the descendants of the Shinto goddess Amaterasu, wanted to change her, but it had a few…hiccups. The main reason? The **Jekyll formula**...yeah….

You see, Yant was able to get her hands on a bottle of some really great formula after a science contest in her school. She hopes that whoever drinks it, they will become a powerful and unpredictable monster, horrific in every way though probably still somewhat physically appealing. But...there's a problem.

5 years prior to our arrival, Quinn is in her room typing something on the computer, while obliviously not knowing that the **Hyde formula**, the other formula Yant bought home, is right next to her. You can tell by the strange, green bubbling liquid. As she writes, we hear Quinn say, soft yet slightly dour…

"The world is not worth living in," she replied as she realized the patheticness of her own existence. As she did, she looked at her wrists, pale, pink and soft. In one of her hands she saw the knife: cold, silver and hard. Within moments the hard blade would touch her soft pink skin, releasing the ambiance of crimson across her body. It would all be over soon enough.

"Damn soda machine malfunction. All I ask for is a cup of medium Mountain Dew and they screw up the formula with some new weird taste and excessive carbonation. Next time I'm just getting a diet," said Quinn, not knowing that this is actually Yant's Hyde formula. As Quinn drinks the green liquid all the way down to the last drop, we can see that she appears to wear a white button shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, yet showing off a rounded bust that appeared large but not immense. Her legs are covered in black long-sleeved pants while wearing formal shoes, but it is hard to see without the light. As she puts the drink down, the female picks up her keyboard and continues to type on the computer…

"There was nothing left to live for anyway, nothing at all. Her dad kept saying she was an accidental baby and that she should have been aborted years ago. Mom thought she was moody and yelled at her for practically everything she did. She had no friends, considering all of them said she was dark and moody and never had any cares for anyone. And the one man that finally did respect her, that finally made her feel like she was something inside, had just left her for some bleach-blond bimbo with a great tan and silicone slabs inside her chest. Like my 3 daughters in which I shouldn't have picked them up in the first place. Once she did this, everything would be all over. There was nothing tying her to the ground of this world in any way, shape or form..."

And that's when **IT **happened. As she's thinking, Quinn suddenly feels something strange inside her body, as if she was starting to get sick. She puts her hand over her face and coughs for a moment before returning to her typing.

"If she were to die today, then...then...there would be...nothing to..."

Then all of a sudden, her cheeks appear to inflate for a couple seconds as if she's ready to vomit, making her finally get up and realize what she had to do! As she went into the restroom, and as the door opens, Quinn moved her way towards a sink with several mirrors, the blond sticks her glasses down on the sink and starts trying to release what's inside, making a strange gagging sound. We don't see anything until she finally rises back up, where we see the sink still empty without any liquids at all! As she stares at herself in the mirror, Quinn starts talking to herself…

"Damn, I still feel sick and nothing came out? You would think I was getting to the best part of the story and this happens. Damn system forcing me to partake of weird drinks to control me, like that's ever going to happen. When I get back out there, I'm...I'm..."

But she doesn't finish her sentence as she feels something strange, yet doesn't know what it is. Suddenly, without any prior warning, we see a button from right in the middle of the girl's shirt burst right out and fly right towards the mirror ahead of her! Looking down, the blond noticed that there was now a hole in the middle of her shirt...not to mention that her large bust locked within a black bra seemed slightly larger than it did a moment ago!

"And while I'm at it, maybe I'll get that friggin factory in China that made the shirt. Stupid, defective..."

But before Quinn could complain any further, the emo stepmother feels more pangs across her body, as if she was being stabbed over and over. The emo-stepmom appears to look at her hands to see what is going on...and her expression becomes shocked! Right before her eyes, her stubs of nails were growing longer...yet at the same time, thickening and shifting into dark, long claws!

"Damn, what the hell was in that Mountain Dew anyway!? Horrible taste and makes me grow claws...what the hell is..."

But at this moment, she starts clutching down and holding herself, feeling all of the pains as they overcome her all at once. Her hair from the two pigtails appears to grow longer and thicker with each passing second. At the same time, it shows itself changing in color as it darkens from yellow to an orange-red color. Next, the sleeves of one of her arms around her vest appears to be showing something filling it up at a very rapid pace. As it fills, the sleeve reveals that her arms are growing muscle, releasing physical potential previously untapped. At the same time, her hand appears to be taking a new color, with a strange combination similar to a blue-green twinge. Then her feet and ankles, which show her shoes slowly starts to fall apart as similar black claws to her hands began to emerge at a rapid pace! Seams show themselves ripping and tearing while her fleshy toes, pink fading away into a blue-green, appear and continue to grow. Similarly, her socks also appear to become filled and shredding with emergent calf muscles that filled her out and made cotton threads shred unexpectedly. Then the emo-stepmom's chest appears to get bigger with each passing second! Button after button on her shirt burst while her black bra appears to be filling up with shifting blue-green cleavage both on top and as it starts growing from below! As the shirt flies open, we see her abs as they solidify and chisel, yet the surprised appearance of the emo-stepmom looking at her body mutating so quickly is all we see as she tries to gripe and cope with what was happening!

"Ungg...what the hell was in that drink...who the hell gave it to me...when I get my hands on...hands on..."

But as she tries to finish her sentence, we hear an amazing erotic scream coming from her and her eyes closing from the pressure! As we do, we see her entire face appear to shift into the strange blue-green color. Opening her mouth, we see the emo-stepmom's teeth sharpening and thickening like the rest of her as she screamed. Yet, we also notice that her ear is starting to elongate, as they appear similar to a demon's to the point of becoming pointed as they continued to form. And at this point, Quinn looks at herself in the mirror while all of her unseen mutations continue to happen. Her black vest appears to snap off at the seams first while the back of her white shirt starts ripping more and more showing off the growing muscular wingspan of the female. Around her arms, we see her biceps and triceps ripping the sleeves with ease as they become powerful and formidable even without flexing. Similar rips appear to show around her black pants from her behind down to her thighs, ripping directly at the seams while revealing more of her transformed physique! The girl's red-orange hair continued to grow longer and thicker as it covered her changing back and even making the two rubber bands burst letting her locks flow freely as it made its way to the line between her back and the top of her shredding pants! Finally, without any forewarning and with a slight flex of her back, the back strap of her black bra finally gives way, turning out to be the final burst in the transformation! Her face is now blue-green as it continued to look in the mirror. As she opened her eyes, golden yellow with a small black dot in the middle, we hear her speaking with a strange, cute manner…

"Oh, what happened to me? I feel so strange...like I've been alone for so long due to how I've acted. Well maybe it's time for me to change that."

This was the effects of the **Hyde formula**.

It was from there that Yant opened the door, and gasped in shock at what happened to her stepmother.

By the way, Yant has long blonde hair, also tied in twin ponytails, but much longer, blue eyes, 7' 1" tall with a slender, but feminine build, an hourglass figure, and a pair of soft yet firm and bouncy JJ-cup breasts. Her outfit consist of a blue-striped shirt showing some cleavage and an orange miniskirt that showed off her curves, and her blue-striped panties, and shoelace-free sneakers. She has an airheaded personality, and is known to be a super-pervert.

"M-Mom?!" Yant asked in horror.

"Yant, my daughter, we should live every of our lives appreciating and knowing those who help make a difference for all of us. And I say its time we give it all back!" said 'Quinn'.

Yant was surprised at her emo-stepmom's words, but then, she finally finds the empty bottle and says…

"Warning: Although physical transformation is guaranteed with this formula, the personality of the new Hyde will be the exact 180 degree opposite of whatever personality the before held."

Yant then had a big smile on her face as she looked at the blue-green muscular female with the even larger chest known as her stepmom. She decided to take this opportunity and use her magic to make her more attractive than scary.

"Yay! Our mom is not emo anymore!" Yant said in happiness. "In fact, your name shall be **Adelhyde "Hydie" Lewiston**!"

"That's a wonderful name!" Hydie repied as she hugged her daughter in her big bosom while holding her in her new big muscled arms.

Thus, the legacy of the Emo-Stepmom Jekyll, and the busty, perverted, strong-muscled monster Hyde, or "Hydie" in this case, came to life.

**(STORY END!)**

"You should pay the price for bringing another girl into our home!" Quinn yelled as she threw a set of knives toward me, dodging each and every one of them.

"No disrespect…_Mom_, but I preferred not to get 'killed' again, thank you very much!" I countered, dodging my surrogate stepmother's knife-throwing knives as I snapped my fingers and vanished as Quinn crashed through a wall.

All the while, the 3 Deviluke sisters caught up with an dizzy-eyed Asia while waiting for Yant and her 2 sisters to arrive.

"My cute brother!" Yant said to me as she suddenly caught me, putting my head into her big "chest". "Did you miss me?"

Did I mention that my 3 stepsisters have a huge brother complex?

"I….I sure did," I muffled, trying not to get too excited, but failing miserably.

It was then that my other 2 stepsisters, **Vixinthia "Vixy" Heart Chichiizumi**, and **Selnia Chichiizumi**, came.

Vixy is an irresistibly cute beautiful soft cuddly busty angel elf princess from Lamani, the feli-foxy-elven land beyond the cosmos. She's Yant's twin sister as she has purple hair, and busty JJ-cup breasts, red eyes, and like Yant, Vixy has a sweet personality, and loves me very much. Both Vixy and Yant love to fondle their own and their sister's breasts very much and their breasts lactate…a lot. Anyways, her outfit consist of a white shirt that acts as a bra, and her white pants are spread around showing her legs, and is 6' 7".

While Yant and Vixy have big breasts, Selnia is known as **The Booty Queen**, meaning she has the biggest **butt** of all. Selnia also has JJ-cup breasts, but has the plumpest legs, hyper thighs, and a gigantic butt that can't be compared to anyone else in the world. She loves to sit on people so they can feel her soft and plumpy butt. Sometimes, she can be mischievous and **pass gas **on them. While having an arched back that makes her butt stick out more, she's is quite proud of them too! And she loves teasing people with her big sexy butt, including me.

While Selnia has a perverted personality, and is 7' 5", she's also a simple-minded, easy going girl. In fact, she and her sisters try to live their lives without stress (while trying to go through a particular pessimistic emo-stepmom) and without care. They enjoy spending a lot of time with me and their **friends**, in which you'll meet some of them in a moment. The Chichiizumi sisters are very likeable people, and for obvious reasons why. Their funny and happy personalities really shines and they immediately become the center of attention, much to Hydie's delight, and to Quinn's dismay, and not just because of their…Amazonian length.

They also have a cousin and an aunt, in which you'll also meet them later on. And then comes the most important element…their **biological mother**, **Pridys Chichiizumi**. Unfortunately, their mother has been kidnapped by their own allies, the **Hellfire Family**. She's last seen in their dungeon, but long story short, we've made a "deal" with them, and you're going to find out what the "deal" is in a few moments.

Now, remember Jasmine, Sam and Adam, some of my friends? Yeah, they live here too, but this is just the beginning of the long list of friends that the Chichiizumi sisters and we have made. Once again, we have edited out their last names for personal reasons.

"Ah. It's you. I was wondering when you're going to arrive home."

That is one of my longtime friends, **Kimmy** or **Kim **for short. Kim has long brown hair, brown eyes, has H-cup breasts and usually wears jeans, and a blue and white shirt. We've been lifetime friends ever since I took her in when she had nowhere else to go as her house back in the USA has been burnt down, and her parents have been killed, traumatizing her in the process 8 years ago. Now, at the age of 17, she can be an airhead at times and stubborn at times but a good friend. She becomes really embarrassed when people call us a cute couple only to tell that they're think of each other as siblings at best(most times), much to the Chichiizumi sisters' dismay.

Kim became a cowgirl by accident after she drank something from Sam's lab(not a real smart move), which was **essence of dairy cow**, thus she became what is today(Sam was glad she didn't go anthro), so anything with dairy in it she goes into a form of a busty cowgirl with milky, lactating M-cup breasts. In public, she's embarrassed when in this form because of the stares condensing to perverted looks, she's now ignores those things only to a certain point.

Even though we have been friends since the incident, she has never met our parents or other family members besides Lala, Nana, and Momo, but she finds herself a sister towards me and is happy to have known me for this amount of time.

And right next to Kim is her pet kitten **Mittens**. Now, Mittens was supposed to be a normal white cat that I gave to Kim as a present last Christmas as her name given to her based on her appearance of all four paws, which has a darker fur color then the rest of her body making look like she was wearing gloves or mittens. Well, as time went by Kim started giving Mittens the milk she has to lactate out to become normal again and started to sneak inside Kim's sleep attire and get the milk she craved. It started out innocent and fun at first, but then started to become a nuisance, so Kim began a "strict" meaning to no effect as Mitten always got what she wanted.

Now in her current state was caused by the "Curiosity killed the Cat" moment as 2 months ago, Sam was "testing" me in another one of her experiments. And because of an accident causing me to be able to switch genders and such small laboratory space at the time, leaving in a haste, Sam left a small amount of chemicals. Mittens was there and drank these chemicals as she was altered into human form, which consists of a curvaceous female body with F-cup breasts, and all that remains of her previous cat form are her ears, paws, and her tail. Even in her human form, she still has her craving of her owner's milk and tends to leap whenever Kim is in her cowgirl form.

Kim still loves her cat very much and still treats her as if nothing happened and is now teaching Mittens human ways to walking up right, to manners, but she has to force-dress her like most animals. They don't like it at all.

"Oh! Welcome back, Sir K."

That voice belonged to **Evee**, who happens to be Adam's wife. Gee, I wonder why. Anyways, Evee (not Eevee) is a girl with medium-sized pink hair and the color of her eyes are unknown because she's one of those people that has eyes closed all the time, so we don't know if they're sleeping or not. She also wears a sleeveless yellow shirt and long white pants, and has a blue butterfly bow on top of her hair. Now, out of all the girls in this mansion, with the exception of Yant, Evee, at the age of 20, has the biggest breasts of all with a rocking **R-cup**, BUT! She hides her true size using **gazes** to make them as small as B-cup breasts.

Now, how Adam and Evee still amazes me. Evee is an Islander girl from an island that hasn't yet been discovered, but according to her ascent, she is somewhere between the Caribbean and Africa, and had washed up onto the shore in her childhood years, and banished by her tribe because of her imperfection on her island beauty, which means everything to the people she had been told by her mother that the island had been cursed only to bare daughters in their tribe, males are held up as warriors and birth bringers if a woman of the tribe bared a son, which is rare as they are held as high as males. On this island, there is a fruit that "enhances" beauty by giving the eater larger curves, smoother skin, and lusher hair, BUT was told never to be eaten before baring children, which Evee's mother had done and the effects caused Evee to mostly lose her sight and was put on a raft and banished from the island.

Evee's site is not gone and she cannot wear glasses, but she is able to see blurs and spots of colors and shapes, but this did not keep for being a great landscape artist after seeing a quick rerun of Bob Ross's painting sessions and became a landscape artist.

Evee, thanks to her mother's eating of so many of their tribes fruits, had gain the size of what would be her normal size during her preteen years and had rapidly developing and was hounded relentlessly by the opposite sex and she used the help of voodoo and gazes she was able to greatly reduce her size.

Adam met Evee during one of his many walks around the city, and something had caught his eye which was the pink haired woman that would later become his wife as he asked her what she was painting and got a rather hysterical response of Evee asking him if he was wearing a mask or anything which he truthfully replied and with an awkward exchange of words they begun to date, but after a few weeks of dating, Evee had collapsed and was taken to the E.R. and was revealed that she had a rare heart disease that couldn't be cured. Only a heart transplant would save her life. Conveniently, Adam was a match for her and with no hesitation of telling the doctors to perform the operation.

After the operation, he was given a pacemaker (but later was given a much better mechanical heart on the house from Sam), and then he proposed to Evee which was his plan before learning of her heart disease. This was being still in high school a mere two years before graduating. Since then they have been a happy married couple.

"Hey look, Helen! Big D's back with his sisters!"

"I see…"

And then there's another couple that's stranger than Adam and Evee. They're **Helen** and **Rick**. Now, I want you all to pay attention VERY carefully, because you're going to get confused.

Helen is a 23 yr. old Russian who met us at the age 17. She has long black hair, orange eyes, and wears gray half-shirt and long jeans. Now, her personality is like a guys' extreme tomboy, but keeps her hair long to still look like a woman, and she is incredibly strong which intimidates most people but it's mostly her height she stands at 7' 11". A lot of women are even surprised that she can find woman's clothing which she doesn't wear. She hates all things that are really pricy and girly, but she has a secret love for small cute things like Kim. She works at construction and at the gym, mostly doing heavy lifting.

At a young age of 5, she was sold to a circus as part of the freak show as she stood 5'2" and spent most of her childhood in the circus until at age 12 standing 6'4", she was adopted by a Russian mafia named Don. Rick has no idea of her past or any of us for that matter until now. In high school, these were the horrible rumors spread amongst the student body but these were actually true, I'm sorry to say.

Then, there's Rick. Rick is a 24 yr. old American who is currently dating Helen. He has blue-white hair and wears light-blue pants, and a green shirt. Now, his personality is like a girl as he is a very feminine guy, but competes in sports and etc. Even at his age he only stands at 4' 8", got picked on a lot at school for his height and everyone thought he was g*y until he was seen with Helen. He likes everything Helen hates as he works as a make-up artist and while he's not creating masks and such, he is a part-time hair dresser. Rick was abandoned at birth to an orphanage for his small appearance and thought was never going to make it, but he did. Throughout his childhood, he was made fun of his size and the way he acted and thought to be g*y, so it kept on like that until he met Helen in High-School, so she started to protect Rick during High-School and still does today when she's not at work.

All in all, their relationship is a flipped on-and-off where Helen is the 'man' of the relationship and Rick is the 'woman' of it. He tries a lot to see Helen in woman clothing and Helen keeps refusing to do so, even though he literally makes her the clothing he found that could suit her body type. Still, Helen treats Rick no different than how he would treat her...but can be aggressive in… "certain" situations. Rick's pass time is to see Helen's softer side and Helen wants to see him act like a man. And in certain, they both come and ask me for "help". Keyword: Help.

"Mmmm…How's darling doing?"

That…is **Tanya**, and she can be sexy and sometimes, extremely teasing. Tanya is a 21-year-old southern farm girl, and like most of them, she dreamed of being famous, and her dream of fame is to become a model. She has LONG, wavy brown hair with some yellow hair covering her right eye, and her outfit is ridiculous. She wears half-stockings, a suspended skirt, and 2 skulls stickers to cover her bare breasts, which rivals Minori's. That's it.

Most of her childhood mainly consisted of farm work and most country family fun. Her hero she looked up to was her mom who was a famous horse rider and a very top heavy rider at that, hence where Tanya got her top heavyness from, she always wanted to be much like her mother; strong, confident, and extremely beautiful. Tanya practiced being like her mother even dressing in her bra but being shortly caught by her mother. He was very supported and protective of his daughter like most farmer dads are, but knew she had her mother tenacity and also her flirtatious ways.

At the age of 14, tragedy had struck when a competitor had sabotaged her mother's horse gear making her horse bucking and crushing her, killing her in the process. Now in memory of her mother, she now wears her hat to keep her mother with her. After graduating, she ventured to the big city to make her dream of being a model but found most times she would get offers from p*rn videos to p*rn photo shoots. Even though she loves exploring the sexual world, she never liked the idea of p*rn as it mostly had to do with her huge bust and the way she has dressed is the said cause of these offers.

Wanting not to be the stereotype of being a farmer's daughter and her dream of being a model, she wanted to be known more than a country girl, so she had clashed the fashions of punk and country. And in the past she has appeared in various not to famous magazines swim suits mostly.

"Welcome back! Want to play another game with me~?"

That is another of my good friends, **Rouge**. She is 19 years old, a gamer, a nerd, and a reviewer. She's currently in her final year at another highschool. She has a bob-cut white hair, a blue-lightning tattoo under her left blue eye, science goggles, and has a curvy body with E-cup breasts and a sexy butt, and she wears daisy dukes and isn't afraid to show it. She also wears long black socks that covers most of her legs and wears long black boots. She has known me, Adam, Sam, Evee, and Kim since the first year of high-school. Rouge's favorite hobby (and mine) is of course, gaming and reviewing. Next to that is cosplaying as her favorite game characters or characters in general.

And if you don't see her gaming, she will be sleeping from her gaming binges. She's bisexual as she usually has or she is with her girlfriend **Anastasia** who she has been with for almost a year and in honor of that, she has gotten a tattoo of a **snake** on her upper right arm.

Rouge has gained an ability from being around consoles and many electronics to manipulate electrical energy into her body, causing it to expand like a storage unit and mainly stores this extra energy inside her breasts, feeling self-conscious of her thighs being too big, because by teasing and bullying during her middle school years, but Anastasia love Rouge's thunder thighs and loves to crease them whenever she is able to.

And speaking of Anastasia….

CRASH! SHATTER!

"This house needs to be a bit than this now!"

…that's her. Now, she's NOT human. In fact, she's a **lamia**. She has some human-like features like a G-cup bust, mixed silver and green hair, and some unfitting and raggedy clothing. Born in the bayou swamps of New Orleans, she was born to a voodoo shaman woman who took care of her until she was old enough to go her own way, but no one went to the swamps because of the stories of the swamps and the monsters that lived inside, including stories she heard about her mother as a grotesque voodoo woman, but this was not the case. She was extremely beautiful, but her great grandmother was shunned for her witchcraft and was driven into the swamps where her family remains.

Anastasia was not by blood related to her mother but was conquered by her, but as she was finishing her spell, a baby python fell into the cauldron giving her child the lower half of a snake fearing of what would happen to Anastasia if she were to be found. If she gave her daughter away, she would be frightened, so she kept Anastasia until locals found her after the hurricane and became now-known as an attraction to New Orleans, so she moved from her birth place to avoid that life her mother warned her about.

I'm also sorry to say that Anastasia is a lesbian for two reasons. 1. She only knew her mother and began to "love" her more than one and 2. At the early age of 5, she was attacked by gator fishermen and was netted to become a "prize". If not for her mother's voodoo to release her, she would be in a reptile zoo.

She is now 22, over 15ft. long, and is quite fond of her appearance even with the repulsed stares she gets. She flaunts her body in public to show she doesn't care, but she came to us for a vacancy opening in our house. There, she met Kim and my sisters, and she fixed her eyes setting on Kim, only for her to turn away, which she loves doing to straight woman, and is happy causing mischief around me and the gang, but she can't help but to be hesitant around Sam and her odd ways of "research"(get your mind out of there), and she's now happy to find friends outside the bayous, and is now in a loving relationship with Rouge.

Now, believe it or not, most of these girls have one thing in common: They're actually **Curesti Angels**.

What is a Curesti Angel, you ask? It's kind of confusing and complicated, so I'm going to try and explain the best as I can.

First and foremost of all, Curesti Angels are Angels, BUT they're not affiliated with the Angel faction. Instead, they're a Faction of their own.

They're basically an **Angel version of a Succubus**, so unlike Angels falling due to sex, these Curesti Angels cannot fall due to that trait. However, instead of sucking the life out of men like many Succubus do, they have the ability to take negative energy from a host, called "Clients" by Curesti, leaving the partner with those sweet, fuzzy feelings inside. And how? By having sex.

The Curesti is a race of "Dream Girls" to the lesser loved population: Nerds/dorks/geeks. Curesti women can either by human women, anthromorphic women or even sexually frustrated/nymphomaniacs. They have no desires for a massive manhood (They still like it though), and are not size queens. In short, they get hot over what normal women dislike: Nice guys, submissive men, nerds/geeks/dorks, shyness, small manhoods. Don't get me wrong, they like the usual man, all bad-*ss and stuff, but they ENJOY the lesser guys. I'm like the "balanced" type.

Pridys Chichiizumi happens to be the Queen and Current leader of Heal Heart Inc., an organization of top-ranked Curesti on Planet Earth. Massive, corporate buildings and all that stuff. This mansion is actually served as Headquarters. Despite this, she is NOT the original Curesti. There is a Goddess that they all serve, and that's the **Grandmother **of the Chichiizumi family in which you'll find out more about her later. SOME people of earth disliked the idea of evil, and wanted out of all the rampages and nonstop chaos. Until recently a satellite picked up a presence of a planet beyond Pluto that obits the sun parallel to Earth, at a speed that allows it to be "behind" the sun, from the Earths point of view. (EX: If earth was west from orbiting the sun, Angel Earth would be on the east.). That planet is the Curesti home. Curesti have great magic and powers, and Dasidine Curesti (Archangels) are capable of facing overpowered characters. Earth knows NOT of its existence, but some Curesti can take a person there based on their heart, be it pure good to be allowed to the world, or pure evil (The original kind of evil, not the chaotic, "Let's kill everything" bs.) to break it's holy defense.

Now, they take negative energy by focusing your negative energy into sperm, which they feed off of (By mouth, sex, or even rubbing it on them.) Kinda like how succubus feed off sexual energy. It'll give the client a feeling of importance, that he/she is wanted and desired sexually. Sperm also represents Life, since sperm and an egg is needed to create it. Life represents LIGHT, and Light characters in media get energy from a Light type thing or item. For Curesti, it's sperm. They attract clients like most Succubi do; Seduce, feed, give love and warmth, and, if they are good enough people, take them to their home from the now hellish earth. They most search out people who are depressed, sad, or lonely. The type of person that is unloved because he's a nerd, shy and weak, or just has that bad B.O problem. Like a vampire sensing blood, Curesti sense negative energy (Anger, sadness, emo) and they seduce the client to feed off them, taking away their negative energy and leaving them a little more warm and fuzzy inside.

Most Curesti have basic Angel abilities, like healing, defensive magic and so on. But only a FEW have offensive magic, and POWERFUL magic at that, based off on the element they most represent. Fire/Lightning for a woman with rough and wild personality and desire for instant action. Ice is known for being a tactician with cold logic, and high intellect. Light is known for her sweet innocence. They can enter and manipulate dreams. And it's no surprise that they have a natural distake for darkness, demons, and evil. They make SOME exceptions like Devils and Fallen Angels, but not ALL of them.

Now, when it comes to Demons, Curesti and emons are like fire and water. Very few Curesti are into dark fetishes, and can be killed VERY easily by a demon, even just by their dark presence. Only the Original Curesti (A goddess) can top demons, and Dasidine can hold equally ground with even the mightiest, most magic demons. Only under agreements between a Curesti and demon (Along with supervision from the Goddess or a Dasidine-rank Curesti to make sure the demon doesn't pull a trick or attack/rape them.) can mingle together in sex or whatnot. Another type they hate are cheaters and clients who only want to f*ck a Curesti just for the f*ck. Curesti only go to them if they're hungry for sperm to feed from.

And speaking of Demons and Succubi….

CRASH! SHATTER!

"Ah! I did it again!"

….here comes our "deal" now. Remember the Hellfire Family kidnapping Pridys that I told you about earlier? Well, here's the reason why.

This is **Lilian Hellfire**, the first daughter of the Hellfire family, but she's also known as **The Virgin Succubi**. Lilian has crimson-red hair that matches the Gremorys, orange eyes, has a medium-built body, and wears white church clothes. Now, you may wonder why a Succubus Demon is wearing church clothes… Well, once upon a time, Lilian is a Succubi on the path of redemption since birth. Her white wings and tail signify in hell a virgin, so to escape, she visited me in my dream and begged me to summon her to Earth and I did without the cost of my life but to make ends meet, the Hellfire Family kidnapped Pridys Chichiizumi. She is still socially contracted to be my slave, instead of the normal treatment of summoned succubus, she does maid work around the house with many other maids. Now, when she was summoned she looks scary, but she is SCARED of most things, but is very kind to everyone. I wonder who else does that….

** Somewhere in the Occult Research Club **

Inside a coffin, a certain vampire sneezed and shivered uncontrollably for the rest of the night, thinking someone is talking bad about him.

** Back to the mansion **

Anyways, to reach her goal to go into the Kingdom of Paradise, she went to the church and was literally kicked out afterwards, because at most times when a demon enters a church they start to burn which she burns slowly and feels it in little burst of pain from time to time, but in time, the mother of the church let her lead her path of redemption.

But if she commits a sin by how bad it is, she goes back into what she originally looked like. When she joined the church, her looks diminished to not bring temptation to those around her, man and woman alike with weak wills, but kinda has a crush on me for saving her from Hell which she has sinful thoughts which makes her go back into her original form slowly with each thought, even though she is on the path to become an angel her magic is still strong.

Even as a Virgin Succubi, her nature is still there, so it is hard for her to stay her path. When she is surrounded by sin, her body can absorb sin like a sponge and with enough sin, it tends to engorge her various parts that are more common; mostly her breasts, hips and butt cause the opposite sex or even the same sex to hypnotize. This is how succubi capture their prey, but to Lilian, it's more of a pain to have, so if this happens, she will run away to holy ground so the sin is (literally) burned away.

Lilian is one of the heirs to the Hellfire Family as she is the first daughter of Eliza and Lucia, but being also known as the **White Shame,** no one dares say it aloud in fear of Lucia Hellfire's wrath, but being on Earth pursuing her goal, she still knows her mothers are proud, yet she fears her seed mother Lucia of her horrid legends and stories, and what happened to the mother of the Chichiizumi Family, and fears the worst, but still holds love and respect for her.

All Hellfire Family and clan members are always known for hair of pure hellfire.

Not long after came Adam, Jasmine, and Sam greeting us, and it was from there that they saw an unconscious Asia just as our emo stepmother Quinn butted in and yelled…

"Why did you bring another girl here?! I thought bringing those 3 Fallen Angels were already strange enough!"

"Ah! Good timing to bring that up," I answered calmly. "Sam, where are Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet?"

"Oh! About that…" Sam sheepishly smiled with her hands behind her back. I narrowed my eyes.

"You did SOMETHING to them, did you?" I asked suspiciously.

Helen decided to honestly answer.

"Sammy asked me to beat them up if they didn't give us the information you needed, and to be forced in one of her future experiments."

"We asked you for the subtle approach, NOT the beat-down approach!" Nana shrieked, with Sam laughing in an embarrassing manner.

"Now, to answer our…_stepmom_'s question," I said as I looked at a very ticked off Quinn. "I'll skip the details and get right to the point for YOUR sake. This girl here is Asia Argento, and she's a nun, so Lilian, if you approach right, you'll be best friends in no time."

"O-OK!" Lilian replied quickly.

"Now, to make a long story short, I saved her from nearly being raped by an insane exorcist who killed an innocent human just for wanting to use the services of a Devil."

Everyone in this room gasped in horror and shock, including Quinn, except for the Deviluke sisters.

"SAY WHAT?!" many of the girls shrieked as Hayate, my one and only butler set Asia on one of the large sofas.

"You heard me. Plus, he's working with the Fallen Angels, and she's his 'assistant'. She's a nice girl, but totally naïve and innocent about the world," I explained. And don't worry, they all know about Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels as well.

"Did zhe just move here or something?" Jasmine asked. "From her name, it sounds like zhe's from Italy."

"And it sounds like you know her personally," Kim added with her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, my sisters all have met her this morning on our way to school. She's appointed to this town's church, which is taken over by Fallen Angels," I replied.

"Well, that's just great. We need to hit them before they strike again," said Momo. "And speaking of which, why not we interrogate with our new Fallen 'friends'."

"Not happening," Sam quickly replied. "Thanks to Helen's…. 'approach', they're knocked out. I wanted to look into their memories and try to figure out what happened, but that's going to have wait for another day. Right now, we should all call it a night."

"And I assume our new friend Asia will be staying here, Sir K?" Evee asked.

"That's right. There's no way I'm going to let her go to that damn exorcist again," I said as I got up and walked upstairs. "Lilian, tell the other maids to prepare a room for Asia. It's been a long night, and I'm going to bed."

"YES, SIR!" Lilian replied and went to tell the others.

"We're coming with you!" Lala replied with Nana, Momo, Yant, Vixy and Selina behind me. "And we need your help with something."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Momo whispered as we all went into my room.

** Outside the Mansion **

(3rd-Person POV)

Unknowingly to Dayo and his crew, one of the Fallen Angels, Abazias, sees the unconscious Asia being carried by Lilian.

"Well, well, well. So this is where the nun is, along with that succubus. This is going to get VERY interesting…." he smiled darkly as he flew away.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Asia Argento lying on the bed with a few plushies to keep her warm.

START OF SECOND HALF: Azuki Shinatsu working as a maid in a Maid Café.

* * *

** At Tenryou International School; At the Brawn Division dorms **

(3rd-Person POV)

It was an early Friday morning, and as Haruko and Inaho were eating breakfast and getting ready for school, Kodama came out of the bathroom already showered up and was already thinking of a few…"things" that needs to be taken of.

'Just as I thought,' Kodama thought to herself as she remembers about the night of the Stray Devil hunt. 'That spell that man made…it was no doubt one of the most powerful lightning attacks I've ever seen in my life. And he did it without wasting so much energy. But that should be impossible. Anyone who uses those kinds of attacks should have their energy depleted or almost, no matter how strong they are. And then there's his robes…no doubt that the clothes of the **Shinigami**…they should all be extinct by now.'

"Um…excuse me?" Haruko asked, worried that Kodama is staring off into space.

"Oh! What is it?" Kodama asked as she got back to reality.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe….maybe not…" Kodama answered, getting confused looks from both Haruko and Inaho. "Anyways, there's something I need to ask from someone."

"Who is it?" Inaho asked.

"It's our new teacher, Mr. Deviluke. I'm going to ask him to accompany me on a date after school today," Kodama answered with a straight face. 'I'm going to see what kind of guy he is… Even though I don't like this, I must find out if he and his… "sisters" are really friends…or foes….'

"Wait, why?" both Haruko and Inaho asked in shock.

"For personal reasons… You don't need to know," Kodama said with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

For some reason, a tick mark formed on Haruko and Inaho's foreheads as Kodama began to get dressed. To them, something's not right.

"Really, what reason is there?" Haruko asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kodama asked back, acting as if she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"You know what I mean," Haruko replied. "Why are you going to ask him out? It's not like you at all."

"Well… Ever since the day he fought both Azuki and Kai, he managed to take both of them down, AND with weights all over him, and he didn't break a sweat. Then, a few nights ago, he took a lot of strange beasts with a lightning spell that should've depleted his energy entirely. And the part that concerns me the most is that he's possibly a Shinigami…which he should've been dead by now…It has to be," Kodama said in a serious tone.

** At P.E. class **

(Dayo's POV)

It was 2:30 pm in the afternoon, and it just so seems to happen I get both classes from the Brains and Brawn divisions as they all ran around the track. And this may be one of the most ridiculous things I've ever seen. Most of the boys are running slower than most of the girls. Heck, even Koneko, the school mascot is running faster than them, and that IS SAD!

"What's going on, you maggots?!" I yelled at the boys with a large megaphone. "I don't know what you boys have been eating, but you need to pick up the pace! My sisters are running faster than you, and you call yourselves 'boys'?! RUN FASTER!"

Many of the boys were running as slow as a snail, even the Perverted Five were running EVEN slower!

"Man! That teacher is so sadistic!" Issei wailed.

"This is impossible!" Takeru panted. "Seriously, running **50 laps** around the ENTIRE school is one of the things we have to do in this club?!"

"You should know that Maken-ki's tasks are a lot tougher than normal activities," said Natalia as she ran past the boys easily.

"Strength and endurance are very important!" Azuki followed as she and Inaho ran past the boys as well.

"I feel sorry for you," Motohama and Matsuda said at the time.

"I know," said Kengo. "But we don't have what it takes!"

"Come on, boys!" said Chacha as she held a large Ninja Star weapon on her right hand. "Run all the way to the end!"

Many of the 100 boys began going faster as Chacha threw the large star at them. Many of them screamed, hoping not to get hit.

"Way to motivate them, Chacha," I said with a large sweatdrop.

** 50 minutes later; At the Brawn Division Disciplinary Committee Office **

I was with Furan, Yuka, Inaho, Kengo, and Takeru as I began to recap about "Maken".

"So, let me get this straight," I said to Furan and Yuka. "'Maken' refers to the special, individualized weapons each of the Brawn Division student carries. And each Maken is connected to one particular Element."

Furan smiled. "That's correct, Mr. Deviluke. I'm actually glad that you're learning fast. And the Maken we use are at times…"

However, Furan wasn't able to finish as she sees Takeru and Kengo sleeping. Time to wake them up.

(FLANG!)

The boys both woke up in alarm after playing some **loud cymbals **I materialized.

"You guys need to stay awake if you want to be in this club," I said to the 2.

"If you're that lax, then I really can't see you as members of the Disciplinary Committee," Furan said. "Or for the Occult Research Club, for that matter."

"How about another 50 laps to stay properly awake?" I asked them.

Both Kengo and Takeru shook in horror.

"N-No way…" said Takeru in disbelief.

"Please, President. Can't we do something else?" Kengo asked.

"I-It's your own fault," said Furan as she looked away and crossed her arms.

Then Yuka whispered something in my ear. I sighed heavily and reluctantly said, "Maybe THIS should wake you 2 up."

It was then I moved out of the room as Yuka pulled Furan's skirt, revealing cat panties for the boys to see!

I can tell it's a success as they had blood spilling out of their noses.

"It's a kitty!" Inaho smiled, but Furan was understandably cross.

"Wh-What in the blazes were you thinking?!" she asked Yuka.

"Calm down, Ms. Takaki," I said to her, surprising Furan a bit. "I'll hit those 2 later, but be glad that they're awake…for the time being."

Furan blushed as I was next to her, and just nodded silently. It was then that Lala, Nana, and Momo came in with worried looks on their faces.

"Sorry, but we need our brother," said Lala as she quickly took me out of the room.

** Outside the office **

"Wait, what?!" I asked in disbelief. "You can't find Asia?!"

"And apparently, we can't find Lilian neither," Nana answered. "Asia's an idiot for leaving the protection of the mansion after what nearly happened to her last night."

"And it's more troubling that Lilian tried to find her, but since she has a poor sense of direction, she got lost quickly as well!" Momo added.

"I'm wondering though. We've done some research last night, and found out that Stray Exorcists can wield the power of light," Lala explained to us.

"So, it's not just Devils that become Strays?" Nana asked.

"Nope," I simply added. "And according to Lala's research, many of these Exorcists who got expelled from the Church ends up serving a Fallen Angel. First of all, I hope that Lilian doesn't meet with those people, or else her wish of turning back into an Angel would be gone forever. And the other thing is Asia would NEVER be one of them, right?"

"Of course not!" Momo answered. "From the looks of that girl, she's too pure and has a gentle soul inside her. She's far from twisted to become a Stray Exorcist."

"Well, here's my question," said Nana. "Why was she assigned to that Church in the first place? With many of these Fallen Angels flying around lately, the timing of her arrival is no coincidence. Not to mention that we have a Succubus who's trying to turn back into an Angel as well, so that's bad timing as well! Not to mention the fact the a-hole our Big Brother deflected last night tried to rape Asia that the Fallen Angel woman told him not to hurt her!"

"Well, we need to find them, and fast!" I concluded. "Luckily, we should be able to finish our last class in less than 30 minutes, so we're going to fly as quickly as we can to find the girls."

[YES!] the Deviluke sisters replied as we made our separate ways to our last class of the day.

However, a certain twin-tailed blonde heard the whole thing from the down the hallway, and her green eyes narrowed in suspicion….

** 1 hour later; Somewhere around Neighborhood Streets **

Man! I don't know how Asia managed to sneak out of hundreds of maids and under security's noses within the blink of an eye! And if that wasn't bad enough, somehow, and in some way, Lilian also manage to escape too, and she has a POOR sense of direction!

"Is it really that hard to watch someone over these days?" I asked. "Now, most of my friends had to do their own thing, so it's not their fault, but why did they leave anyway? It's not like we're going to keep them there forever…well, for Asia anyways. Boy, are the Security Maids really going to get it tonigh-"

"ASIA! I'm so glad I've found you! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"L-Lilian?"

Well, I cannot believe my good luck as I turned to a nearby playground where a certain succubus has just found a certain young woman who was swinging on the swing set with a surprised look on her face.

Shaking my head in frustration, I walked to see Lilian and Asia.

(5 minutes later)

"Lilian, I can't believe you had the nerve to visit EVERY single house on the street and ask where Asia is. Did you know that many of the maids back home and my friends and sisters are all worried about you?" I asked.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Lilian bowed. "Asia is too important to me! She's a nun, and to me, I think we're somehow connected in some sort of way."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said as I looked at Lilian who's wearing a white nun dress all over her. "Right. Now let's go-"

"Hold it right there!"

Suddenly, right in front of us was none other than Kodama Himegami, who's wearing an entirely different dress than before.

"K-Kodama!" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You are going to accompany me today, and I won't take no for an answer!" Kodama said with a small smile on her face. "And I'm going to make sure that don't do anything funny with those 2 nuns behind you."

"As if I would ever do something like that!" I retorted back.

"Um…Who are you?" Asia asked.

"Ah! Let me introduce myself. I'm Kodama Himegami, and this man you see here is going to accompany me for the rest of the day today."

The rest of the day?! Are you serious?!

"Well, how about this?" I asked as I tried to recover from another shock. "I won't go until both Asia and Lilian go."

Kodama sighed heavily and said, "Fine. They'll go with us, too. Now, let's go. There's a lot of things that needs to be done today. Follow me closely, ok?"

"All right," I sighed heavily as Asia, Lilian and I all followed Kodama to the Downtown District, and it was from there, I can tell that this is going to be ONE of THOSE days.

(3rd-Person POV)

As Dayo, Asia, and Lilian followed Kodama, there were some people hiding in the bushes as they watched go to the city.

Inside the bushes were Haruko, Inaho, Takeru, Kengo, Lala, Nana, Momo, and at the last moment, Chacha and Kimi, all wearing mysterious outfits.

"Are we really going through this?" asked Takeru. "This doesn't seem right."

"Aren't you worried about what will happen on their date? Or even a Double Date?" Inaho asked.

"Yes, I am!" Haruko answered.

"And so am I!" Nana followed. "I would NEVER expect someone like Himegami to date our Big Brother out of the blue!"

"And what's more is that the nun and our Succubus maid is going with them, too," Momo added, earning gasps from the others.

"A-A Succubus maid?!" both Takeru and Kengo asked.

"But Kodama looked so cute wearing a dress, and so are the other 2 girls," Kimi added.

"Looks like she's really serious about this," Haruko noted.

"Has Kodama taken a liking on our Big Brother?" Lala asked.

"That would be interesting," Chacha answered. "When we heard about this, we HAD to see it for ourselves."

"Well I hope not!" said Haruko as she got out of the bushes. "We'll keep an eye on them as best as we can!"

[Got it, Vice President!] the others except the Deviluke sisters replied.

** At Downtown Tenryou **

(Dayo's POV)

As walked down the large city districts, Lilian couldn't help but look at her surroundings in awe. Although she and Asia are getting some unwanted attention due to their dresses, and Lilian's….features.

"I didn't know we had such a place like this in Tenryou," Asia said.

"You didn't? Tenryou is different from the national norm," Kodama replied. "In our school, its subjects, school activities, and even the composition of its campus are different."

So what Minori said to me is true. In a way, it's almost like an independent country of its own.

Then, we went past by an arcade center, where Lilian, Asia and Kodama are looking at stuffed toys, most of them bears. One of them includes….the **Snuggles Bear**. Remember those commercials where the Snuggles Bear talks to you about the soft smell to its clothes?

Yeah…let's just say that….I was the one who (forcefully by the company) wore that suit as one of my part-time jobs. It was NOT fun. Especially getting a lot of attention from…fangirls…

"That bear is so cute!" Lilian said.

"I know!" Kodama agreed. "Rumor has it that the fine details and simple craftsmanship and the voice itself are what brings out the everlasting adorableness of its soul! I will hesitate no longer! I MUST have it!"

"Let me guess…." I sighed in annoyance.

"That's right! Let's go!" Kodama said as she pulled me into the gaming center, JUST to get that bear that I used to wear during those commercials….

"**Your pride is being broken by this bear!**" laughed Dark Dayo. **"This is going to be future blackmail material!"**

"Shut up…." I said to him.

** 10 minutes later; At the Tenryou Shopping District **

After losing $15 on 3 of these bears, I began to get more and more shopping boxes and bags as the day went on. And as more bags piled up, the less patience I got. At least Kodama is buying some clothes for Asia and Lilian…all while using MY WALLET!

And in the end, so far (sadly), Kodama has was- I mean, bought over $500 of clothes.

"Y-You're still buying more?" I asked in disbelief as Kodama tossed another box on the tower.

"I can hold some of them if you want to," Asia said to me.

Bless your heart, Asia!

"Nope, he's a gentlemen, so he should be strong enough," Kodama replied, making me cross. She's just lucky that my angry face is blocked by this LARGE tower of boxes on my hands and bags on my arms.

"I think you've bought enough stuff for all 3 of you for one day," I said to Kodama as we walked through the district, although it was hard to see with all of this stuff in front of my face.

"Fear not. Our next stop will be this afternoon's last," said Kodama.

Thank….Goodness…..

(3rd-Person POV)

As the 4 continued down the district, a couple dozen of feet from them were Haruko and the others. Haruko and Nana were getting crosser and crosser, while both Lala and Momo got jealous for some reason, as well as Kengo, while Takeru, Chacha and Kimi felt pity for Dayo for going through of this stuff.

"Man! That girl is getting on my nerves!" Nana snarled. "To think that she would buy all of that for her, and using my brother's money!"

"While that is rude in some way, at least Mr. Deviluke didn't complain," said Chacha. "And he's carrying them all like the gentlemen he is."

"Well, what should we do, Vice-President?" Kengo asked Haruko while using his binoculars to get a close up while Inaho, Lala and Momo were eating some sweets. "The target has just entered the 10th shop."

"Naturally, we'll continue to watch," Haruko answered in a calm fashion. "What kind of shop are they in next?"

"Let's see…" Kengo said as he looked, and then did a double-take as he widened his eyes. "T-That's…!"

All of the girls gasped at the store the 4 people are heading to next, and Dayo doesn't like this one.

(Dayo's POV)

Are you kidding me? We're actually going to a **Women's Lingerie** store?! And the worst part is that Lilian is shaking her legs.

"Um….Kodama?" I asked.

"What is it?" Kodama responded.

"Is this really okay? I mean, Lilian is…in a way…not a fan of these things, so I believe that me and Lilian should wait outside."

"Not happening," Kodama quickly answered, crushing my hopes to escape. After all, I REALLY shouldn't be in here. "I need your opinion on some things I want to wear. Same for Asia and Lilian, too."

"Eh?!" both Asia and Lilian asked in surprise.

Oh, heck no! If Lilian takes off her clothes now, her demon form will be revealed! This is bad!

"Which one looks better?" Kodama asked as she showed me some lingerie. One white with blue polka dots, and one pink with black lines. "This….or this?"

"Do I really have to answer this?" I asked.

"Speak freely. Just tell me," Kodama asked.

"**Well, you're in a sticky wicket now!" **laughed Dark Dayo. Clearly he was enjoying this.

Kodama then moved to the changing room while pushing Asia and Lilian in with her.

"We're going to try them on," said Kodama. "Now, stay still until we're done. Don't move a single millimeter. If you move even a smidgen, I will kill you. Understood?"

"As I if would ever do something like that to a cute girl like you," I answered.

That comment made Kodama blush red as she forcefully closed the curtain behind her in a fit of embarrassment. Both Asia and Lilian are also in there with her.

I sighed in embarrassment as to why this day became a shopping day. I wanted to show Asia and Lilian around the city, but in the end, Kodama forced us to go shopping with her.

And it's even more embarrassing that I have to be here in a Women's Lingerie store, of all places!

"Welcome, ladies."

Oh, s**t!

** At the changing room **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Kodama began to take off her clothes, Asia asked, "Do we really have to?"

"Of course," Kodama answered. "We're all girls, so it's okay."

"Well, I guess…" Lilian hesistantly replied as they began to take their clothes, too.

It was then that Kodama felt something.

'Hmmm…Just my imagination. However, I felt that there's a…Sacred Gear around here….'

"H-How's this?" Lilian asked as she wore purple bra and panties.

"Looks passable," Kodama answered.

** Outside the changing room; 30 minutes later **

(Dayo's POV)

As more ladies entered the shop, I began to get crosser and crosser.

"Man, she really knows how to push my patience to the limit, doesn't she?" I asked.

Luckily, Kodama came out with Asia and Lilian as they bought all of the clothing undergarments Kodama picked.

And as we FINALLY got out of the store, what we didn't know was that another completely different being is spying on us….

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion, Interrogation Room Basement floor **

(3rd-Person POV)

"What the hell did you do this time?!" Quinn shrieked at Sam with her hands clamped down on her ears.

It turns out that after Helen knocked Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet cold, Sam decided to…'test' them by looking at one of their brains. Her robotic daughter, **S.U.S.A.N.**, also known as **Sam's Ultimate Successful Artificial Intelligence Nanorobotics**, helped Sam destroy the "fake memories" on Raynare's brain. Now, SUSAN's body features body types that were made from an algorithm of both the DNA strains of Dayo and Sam from blood, skin, and hair samples gathered, but her three sizes were augmented by Sam to be sized down dramatically. In time, Sam will explain it to her.

SUSAN doesn't like most women with large breasts, excluding her mother, Kim mostly cause of her cowgirl form and they continue to grow., the Chichiizumi sisters, or any of Dayo's female friends and maids. When she sees others with large chests, she feels pain.

SUSAN has a vast curiosity and will question EVERYTHING; to most, it's very annoying, but to her mother she finds it with a healthy mind.

SUSAN's body is composed of Nano-tech. meaning she can sculpt her body to what she needs at the moment...except getting breasts, because it has been blocked by a firewall placed by Sam.

"I managed to destroy the last blocks on Raynare's mind," Sam explained loud and quickly. "Not only this will be good for my future research, but this will cause her false memories to completely destroyed as well! So whatever she remembered, it caused her mindscape to flood!"

"Which means?!" Quinn shouted with several tickmarks appearing on her head.

Then suddenly, Raynare's mindscape started to rain a heavy downpour, a sign of overwhelming sadness and regret. In fact, it was so strong that it started to flood the mindscape, for Sam and SUSAN to back off from the X-ray machine as Raynare began to break down and cry up a storm while apologizing profusely.

"We're seeing her real feelings. If she was faking it then, it wouldn't have rained in her mindscape, causing it to flood," SUSAN stated in a monotone voice.

"Then if that's the case, then she'll have no problem on spilling her f*cking guts out," said Quinn as went up to Raynare and grabbed a fist-full of her hair, forcing her head, revealing her tear-strained face. "Now, you Fallen b*tch, you're going to tell us what we want to know, or else-"

"I-I'll do it."

"Come again?" asked Sam as her and SUSAN's mouth dropped.

Quinn's eyebrow twitched. "I beg you pardon?"

"I'll tell you everything I know. Why the Fallen Angels are in this town and targeting Sacred Gear-users…" Raynare whispered as she was scared out of her mind.

"Don't you mean yourself as well?" Sam asked in annoyed tone.

"But, but I-I…never wanted to become a Fallen Angel in the first place!" Raynare cried as she started bawling again.

"HUH?!" Quinn, Sam and SUSAN gasped in shock.

** At a Maid Café **

(Dayo's POV)

"Welcome back, Master and Mistresses!" sang two maids at the same as we took our seats.

"What is this place?" Asia asked.

"It's a maid café," Kodama answered as she sat beside her while I sat next to Lilian.

"I've heard about these," Lilian wondered.

"Now, I need to know something, Asia," I said to the nun. "Why did you leave the mansion? After what happened last night, you were much safer there."

That question sparked Kodama's interest.

"Um, well… I thought I was free to leave at anytime, so I decided to take a stroll around town. Then, when I was resting at the playground, Lilian found me, and then you came along, so…."

I literally facepalmed, remembering that my sisters told Lala told Asia to stay in the mansion until they got back from school, and as for her answer, I was not buying it, and judging the look from Kodama's face, she's not buying it either. Asia had looked away when she answered my question, but looked back at me with a smile. It was obvious that something was going on, and she was hiding something, and this may affect the outcome for Lilian as well.

"Asia, what's really going on? Don't tell me you were planning on heading back to that church-"

"Master!"

"Mistresses!"

"Welcome back to Mansion Makaron!"

It was then I was interrupted by 2 voices. And when I looked at who made those voices, I gasped in horror. One of them was actually Azuki Shinatsu in a maid uniform, and the other…

'Don't tell me that's **Luna!**' I thought out in horror.

"**Oh, that's her all right**," Dark Dayo replied.

I completely forgot about **Luna**! You see, Luna was once a family dog after a tragic car crash, taking the lives of the parents of Timothy or **Timmy**. His last name will also be hidden. Sam took it upon herself to his dog into a human, as she now has dark skin and breasts that rivals Azuki. However, it's enough to make her only half-human keeping only parts of her old form, including her paws, tail, and ears, all silver by the way.

Happily, Timmy greeted his new foster mother, and tries to handle himself with her new form. Luna now has a job at a maid cafe/restaurant and rather get a lot more then you think, but I didn't she would be working HERE! Even if she's a little bit rude to the male customers (tsundere's), Luna loves her owner Timmy with all her heart, and has admiration to Yant as she is a dog lover herself. I'm a cat lover, so you know how much I HATE dogs. Luna here, is the one and only exception because she's half-human.

Timmy saved her from the gutters and gave her a home and loving care and she wants to repay it ten-fold. Even if she can't stand her job (which is this one), if it's to provide her master and Yant with a happy life, she's happy enough.

Azuki was shocked that we were here, and Luna has her mouth wide-opened and asked me, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Let's just say that I was…._forced_ to go on a date with her," I said, pointing to Kodama who thankfully didn't notice as she was looking at the menu.

"Then what about her?" Luna asked, pointing to Asia.

"She's….." I tried to think of something quick. "A tourist. She….somehow got lost, so I went out of my way, and showed her around."

Luna then came closer to me and sniffed at me. She usually does that in case I lied…

As she does, Kodama said to Azuki, who's still frozen in place, "I'll have the usual, Tender Loving Roast."

"I-I'll have the Burger and Fries Love combo," said Asia.

"Same here," Lilian followed.

Then I said to Luna, "Just give me Sunny-Side Flumpty Bumpty special."

Then Azuki pushed Luna out of the way and yelled to me, "What's the big idea?! Why are you here, why is THAT nun here, and how do you know Luna very well?!"

Kodama then responded for me.

"Waitress, is speaking to a customer, one of your _masters_, in such a manner really acceptable?"

Then Luna growled at Azuki and pushed HER out of the way and said to me, "Then make yourselves really comfortable while waiting, please. I'll bring your food right away."

(3rd-Person POV)

Meanwhile, at another table, Haruko and the others were sitting 2 other tables, and Nana was about throw a fit at Azuki and Luna for growling at Dayo, but the others had to hold her back.

"Both Azuki and Luna sure look downright angry," Chacha said.

"But they're so cute!" Inaho said in admiration. "I want to wear the same outfit."

"Really?" Haruko asked.

"Well, I'm surprised there aren't more customers in this shopping mall," Lala said.

(Dayo's POV)

"Oh dear. That Azuki and that Luna. They've lost their tempers again," said a blonde muscled-man wearing lipstick. Don't tell me who I think it is. If that's the **manager**, I'm going to PUNCH him hard. "We must act with more grace and elegance in this line of work."

"Whoa, is he strong, to say the least," I said.

"Apparently, many students are scared of him," said Kodama.

"Yeah, I can see why," I said. "But if he tries me, I'll try HIM harder."

Kodama went wide-eyed at me as Azuki and Luna gave us our foods.

"Sorry for waiting. Please enjoy," said Azuki.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as Asia stared at her food for about 5 minutes.

"Um, are there any forks and knives around?" she asked timidly.

"Here they are," Azuki answered.

"Thank you," said Asia. "Oh! I better wash my hands first."

I sweat-dropped when Asia took out a bottle of **Holy Water**. As Asia washes her hands, Azuki, Kodama, Haruko, Takeru, Kengo, Inaho, Chacha, and Kimi all gasped as they felt…pain in their foreheads. You see, Devils are vulnerable to Holy Water and it gives them intense pain should they get contact with it. And since, Azuki, Kodama, Haruko, Takeru, Kengo, Inaho, Chacha, and Kimi are Devils, I can tell that they don't like it.

"If you want to clean your hands, there's something humans invented called disinfectant wipes that kills germs. Here," I said as I handed her a pack of wipes, which she accepted and used them to wipe every inch of her hands, giving the Devils a sigh of relief.

"Uh, very clean…" I noted, with a lots of sweatdrops appearing on my head when she held her shining hands up with a proud look on her face. Kodama and Azuki just glared at her and then me.

"By the way, Master… If you're getting too picky about your food now… You'll be turned into this," said Azuki as she opened a bottle of ketchup, turned it upside down and started spelling out something. "Please, eat it all," she said with an evil grin. I looked at the egg as it says…'Dead.'

Asia then put her hands together. "Now then, I should pray before the meal."

"I should, too," said Lilian.

I then realized what was about to happen.

"Uhhhhh…."

"Lord…."

It wasn't even 5 seconds of praying, and then….

"AHHH!"

"AH! AH!"

You see, whenever someone prays to God, any Devil who hears it will receive _tremendous _pain and a huge migraine. Plain and simple.

"We don't need your blessing!" Azuki and Kodama said at the same time, covering their heads in agony.

"S-Sorry…I usually do this," said Asia.

(3rd-Person POV)

Haruko, Takeru, Kengo, Inaho, Chacha, and Kimi all held their hands in agonizing pain as well.

"Wh-what the hell was that?!" Kengo cried to himself.

"It must be the nuns," Momo answered. "They were praying to God before eating."

"Well, I hope they don't do it again, because it hurts like HELL!" Takeru groaned.

"Same here," Haruko agreed.

(20 minutes later; Dayo's POV)

"Master and Mistress, have a nice day!" the two maids bowed down while Luna snarled at me, and I know why, while Azuki unfolded a piece of paper that says, "We're having that rematch. Don't you forget it! Or else…"

Azuki still must be upset from the fight the other day. After all, I did _slaughter_ her.

** At Sakura Park **

It was 4:30 pm, and as Kodama stretched her legs, I asked Asia, "Did you have a good time today?"

"Yes! I've never had so much in my life, Dale!" Asia answered.

"Same here," said Kodama as I put the bags on the bench. "It was surely an exciting dining experience, don't you think?"

"It was nice. Thank you," said Lilian.

"I believed that shaved off a few years off of my lifespan after that," I said.

It was then Kodama realized something important.

'Wait. What am I doing? The only reason I brought him out today is to make sense of his true powers! Yet, I forgot about it and got caught up having fun. Kodama Himegami, you'll never live this down! But wait! Since these nuns are here, I suspected that they have powers, too. This is a good time to kill 3 birds with one stone!'

(3rd-Person POV)

Meanwhile, the 'stalkers' are hiding behind a tree, just meters away from Dayo, Kodama, Asia and Lilian.

"What are they talking about?" Haruko asked.

"Maybe the next shop going to?" Kimi asked.

(Dayo's POV)

"I feel something inside you, Asia," Kodama said suddenly.

"Yes, it's my power," Asia answered.

"Then how did you possess it?" Lilian asked.

"It's…it's a long story," Asia said, looking away.

"Well, you know a part of me, thanks to that stray exorcist, so what's yours?" I asked.

It was then Asia began telling her story to us.

"Well… My parents abandoned me right after I was born. I was told I had been found crying in front of a small European town's church. I grew up there. When I was 8, a wounded dog, close to death, wandered into the church. By myself, I prayed as hard I could. That's when a miracle occurred. Soon afterward, I was taken to a big church where I was ordered to heal illness and wounds of Christians coming from all over the world. I was so happy that my power could help people!

"Then, one day, I encountered a man collapsed on the floor, heavily injured. But the man I came across was…"

"Let me guess….a Devil…" I guessed, grimacing as Asia nodded.

"Oh my goodness," Lilian said as tears formed in her eyes.

"From there, I was branded a heretic because I had the power to even heal devils," Asia continued.

"So, that's why you had nowhere to go and got picked up by a Fallen Angel, I bet?" Kodama assumed.

I scowled and said, "The stupidity of humans never ceases to amaze me. Sometimes they can be just as bad as a chaotic demon like **Mundus**. Guess they didn't like it since the same power that can heal them can also heal their enemy…"

"Yes, but I never stopped praying to God, expressing my gratitude," Asia answered. "Not to mention I never knew what terrible things they were doing. The Lord must be testing me. If I can overcome this ordeal, I believe that He'll make my dream come true someday. That's what I believe."

"And that dream is?" I asked as tears started to fall from Asia's eyes.

"I'll make a lot of friends. Together, we'll buy flowers and books, and chat… That's my dream," Asia answered. "I don't have any friends, you see."

"Yes, you do," Kodama interrupted. "You got us."

"Eh?" Asia looked at us.

"You've made 3 friends today," I said to Asia. "And they are right here. Lilian, Kodama, and myself. And in the process, you became friends with my sisters and my stepsisters, and my friends and maids back home as they've gotten to know you. And if you enroll in Tenryou International School, you're guaranteed to make more friends."

"Really, Dale? I mean, won't that cause trouble-"

"I don't want to hear that from you," Kodama interrupted again. "So what if we are Devils and you're a nun, much like Lilian over there? We're friends. We went to so many places and had fun together. And if you hesitate like that again, I won't forgive you."

"Everyone… thank you!" Asia cried, hugging me close.

"Anything for our precious friend," I said, smiling.

It was then that my cell phone went off, making Asia jump back and blush when she realized how close she was to me.

"Hold on for a bit. Can you and Lilian wait here, please?" I asked as I went towards the trees to answer the call.

When Kodama saw me heading for the trees, she said, "Now's my chance!"

When I got behind one of the trees, I then answered.

"Yo?"

[Hey, Dayo! Where are you? Have you found Asia and Lilian?] Sam asked through the other line.

"Pipe down! I'm right here! Yeah, I've found them and we're on our way back to the mansion. What's wrong?"

[You've got to get them back here ASAP! Thanks to Raynare, we now know why *bizz* -en Angels are af- *bizz*]

"Sam? Sam?!" I looked at my cell and saw that there was no signal! And by the time I looked back, I saw Kodama standing right in front of me, surprising me for a bit.

"Wh-What the?!" I asked.

"Dale 'Mugen' Deviluke," said Kodama. 'Just you watch. My technique is sure to bring out your true colors!'

"What is it?" I asked as Kodama came closer to me.

"I want…"

"Wh-What is it?!"

And as Kodama grabs my shirt as my back hits the branch of a large tree, there was some rustling from the bushes, and then 3 teenagers jumped out of the bushes and landed on the ground.

"Wh-Who goes there?!" Kodama asked.

"I'm Tanaka B!" said one of them with glasses.

"And I'm Koyabashi A!" said one of them as his hair is front-spiked up.

"And I'm Yamada C-suke!" said the last one that's chubby.

[Together, we 3 form the **Kodama Himegami Fan Club**!]

"Really?" I asked with my eyelids narrowed down.

"So, what do you want?" Kodama asked as she gave the 3 members a cold look.

"You've captivated our hearts," Kobayashi said proudly. "They've also been joined together by our love for you! In our eyes, Lady Kodama, you are a goddess!"

"And for our goddess, we are prepared to anything, anywhere!" Yamada said proudly as well.

"We clean the way ahead of you!" Tanaka said.

"And we check all the stores you shop at!" said Yamada as Tanaka held up a map of different locations at Tenryou International School. "This is our created Kodama map and plan to use it as a training device for new recruits."

"That's…in a way….disturbing," I said in an annoyed tone.

"You said it," Kodama replied. "Such complete morons."

Somewhere at the tree, Haruko and the others gasped.

"So we weren't the only ones tailing them," Lala said.

"Can I please kill them? Please?" Nana asked.

"She has a fan club? Impressive!" Inaho said, earning a facepalm from the other girls.

"So that's the infamous fan club," Kengo added. "They're really obsessive."

Back to us where the boys are shaking with excitement…

"Because we admire you so much," said Kobayashi. "…we can't forgive that undeserving _worm_ for being around you!"

That earned a tick mark from me as I have now lost all patience.

"That's right! We'll get rid of him by force if we have to!" Tanaka followed.

TWO tick marks.

"Let's tie him down!" Yamada shouted.

THREE tick marks.

"OK, you numbskulls," I said. "I was going to let you go off with a warning, but it looks like I'll have to do this the HARD way."

"Don't do it," Kodama said to me. "Leave it to me. Now, I wonder if this year's entrance exam for Tenryou consisted of a battle for being the greatest cretin.

[ATTACK!] the boys shouted as they charged after us.

"Kaguzuchi! Ikajichi!" said Kodama as the shikigamis grabbed them and threw them in the lake.

"Cool your heads there, you dimwits," said Kodama.

And at the next moment, another noise was heard.

"There's one more moron left?" asked Kodama.

"No, no," said the noise, which was a mysterious man with red hair and black cap. "My goals are a bit different from theirs. I came here to duel with you. **Maken: Blade Snake!**"

Suddenly, blades came out of the mysterious man's wrists as he launched air waves that went straight for Kodama. Dust appeared and not for long until no one was there. I was standing right next to the torn-up ground, smirking with my eyes looking directly at Kodama.

The man looked up to see Kodama had landed on his arm and putting her foot on his forehead.

"Now I see, now I see…" Kodama said seriously. "However, challenging someone to a duel without following the proper procedures is not the true way of a warrior. You vile beast!"

She then jumped and did a backflip. As she landed a couple of yards from the mysterious man, he took a stance.

"Hmm…Interesting," I said, but suddenly, I felt something, but it was quickly overridden by the mysterious man's anger.

"You little b*tch! I'll teach you a lesson!" the mysterious man said.

"Bastard, you're from **Kamigari**, aren't you?" Kodama asked.

Aha! An enemy from Kamigari! You know what that means? I quickly hide myself behind one of the trees to get my **Shinigami **clothes formed.

"Well, you're only half-right," the mysterious man answered.

"Half, you say?"

"If I get data about all the powers of Tenryou's students, and one of the Sacred Gears from you as Abazias promised, I can join Kamigari. They promised me that."

"Abazias? That's the name of…a Fallen Angel…"

"So therefore, just give yourself up!" the mysterious man yelled as he launched a lot of slices of wind after Kodama. She knocked off each one until she miscalculates one.

'Oh no,' she thought as she let her guard down for a split second, but then….

"BANKAI!"

The last attack was deflected by my sword of **Zangetsu, **and Kodama blushed at my Shinigami appearance.

"This won't take long," I said as I prepared for my attack at the man, and this should kill him in one shot.

I charged at the mysterious man…made my move….

SLASH!

…and discharged Zangetsu.

And before the mysterious man knew what was coming…

SPLATTER!

…his body was cut in half. Kodama was stunned.

"That move, Kodama, was **Agitowari**," I said to her. "I bisected him from the jaw down the length of the body with one strike."

'One…Strike…I knew he was strong and I've seen him fight…but…this is ridiculous,' Kodama thought as she stood up.

"You all right?" I asked as she walked to me.

"You saved me," Kodama responded.

"It was nothing really," I said before Lala, Nana, and Momo came out of nowhere with worried looks on their faces.

"Big Brother!" Lala cried.

"W-What's up?" I asked.

"It's Asia and Lilian! They're being kidnapped by a Fallen Angel right now!" Momo cried.

"And Haruko and the others tried to stop him, but they're overpowered by 3 more Fallen Angels!" Nana said.

"What?!" I asked in horror. "Where are they?!"

"Follow us!" Lala said as we all headed back to the fountain.

(A few minutes later)

We arrived at the fountain of the park to see one of the Fallen Angels Takeru confronted earlier, **Abazias**, and 3 more Fallen Angels behind him.

Also there were Takeru, Inaho, Haruko, Kengo, Chacha and Kimi as they had their Maken materialized.

"Well, well…look who's just arrived," said Abazias. "It's Dale Deviluke and his 3 sisters. And also a bunch of his friends as well. This is going to be interesting."

"Why are you here?" Takeru asked.

"I'm not interested in talking to you, punk," Abazias gave Takeru an icy-stare as his powerful aura surrounded him and his 4 jet-black Fallen Angels wings appeared. Then he looked back at me.

"You there," he said to me. "It's time for a good one-on-one battle."

Then, he raised his hand and summoned a large amount of light weapons.

"And I'll be taking both the nun and the succubus demon as well," said Abazias.

"Not going to happen!" Haruko answered. "We're going to save these girls, and we-"

"Haruko! Look out above you!" I yelled quickly.

Suddenly, everyone looked up to see an oversized blood-red light spear speeding towards them!

"Crap!" Haruko yelled as they all got out of the way as the light spear suddenly at where they once were.

"Incoming light spears!" Chacha yelled.

"**Maken: Tablet Cosmic Star!**" Kimi yelled. "**Unbreakable shield!**"

And a large shield formed in front of them and just in time as the light spears from the 3 Fallen Angels rained on it.

"Enough! **Getsuga…Tensho!**" I roared as I swung Zangetsu as a huge wave in the shape of a blue crescent moon zoomed towards the Fallen Angels at high speed! Abazias widened his eyes as he jumped back, just in time to dodge the large wave of energy that shot off of my body, and managed to hit 2 Fallen Angels as their wings were damaged their wings, causing them to drop like flies into the nearly fountain.

"Let's go—Whoa!"

Inaho was about to attack the remaining 2 Fallen Angels, but another blood-red light cut her off, but she ducked, nearly hitting her, but several followed right behind it.

"**Maken: Compressor!**" Chacha yelled as grabbed one of the trees and it grew ten-fold and threw it at Abazias, who summoned more light weapons and threw it at the tree, successfully destroying them.

"Stand back!" said Kodama as everyone gave way for her as charged with her lightning attack as she flew towards Abazias, but to everyone's surprise…

"Wha-?!"

Kodama suddenly plummeted down towards the water of the fountain!

SPLASH!

"Himegami!" both Haruko and Inaho.

"What was that?!" Kengo asked in surprise.

"Ah! I was wondering when you were going to come," said Abazias as suddenly another Fallen Angel appeared, but this one was much stronger than all other ones combined.

This one looked like Raynare, but with a slightly regal, mature look, longer hair, bigger breasts in which Takeru and Kengo noticed quickly, **six **wings, a powerful Sword on her right hand, and a real twisted and unsettling aura.

In fact, it was so unsettling, that Takeru, Kengo, and Kimi couldn't handle the pressure as they collapsed to the floor, barely hanging on.

"I had to take care of some stuff for the upcoming **ceremony **tonight," the new Fallen Angel said with a shrill giggle before looking at us. "And if all of you are going to stand in my way… I'll finish what my dear little sister started, and annihilate you completely!"

"Sister?!" I repeated. "Yo, Asia! Do you know who this girl is?"

"Yes! She's **Serafia**, the older sister of the Fallen Angel who disappeared! And I'm under their protection!" Asia replied and was frightened at Serafia's appearance.

"Serafia?!" I asked before looking at the sword she has on her hand. "Then that means that sword…"

"First of all, a squalid hybrid like you shouldn't address me so frivolously, and secondly, weak trash like you have no right to speak," Serafia smirked.

Then, she looked at Inaho and noticed her Sacred Gear, and both she and Abazias began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Haruko snarled, glaring at the 2 Fallen Angels.

"After seeing what that girl has, how could we not laugh," Abazias replied. "Looks like we have nothing to fear since it's just a **Twice Critical**. We were completely off the mark."

"Twice Critical?" I repeated as I looked at Inaho. "There's no way she has something like that! I mean, come on…."

Serafia ignored me and continued, "Also known as **Dragon's Hand**, it's an ordinary item that doubles your power temporarily."

"Can Inaho do something like that?" Chacha asked.

"I sure can!" Inaho answered.

And then Serafia looked at Takeru. "And as for you, you're even worse! Not only you don't have a Maken, but your Sacred Gear is more laughable than that girl's! What's more, is that my sister decided to go rogue and attempt to eliminate you under the guise of **Yuuma Amano**. Did you know that she chose that name because she was going to kill you at sunset?"

Everyone grimaced at what Serafia said before continuing her tirade.

"I love you! Please go out with me! Remember?"

Takeru clenched his fists in anger and tried to get up, but Serafia's aura forced him back down.

"So as you can see, most of you don't stand a chance against us!" Abazias laughed before turning serious. "Now, give us Asia and that other succubus demon, and we'll let you walk away…maybe."

"And it's just as I thought," I said finally. "That sword you're holding. No doubt it's a **Holy Sword**, and it's **Claíomh Solais**. You're the target that Azazel wanted me to send you back for interrogation."

"Well, Azazel can suck my p*ssy!" said Serafia as she materialized a light spear that's bigger than usual. "If he wants to take me in, you have to defeat me first!"

She suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared above me and threw her new oversized light spear.

"**Bro! The energy from that light spear is more concentrated than the rest! If it connects…!"**

"Don't worry, Dark Bro! I got this!" I said, but Kodama suddenly comes out of nowhere and takes me away just in time as the large explosion rocketed throughout the park.

Unfortunately, Haruko, Inaho, Chacha, Kimi, Takeru and Kengo all took some serious damage despite that they were 10 feet away from where the large spear exploded.

"You OK?" Kodama asked me.

"Ye-Yeah…" I answered before noticed Abazias ready to attack us again.

"Well, I hope you're ready to get skewered," Abazias said as he summoned more weapons.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I said to him.

"Oh, I'm not actually aiming at you," Abazias said as I went wide-eyed as the weapons charged towards the Deviluke sisters instead!

Lala quickly reacted by screaming at the top of her lungs, forcing the weapons to plummet down to the ground.

However, I noticed that Serafia is about to attack Nana from behind and at point-blank range! Thinking fast, I used **Shunpo** to get behind Nana and took attack for her as Serafia pierces through my heart!

"BIG BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Momo and Lala shouted in worry and Nana gasped as she saw me getting attacked as I fell down toward the ground with Kodama catching me on time.

Nana and Momo both grew angry at Abazias and was ready to unleash their fury at him.

"Wa-Wait!" I gasped out.

"What is it?!" Momo asked in a venomous tone.

"If you attack him…. it'll just go through him," I answered. "He's just….an illusion…."

And when Momo and Nana looked at Abazias, it turns out that he and the 3 other Fallen Angel were just made of **pure light**!

"Sh*t!" Nana cursed. "Where'd he go?!"

"HELP!"

We all looked to see both Asia and Lilian in the arms of the 2 unnamed Fallen Angels as they are all showed triumphant smiles on their faces.

"You're not getting away!" Inaho said as she charged towards Serafia, Abazias, and the other 3 Fallen Angels. However…

SLAM!

"Oof!"

…she slammed facefirst into an **Invisible Barrier**. Even when Lala tried screaming at it, or when Kodama threw her lightning attack, that didn't work.

Thankfully, my wounds and even my fatal one were beginning to heal, thanks to my father's training.

"You might as well give up now, because we've already won!" Serafia shouted as she fired another oversize light spear at us, but this time…

SHOCK!

…she was cut off by a large bolt of lightning struck down the barrier, destroying it, while both she and Abazias jumped back to avoid damage. However, it was too late to save Asia and Lilian as the other 3 Fallen Angels took the opportunity to disappear with the kidnapped nuns.

"What the hell?!" Abazias asked.

This time, it wasn't from Kodama…

"Oh my… I believe this battle is finished, Fallen Angels."

"Akeno! Thank goodness!" said Haruko.

It was the Queen of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, walking up to us with her eyes closed and a hard smile on her face.

"Unless you want to receive some punishment, then I'll be happy to oblige."

Abazias then realized what Haruko said.

"Woman…" Abazias called out to Akeno. "Is your last name….Himejima, by any chance?"

"Why, yes it is," Akeno answered. "And how do you know who I am?"

Abazias started to snicker. "That's all I need to know. After all, you're _his _daughter."

As soon as the word left his mouth, many of us could all see Akeno's body freeze up before her facial expression went cold and rage filled her eyes. Lightning surrounded her and multiple bolts headed towards the Fallen Angels, but Serafia managed to use the Holy Sword to absorb that attack.

"That's what I thought," Serafia smiled wickedly. "You do have THAT ability from your _father_. Well, it doesn't matter. We got what we came for. Now, Abazias, you handle the Succubus Demon. The nun is heading to the church tonight. I will take care of the ceremony. Let the others know."

"Yes, Lady Serafia," Abazias nodded as both he and Serafia disappeared, leaving a few black feathers behind.

As I finally managed to get up with most of my wounds healed, and even though they disappeared, with the atmosphere returning back, with the others getting up as well, Abazias' voice could be heard with a maniacal laugh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dale Deviluke! If you want your precious sisters back, I suggest you come to the Church tonight! Otherwise, the only thing you'll find are 2 dead corpses…and unless you come with your Full Power, you'll become the 3rd!"

As the feathers fall to the ground, I suddenly looked at the ground in anger, raising my Killer Intent and said slowly….

"I will save you both…I will also not let a ticked-off Hellfire mother be the last of me…that I PROMISE!"

** At a mysterious place **

(3rd-Person POV)

A woman came to greet a man and said, "The ceremony to remove that girl's Sacred Gear is proceeding as planned, Master."

The man had a hideous smirk on his face. "Excellent. Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Excellent!"

* * *

**Time before curse comes into Full Effect: 1 year, 8 months, 17 days, 7 hours, 24 minutes, 11 seconds.**

To be continued…

**Ending theme: Thriller by Michael Jackson with Sonic 3 Marble Zone remix**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_As Dayo heads back to Chichiizumi Mansion to tell the others what happened to Asia and Lilian, Takeru and the others report to Rias and Natalia Gremory about what happened._

_Rias doesn't take it well as she tells them that the nuns are the Devil's enemy and she won't help them. However, she and Natalia does tell Takeru, Kengo, Inaho, and Kodama something important about being a Pawn…_

_Plus, Gid Lucion Deviluke finally unlocks Dayo and his sisters' full powers and ready to kick some serious Fallen Angel butt, but Dayo finds out that the Maken-Ki group plus Yumi and Koneko are going with them._

_All the while, Rias, Akeno, and Natalia take care of the extra Fallen Angels that have taken Asia and Lilian hostage._

_Then later, Dayo takes on Abazias while the others take on Serafia, but with a Holy Sword on her side, Yumi Kiba takes it to the next level._

_When they failed to save Asia after the ritual, thanks to the interference of Freed Sellzen, Takeru's Sacred Gear fully awakens, while Inaho's Boosted Gear kicks it up a notch!_

_And finally, a big twist that many others didn't see it coming at the big battle against Serafia that you have to see to believe!_

_Now, the Maken-Ki members have to do something they've never done before: Killing. They are now fully introducing themselves to the real world of the supernatural, and Dayo and his sisters are now about to run wild with many of their newfound powers, but don't count the Maken-Ki or the Occult Research Club members out either, because you're going to see all of them in action on the next Action-Packed episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

And Episode 5 is in the books! Now, a couple of explanations.

In the first half, I've listed my OC's friends, based on the following:

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

Kim, Adam, Evee, Mittens, Helen, Rick, Jasmine, Lilian, Tanya, Rouge, Anastasia, Luna, Timmy, Sam, SUSAN – OC's of Goku-Senpai

Quinn Daniels/ Adelhyde "Hydie" Lewiston and concept story – made by StrangerAtaru

Concept story of Curesti Angels – made by RikkusGuardian

Vixinthia Heart – made by VixyNyan

Agitowari, Getsuga Tensho, Zangetsu – from _Bleach_

* * *

I've given credit where credit is due, and if I missed any, let me know via review. These characters will be either Supporting Characters or Background Characters, and there's still more for me to introduce, but that'll happen in Season 2 of this story.

Now, the next one I'm going to be working on is another chapter of _The Legend of the Living Nightmare_, so make sure you're tuned in for that.

With that said, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	7. A Surprise Guest & A Battle at Church

Hello, and welcome back! Now, before I go to the next episode, let me point out a few things.

**1\. The OCs introduced in the last episode are ****background ****characters. That means they will have a supporting and/or VERY small role as they have their own lives to live on.**

**2\. Most of the characters you'll see will be my main OCs, the ones from To Love-Ru, Highschool DxD, Maken-Ki, Ladies vs Butlers, Triage X, and the ones on my OC's peerage.**

**3\. MOST IMPORTANT! This story is NOT to be taken seriously! This is FanFiction, where many people unleash their wildest imaginations.**

So, to **TheLastNanaya **and to **FrancisVamp0822**, thanks for your criticism, but don't worry. I know what I'm planning, and in the end, it'll all end up well.

With that said, let's go to our next chapter of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters_!

* * *

_Last time on Maken Ki DxD…._

_Kodama Himegami forces Dale to go on a date with her, bringing his new friend Asia Argento, and one of his 'sisters' Lilian Hellfire, along with him. All the while, some members of Rias' and Natalia's peerage follow them secretly._

_After going through so many crazy things, they then confront 2 Fallen Angels named Abazias and Serafia, in which they are much stronger than some of the other Fallen Angels. From there, the Maken-Ki club members were shown as they try to fight them._

_But their efforts proved to be futile after Dale protected Nana from being killed instantly by taking the attack for her and in the heart, which was supposed to be the end of him, but thanks to his father's training, he generally recovers, but not without seeing the Fallen Angels take Asia and Lilian with them._

_Now Dayo/Dale is determined to save them at any cost, but right now, let's go to the Occult Research Club at the Brains Division at Tenryou International School, where 2 certain crimson-haired sisters is about to discipline their members…_

* * *

_**Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**_

**Opening Theme: His World by ZebraHead**

**Episode 6: A Surprise Guest and Big Battles at the Church**

* * *

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

SLAP! SLAP!

Those slaps you just heard came from both Rias and Natalia Gremory as they slapped both Takeru and Kengo in the face with their hands after they told them what happened at the park earlier today. And needless to say, Rias and Natalia were very cross.

Koneko, Yumi, and the Maken-Ki club members were there too, except for Yuka, Akeno, Aki the school nurse, and Minori the Principal.

"How often must we tell you?" Rias asked seriously. "It's not possible. Forget about them. You guys are members of the Gremory household."

"And as for you," Natalia told to some of the Maken-Ki members. "I can't believe that you all let your guard down and let the enemies take advantage of you. You all should be lucky that you're still here with your lives."

Some of the Maken-Ki girls hung their heads in defeat, while surprisingly, Takeru boldly said….

"Then kick me out of your household. If I have to, then…"

"You're asking the impossible," Natalia interrupted.

"Kengo and I are just pawns on the chessboard, right?" Takeru asked. "Losing a single pawn shouldn't…"

"That's enough!" Rias yelled, shutting Takeru up. "Do you really think that the Pawn is the weakest piece?"

"Well, since they are weak, they should be," Uruchi said to herself.

"I heard that…." Natalia venomously said, scaring Uruchi. "Anyways, Evil Pieces possess the same traits as their chess counterparts."

"So, basically," Kodama asked. "Pawns can **Promote **themselves to any other piece except the King, right?"

"Exactly," Rias answered with a smile. "If a pawn reached the last of the enemy's lines, it can be promoted into any piece other than the King."

"Which means that we can have everyone else's power if we reach there?" Kengo asked.

"As long as I, your Master, or my sister Natalia, recognize it as enemy lines, yes," Rias answered as Akeno, Yuka, Nurse Aki, and Principal Minori came in. "For example, the church."

"And as for your Sacred Gear," Natalia told to Inaho.

"Yes, it doubles my power," Inaho answered. "That's what the Fallen Angels told me. But Professor Kurosaki told me that my Sacred Gear is something more."

"Then, we'll see if Professor Kurosaki is right," said Rias before turning to Takeru. "Now Takeru, your Sacred Gear can be activated by your own will. The greater the willpower, the more powerful it will become."

"My willpower?" Takeru asked as Akeno whispered something to Rias' ear while Yuka whispered something to Natalia's ear.

"I see. So, Professor Kurosaki is recovering from his injuries," said Rias. "Not only that, but also an urgent matter has come up as well?"

"Affirmative," Yuka simply answered.

"Then Sis, Akeno and I will be out for a bit, and then we're going to check on Professor Kurosaki," said Natalia as she, Rias and Akeno began to leave.

"Wait! We haven't finished talking-" was all Takeru could say before Rias said…

"Listen. Even with the help of a promotion, a single piece won't stand a chance against a Fallen Angel."

"We already know that," Takeru answered before the 3 girls disappeared in the Gremory circle.

"OK, what just happened here?" Minori asked. "I want to know everything about what happened earlier today."

"I'll explain," Furan said as she is the President of the Maken-Ki club.

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

(Dayo's POV)

"There you are!" Sam said as she and my 3 step-sisters looked at me being carried by my 3 Deviluke sisters, Lala, Nana, and Momo. "Where the heck have you been, and why are you being carried by your sisters, and why are you holding a plush toy?"

I answered in one breath in a sarcastic manner as we were at the gate entrance, "First, we've found Asia and Lilian, and then got forced to go out with one Kodama Himegami, got these plush toys that Kodama forced me to buy, and then got cut off from your call if you remember that, and then got ambushed by an enemy from the Kamigari and some Fallen Angels on the way back, then met Abazias and Raynare's older sister, learned some info on Inaho and Takeru's Sacred Gears, the Maken-Ki members clashed with the Fallen Angels, while the others managed to steal Asia and Lilian, and then I got stabbed in the heart, protecting Nana in the process, and the Fallen Angels got away. The End."

"I'm so sorry, Big Brother!" Nana cried, which was rare. "I didn't see it coming!"

"That's because you can so stubborn at times," Momo whispered to herself.

"Now, from what I can remember from that phone call earlier, you managed to make Raynare say her true feelings, so before we go to the town's abandoned church to rescue Asia and Lilian, we need to go inside and plan our counterattack," I announced.

"Sounds like a plan," Lala happily replied. "But first, I think we need to let our father know about this."

I glared at her before she said, "He has eyes, even though he's FAR away from us."

"Good point," I sighed. "Also, if we're going to raid the church, we may need to be very careful, because not only there is going to be some extra Fallen Angels there, but loads of priests as well, and I bet that Stray Exorcist is going to be there, too."

"Not to mention that we'll finally put an end to those annoying Fallen Angels for good!" Nana noted. "Seriously, this time, it's to kill or be killed, and show them why the Deviluke Family and the Hellfire Family should be feared!"

"Yeah, we'll reduce them to ashes the next time we see them!" Momo followed.

"Don't forget about rescuing Asia and Lilian!" Lala shrieked.

"We're right here," I said to her. "You don't have to yell that loud."

It was then that my butler, Hayate, come to us and said, "Sir Deviluke, there's someone that needs to see you."

"Well, please show us the way and quickly. There's not much time," I replied as we all got into the mansion.

However, if we would've stayed a little longer, we would've saw manes of crimson red hair and black hair whip out of sight around a corner….

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

"So, that's what happened," Furan finished speaking to Principal Minori.

"Honestly, for you guys to recklessly fight them like that, and in a public place…" Minori sighed.

"My deepest apologies," Haruko bowed. "That will not happen again."

"Senior Haruko…" Uruchi said in worry.

"No, I should be the one to apologize," Kodama said, making the others look at her. "It was I that started all of this trouble in the first place, and in the end, I almost got Professor Kurosaki killed…"

Kodama looked down at the floor and clenched her fists tightly. After a few minutes of silence, she then boldly declared…

"I believe we should go and rescue Asia and Lilian, for Professor Kurosaki's sake!"

The others gasped at Kodama before Takeru said…

"I think she's right! In fact, that's exactly what I was thinking, too!"

"Me three!" Inaho declared, standing up. "I believe those Fallen Angels have underestimated our true power! We should go there and rescue them!"

"Are you serious?!" Furan asked in disbelief. "You guys are actually going to there and just rescue those nuns?!"

"Not without a battle plan, you're not," Minori said, forcing the others to gasp.

"Wait a minute," Furan said. "Don't tell me…."

"That's right! If they're going, Aki and I are going, too!" Minori answered. "Besides, they need someone strong in case something goes wrong, and then they need someone to heal them in case they get seriously injured."

The busty nurse Aki smiled and said, "Well, that's the first smart thing I've heard from you all day."

"HEY!" Minori glared at Aki.

"Then if that's the case, I'm coming with you!" Haruko declared. "I cannot shake off this embarrassing loss off of my shoulder. And I need to vent some anger on those Fallen Angels."

"Then if Senior Haruko's going, I'm going as well!" Uruchi replied.

"And so will I!" Kengo followed. "Besides, I cannot let Takeru take all the glory."

"Hey!" Takeru glared at Kengo.

"Since we're going to be fighting some strong opponents, I'll go as well!" Azuki said while putting her left fist on her right hand, getting excited.

"Kimi and I are going as well~!" Chacha then said, just to follow along.

"I don't believe this…" Furan said while Yuka silently giggles.

"And I'll go as well," Yumi replied as she held her sword. "And besides, our Buchou(President) said that even with the help of a promotion, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Takeru answered.

"Not to mention that she recognized the church as enemy lines," Yumi followed. "Not only that, she and Natalia implied that we should all back you guys up."

Furan widened her eyes and said, "So that's what Lady Rias and Natalia meant."

"I'm coming, too…" Koneko said at last. "I don't want to be left alone…"

"Well, if everyone's going, then I might as well…" Furan agreed. "Besides, we'll show those Fallen Angels on what Maken-Ki is really capable of. Now, let's make a plan."

[YES!] the others replied.

"Maybe I can also be some assistance…" a new voice spoke up, making everyone turn to see someone they've never seen before.

It was a young girl who has violet/blue colored eyes and red hair with a really long braid, she also has a violet colored hair clip with an indigo colored cross on it and hair coming below it that's similar (yet smaller) to her braid. Sometimes she wears black Gothic clothing (which she calls it her true form) that's similar to what the **Golden Darkness** usually wears but it's a lot more revealing, instead of a skirt she wears shorts and her top has a hood on it, also with a star shaped gap symbol on the chest part. Her 3-sizes are B76-W53-H76. She has a laid-back, mischievous and childish personality, bordering on the psychotic side sometimes. She is rarely not smiling, particularly in combat, acts friendly to friend and foe alike, and often says "wonderful" if something unfortunately perverted happens. She has a sweet tooth and likes anything sweet, preferring to put so many sugar cubes in her tea that they pile out the top of the cup. She seems to enjoy messing with and teasing people.

"And who are you?" Minori asked suspiciously.

The girl stands at the door with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face… until it dropped a second later and she gave them a wave. "Yahoo! The name's **Mea Kurosaki**, and I'm Dale's 'True' sister, and I just happened to stop by at the church, and boy, the place's crowded!"

Many of the Maken-Ki members and the ORC members all blinked twice as Mea explains the current situation at the church.

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

(Dayo's POV)

"And that's the report, Father Gid," I said to my surrogate father as I finished explaining about the events that happened today. We were now looking at the large TV in Lala's room, which looks more like a scientific lab, with Gid's face showing on screen, with a disapproved look on his face.

"Hmph. Well, I'm not entirely disappointed at you, knowing that you had to hold back in a public place, but you still could've defeated them."

"I know. I know!" I argued. "We should've done this with more preparation."

"And to think that a Fallen Angel could deal so much damage…" Zastin replied as his grip tightened on his sword.

Gid let out a troublesome sigh. "The Fallen Angels they were fighting against is certainly no pushover, especially when there's one with more wings and has the ability summon hundreds of light-based weapons at once…"

"And now, they have Asia and Lilian…." Lala pointed out.

"As in Lilian Hellfire?" Gid asked.

"Yes," I answered. The Deviluke family knows the Hellfire family very well. In fact, we are allies. "And that is why, I ask you Father Gid, to please unlock our true powers!"

The 3 Deviluke sisters gasped as Gid lowered his eyelids. "And why should I do that?"

"You do realize that you and the mother of the Hellfire family made a deal in regards of the kidnapped mother of the Chichiizumi family, which Mother Sophie knows them very well. And should Lilian die… you would blow up this planet," I replied.

Gid smiled and said, "I'm glad that you listened to that deal. I do believe there's something else missing…"

"But Big Brother," Momo said to me. "The process is going to take up so much time, and I honestly don't know if we'll make it-"

"That doesn't matter!" I exclaimed as I looked at Momo. "It's my job as an older brother to protect them…And I had to save you while they were taken at the same time! How am I supposed to stand back and worry about such things when I know they're in danger?!"

While I was saying that, my eyes glowed temporarily and my power swirled around the room.

"Big Brother…" Lala muttered, looking at me with a surprised look.

"…It doesn't matter whether or not I'm at full power or half-power, whether I'm the strongest or the weakest….Heck, it doesn't matter whether I have to do it, or my **Dark Side** does it for me, I will save them! I swear on my life!" I stared down at my clenched hand.

"**Now that's the King I know," **said Dark Dayo.

"_**Please do not hesitate to use us as well**_**," **Zangetsu replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said to them telepathically.

"And we are going with him!" Lala declared. "We will follow him to our last breaths."

"Me too!" Momo declared.

"And so will I!" Nana followed. "Those Fallen Angels will pay for what they did to my Big Brother!"

Gid stared at us for a few minutes, then he smiled. "Then you have passed my test."

"Test?" I asked. "What test?"

"The test of determination. You have the resolve to save them and the determination to get there and kick some serious *ss, but it's also true that you lack the power needed to become the absolute best."

"What do you mean?" Nana asked.

"It should be obvious," Gid answered. "You are Devilukeans. You already got some special powers that you have, but I didn't tell you that your Brother has some…original properties."

"Original Properties?" Momo asked in confusion.

"You see," Gid replied. "Your mother and I have so many descendants of many generations powered within us, including the last Soul King. Your Brother is something even more. He's actually Half-Dragon, Half Demigod."

The 3 Deviluke sisters gasped at this new information.

"Father Gid, telling them the truth now doesn't really help us with this situation," I explained to Gid.

"That may be true, but if you truly desire to become strong, and show all 3 Factions why we should all be feared, then that's why I'm here," Gid spoke up. "Now, using my magic and the blood connection between us, I can complete the process with a certain spell, and when that happens, you Dale, will then become my heir as future **King of the Universe**. Now, keep in mind that once this is done, you cannot go back, and your path will be set, and not even your True Mother, the **Infinite Dragon God**, **Ophis**, or your uncle **Great Red**, can stop us."

My eyes widened when I heard those last two names. Then my mind came to my True Father, who was killed by the man I'm speaking to right now…

"Now, tell yourself, what would your Father, **Gilgamesh**, do?"

"My father…" I began to say. "Would keep fighting, no matter what. He was known as a Great King and Ruler, like you Father Gid, and he would sometimes be arrogant and selfish and sadistic after the death of his good friend **Enkidu**, but after marrying Ophis, somehow, he became the kind and generous man he once was, and he would do anything to protect her, and even get rid of my uncle to fulfill her wish to claim the Dimensional Gap for themselves. But I believe that the Great Red is there for a reason, and I want to find that reason. My father is somewhat of a battle freak and likes to show off many of his weapons in battles and his own brute strength, if I remember what my Mom said before YOU kidnapped me…"

Gid snickered at this, showing no remorse at that part.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that after meeting Ophis, Gilgamesh now had a purpose every time he fights. Now, I believe I have the same trait as him. Every time I fight, I have a purpose, and every time I lose, I use that as opportunity to become even stronger. And that's why this is a good time for you to help me and my sisters unlock our powers."

"But, Big Brother!" Lala said. "What if you don't see your true family again?"

"Lala, you already know that I made up my mind to become as strong as I can, so I could protect the people closest to me. And that includes you three and my friends, and even my stepsisters and our stepmom!" I answered, making them blush. "And besides, if the chance to get stronger is right in front of me, I can't turn away from it because of fear. I certainly know that if Mom and Dad were here, they would say the same thing."

Gid just looked at us for another few silent minutes, and then he laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! As expected of my great son! I knew that you are capable of becoming the next King of the Universe! And besides, those Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils will never know what hit them after taking some of their Evil Pieces and made a few 'modifications' with them! Now, here's how we do it. Dale, you must attire yourself in Shinigami form."

I then transformed myself into Shinigami Mode with the attire worn and my big sword is behind me.

"Now, grab the sword while Lala, Nana, and Momo, you hold on to him," Gid instructed as I did what he told me to do while the 3 Deviluke sisters all held onto my waist with Lala using one of her inventions, **Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun** . "Now, here we go."

Gid then began to chant while I was hoping that Lala's invention was upgraded, and I mean SERIOUSLY upgraded. "**Heed my words. As the Head of the Deviluke Family, I, Gid Lucione Deviluke, a descendant of Lucifer himself, name Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke as future King of the Universe, with Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo Velia Deviluke, and Nana Astar Deviluke, as future Queens of the Universe. Now, be reborn as my heir and heiresses and lead our family towards the future!**"

Then suddenly, my sword began to glow bright as if by magic, the sword then began to head to the TV screen like a magnet. And as soon as it touched the screen, where Gid's right hand is…

SHOCK!

…we all began to feel intense pain in our bodies as it felt like it was burning, and that's when we really felt it, like a switch being turned into energy, suddenly bursting out of our bodies as it covered the entire room, blocking the people outside from seeing us.

** Somewhere at the Underworld; Gremory Estate **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Grayfia was walking with Sirzechs, she suddenly came to a stop as she turns her head to one of the windows near her.

"Grayfia? Are you okay?" asked Sirzechs. When she didn't reply, Sirzechs yelled into her ear. "Grayfia!"

That caught her attention and realized that Sirzechs was too close to her. So what did she do?

PUNCH!

Out of her instincts, she punched Sirzechs in the face, flying him into the wall. "My apologies, Lord Sirzechs, but don't do that EVER again."

Sirzechs could only groan, but at the same time, both he and Grayfia wondered what just sensed them for a brief moment, as it was somehow…familiar to them.

** In an Unknown Area **

Some figures were seen as one of them said, "Commander Akaya, we have detected that strong energy reading again."

"Who is it, and where is it coming from?" the Commander asked.

"We don't know who or what it is, but we know it's coming from the island near Tenryou International School, sir," said one of the mysterious people.

"Last time I checked, there wasn't anyone that strong that to Tenryou International Academy…Hmmmm…Send out the Investigation Team. I want to find out where that power is, and who it belongs to before **HE **shows up," the Commander commanded.

** Around Heaven **

A certain busty curly-haired blonde named **Gabriel** felt that power, and couldn't help but smile in happiness as she hugs her body.

** Somewhere around the Mountains of Eastern Europe; 1 hour earlier **

Click-clack!

Click-clack!

Click-clack!

The sound of heels resounded against the walls of the cave hidden with the mountain and getting the creatures within to awaken due to the sounds of a trespasser. The 'trespasser' continued walking ever deeper into the cave with a calm, resolute gait. Despite knowing of the dangers of within the hidden cave, the 'trespasser' held no fear because such creatures were not a threat to a being such as her. Soon, the 'trespasser' came to the first group of her soon-to-be victims.

The **Danger Beasts **of various species native to the European continent looked up when they sensed the being not of their ilk.

Despite being noticed, the 'trespasser' merely continued to walk forward, unafraid of the various Mid- and High-class level Danger Beasts before her. Seeing the being trespassing upon their sacred lands, the Danger Beasts began to snarl and growl, but the 'trespasser' was unimpressed by the display. Seeing as intimidation was not working, the monsters moved on to attacking.

The 'trespasser' merely sheathed her blade, already behind the first group of monsters. When the 'click' of the 'trespasser's' sword finally being sheathed was heard, the group of monsters suddenly fell dead within the blink of an eye! Their bodies bifurcated in various ways, from limbs missing to blood flowing like rivers. The 'trespasser' merely continued on as it knew there were more monsters within the cave and it had been contracted to do a job.

Extermination of all the Danger Beasts in these lands.

(1 hour later)

The 'trespasser' looked at the scene which was her latest carnage; a whole hive of monsters were dead by her hands. This hive, which dwelled in the underground caves in the farthest reaches of Eastern Europe, had been responsible for the deaths of many hunters from the human settlements. She sheathed her trusted **rapier **and started harvesting their internal organs which were used by devils in weapons creations.

"These will get me a nice profit in the Underworld weapons market," she said as she looked at the organs she had acquired.

That's when she felt a sudden pulse of energy. The 'trespasser' gasped in shock as her rapier clatter to the ground and tears welled up in her eyes as she began to blush.

"Could it be…It has to be…my Dayo…." she spoke with so many happy emotions. "Hang on! **General Esdeath **is coming for you!"

** Somewhere around the English countryside **

"Milady, there is a large source of power coming towards here," a woman said while serving her mistress tea and crumpets. The woman was of average height with long green hair with her most unique being the mechanical extensions serving as her ears. She wore a robe-like maids dress with a white frilled apron on top. Said mistress merely hummed before bringing the cup to her mouth and savoring the delicious tea. The mistress reached for a crumpet and once in hand, nibbled on it before a look of contemplation appeared on her face.

"I know **Chachamaru**, but there is no reason to worry," the mistress said before wolfing down the crumpet. "For there is only one person who has THIS much power, and it's been a while since I've last saw him. And besides, we have to wait for his **Queen** to give us permission."

** Somewhere around the Underworld; Grigori Headquarters **

A beautiful curvaceous white-haired female with some nice breasts (H-cup) and bottom, dressed in a black jacket, gray tank top, black jeans and black boots was seen walking down a path with her hands in her pockets, and was about to give her mission report to her leader when she stopped walking and blinked a few times as she felt a strange feeling through her body.

'…What the hell?' the woman thought before bringing a hand to her big chest, and then a few seconds later, she lowered her hand and shook her head before continuing her way.

'Whatever, it's gone now… Maybe I can to Azazel about getting another mission. I need to fight someone strong.'

Sometimes, she better be careful what she wishes for…

** Somewhere around Kawakami City **

…especially when fighting against **The #1 Strongest Fighter in the World: Momoyo Kawakami**. Momoyo is also a battle freak, much more than the white-haired girl. In fact, she has a bosom that rivals her, and Akeno Himejima. She too, is a beautiful and powerful teenager with red eyes. There was only 1 thing wrong with her: She was somewhat insane and had an obsession with fighting, defeating, and maybe even raping with a certain Son of Infinity. Her click of friends/family were currently all in detention for getting into a fight with a rival gang, leaving Momoyo unrestrained.

Then she felt a sense of energy in which she suddenly smiled and began to laugh like a madman. "So, Dayo has gotten more powerful now. I can't wait to play with him!" she giggled.

** At Tenryou International School; Brains Division Student Council Room **

Sona was sitting at her desk, finishing up the paperwork she had been working on involving both the Student Council and her Peerage. Just like Rias and Natalia, she had just added a new member to her Peerage. He was currently out passing flyers with another member, while other members of her Peerage were handling their requests. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should stop by the Occult Research Club in a week or so-.

Then her thought suddenly halted when she sensed a powerful aura appearing out of nowhere. It was unbelievably high, and it came from the home where Dale and his sisters all reside. Though it wasn't as strong the last time she felt it, she had sensed this power before and knew who it belonged to.

Turning her chair a bit to face the window, Sona's gaze went to the building that resided in the large area of trees. Curiosity peeking as she knew that Professor Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke was powerful, but not THIS powerful, until now.

"Professor Kurosaki…" she muttered.

** At the Old School Building **

"…So they are keeping Asia somewhere around the church, where they will be holding the ceremony," Furan said as she recaps at what their new 'guest', Mea Kurosaki reported to them. "And Lilian is in the old area behind it. So the two of them ARE in different areas…"

"So what do we do, President Furan?" asked Haruko.

"Hmmm…" Furan closed her eyes for a second before slowly opening them again.

"I have a suggestion!" said Inaho as she raised her hand.

"Do tell," Furan replied.

"I think we should split into 2 groups, one to rescue Asia, and one to find Lilian, and the stronger ones should take care of Abazias and Serafia-"

Suddenly, she was cut off as everyone felt a strong pressure build on top of them. Both Takeru and Kengo were having the most trouble handling the huge amount of power covering the room, though they were able to keep themselves up and breathe, with the others seemed to only have slight issues.

"When did HE get THIS powerful?!" Kodama asked in disbelief.

** Outside the Chichiizumi Mansion **

Rias, Akeno and Natalia were just about to leave when they've felt a huge amount of energy going through them, and then they looked back at the building.

"Professor Kurosaki!" both Rias and Natalia said as they recognized the power they were feeling.

"Looks like his powers must've fully released themselves… We should go see him, Bu-"

And without a second thought, both Rias and Natalia began to transport themselves inside the building.

"Chou… And here we go….fufufufu," giggled Akeno.

** Inside Lala's Room **

(Dayo's POV)

When all was said and done, the room was in shambles, and the TV was destroyed, but that's OK. Lala will rebuild another one when we get back.

However, when the smoke clears, we could see that we were naked…again….

"Lala, you need to improve on your inventions again…." I muttered.

Lala sticked her tongue out and said, "Whoopsie…"

"Right," I said before going to the door and ask Hayate to give us new clothes, in which he responded right away. A few minutes later, he gave us new clothes to wear, and just in time as the Gremory circle began to appear in front of us, and out popped Rias and Natalia Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

The two Gremory sisters all had a surprised look on their faces, before Akeno joined in as they saw us with new appearances. I was a little bit taller and had a few more muscles while the Deviluke sisters had more curvaceous bodies, but Nana was the least-improved.

Both Rias and Natalia ignored everything around while they came to me and see if I was even alive.

"Don't worry," I said to them. "I feel great, and so do my sisters!"

"Your power…" Rias said as she got close. "It feels as if…you've finally obtained it."

"**Damn right, sister!**" Dark Dayo said before I cut him off.

"Um, excuse me."

We all turned to see Sam in her science uniform, along with some other friends of mine.

"Yo, Sam. What's up?" I asked.

"I believe you may want to see this," she replied as she told us to go the Basement.

** At the Basement **

"So Sam," Nana asked as we all followed Sam down to the basement. "What did you and SUSAN learn from our dear 'guests'?"

"I think it's best that you question her yourselves. With all the crying and apologies and revelations, I've had enough bloody melodrama for one day, and I'm going to sleep after this," Sam replied dryly.

"Melodrama? What are you talking about?" Rias asked as we all got to Sam's lab.

"You'll find out soon enough. Apparently, there's more to Raynare than meets the eye," said Sam.

"Wait. You mean…the Fallen Angel that killed Takeru, Inaho and Kengo?" Natalia asked, powering themselves up a bit.

"Yes," Sam answered. "But before you go try and kill them, I believe you may need to listen to her, as well as her friends, although I do have to warn you…Dale…. she may be a bit clingy, and you'll need a new T-shirt before raiding the church. Also, you may need to split up in 2 groups. You'll find out why in a moment."

"Now, when you mean by clingy, you mean by…"

"Her genuine feelings," Sam grimaced as we all stepped in.

"And when you mean by her genuine feelings," Rias guessed. "You mean by wanting to kill my precious Professor when she gets loose? If so, then-"

"D-Dale?"

We all looked at where Raynare is sitting, along with Kalawarner and Mittlet, looking up at me, her face strained in tears.

"Okay, Raynare," Rias growled as she and Natalia gathered up their Power of Destruction, but before she could say another word, Raynare leapt up and tackled me to the floor with a hug.

"Hey!" Nana shrieked, summoning a **Wooden Sword**, one of her new powers to skewer the Fallen Angel, but stopped when she and the others heard Raynare crying at my shirt. Now I can see why I need a new shirt.

"Dale! I'm so sorry! I never meant to do what I did! That wasn't me!" Raynare sobbed, holding me tightly while I was just dumbfounded. "Please forgive me!"

"Yes, please forgive Raynare!" Mittlet followed.

"Um…." was all I could say as I didn't know how to handle this. At first, we thought it was a foolish joke, but it looks like Sam was right. Her feelings are indeed genuine, and all I could do was stroke her hair and back to calm her down, while Rias and Natalia dissipated their magic.

Meanwhile, both Nana and Momo rounded on Sam and SUSAN, who were both sweating. "You better explain this!" they shrieked, pointing at the scene before them.

"It's a long story, damn it!" Sam squeaked, getting away from Nana as possible.

"Just give us the short version," I said quickly.

"And you better explain yourself as well, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet!" Rias threatened as she, Natalia and Akeno powered themselves up.

"We'll tell you! We'll tell you!" Mittlet responded.

"We'll tell everything," Raynare sniffed and sobbed.

And it was from there for the next 15 minutes of explaining from the Fallen Angels came loud gasps, extreme cursing, and death threats. All the while Sam told us about Mea Kurosaki and telling them about the others joining in and rescue Asia and Lilian as well.

** At the Abandoned Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

Around the area, almost everyone except Asia and Lilian either sneezed or shivered.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Koneko Toujou eating donuts in her underwear.

START OF SECOND HALF: Kodama Himegami trying out new lingerie in a closet.

* * *

** Outside the Abandoned Church **

"Man, what an intense killing intent," said Takeru as both he and Kengo stared at the entrance of the church from behind one of the trees. With them are Yumi, Inaho, Kimi, Chacha, and Azuki who were all behind some of the trees, while Uruchi, Haruko, Koneko, Kodama, and Furan, who were hiding under a bush, and Aki, Lala, Nana, Momo, and Mea were at the back of the pack.

"Yeah, there must be a lot of priests inside," Yumi agreed with a smile before making a serious look. "And personally, I'm not overly fond of Fallen Angels and Priests. I _despise _them."

Mea tilted her head to the side with a bored look on her face. "I've seen worse, so it's not that bad."

Kengo turned to Mea with a sweatdrop. "…I don't want to know what you've gone up against."

Meanwhile, the 3 Deviluke sisters all had to think back at the plan that Dale and Furan made.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 30 minutes earlier)

**At the forest **

(Dayo's POV)

We've been waiting for the arrival of Rias' and Natalia's group, while Rias, Akeno and Natalia slipped out of reach in the hopes of not being found. However, we're a little…cross after what the Fallen Angels told us.

"OK, this is one of those times where I'm furious…" I growled as we approached to the Church where Asia is being held from the roof of a house right around from it.

"Trust me, Big Brother, we know, and you're not the only one," Nana growled back.

"No, I take that back… I'm **FLAMING** furious!" I reiterated, pounding my fist in my hand. "When I see both Serafia and Abazias again, I'm going to make sure those sons of b*tch*s pay before I tear their *ss*s apart so bad that death will be their mercy!"

"Screw that! They're not going to live to see the end of this night!" Momo agreed as she has her phone ready to contact her plants. She too, is in a bad mood that even scared Nana. "That Fallen Angel's f*cking life is forfeit!"

"E-Easy, everyone," Lala chided us. "Our time will come, but first, we must secure Asia and Lilian."

"Well, you're certainly not doing it alone!" came another voice, in which we knew who it was.

"And what took you guys so long?" I asked impatiently as Yumi, Koneko and the Maken-Ki club members arrived.

"We've met your sister Mea," Furan answered. "And she told us that Asia and Lilian are split in two different areas."

"That's what I thought," I responded. "I knew in my gut that it was too good to be true."

"Indeed," Furan said while readjusting her glasses. "Now then, Mea told us that we have less than 1 hour to save them both, or else the ceremony, so here's the plan. Principal."

"You got it!" Minori exclaimed as she took out a large blueprint from her tracksuit, aka her cleavage. "Here's how we're going to do it. Except for Yuka, Dale and I, the rest of you will all be the first group. This means the 17 of you will all go into the church to rescue Asia. Now, trust me. These numbers are nothing compared to the ones inside the church, so be on your guard," Minori explained.

"Yes, Principal Minori!" Takeru and Kengo saluted.

"You can count on us," Yumi replied as she adjusted the sword at her waist, while the others nodded.

"And why am I going with them?" Mea asked with a small frown. She didn't mind helping them out, but she'd rather see me fight against Abazias.

I answered, "Knowing that you guys are strong, there could be plenty of surprises around, so you can assist my sisters and the others in the hopes of getting Asia out safely while the others hold them off."

"…While I'd rather fight and kill them, knowing that I am an assassin, I understand what you're saying," Mea replied with a smile while crossing her arms. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Mea," I said to her before saying to the others, "I'm now counting on you guys to rescue Asia for me while I'm saving Lilian and settle things with Abazias, before taking care of Serafia."

"You can count on us, Professor Kurosaki!" Inaho replied, but was surprised when I lifted my fist up. "Huh?"

"In this family of mine, when someone makes a promise, they keep it and do whatever it takes to make it happen," I said. "So, if you really mean what you say, then I'll trust you to handle it."

Nodding her head, Inaho felt a grin of hers grow as she bumped her fist into mine. "That's a promise, Professor Kurosaki, and we won't let you down!"

"…Right," I replied as I lowered my hand and getting ready to split up. "But before I go, Chacha, wait for a few minutes after we leave, and then threw your huge Ninja star over to left side of the church."

Some of them were confused as I left along with Minori and Yuka.

(FLASHBACK END!)

** Outside the Entrance **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Well, this should be a good time," Furan said. "Chacha, do it."

"Here goes nothing! **Maken: Compressor!**" Chacha yelled as one of her Ninja stars enlarges and throws it to the left side of the church.

Many of them were still confused on why Dale told Chacha to do such a thing like that.

POP!

…but all of those doubts have been erased immediately when they heard a loud POP! The large Ninja Star actually hit a bubble that camouflaged a young looking devil; who looked quite shocked he'd been discovered. Being a bit out of earshot, Mea's ears only heard him mutter a few words.

"Oh darn it, I've been found out too early. Guess my dear sweet Asia and my loveable Lilian will have to wait. So long, weak Devils!" the cocky looking boy started to create a seal, but Kodama won't have none of it.

"Who are you calling weak?!" Kodama as she shot a bolt of lightning at him.

"Name's **Diadora **by the way. Sorry I can't stay, bye," he said as he vanished before the lightning attack struck him.

"Well, at least we got a name," Haruko stated. "We must tell this to Lady Rias and Lady Natalia later."

"OK, you Devils! We saw you! Come on out! There's no place in hiding anymore!" said a new voice.

"Well, we might as well," said Mea as she and the others all came out of their hiding places.

There, standing at the entrance were 3 Fallen Angels, ones that kidnapped both Asia and Lilian.

First is a tall man with grey hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. He wore the standard black uniform like his 2 companions. After Serafia offered him to work under her, Liver became very loyal to her and followed her orders no matter what and even if it cost him his life, meant to kill someone he admired or even going against his former friend and killing him with a suicidal move. He seemed to become more sadistic as well, enjoying Serafia's acts of violence towards those she conquered. His name is **Liver**.

Second is another bodyguard loyal to Serafia as he is a man of large muscular build with spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He wore a headdress similar to horns and the same uniform as his team-mates'. He is a battle fanatic who would fight anyone who seemed strong, and constantly took every opportunity to improve himself when he could, referring to this process as "getting experience points". His name is **Daidara**.

And the last one of the group is a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He has a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp, and he has slit pupils. He wore the same uniform as the others, with the exception of wearing shorts instead of pants. He also has horn-like accessories in his hair and a demon-like tail. Despite having the appearance of an innocent child, he is the most sadistic member of the three. His hobby was to skin off the faces of his victims while they were still alive, a practice which unnerved even the likes of Daidara. His name is **Nyau**.

"So you must be the ones that are going to save our target," Liver began. "I'm afraid we can't let you pass through."

"We, the **Three Beasts**, are going to be the end of all of you!" Daidara declared as he and the others all spread their Fallen Angel wings and an aura that's sure to scare even Mid-class Devils.

"D-Damn, they are strong, despite having just two wings," Takeru said.

"Well, looks like this Serafia is actually smart," said Furan. "OK, everyone! We're going to have to fight these Fallen Angels in order to get in, and we must do it quickly!"

[YES!] the others agreed as they all prepared themselves to fight these 3 Fallen Angels.

** Somewhere else around the forest **

(Dayo's POV)

"This is so boring!" A petite blonde girl with pink eyes as she sat on a tree branch, kicking her feet out of boredom. Like Mittlet, she was wearing a black goth-loli dress with white frills, a large white bow on front, and black thigh-high socks and white shoes. "Why do we have to stand guard?"

"Because Lord Abazeth and Lady Serafia told us to, **Mittel**," said a slender woman with short black shoulder-length hair. This woman was wearing a red and violet blouse with detached sleeves and black pants, and red shoes. "If you want to disobey orders and get killed, then be my guest."

"Oh, shut it **Sureri**. I know that!" Mittel, Mittlet's twin sister, replied before she noticed two different lights coming from the ground. The lights were two different circles, which disappeared. They reveal me, and 5 women, Rias, Akeno, Natalia, Yuka, and Minori.

"Looks like we have some excitement after all…" said the blonde as she landed on the ground in front of us. "People call me the Fallen Angel **Mittel!**"

"Oh my, how courteous of you," Akeno giggled. "And who is your friend?"

"…**Sureri**," the black-haired Fallen Angel replied as she landed next to Mittel, summoning a white spear of light.

"Well, one of my servants, and one of my Professor's acquaintances sensed you," said Rias. "You must scared about us being on the move."

"Not at all," Mittel replied. "It's just that we don't want devils like you interrupting our important ritual."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yuka spoke up. "Our cheerful kids just went there."

"Wait, really?! Are you serious?!" Mittel exclaimed as she turned around to look in the direction of the church.

"Yes! Boldly through the front gate," Rias answered with a smirk, making the girl let out a frustrated yell.

"I told you I could handle the back by myself, but you were too stubborn to believe me," Sureri commented as she gave Mittel a blank look. "This is on you. Having both of us in one area is a stupid idea."

"Shut up! I thought they would be coming through the back!" Mittel shouted before suddenly calming herself down, turning back to us with a cold smile. "Well, how many lackeys you bring doesn't really matter anyway. It won't be a problem. After all, you six are the only ones who actually stand a chance of interrupting us. So thanks for coming all the way out here!"

"On the contrary," I finally spoke. "We're not with their group. We have plans on our own."

They stared at us for a moment before a look of realization appeared on Mittel's face. "Oh, then you must be here for the other girl, the one with Lord Abazias."

"That's right, so how about you tell us where they are," Natalia said with her arms crossed.

"So you must be Dale Deviluke," Sureri said as she stared at me.

"That's right, now where is he?" I answered with narrowed eyes.

** At the Church Entrance **

(3rd-Person POV)

Some music is heard and the group of 17 are beginning to feel a little woozy.

"Wh-What's happening?" asked Takeru.

"Just playing my **oboe-like Sacred Gear: Scream**," Nyau replied as he played the instrument. "I can use this to take away your willpower to fight and gain it to my allies."

"Ch-Cheap!" Azuki said in disbelief.

"Now that you Devils are weak, taste the power of my Sacred Gear, **Belvaac**!" Daidara announced as he revealed a double-bladed that can only be used by someone with VERY high strength, and in this case, it's Daidara.

As Daidara charged and prepare to attack, thinking fast, Inaho shouted, "P-Promotion: Rook!"

Suddenly, Inaho got a sudden boost in strength and defense.

BANG!

…and it was a good thing, too as Inaho to block the axe with her arms, getting a few scratches along the way, but also…

**[Boost!]**

…activate her Sacred Gear to boost her powers.

"Then let me try!" Kodama said. "Promotion: Knight!" It was then that Kodama suddenly got some unbelievable fast speed!

"No way! These guys are…" was all Nyau could say before Kodama punched Nyau in the face, sending him flying to the wall, but he's certainly not going to give up that easy.

"Looks like we're going to have to be a bit serious," Liver announced as he raised his right hand, revealing a ring. And as Nyau brings out barrels of water, the water from each of the barrels begin to pop out as the streams of water surround around Liver.

"Let's see how well you do against me and my Sacred Gear: **Black Marlin**," Liver exclaimed. Suddenly, a giant snake has been formed. "**Snake of the Abyss**."

The giant snake then fires a huge amount of water at the group!

"**Maken: Tablet Cosmic Star! Super Shield!**" Kimi replied as a huge shield formed in front of the group, and by milliseconds, she did it just in time as the huge amount of water hit the shield as it breaks apart!

"OK, everyone! Looks like we're going to have to go all out!" Furan exclaimed. "Make sure you leave room for Inaho to gain enough boosts!"

[ROGER!] the others replied as they all began to fight the Fallen Angels.

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

"Well anyway, you know," Mittel said to us. "If we defeat you, their Masters, the servants will be nothing. Come forth Dohnaseek!"

From there, a middle-aged man came to join Mittel and Sureri. In fact, it's the Fallen Angel that we've met before: Dohnaseek.

"You guys are acting too cocky," said Dohnaseek. "Unfortunately, we meet again, Lady Rias and Lady Natalia Gremory."

"We need to pay back your servants," Sureri followed.

"Oh, so you're here as well," Minori said with a smirk on her face.

"You see, it's so obvious that you intend to interfere with our plans," said Dohnaseek. "And this time, you are going to regret it. Now, repent with your life for the sake of Lord Abazias and Lady Serafia!"

The 3 Fallen Angels took to the air as they created their own light spears and they are all prepared to throw.

"Now, I'm getting psyched up!" Minori claimed as she began to summon her own Maken: **Dragon Ace**.

"Akeno," Rias signaled.

"Got it, Buchou," the buxom girl replied before using her power to change her outfit, and with a bolt of lightning striking her from above, Akeno's school uniform was replaced with a traditional miko outfit. I knew that she was in **Priestess of Thunder** mode, a form she used when she needed to use powerful spells. Akeno and Yuka, who's now wearing a Ninja outfit, channeled their magic and formed a few hand signs before casting the spell, forming a large barrier around us.

"A barrier?" Dohnaseek exclaimed as multiple magical seals creating the barrier circled around them.

"And a fierce one at that!" Mittel added, noticing the magical seal was sparked with electricity. "This is pretty bad…"

Akeno gave a few of her finger tips an erotic lick, with her face being a little flustered as she and Yuka, who also has a sadistic smile on her face, spoke, "You can't get out of this cage, we're afraid."

"So, this was your plan all along!" Sureri shouted in anger.

Rias' smirk grew bigger as she stared up at the woman. "Yes! We came to get rid of all of you. Our sincerest apologies."

"Do you think we're birds?" Mittel asked.

"You'll just vanish," Natalia answered. "Besides, you guys don't look too strong for me."

"Enjoy your posing and bragging," Dohnaseek warned. "Once the ritual is over, even you guys won't be able to stand in her way."

While they were making such a useless conversation, but good enough to give me some time, I then sensed a powerful aura and killer intent coming from a distance away.

Opening my eyes, I turned to the girls and said, "I've found them, they're in an area west of here."

"I see… Alright, Professor Deviluke, you go on ahead," Rias said to me, nodding in confirmation as I turned around and began to leave, but not before Natalia said…

"Make sure you come back and win. We won't forgive you if you lose."

"I don't intend to," I smiled back at her. "But before I do, I need to let Akeno know that she's not the only one who can transform."

"Oh?" Akeno asked.

"Check this out…" I said before chanting….

_By the spirit of my late father Gilgamesh, please help me grant victory!_

As soon as the words left my mouth, my body glowed in a golden light. And when the light died down, everyone was shocked at my new appearance. My hair is now golden, and both of my eyes become crimson. I now gained Golden Armor and blood red markings all over my body. My two entrusted weapons, **Enkidu** and **Ea,** are also with me, and they both become stronger exponentially, even exceeding supreme legendary weapons like Caliburn. All in all, I look like my late father, Gilgamesh.

The girls and the Principal gave me a surprised look as they all stared at my form. Rias was the first to speak with eyes wide. "W-What is that?"

"Oh, that's right. I never got to show you this. This is what happened during my training with my surrogate father before he locked some of my powers. This armor is in honor of my late father," I explained to them as I looked down at my new outfit. "Take these guys down for me, and good luck."

I then turned around, not noticing the blushes that appeared on Rias', Natalia's and Akeno's faces, as well as Yuka's and Minori's, but the Fallen Angels are not going to let something like this happen.

"You won't escape!" Mittel shouted as she threw her spear towards me, but I continued walking away as the spear got closer and closer. And just as it was about to hit….

DONG!

…a golden barrier appeared behind me, blocking the attack and sent it flying back to her. "What the hell?!"

"He's a powerful one…Now we can see why Lord Abazias is so interested in fighting him," Sureri said as she and Dohnaseek focused more power into their spears, altering it and making them bigger.

"Then let's see on how you handle these!" Dohnaseek shouted as he and Sureri threw the larger light spears at me with incredible speed! However, instead of making contact with the barrier, the spears both exploded into thin threads that wrapped around my body, causing me to halt as I looked at the threads with a blank expression.

"Those light threads have the same power as our spears," Sureri explained. "Its light properties will weaken you, and those threads will rip you to shre-"

The Fallen Angel was cut off by the sound of giggling, making her turn to see Akeno was laughing into her hand. "It seems they really don't know about Professor Kurosaki's powers, Buchou and Natalia. They need to work on gathering Intel."

"Yes, they certainly do, Akeno," Rias replied as she closed her eyes, but the look of amusement was still on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dohnaseek questioned before feeling an incredible amount of power surrounding me. The Fallen Angels then turned to see the threads they wrapped around me quickly snap as I ripped the threads apart with ease.

"T-That shouldn't be possible!" Sureri said in surprise.

I didn't even bother to pay attention to the Fallen Angels as I asked Akeno, "Can you let me out, please? I'd rather not get electrocuted while forcing my way through."

"Oh my, that's too bad," Akeno replied with a giggle. "Yuka and I would've loved to have seen that. Oh well." Making a small hand sign, Akeno created a small hole in the barrier as I walked out through it before the hole closes as she turned to look up at the 3 Fallen Angels above them.

"…Everything is going according to the plan you, Dale and Furan made, Buchou and Lady Natalia," Yuka said to Rias.

"Of course, now everything is in place," Rias said, looking up at the Fallen Angels.

** At the Church Entrance **

(3rd-Person POV)

Yumi, Koneko, Takeru and Kengo were fighting Daidara, while Mea and the 3 Deviluke were fighting against Liver, and the rest fighting against Nyau. Inaho was with Aki as she was still trying to gain some Boosts.

Many of the attacks the Deviluke sisters made didn't hit Liver at all as his Water Dragons took each hit, and reformed again.

"Enough!" Momo shouted as she took out her D-Dial. "Now taste this! **Black Rose**, come on out!"

After Momo said that, a Black Rose came out from the phone and onto her hands.

"Hahahahaha! A Black Rose?" Daidara asked with a laugh. "Is that the best you can-"

Suddenly, his body began to feel a little wobbly. Soon, Liver and Nyau felt it, too.

"W-What's happening?!" Nyau asked.

"This Black Rose is a special one," Momo explained. "I got it from the planet Zelas. This rose paralyzes the body and disrupts the concentration of the person."

"OK, everyone! Stand back!" Azuki yelled as she activated her Maken: **Hawk**. Meanwhile, Koneko and Chacha teamed up while Kodama was with Yumi. "Now taste this, mother-f*ck*rs!"

With the 3 Fallen Angels' bodies temporarily paralyzed, they were very sluggish to move, as Azuki punched Daidara hard in the gut, while Chacha enlarged a tree in which Koneko used to smack Nyau hard in the face, and Yumi sliced Liver's torso while Kodama electrified him.

While those hits were dealt with huge blows, it wasn't fatal enough.

"You….*sshol*s!" Liver said in anger as he held his stomach, bleeding. "Well, if that's the way you want to play, then we might as well end it now! Nyau! Daidara! It's time to put our Sacred Gears…into **Balance Breaker** mode."

Yumi, Koneko and Aki gasped when Liver said that.

"This is bad!" said Yumi.

"You mean Balance Breaker?" asked Furan.

"Yes," Yumi replied. "When someone uses that, it acts like a **Trump Card**, also known as their **Forbidden Move**, which is said to imply their strongest attacks yet!"

The others gasped at what Yumi said and when they looked at the Fallen Angels, they can see that they're now completely different.

Daidara's axe now has an eye attached to it, as it was now a Homing weapon.

For Nyau, he has gained muscle mass and strength by releasing the melody from its Sacred Gear, and his weapon can now be used to split into 2 different parts. This is his Balance Breaker: **The Advent of Fierce God.**

And for Liver, ten streams of water came out of the remaining buckets to create a dragon that is powerful enough to destroy EVERYONE in front of them. At the same time, Liver manipulates his own blood from his stomach to sharpen and shape his own blood and into the dragon in the forms of blades to cut his opponents down to size. While using **Water Dragon's Heavenly Judgement, **this is Liver's Balance Breaker: **Blood Blade Decapitation.**

"I'm done!" Inaho said. "Let's go, Boosted Gear!"

**[Explosion!]**

"Now, transfer your power to my friends!" Inaho quickly shouted.

**[Transfer!]**

From there, the girls all felt a tremendous amount of power sourcing through them, feeling some ecstasy inside them for a little bit.

"You are now dead-meat!" Daidara said as he threw his axe towards Yumi.

"I don't think so," said Mea. Suddenly, her hair began to transform into thousands of blades, impaling Daidara with each one at breakneck, killing him in less than 3 seconds, while the axe just landed short from Yumi.

"This is it!" said Nyau as he was about to punch Koneko, but Azuki got in front of Koneko and punched back at the hand Nyau was about to punch, pushing him back a bit, but Azuki wasn't done yet. Grabbing the hand, she threw it up high, forcing Nyau to fly.

"Now, Kodama!" Azuki said.

"You got it!" Kodama called. "Promotion: Queen!" She suddenly got another boost in power as she called out her two shikigami. "Ikajachi! Do it!"

"Yes, Princess," Ikajachi replied. "**God's Roar!**" He then threw his hand down and electricity zapped all over Nyau from the sky as he began to fall down.

"Sword Birth!" Yumi shouted as another 200 blades popped up, and in the direction of Nyau…

SLICE!

…in which he took a direct hit, killing him instantly.

"You may have taken out the other 2, but this dragon will surely kill you all," Liver said as the Water Dragon, now bathed in blood is ready unleash hell. "Now, be devoured by this dragon! **Water Dragons Heavenly Judgement!**"

"Now Haruko!" Furan shouted.

"Yes! **Maken…..Murakumo!**" Haruko replied as a blade appeared in her hand, glowing a greenish blue.

The Dragon was flying towards Haruko at fast speed while Haruko is heading toward the dragon. She knew that this hit must be dead-on. After all, she's not the Strongest Girl in the Brawn Division for nothing.

The Dragon opens its mouth, revealing many blades as its tongue….

Haruko raises the sword….

SHOCK!

…the sword unleashes blue electricity around the dragon, disintegrating it, while Haruko speedily slashes Liver's head off!

And at long last, the battle between them and the 3 Fallen Angels is over with them being victorious, but there's still more work to do.

(15 minutes later)

After Aki healed the members, they all finally made it into the church. Both Azuki and Chacha knocked the doors with their feet, impressing Koneko for a bit as they all entered into the church at long last.

"This is terrible," said Kengo.

"Yeah, the Fallen Angels have definitely taken this place," Mea added, pointing at a sliced off cross in the front of the room as well as the demolished statues.

And putting her Assassin skills to use, Mea noticed something else.

"We also know someone's here as well!" Mea noted. "Now, show yourself!"

A figure stepped out from behind a ruined pillar, an individual some of them know all too well.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We meet again. I'm getting sentimental, and I see you bought plenty of friends as well."

"Freed!" Takeru and Kengo growled.

Yes, it's the crazy exorcist himself, **Freed Sellzen**.

"So, this is Freed? I'm not impressed," Momo said with distaste.

"You're not alone on that front," Nana added with equal distaste.

"I never thought I'd meet the same group of Devils twice. You know, I'm super strong, so once I meet one of your kind, he gets _this _treatment," Freed said with throat-cut gesture. "That's why I'm ticked!"

Freed then took out his gun and light sword and retorted, "About you Devil trash hurting my pride!"

The girls made loud retching noises as Freed licked his gun as he finished his sentence.

"Enough babbling, you filth! Where's Asia?" Furan demanded.

"Oh, the junk sister that fell for a Devil? She's at the underground ritual site you can reach through that altar," Freed answered.

Momo frowned, "You're pretty straight-forward…"

"And why not, since you're going to die anyway!" Freed declared, pointing his gun at the others.

"Sacred Gear!" both Takeru and Inaho said at the same time, while Chacha already used her Maken to enlarge one of the church pews and gave it to Koneko.

"..Get crushed…" said Koneko as she threw the pew in which Freed sliced it off with ease.

"For one insolent **midget**, you're pretty good," Freed said, making Koneko and Kodama cross.

"Midget?" both Kodama and Koneko said, with their eyes twitching.

Freed then had to quickly move out of the way to avoid Kodama's giant **fireballs** and Koneko's throws before shooting a barrage of bullets between clashing blades with Yumi.

"And you p*ss me off!" Freed said, pointing his gun at Yumi.

"You're annoying!" Yumi replied as they clashed once at fast speeds. "You're also good."

"You're not too shabby either," Freed complimented Yumi. "It seriously makes me want to kill you."

"Then let's get serious then," said Yumi as her sword began to darken.

"I'm assisting you, Yumi!" Uruchi said. "**Maken: Dark Sword Pegasus!**"

From there, Uruchi also held a dark sword on her hand.

Freed just laughed as he collided his sword with Yumi's and Uruchi's, only to see his sword get swallowed by Yumi's and Uruchi's swords. "What is this?!" he asked angrily.

"It's **Holy Eraser**. This sword of darkness, as well as Uruchi's can consume all light," Yumi answered.

"You got a Sacred Gear as well?!" Freed asked.

"Hold him right there," said Takeru as he promoted himself to Knight. He then proceed to run towards Freed.

"As I said, you're insolent!" Freed said as he shoot out bullets towards Takeru, but he just zoomed past by them, one by one, before paling Freed in the stomach with his spear.

"Now!" Takeru yelled.

"Promotion: Rook!" Inaho yelled. "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ASIA THE OTHER NIGHT!" Bringing her hand back, Inaho slammed her fist into Freed's face with such incredible strength she gained from the Rook Piece and sent the white-haired boy flying through the air and crashing through a table. "Now, I feel a little better!"

The others cheered at Takeru and Inaho's teamwork.

"Stop…Stop f*cking with me, you tw*ts!" Freed yelled impatiently, removing the spear from his stomach by force before dodging Chacha's large Ninja stars and Kodama's lightning attacks. "Man! There's no way I'm going to be killed by devils like you. So, farewell!"

Freed then took out a light grenade and threw it on the floor, blinding everyone as Freed made his escape.

"Damn it, he got away!" Haruko cursed.

At the same time, Nana, Lala, Momo, and Mea were at the altar, where they found the secret underground entrance and entered it, running down the stairs, with the others following them.

"I can smell Asia," Lala said, using her new sight of smell.

"As well as _her_, too!" Nana growled out.

"Let's hurry, everyone!" Momo said, with everyone else following them.

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

I was making my way through the forest at high speed, maneuvering passed several trees as I followed the energy signature I had picked up. Seeing a clearing up ahead, I slowly came to a stop as I reached the last tree lining just before it. I also contacted my butler Hayate to be on stand-by. I then braced myself before walking into the clearing, readying myself for any sneak attacks.

"So you've finally arrived, Dale Deviluke."

Following the voice upward, I could see Abazias flying over me with his four wings out. "And here, I was afraid I would need to do something to ease my boredom."

"Where's Lilian?" I asked as I glared up at the Fallen Angel.

"Now that's very rude. No hello or anything?" Abazias replied with a grin as he looked down at me. "…It seems you managed to gain quite a bit of power, which is amazing since it was just over 5 hours ago."

"Where. Is. Lilian?" I asked again, this time releasing some of my power.

"Alright, alright. If you're so worried about her," Abazias shrugged as he descended down to the ground, folding his as his feet touched the grassy floor. With a snap of his fingers, a large box of light descended from one of the large trees, revealing a tied-up Lilian Hellfire, who had a scared look on her face. More of a traumatized look, if you ask me.

"M-Master!" Lilian cried as she tried to struggle from her bindings, but it's all in vain. Abazias only smirked as he reached down and placed a hand on her head, making my eyes narrow when Lilian froze up.

"As you can see, she is perfectly fine… for now…" the Fallen Angel said as he bent down and summoned a sword of light under Lilian's chin. "The object is very simple. Defeat me, and you both can leave here, but if you lose, then I will kill you bo-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as I Shunpo'd to him in less than a second and slammed a fist at Abazias' face and sending him flying into several trees.

I lowered my arm and went down to Lilian's level, creating a sword of darkness to erase the light and her bindings. "Are you alright, Lilian? You're not hurt, are you?"

The succubus maiden stared at me quietly for a few seconds before tears started to form in her eyes as she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and cried, "MASTER!"

I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing the back of her head. "…It's alright. You're safe now."

"I was so scared. They separated me and Asia and tied me up," Lilian hiccupped as she continued to cry. "But I knew you would come! I knew you would!"

"Of course I would. It's my job to protect you, after all… And I'm sorry you had to go through all of this," I apologized as I held her closer. But that was short-lived as I pulled away from her, my gaze moving towards the direction I had knocked Abazias and saw the Fallen Angel walking back to the clearing with a look that showed both rage and excitement.

"Hayate! I got her!" I called out to my butler, via a small communication. And as Hayate managed to take Lilian to safety, Abazias had a cold smirk on his face.

"Oh really? In case you forgot, it was Serafia and I who won our last battle, and this time…"

The blue-haired Fallen Angel created a spear of light and threw it at Hayate's retreating back.

"…I don't intend to let any of you live!" The spear didn't get close as Hayate drew out a gun, shot at the spear, successfully flipping it off. Abazias gritted his teeth and turned to look at me, with a smirk on my face.

"First of all, you messed with the wrong butler," I said to Abazias. "This is Hayate, known as **The Combat Butler**, so trying to take him down is a challenge of its own. And the second thing is that what happened last time doesn't matter to me anymore."

I then created dozes of weapons, in which a few were created by Darkness magic. "This time, I will defeat you!"

"Those eyes of yours…. do you really think you can beat me?! You may be able to create more than one weapon, but I have more experience with handling this many," Abazias shouted as he summoned his own weapons, forming a wall of sorts as they glowed brightly. "Now let's see how long you'll hold on to that determination, Dale Deviluke!"

With a swing of his arm, all of his weapons fired at once.

Clenching my hand with a somewhat sadistic smile on my face, I stood tall as I shouted back, "I will win, Fallen Angel Abazias!"

The weapons around me shot forward, clashing with Abazias and causing small explosions with each collision, signaling that our battle has begun once again.

** At the Church Basement **

(3rd-Person POV)

The group of 17 all finally made it to the bottom and smashed their way through the reinforced door, courtesy of Mea.

There, they see a large amount of priests surrounding a flight of stairs escalated up to a platform that was located at the back of the room. But what instantly caught their attention was a very pale Asia, who was chained to a large stone cross in a small white dress. A green glow surrounded her small body and into the cross she was attached to.

"You are quite late."

The one who said that is none other than Serafia, with a twisted smile.

"Asia!" both Takeru and Inaho shouted before looking at the Fallen Angel.

"She looks just like Raynare…" Lala mentioned. "Wait a minute! She's-"

"Yeah, it's Serafia. Raynare's sister!" Nana confirmed, making some of the girls growl.

"So, you're that f*ck*ng, twisted b*tch, huh?" Mea snarled.

"I maybe a twisted b*tch, but that doesn't mean I have feelings, you know. However, I prefer that you don't my name so casually from your unworthy lips," Serafia said in a teasing tone with a mock hurt look on her face as Asia opened her eyes, hearing Inaho and Takeru call her.

"Lala? Nana? Momo?" Asia weakly said.

Then Yumi saw what Serafia is holding…a Holy Sword. She gripped onto her sword and said to herself…

"This may not the sword that I hate the most, but it's a Holy Sword nevertheless. I'll take this opportunity to avenge my friends and my fallen sister!"

But….

ZING!

…she had to quickly jump back as Serafia threw an explosive light spear at her.

"Sorry to ruin the dramatic reunion, but the ritual's almost over."

"Say what?!" Haruko asked.

"This early? It's not even midnight!" Kimi shouted, panicking.

"Plans change," Serafia said in a sing-song voice.

"I knew it!" Yumi shouted. "Her main objective was to…"

A scream came from Asia as a green light emerged from the nun's body.

** At the forest **

"…take the nun's Sacred Gear," Mittel finished.

"Take her Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

"What's going to happen to her?" Minori asked.

"The owner's life will certainly be…" was all Natalia could say.

** At the Church Basement **

A green emerged from the nun's body, the blonde's usual bright green eyes grew dim and her slumped forward as a pair of rings hovered in mid-air in front of her.

"Asia is going to die?!" Haruko asked in disbelief.

Serafia laughed as she grabbed the rings. "Your Twilight Healing, the power I've been craving for so many years, is finally in my grasp! With this power, I can even conquer love! Absolute power!"

"Damn you!" Nana roared as she, Momo, and Lala have entered **Devil Trigger** Level 1 and made multiple handseals.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" Serafia asked playfully as he put the Sacred Gear inside her body while moaning in ecstasy.

"**Deviluke Arts Style: BLACK GRAVEYARD!" **both Momo and Nana roared, slamming their hands to the ground, spreading their shadows on the floor.

In an instant, the whole floor was covered in black spikes where the shadows were, each about 10 feet long and 3 feet thick. The only places that had no spikes were the walls and the pyramid structure where Serafia and Asia are. Of course, the spikes didn't do anything to 2 main groups as Lala made a short invisible spell to bypass through, like mist. However, most of the priests were not so lucky, as the spikes pierced them in their vital areas, instantly killing them.

The ORC members and the Maken-Ki members were shocked at how the Deviluke sisters managed to kill so many humans in the span of a few seconds. This is because of the newfound powers that Gid told them about earlier.

"The-They're monsters!" cried one of the priests who managed to survive, along with some of the others.

"My my, what brutality! I thought you didn't like to kill such worthless humans. It doesn't matter, because with this, and this Holy Sword, Claíomh Solais, I can now become the Supreme Fallen Angel!" Serafia declared as her 3 pairs of wings spread out and glowed with a green aura. "I can now pay back those who insulted me!"

"Don't give us such crap!" Azuki shouted as she and some of the others all made their way towards the Fallen Angel.

"Stop them!" shouted one of the priests as they charged towards the group. "Don't let them go near Lady Serafia!"

"Your funeral!" Momo shouted as she made her new move **Killer Bee Assault** while Lala summoned her **All-Purpose tool **and it transformed into a sword named **Yamato **and used **Dimension Slash**, dashing around the crowd of priests, cutting them up.

"**Crescent Rose!**" Nana shouted as she summoned her new oversized gun-scythe in Scythe Mode and loaded in the Cross Shot ammo to also dash around, dual-wielding it with her own **Zanpakutō, **and used them to cut up many more priests into ribbons, making the work of the ORC club members and the Maken-Ki members easy.

"Thanks, guys! We owe you one!" Haruko said to the Deviluke sisters, who are wearing some battle uniforms by the way.

"And you guys look awesome in those uniforms!" Chacha said to them. "I'm looking forward to dueling you soon!"

"We'll see," Lala said as she and the others kept taking down more priests.

"Stand back! I'm going to bowl these priests over!" said Kodama as she summoned another large lightning attack.

Everyone managed to get out of the way as Kodama and her Shikigami spirit, Ikajachi, both shot large bolts of lightning, killing even more priests, which was good enough for Takeru and Inaho to get to Asia.

"Thanks, everyone!" Inaho shouted as she and Takeru made the climb up to Asia.

"Hang on, Asia! We're coming for you!" Takeru said as he and Inaho made it up to the top.

Meanwhile, both Yumi and Haruko tried to make a sneak attack at Serafia, aiming for her neck, but the Fallen Angel used her speed to escape and reappear near the entrance to the room, where the school nurse Aki is suddenly right in front of her, and managed to jump up quickly to avoid Serafia's preemptive strike with the Holy Sword.

All the while, Takeru and Inaho tried to unchain Asia from the cross. When the chains couldn't give…

"Chacha! A little help here!" Inaho said to her.

"You got it!" Chacha replied as she used her Maken to enlarge her Ninja stars and threw them at the chains to cut them to pieces, causing Asia to fall in Takeru's arms.

Soon, Aki landed right next to her, checking Asia's pulses.

"She's not dead!" Aki said, surprising everyone.

"Really?!" Nana asked, but Mea thinks otherwise.

"It's only a matter of time before she does die," she said to herself, but the others took no notice.

"Asia! Are you alright?" Inaho asked.

"Mmm…mmm…" Asia moaned as her eyes slowly open. "Huh?"

"It's okay. We're here for you, as well as Professor Kurosaki," Takeru told her. "Just hang in there, okay?"

Asia nodded weakly.

Serafia laughed cruelly, "Well isn't that sweet? You can have her since I'm done with her. Besides, those who have their Sacred Gear taken, die."

"Don't mess with us!" Kengo said while avoiding another attack from the priests. "Give her Sacred Gear back!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you realize how much planning was put into this endeavor? I even lied to my superiors, even my foolish Lord Azazel, to carry out this plan ahead of schedule," Serafia confessed as she took to the air, materializing an oversized light spear. "And unfortunately, all of you guys are witnesses to that, so I'll destroy each and every one of you now, and leave no traces of proof. But don't worry, dying together with her isn't so bad, now isn't it?"

"I don't think so," Mea said, with a frown on her face, while her hair materializes into _hundreds _of **Laser Guns**.

"Oh shi-"

There was a loud ZAP from one of the laser guns, hitting the oversized light spear, suddenly exploding in Serafia's hand, sending her crashing to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Serafia snarled as she used Asia's Sacred Gear to heal herself.

"Playtime is officially over for you, Serafia! We're now asking for your head!" Mea threatened, firing more shots from the laser guns.

"I told you not to say my name so casually, you sh*tty b*tch! You're defiling it!" Serafia snarled, speeding towards Mea with a new light spear in hand, dodging the shots from Mea's Laser guns, but her eyes widened as a **Rocket **came at her, forcing her to dodge. She looked to see Nana, now with a new weapon in hand: **Kalina Ann**, a rocket launcher.

"Eat this, b*tch!" Nana yelled, firing another rocket at Serafia, who was about to dodge again, but the rocket exploded into a foul, white smelling smoke with 0 visibility, making her gag and cough violently.

Meanwhile, Yumi said to Takeru and Inaho, "Guys, get out of here with Asia! We'll catch up with you as soon as we're done with these guys!"

"Yumi's right," Aki agreed. "This girl doesn't have a lot of strength left," said Aki as she took Asia from Takeru's arms, but he had a hesitant look on his face.

"You do realize that both you and Inaho have made a promise to our Big Brother to rescue her," Lala shouted as she clashed blades with another priest.

"We're with you as backup," Kimi replied with Chacha by her side.

"We'll make sure they don't kill you from behind," Chacha smiled.

"Everyone…" Inaho said as tears formed in her eyes. "You all better make it back!"

"Yeah, and start calling me Take if you want to," Takeru replied as he, Inaho, Aki, Kimi and Chacha went back upstairs. "We're a team after all!"

** At the Forest **

Two Light Spears were heading straight for Rias and Natalia, but Akeno and Minori blocked them with her lightning seal and her Maken: Dragon Ace, a pair of gauntlets on her arms, respectively.

"Not bad!" said Sureri as she, Mittel and Dohnaseek are now on the branches of a tree. "But we'll see how long that fragile barrier can last."

"The magical barrier only made things worse for you," Mittel followed. "Or were we supposed to let the others go because of it? No, no. We won't let you escape. Your servants should be in for a beating by now, too. Especially after that perverted 4-eyes kid that fell in love with Lady Raynare! I'm sure he's been long-"

"Don't underestimate any of my servants, including Takeru," Rias interrupted her with narrowed eyes.

"That's right!" Minori followed. "In fact, I bet my student is discovering his true powers as we speak!"

"And as for Inaho, she's one of my best pawns, after all," Natalia followed in a confident tone, but NOT in a noble tone like Rias.

** Somewhere Else **

**(Battle Theme: We will Rock You by Queen)**

Up in the sky, Abazias was gritting his teeth as he glared at the man flying across from him, with the **Blade of Rapture Ea **holding in his hand. They had been fighting for a while now, at first using projectile weapons before shifting it to close combat. But while Abazias' clothes had rips and tears in head, the worse Dale/Dayo had were dirt marks. This wasn't right, as he was supposed to be the strong one in this battle. **He **was the one supposed to be winning. **HE** was supposed to be the one with a confident expression on his face.

"DON'T BE SO COCKY, DEVILUKEEEEE!" Abazias exclaimed as he flew at high speeds at Dale, who raised his sword in time to block the attack, in which the colliding blow was strong enough to shake several branches from the many trees below them.

The two continued to clash with their blades, making sparks fly and trees rustle below them. Dale easily blocked a swing aimed at his head before spinning his body like a cart wheel and slammed his armored boot against Abazias' head, sending the man barreling down before regaining his balance, thanks to his wings and stopped him from colliding into the ground. The Fallen Angel snapped his head up just in time to dodge Dale's downward swing, which created a giant crater upon contact. Abazias dove at Dale, creating a spear of light with his second hand and swung both weapons at him, who created a barrier shield to block them.

"I'm not being cocky Abazias. I just can't believe I've had all of these powers the whole entire time, and my 'father' locked them for safety's sake," Dale smirked as he held the shield up nice and strong. "Compared to how I was before, this is incredible."

"Really now… Well don't let it get to your head!" Abazias shouted as weapons of light surrounded both him and Dale. However, before he could fire his weapons, Dale uses **Hadō Spell #57: Daichi Tenyō** (大地転踊, Upturned Earth Dance). In an instant, thousands of large boulders, glowing with black energy, levitated and were being thrown at the weapons, destroying them all.

"What the hell was that?" Abazias questioned as he retreated a few yards back.

"That was one of my exclusive Shinigami powers, and you just got a sample of it, in which I can also use Darkness Magic as well. Unfortunately, while I am wearing this armor, I can only use one spell outside of my Shinigami form per day," Dale explained as he summoned the **Chains of Heaven Enkidu**. "However, these chains should be the beginning of the end!"

After he said that, Dale flew at Abazias, ready to bind him.

"Don't think I'll allow myself to be defeated by someone like you!" Abazias shouted back as he flew at Dale.

From there, they've kept fighting, trading blow for blow. The two were so high up that the 2 resembled dancing lights, clashing and making sparks fly every time their blades met before becoming lights again.

All the while, Yuka watched the whole thing from the beginning from one of the trees while being in the barrier that Akeno made.

Suddenly, a burst of power came from the direction of the church.

"Looks like things are coming an end," Yuka said before looking back at the two fighters. "Let's see how strong you really are, Professor Kurosaki."

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU, DALE DEVILUKE!" Abazias' face was now covered in rage as he combined his weapons and transformed into a large Zanbato before swinging it down at Dale, who dispelled the top portion of his armor to increase his power and speed. "I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

And as the weapon came down, Dale dismissed his sword in his left hand and raised it to grab onto the Zanbato mid-swing, stopping it easily as his red crimson-eyes stared into Abazias' shocked ones. The Fallen Angel didn't have time to react as Dale used the chains to successfully bind Abazias!

Abazias tried to escape, but it was no use. The more resistant he got, the stronger the chains become. Abazias also tried to summon more of his weapons, but this time, NONE of them came out!

"Abazias! This battle…" Dale exclaimed as he summoned the **Crimson Wing **sword and got several feet from the Fallen Angel before making one final swing, and landed behind him in a crouch position with arms stretched out. "IS OVER!"

**(Battle Theme fades)**

Nothing seemed to happen as the two stood there as Dale stood up and dismissed his armor and his sword, converting back to his normal form.

And as soon as he did, the chains disappeared, and then one giant diagonal slash mark appeared on Abazias' chest, and a large amount of blood filled the air.

The Fallen Angel could only mutter one thing before he started to fall forward.

"I…actually… lost…?"

With that said, the four-winged man's body collapsed to the floor, causing blood to explode over the ground around him as his body made contact.

Dale then stared silently at Abazias' body with an emotionless expression. "I have won, Abazias. May you rest in peace."

Pointing an open hand at the body, Dale released a concentrated blast of Light magic and incinerated Abazias' body completely, even the feathers that left the body didn't survive. Seeing there was nothing remaining, Dale called to Hayate that Phase 1 is done.

"Now, proceed to Phase 2," Dale commanded to his butler.

"Yes, sir," Hayate responded as he went to the mansion, preparing to bring Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet to the church.

** Somewhere Else around the Forest **

"Pawn? Oh right, you depict your servants as chess pieces," Sureri remarked. "Pawns are the ones lining up on the front, aren't they?"

"So, they're basically sacrificial lambs," Mittel followed.

"Oh my, our Buchou and her little sister would never sacrifice any of their pieces," Akeno replied.

** Inside the Church **

(10 minutes earlier)

Aki, Takeru, Inaho, Kimi, and Chacha all made it to main floor as Aki lay Asia down on an unborn bench.

"She's still alive, but in critical condition," Aki said to the 4. "We need to get her Twilight Healing back."

"But even if we do get it back-" Kimi started in a tone of uncertainty, but Inaho interrupted her.

"Don't say it! We'll find a way!"

"I'll try and keep alive as much as I can!" said Aki as she used her Maken: **Valheim **to heal Asia.

It was then that Lala, Nana, Momo and Kodama came after and check to see if Asia was still alive.

"E-Everyone…" Asia moaned.

"Asia!" Kodama went over to the blonde and held her hands. "Save your strength. We'll get you out of here soon."

"Just hang in there!" Inaho added brightly, trying to be more positive. "Once this is all over, we'll get you into our school, and you'll meet so many people there."

"Hell, you can live with us!" Nana followed.

"It wasn't for long, but I'm so happy I was able to make friends," Asia whispered.

"Don't say things like that, Asia!" Momo cried with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "We're getting you out of here alive! Then we can all go to karaoke bars, bowling alleys, and get lots of Plushy toys, and even a huge party, too!"

Lala nodded in agreement. "You've yet to meet our mother and father, as well as the rest of our friends who're your friends now, so don't give up!"

"Yes! Don't give up!" Peke replied.

Asia smiled, "If I had been born here and had gone to school with you all, it would've been wonderful…"

"You are coming back with us. We did promise to save you for Professor Kurosaki!" Takeru said as droplets fell on his hands.

"You're crying…" Asia said, putting a hand on Takeru's face, but he gently glided it away.

"It's only the rain…" he muttered, looking away slightly.

"We're indoors, you idiot," Kodama whispered as tears of her own started to fall from her eyes when Aki felt Asia's heartrate starting to decrease.

"It's all right. I couldn't ask for more…" Asia said as she started to cry herself, while never losing her smile. "Thank you."

"No. No no no no no!" Aki cried in horror as she tried to more power to her healing powers, but Asia Argento's hand slipped away from Aki's grasp as she passed away peacefully.

"No! Asia, don't die!" Kimi cried.

"Asia! Asia! Please wake up!" Chacha cried, shaking her, but it was no use as the two cried loudly. Soon, the 3 Deviluke went to Asia, tears rolling down as well.

"You were a kind girl that'd cure anyone who was injured, even Devils," Lala whispered, kneeling down on one knee. "This is the part where we chant "Requiemscat in Pace", but we won't. We're not going to give up that easy. You don't deserve this fate!"

"Hey God!"

Everyone turned to see Inaho yelling at the roof.

"I know you're there! Don't take her! Please, I beg of you! She didn't do anything! She just wanted to make some friends! Won't you listen because I'm a devil?! Does her life mean nothing because she became friends with a devil?!"

"Yes! We're not going to let you resign to your death easily. If your God won't save you because of your 'sin', then my Big Brother will drag your soul back from the afterlife if he has to!" Momo declared.

"If I was still a worthless human, I'd actually pay money to see that."

Everyone except Takeru looked up to see Fallen Angel Serafia, casually sitting on an unbroken bench, spraying perfume on herself.

"Serafia!" the others growled.

** At the Forest **

Another 3 Light Spears were thrown, and once again, Akeno and Minori blocked them.

"You seem to be thinking that kid's so capable," said Dohnaseek. "But he or anyone else doesn't stand a chance against Lady Serafia, no matter how good they are."

"Besides, even Serafia forced Raynare to become his ex-girlfriend, after all!" Mittel said as she held another light spear. "It was hilarious!"

"Don't go there, Mittel," Dohnaseek smiled wickedly. "Just thinking about it makes me laugh out loud!"

"Even I have to admit that it was really funny!" Sureri smiled herself in an evil way.

Then, they all threw their light spears in which Minori blocked them all, and now, she was cross. Very cross! Along with Rias and Natalia as well!

"Making fun of my students…" Minori growled.

"And our servants…" Rias followed as they powered up.

"Oh my, you shouldn't have made them upset, you silly angels," Akeno said to herself, still smiling.

"TASTE THIS!" Natalia yelled as she and Rias unleashed their Powers of Destruction, while Minori promoted herself to Queen and made a **Fire Dragon **from her gauntlets and unleashed it towards the Fallen Angels, in which they gasped in horror.

** At the Church **

"And look. Even that Knight girl made so may marks on me after seeing this sword," said Serafia as she used Twilight Healing to heal her wounds while holding the Holy Sword on her right hand. "Isn't that wonderful? It heals everything. It's a wonderful ability for us Fallen Angels since we no longer have divine protection. This firmly secures my status as a Fallen Angel."

"Like I care!" Takeru said, making everyone look at him. "She never discriminated between Fallen Angels and Devils!"

"This is the destiny of the chosen ones," Serafia said to them. "Those endowed with a Sacred Gear."

"That's no destiny!" Takeru yelled. "She could've lived a peaceful life!"

"No, she couldn't."

"What?!" Kodama shrieked in anger.

"Sacred Gears are too much for a human to handle," Serafia explained. "No matter how wonderful they are, unusual powers are bound to be feared and their wielders shunned."

And then, Takeru remembered another Tragic Event from the past: **The Death of his Mother**.

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

** At an unknown Dojo **

Takeru's mother, **Atsuma Ōyama**, was in critical condition after a vicious fight with his father.

Takeru couldn't understand why his father leave his mother to die by watching her.

His father left the Dojo, never to be seen or heard from again, leaving Atsuma for dead after a disease not long after.

The doctor said the wounds from the fight had nothing to do with it, but…

Takeru was blamed on the incident, somehow, and then he put all the fault on his father, who died in a car accident 7 years later.

He couldn't stand to be in that Dojo any longer, so he left, keeping those dreadful feelings with him, relying on relatives, and lived in a dorm in an all-boys school since.

(FLASHBACK END!)

"That's just how humans are!" Serafia finished explaining. "Even with such a wonderful power! You have failed to save her then and now as well!"

"And that's why…" Takeru said.

"…we're never going to forgive you!" Inaho finished.

**[SACRED GEAR!]**

**[Dragon Boost!]**

Inaho's Boosted Gear is now formed while Takeru formed 2 Spears in his hands.

"GIVE BACK ASIA'S SACRED GEAR!" Inaho and Takeru yelled as they remembered what Rias and Natalia said to them; about their willpower of the Sacred Gear.

Takeru threw the spears to Serafia, in which she used the sword to absorb them.

"Like I said, twice nothing is still nothing," said Serafia, throwing a Light Spear at Takeru, successfully hitting his leg, while Inaho tried to attack her, but Serafia swung the Holy Sword to Inaho, successfully slicing her in the stomach, both of them falling to severe blood loss.

"Takeru! Inaho!" the girls cried.

"Light is deadly poison to devils!" Serafia exclaimed. "Just coming into direct contact with it burns them! It causes sharp, excruciating pain, to such weak devils like you!"

"So what?" Inaho asked as she threw away the spears, much to everyone's surprise. "Compared to Asia's suffering, this is nothing at all!"

**[Boost!]**

"That's quite impressive. You did well for a low-class Devil," said Serafia. "I commend you. A typical low-class Devil would've died long ago. You're a tough gal."

Inaho then stood up slowly and said, "Satan, if you can hear me, I'm a Devil, so can you grant me a favor?"

"Did the pain make you go insane?" Serafia asked.

"I don't need anything else," Inaho continued, ignoring Serafia as she stood up.

"Impossible! You've got to be kidding me!" Serafia looked in a state of shock.

"Give me the power…"

Wings of a bat formed on Inaho's back.

"…to punch this Fallen Angel!"

"Y-You shouldn't be able to stand!" Serafia roared in a fit of rage. "A low-class devil without the ability alleviate light shouldn't be able to take it!"

"Yeah, it hurts…" said Takeru as he slowly began to stand as well. "I feel losing consciousness at any moment, but we're so ticked off that it doesn't matter in the slightest!"

"Wow…" Kodama looked at Takeru and Inaho still standing, amazed that they gain such strength after a fatal blow like that.

**[Explosion!]**

Then, Inaho's Sacred Gear changed to a gauntlet with metal claws and its side gaining more spikes with a sleek design on his gauntlet. Also, Takeru's spears now glowed purple.

"A mid-class shockwave?" Serafia asked in disbelief. "No, even bigger… No way! That Sacred Gear is just a Twice Critical. How?!"

'That's because it isn't a Twice Critical… It's been a while since I've seen that gauntlet,' Mea thought as she watched the scene from another angle.

Serafia began to back off when suddenly…

(Dayo's POV)

"**SERAFIA! YOU JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE!"**

Everyone turned to see me in **Dark **mode as my eyes had no pupils and the balls were just white. My hair is now jet-black and longer. A bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around my torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across my chest and wrap around my left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak covers my lower body, and have a pauldron on my right shoulder. In this form, my body constantly emits smoky black energy, most of which is focused around my right arm.

I'm now **Dark Dayo **in **Forbidden Form**, using the Powers of **Magia Ereba**, **Black Origin Threshold**, **Dark Berserker**, and **Shinso mode.**

"Impossible!" Serafia shouted in desperation as she threw a light spear at Inaho, but she effortlessly deflected before leaping forward.

Serafia let out a scream of fear before she spun around and tried to escape by flying. Suddenly…

STAB!

…she got stabbed by one of Takeru's spears as she suddenly begins to fall down.

'What's happening to me?' she thought as some her energy gets absorbed from the spear.

But she didn't have time to think through when….

"TAKE THIS, FALLEN ANGEL!" Inaho shouted as she punched Serafia right in the face, sending her flying towards Mea and me, in which Mea grabbed her leg with hair.

"You have…" Mea started.

"…**nowhere to go, but down, you b*tch!" **I shouted before I said one word.

"**Mugetsu** (無月, Moonless Sky)."

I summoned a Dark Blade of Energy in my hand, and swung it towards Serafia. She tried to block it with the Holy Sword, but it was no good.

SHATTER!

The sword broke and a massive veil of black Darkness energy erupts upwards, surrounding the church as the sky darkens into nothingness as Serafia is dealt with VERY HEAVY damage all over her body before mysteriously flying out the window in pain, shattering the glass.

Afterwards, the energy continues to rise before dissipating into the night sky.

Mea decided to finish the job by transforming her hair into spikes, stabbing Serafia and pinning her wings to the ground, avoiding her vitals but making her screaming out in pain more while throwing up blood.

Lala: Game…

Nana: Set…

Momo: Match!

"Wow! Is that Professor Kurosaki?!"

Everyone in the church turned to look at the secret staircase to see the rest of the Maken-Ki members, Yumi, Koneko, as well as Rias, Natalia, and Minori all look at me in this form, but it wasn't before I landed on the ground and returned back to normal.

"To think that he would be THIS powerful," Rias said with a blush on her face. "A-Anyways, we've finished our business, so we teleported to the basement here."

"And everyone fought well against those priests," Natalia followed. "Each and every one of those doo-dads have been killed. I'm proud of you, my wonderful servants!"

The Maken-Ki members all smiled at being complimented by Natalia while Aki is healing me and Mea brings the pinned Fallen Angel, who was now looking terrified, since her plan was falling apart with the broken Holy Sword, and the appearance the Occult Research Club and the Maken-Ki club.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Serafia," Rias greeted courteously. "My name is Rias Gremory, and this is my sister Natalia Gremory heiresses apparent of the Gremory family."

"So, you're the two girls from the Gremory family!" Serafia hissed.

"Nice to meet you~!" Natalia said in a high-tone voice. "Though it won't be for long."

Then Rias and Natalia both blew 6 black feathers at her.

"We blasted away your friends," Rias said to her.

"And your bodyguards have been cut up by my strong members," Natalia followed.

"And Abazias doesn't fare any better," I said while still being healed by Aki.

Serafia then heard the sound of footsteps to see that Hayate and Lilian are there as well and let out a gasp as it confirms that Abazias is dead too.

"Blasted away?" Kengo asked.

"Our Buchou is known as the **Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess** while her sister known as the **Flaming Red-Hot Princess of Elements**, both known as the **Princesses of Destruction and Devastation**," Yumi answered.

"I never knew we were serving such masters," Takeru exclaimed.

** At the Forest **

"Oh my, they made such a mess," Yuka giggled as she and Akeno were cleaning the Black Feathers around them.

** Back at the Church Entrance **

"The sisters of Gremory, how dare you…" Serafia gritted her teeth as she glared up at the two.

"After Raynare and Dohnaseek attacked Takeru, Inaho, and Kengo, we figured there were some Fallen Angels in this town, and we knew you were scheming something," Natalia explained. "We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but…"

"Inaho! Your Sacred Gear!" Rias noticed.

"Actually, I've actually had it like this a few years ago, and I've been training with my father with it ever since…" Inaho said to her.

"A red dragon…Oh, I get it now!" said Natalia.

"I was wondering when you figured it out," I said to them.

"You know about it, Professor Kurosaki?" Rias asked me.

"I sure do," I answered before looking at Serafia. "Fallen Angel Serafia, Inaho Kushiya's Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical."

"What?"

"Known to double its holder's power every 10 seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even a Satan or God in power temporarily…"

Natalia finished from where I left off, "It's one of the 13 Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon, **Boosted Gear**!"

The 3 Deviluke sisters were shocked.

"No way!" both Momo and Nana said at the same time.

"Inaho's Sacred Gear…" Furan said in awe.

"…is one of the 13 Longinus…" Haruko whispered.

"That's amazing!" Uruchi squealed. "I knew you would end up something so awesome as Haruko's!"

'T-This can't be true!' Serafia thought in horror. 'A kid like her has the ominous Sacred Gear known to bring ruin even to God?!'

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty," Rias explained. "This Fallen Angel's mistake was continuously underestimating all of you and letting her guard down because of her newly acquired Sacred Gear."

"Enough talk!" Nana grumbled. "Let's take this Fallen Angel out of our lives!"

"Yes," Natalia agreed. "So begone, Fallen Angel. You also do realize you owe us Twilight Healing."

"As if!" Serafia retorted. "This healing power is for me and me only. Not for Azazel, Shemhazai, or even Kokabiel!"

"Force it is then…" said Rias as she summoned her Power of Destruction, but then, more black feathers started to fall from the sky, causing me and my sisters to grin.

"Another one?" Rias asked as she, Natalia, and their 2 Peerages all prepared to fight, but Lala, Nana, Momo, and I held our hands up, stopping them.

"Just enjoy the show, everyone," Momo whispered to everyone as the one producing black feathers glided down from the sky, through the ceiling, and landed on the ground in front of Serafia, making her look up, her eyes widened in shock.

"Raynare! You're alive!" she cried.

"…" Raynare was silent, her hair shadowing her eyes as she signaled Mea to let go of Serafia, making her hiss in pain.

"Ah! Thank you, Raynare! I can manage," said Serafia as she wobbly got up to her feet. "Just hold them off while I heal myself…"

"That won't be necessary, sister…"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Raynare-"

Serafia's question was cut short, as multiple red light spears materialized out of nowhere, and impaled her in all directions of her body. As Serafia threw up blood, Raynare reared her hand back, and plunged it into her sister's chest, causing her to throw up more blood, and shocking many of the 2 Gremory peerage members around while me and my sisters, Rias and Natalia grinned some more.

"R-Ray-nare…w-wh-why?"

"I remembered everything, Big Sis…"

"Wha-What ar-e you-" Serafia stammered, but suddenly became horrified at what she meant. "N-no!"

"Before this whole mess started, I was an Angel, just like you were, and for years, we were living happy lives, serving God. But one day out of the blue, you disappeared, and I was worried sick, and so were our friends and comrades. I didn't know why, but I was determined to find you. But when I came across a little boy who I sensed died, I saw that he was raped before he was killed in his own room, and that's where I found white feathers that came from your wings near his body. I knew how Angels become Fallen Angels, and I didn't want to believe that you did that to the poor boy. But we ran into each other years later, and that's when my worst fears are confirmed, that you killed that boy and became a Fallen Angel! I asked why, and all you did was laugh, and killed our friends who were with me, right in front of me, covering me with their blood and causing me to hyperventilate and black out!"

"Now Raynare… You don't know what you're saying. You're just upset-" Serafia started, holding her hands up weakly, but Raynare struck her with the back of her hand to shut her up.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, since I remember everything clearly! Even worse, I remember everything that happened afterwards. You used forbidden spells to suppress my memories and implant new ones along with a part of your personality, setting me next to another young boy who you raped and killed. I was found with him, and everyone thought I did it, causing me to turn into a Fallen Angel, and it sickened me that I acted like you! Not only that, you controlled me, making me do your bidding! Everyone thought I was acting on my own when I took Takeru out on a date, but it was YOU who commanded me to do it!" Raynare cried.

"How did you-? You! What have you done?!" Serafia screamed at us. "I thought you killed her! How does she remember?!"

"Death was too good for what she did. As for what we done, we have maids and scientists back home who can look into a target's mind during interrogation, and during that time they found those memory blocks, as well as those implanted memories, which we got rid of earlier today," Lala replied.

"Damn you!" Serafia snarled, then threw up a torrent of blood on Raynare's arm.

"I never wanted to become a Fallen Angel. I only wanted to live my life the way I choose, but I lost my friends, I was branded a rapist, and I became a Fallen Angel, and it was all because of you; because you needed a pawn to do your dirty work!" Raynare screamed, gripping her fist in Serafia.

"You ungrateful b*tch- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Raynare wrenched out her arm, a ball of green light containing rings now in her hands, while Serafia screamed out in pain.

"But the worst crime of all, was you teaming up with Abazias, who cares about nothing but power, trying to please Kokabiel, and almost killed this man, who Kalawarner, Mittlet and I are now happy to serve until the end of time…" Raynare whispered, pointing to me before flicking her sister's blood off her hands and back up, holding Asia's Sacred Gear close.

"I…no longer have a sister. She died when she disappeared…and this Sacred Gear doesn't belong to you. It belongs to my surrogate sister, so do us a favor for both of our sakes…and die…"

Serafia's mind shattered. Her plan has failed, but…

"Raynare… You turned her against me!"

"You've done that yourself," Rias said, glaring at her.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Serafia screamed, intent on going through her sister to get to the others, but the sound of a gunshot was heard as a bullet went through her skull, making her explode into nothing but black feathers.

"Ah, that was a letdown. I was hoping for more than just a few feathers," I said, dismissing Ebony and Ivory. "But…yippie-ki-yay, mother*cker…"

"Goodbye…sister…" Raynare muttered, her eyes closed as her sister's feathers flew past her. When she opened them, she flapped her wings once, blowing the feathers away as she went up to her new master, me.

"Here, Master Deviluke," she said, handing Twilight Healing to me, which I accepted.

"Excellent job, Raynare. You played your part perfectly," Momo praised her.

"I now live but to serve Master Deviluke and his family and friends, as well as Kalawarner and Mittlet," Raynare replied, bowing. "And I'm also sorry that I've killed you Takeru, Inaho, and Kengo."

"The rogue Fallen Angels are defeated, and we got back Twilight Healing, but…" Minori looked over at Asia.

"We failed to save her," Takeru cried.

"You mean Asia?" Lilian asked.

(A few minutes later)

Everyone watched in sadness as Lilian bawled her eyes out, holding on to me as she cried for the loss of her sister. I said nothing as I went over to Asia and picking her up, I placed the Twilight Healing rings on her fingers.

"Professor Kurosaki…" Takeru softly called out to me, his gaze pointed at the floor. "I'm sorry…even though Inaho and I promised you… and even with the help from everyone….We still failed to save her…"

"I don't know if we can even do such things like this…" Kengo followed, clenching his fists tightly.

"It's okay, Takeru and Kengo. You two have done well, but you just lacked battle experience unlike Inaho. There's no one that can blame you for this. Now, as my sisters said, we've going to get her soul back from the afterlife. I'll call- Hm?" I started to say before a chess piece suddenly entered my field of vision.

"It's unheard of, but it's worth trying… There is hope yet, Professor Kurosaki," Rias said and looked at Asia.

"That's the… **Bishop** chess piece," I said before my sisters and I realized what it means. "Are you…"

"Don't tell me…" Momo muttered before smacking her head. "Of course!"

"I believe you know that Devils hold titles of nobility. The number of pieces they can have is eight for a Pawn; two for a Knight, Rook, and Bishop; and one for a Queen. In total, fifteen pieces. I have already used a Bishop piece, but I have another one with me. The Bishop's power is to support other Devils in the household. Her healing abilities should make her a capable Bishop. Like I said, it's unheard of, but I'll try reincarnating this Sister…as a Devil," Rias offered.

"Really?!" Kimi and Chacha squealed.

I moved to the tearful Lilian next to Koneko and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, Lilian. Everything is going to be fine. Do what you have to, Ms. Rias," I said, as I grabbed Asia and set her down on the ground as a red Gremory family magic circle appeared under her body. "Looks like we owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. I'm only resurrecting her because I wanted her ability to heal even us Devils, and for you as well, Professor Deviluke…" Rias thought the last part to herself, setting the Bishop piece on Asia's chest as Nurse Aki placed her hands together.

"Not to mention that you wanted to be even with me in terms of healing," Natalia followed with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever. Just bring her back, please…" Nana whispered, making Rias smile.

"Consider it done, Nana," Rias assured her, turning to Asia, spreading her arms out, "**I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Asia Argento. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant devil. You shall become my bishop and rejoice in your newfound life**!"

The magic circle beneath Asia flashed a blinding red as the Bishop chess piece sunk into Asia's body, making it glow red, before it disappeared as her hands momentarily glowed green.

"Asia, please come back…" the Deviluke sisters thought as one, their eyes closed with the younger girls clamping their hands together in prayer. The Maken-Ki girls all clamped their hands in support.

After five seconds from what seemed to be an eternity, their eyes snapped opened as Asia's body twitched, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" Asia sat up, and rubbed her eyes, "What happened?"

"Looks like it was a success," Rias said as the Deviluke sisters leapt at Asia and hugged her close.

"Asia!" they cried.

"Lala? Nana? Momo?" she asked, looking up to see me and the Maken-ki members smiling down at her.

"Um…I-"

"You had us going there for a while there," Lala said, tearing up.

"Right, time to go home, Asia," I said, holding my hand out Asia, which she accepted.

"Dale…"

"Thank you, Rias," Lala said as Lilian hugged Asia in happiness.

"It's all right. Just think of it as the Occult Research Club and the Maken-Ki club assisting you guys in closing a case," Rias replied.

"Hm, fair enough," Mea shrugged, as I picked up Asia bridal style. "Case…closed…"

** At the Occult Research Club, the next day **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Hello, Rias-Buchou!" Inaho waved, back to her cheerful self.

Rias set her tea down, "Hello, Inaho. I'm glad that everyone has managed to recover, plus we had to keep Asia away from Takeru after she cured him of his wounds caused by the priests last night."

Inaho just laughed.

"Thank goodness that it only took one Pawn piece to revive him."

"Which mean you have several more Pawn pieces, right?"

"I sure do. And now, that I think about it, my sister has really made a good choice. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, the Flamin-Hot Princess of Elements, and the Red Dragon Emperor, or I should say _Empress_. All are red, so it's perfect for us."

"I-Is this the right room?"

"It sure is, Asia! Right here!"

Just then, Asia, Lala, Nana, and Momo all came in the room.

"Asia. How are you doing?" asked Rias.

"Pretty good, but Rias… I mean, Rias-buchou is so beautiful, as well as many other girls…." Asia stammered before shaking her head, "No, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that!" she squeaked, putting her hands together, "God, please forgive my sinful soul- KYA!"

"Asia…" Nana groaned, heading to her side as she sank to her knees, holding her now throbbing head in pain. "You're now a Devil, so praying to God's going to give you one hell of a migraine."

"Right. I'm a Devil now. I can't face God anymore," Asia moaned as she recovered, "Ouch…"

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked.

Asia shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm very grateful for this second chance you gave me. I'm happy to be going to the same school as Professor Kurosaki and his sisters, no matter what I am!"

"I see," Rias nodded, "If that's the case, then it's fine. From today onwards, you'll be working as my servant."

"Yes, I'll do my best!"

"By the way, do they look good on me?" Asia asked, spinning around like a model, showing off her new female Kuoh Academy uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress in place of the usual cape and corset.

"They suit you," Natalia praised her as she came into the room. "I'm glad you're able transfer to this school."

"Our father is involved with the school's management, as well as Principal Minori herself, so it wasn't a problem," Rias explained, "Though she'll be in the same year as the 2nd-years…"

Then, the rest of the Occult Research Club and Maken-Ki came through the door and exchanged morning greetings as Akeno came from the other set of doors, with a cake in hand. But Dale and Kodama are not here for some reason…

"Oh my, Professor Kurosaki and Himegami are not here yet. Well, we'll be having a party to welcome our newest member! It's good to do things like this every once in a while when everyone's here in the morning, isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"It sure is!" Lala answered as she looked at the cake, drooling.

"It's handmade by President! Yay!" Takeru cheered, holding it up.

"It's because we had leftover flour!" Rias snapped, as Azuki took the cake away from Takeru so it can be cut, while missing Rias's momentary sad expression.

'Where's Professor Kurosaki?' Rias thought. 'I wanted to give him a kiss for a job well done…'

** At Mochizuki General Hospital **

(Dayo's POV)

Mea and I are at Dr. Mochizuki's room, and Azazel just happens to be…."stopping by."

"Well done, Dayo and Mea. That was a fine piece of work while avoiding the fact that you are a part of this Organization," Dr. Mochizuki complimented us.

"And sorry for making you go through all of this trouble," Azazel replied. "I knew that Serafia would do something like this behind our backs."

"Nothing to it," I replied. "Although that the Holy Sword is destroyed…my bad….she's now as dead as a doornail. Now, where's the BMW and the motorcycles?"

"I knew you were going to ask that question sooner or later," Azazel said with a smile. "Follow me!"

As Azazel and I left, Mea licked her lips a little bit with tint blush on her face.

However, no one would have noticed a ticked-off Mikoto Kiba, ready to throw something at someone…it's probably best to leave her alone….

** At Tenryou International School **

(20 minutes later)

I finally made it back to the Brawn Division entrance, jumping over the closed gates, where I saw Kodama Himegami leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

"So, Professor Kurosaki, where did you go?" Kodama asked.

"I had to take care of some… 'Extra Errands' that Principal Minori gave me," I answered in a lie.

Luckily, Kodama bought it.

"I see."

Or did she? Anyways, she then went closer to me until she was about an inch away from me. Suddenly, she blushed and had a genuine smile on her face and said, "I do believe we have some unfinished business from our date the other day."

"What do you me-"

CHU!

I was cut off by Kodama as she kisses me on the lips!

"That was for the reward for saving my life on that date. Not to mention, you were cool last night," Kodama smiled before she went off to the Old School Building.

I just stood, stunned and dumbfounded, but then a few minutes, I smiled to myself since I did do a tremendous amount of work.

Then, I looked at the tree where Kodama once leaned, and noticed a strange and creepy dark red and orange bird with blue eyes spying on the people in the Old School Building.

I narrowed my eyes at it before heading towards the Beauty Division to get ready for the next class.

** In an Unknown Location **

"Master Ouken, here is the reading of that energy we felt," a mysterious woman said.

Ouken then had a big grin on his face. "He-he-he-Eha-Ha-Haaaa! This power is incredible, and it keeps getting stronger! I MUST HAVE IT!"

As Ouken was thinking for a second, he then told the woman, "You know what to do."

"Yes," the woman said. Then, she went to get for her mission.

** In another Unknown Location; In the Underworld **

"Big Brother, I have prepared the tea."

"Ravel, huh?"

"Are the preparations for the ceremony going well?"

"Ah… Like there'll be any problems. Besides, this was a great final chapter to their Fallen Angel arc…just kidding!"

Then, the sound of evil laughter can be heard throughout the room.

* * *

**Time before curse comes into Full Effect: 1 year, 9 months, 22 days, 10 hours, 27 minutes, 37 seconds.**

To be continued…

**ED Song: Come back to me by Janet Jackson**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_With the rogue Fallen Angels out of the picture, the Maken-Ki club continue to train themselves to become stronger along with the Occult Research Club while the Deviluke siblings continue to explore their newfound powers._

_However, Dayo can't catch a break that easily as he has to help out with one of the strict teachers of the Beauty Division, Mikan, aka the Principal's 'secretary', aka the Head Instructor, in one of the classes to help get Butlers in shape._

_Meanwhile, the members of the Black Label Organization are on another mission when they learn that Taisei Aranami, Hideo Aranami's equally corrupt son, alongside his accomplice Jin Masaki kidnap and torture a man and his daughter for trying to turn secret documents of the Aranami Company to the police, but they are interrupted by detective Isoroku Tatara, in which a big fight occurs._

_And later, after a few failed attempts of trying to make a contract, Rias helps Takeru on his next request to make sure that he'll get a contract this time, meeting a foreigner named Susan who loves the Japanese culture, especially the samurai. However, Dokuro Mitsukai, the Beat-to-Death Angel, begins to realize that something is wrong…_

_Plus, someone is attacking students on the school grounds. Takeru and fellow kenkeibuin Uruchi Minaya are assigned to investigate, but are caught in the spider's web. Haruko comes to their rescue, proving once again that she is the Brawn Division's strongest…_

…_or so she thinks when she gets sideswiped by another NOVA monster, in which Rias, Natalia and Dayo saves them. But Kai Kuragasa wants to fight Dayo again, but this time, for personal reasons as he thinks that Dayo is just using his status to get girls for personal uses, which makes Dayo FLAMING MAD!_

_So, even after the fight of Fallen Angels, ANYTHING can still happen, and you'll see more action and plenty of surprises on the next episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

And done! Episode 6, aka the Halfway Point of Season 1, is done! I told you that this was an Action-filled Episode, and I certainly delivered it! And as you can see, there are a LOT of moves and weapons used here, so look at these References carefully.

* * *

**INFO AND REFERENCES:**

Momo and Nana snapping at Sam about her and SUSAN being done with Raynare is similar to the dialogue between Andy the Bomb and the Blues in the _Red vs Blue_ series.

Kalina Ann is Lady's personal weapon in the _Devil May Cry_ series, with Hysteric being one of its attacks.

Getsuga Tensho, Mugetsu and Daichi Tenyō are attacks from _Bleach._

Wooden Sword is one of the weapons from _Kingdom Hearts_.

Liver, Nyau, Daidara, and their weapons are from _Akame ga Kill!_

The Deviluke siblings quickly learned _Assassin Creed_ skills from Gid.

Serafia's first interaction mirrors Platinum the Trinity's dialogue with Hazama/Yuuki Terumi in the former's arcade run in _Blazblue: Continuum Shift_.

Killer Bee Assault is from _Street Fighter. _

Yamato and Dimension Slash, Ebony and Ivory are from _Devil May Cry_.

Crescent Rose is from _RWBY_.

"It's only the rain." came from the end of _Devil May Cry 3_.

"Requiemscat in pace" is what Ezio of _Assassin's Creed_ utters when killing his target.

"You turned her against me!", "You done that yourself!" is from _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_.

Dale/Dayo killed Serafia the same way Dante killed Berial in _Devil May Cry 4_, complete with the one-liner from the famous _Die Hard _series.

Ea and Enkidu are weapons from _Fate/Stay Night_.

Magia Ereba is from _Mahou Sensei Negima._

Black Origin Threshold is from _The Breaker_.

Dark Berserker is like Berserker from _Fate/Stay Night_.

Shinso mode is from _Rosario + Vampire_.

* * *

Also, you may notice 3 strong characters from 3 particular series. They will be important as they are all part of Dayo's special team in the **Khaos Brigade**, in which, by the way…

MAJOR SPOILER! **Dayo is also a part of the Khaos Brigade**.

BUT! He will not be labeled as a traitor. How, you ask? Well, keep watching to find out.

Now, I'll be taking a break before continuing this story and _The Legend of the Living Nightmare_, as I have sacrificed so much of my free time to write these chapters in a short amount of time for you guys.

Also, how did I do with original battle of The Three Beasts from _Akame ga Kill!_? Let me know about via your review. After watching a few episodes, I knew that these guys were a great add-on to this story, so I did it.

With that said, prepare yourselves to get back to school (or work), read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	8. Hidden Surprises at Every Corner

Hello and Happy Holidays, one and all! This is dad90 back from a mini vacation, and ready to get back on track on _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters_! And boy, do I have a LOT to let out of my chest during my mini-vacation.

First and foremost of all, Kobe Bryant is finally going to retire as one of THE greatest NBA players of all time. God Bless You, Kobe.

Then, Rest In Peace, Marc Breslow. Another legend from _The Price Is Right _passes away. He created some of the great pricing games, including Plinko, I believe.

And then last, but not least, I'm going to admit, one of the OCs I've placed in this story by the name of Quinn is really….irrelevant. So, I'm going to have to do something about that.

I'll tell you all about it later, but right now, let's get it on as another episode of _Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters_ is about to begin!

* * *

_**Maken-Ki DxD! Battle Busters!**_

**Opening Theme: His World by ZebraHead**

**Episode 7: Hidden Surprises around Every Corner**

* * *

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, last night was certainly something! As I got out of bed and looked at my 3 sisters and 3 stepsisters, my mind wandered back to the events of the aftermath of the last battle that the Maken-Ki and the ORC members did.

**(FLASHBACK TIME! – Last Night)**

As soon as the 2 groups left, my team of the Black Label Organization arrived at the battleground that was the church and cleaned up any evidence that was left behind, including the Sacred Gears the enemies had and use them for analysis.

Plus, Furan and Yuka told me that someone named Diadora had hidden in a camouflage bubble, making one of my earlier suspicions confirmed. I'll soon tell this to Sirzechs and the others later on.

And then, Raynare told me about Kalawarner and Mittlet in which they were in the same boat as her. It turns out that both Kalawarner and Mittlet were no different to Dohnaseek, Mittel or Sureri, but they absolutely hated Serafia, and couldn't stand her or Abazias due to their disgust after hearing about what Serafia did to become a Fallen Angel. Kalawarner became a Fallen Angel after reuniting with an old flame, who unfortunately turned out to be a Devil in disguise, and tried to kill her, but she retaliated in self-defense. And then Mittlet became a Fallen Angel after being tricked by one of her former friends in which she killed her in rage. Despite their actions, they were banished from Heaven, but found residence in Grigori, where they worked for Azazel, the Leader of the Fallen Angels.

When Serafia and Abazias arrived, Kalawarner knew that they couldn't be trusted from the start, especially with what she has done with Raynare. And when Mittlet caught a glimpse of Abazias' and Serafia's plans, she quickly told Kalawarner about it, in which she tried to inform her superiors, but was confronted by Abazias, and one fight later, she lost after his new recruits, Dohnaseek, Mittel, and Sureri knocked her out, which Serafia used her magic on her. Mittlet was soon caught a few minutes and suffered the same fate.

Thanks to Sam and S.U.S.A.N. and their technology, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet were happy to serve us and our family, in which by the way, remember Quinn, our stepmother?

Yeah, I know you guys don't, and I don't blame you. Well, guess what? Somehow, she's gone missing. Probably must be going haywire again. Well, you won't believe what happened to her. I'll tell you about that when the time comes. It may not be important now, but it'll soon be when that time comes.

Also, in the meantime, Aki Nijou is taking care of Asia in her dorm room at the Teacher's dorms in the Brawn Division at Tenryou International School, and she also asked Asia to become her **assistant** in the Nurse's office, in which Asia accepted it immediately as she wants to put her healing abilities to good use. I hope she has enough brains to know that there are many perverted boys who just want to hurt themselves just to see the nurse…

And speaking of teachers…

"That reminds me…." I said to myself, looking at Saturday's schedule. Usually, I take Saturday and Sunday off as I grew accustomed to public and charter schools in Florida in the U.S. Unfortunately, in Japan, some of the schools, including Tenryou, go to school for half-a-day on Saturday. Thankfully, it's only for the Beauty Division.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself as I remembered that Mikan (You know, the Head Instructor that usually scolds the Beauty Division Principal, the Otaku Kaede) has "asked" me to help her train a few maids and butlers. And when I mean "asked", I mean by force. She actually threaten me by throwing **fountain pens** like a ninja, and boy, are her skills sharp.

I actually had to do a **Jack Sparrow** impression as many of them missed me by fractions of a hair.

Therefore…

** At the Beauty Division **

"Man, that Mikan really needs to cool down," I said to myself.

"Nonsense. She's always like that," Kaori, the "butler", told me as we were walking towards our destination, along with his new "roommate", **Akiharu Hino**, and boy, does he need help.

Akiharu is what looks like to be a delinquent. Why? Well, let's see…

Red eyes? Check.

Scar bisecting his left eyebrow? Check.

6' 0" tall and has spiky brown hair? Check.

Earrings and an angry look as a normal face? Double-check.

And because of his appearance, many girls stay away from him as much as possible, despite the fact that he has somewhat a caring personality. But that's no excuse for him showing so much obliviousness, it actually stuns me for what he does sometimes!

"Finally, from now on, I have my servetrain classes…" Akiharu said to himself.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uh, class?"

"It's this way," I said to him as he and Kaori followed me to the…

"Wh-Wh-What?!"

** At the Beauty Division Pool Area **

Yeah….The Pool Area. I don't know why we're here in the first place, especially for Maids and Butlers, but Mikan erases all of that in an instant as she explains.

"Today's lesson is **Trouble at an Indoor Pool**. Maids and Butlers at Servetrain must have complete and total control of any situation near their Master. It's essential that you are tough, considerate, alert, refined, and knowledgeable.

"Servetrain students must keep all of their clothes on during this lesson. If a Master is drowning, their butler or maid will not have time to remove their clothes."

"That makes sense, actually," I said, now that I think about as Hayate has done the same thing to Lilian when she clumsily slipped into the pool, and unfortunately for me, I can't swim. Luckily, Hayate was right there to save her.

"Well! The time has come!" said Mikan as she pushed Akiharu into the pool, and with such force!

"AHHH!" Akiharu screamed as he plunges into the pool.

SPLASH!

I can also see that he's not the only one in there. In there are two more men.

"I'm **Shingo Todoroki**. Da nice guy. Nice ta' meet ya," said a man with black hair and with glasses, and from the way he's acting, I don't like him, despite his nice appearance.

"My name is **Mitsuru Sanke**. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said a short, young man with brown eyes and hair. I can tell that many girls like him due to his size.

"You know me as Professor Kurosaki," I said to them before Shingo interrupted me and said…

"I've heard word that you saved Selnia and Tomomi from some thieves, am I right? There's tons a' gossip bout ya, Saki-sir!"

'Oh no, he didn't!' I said in a ticked-off thought.

"And look over there! Doesn't she have such an amazing figure?" Shingo asked, referring to the clumsy maid by the name of Sanae Shikikagami, whose maid dress is all wet, showing her bra and panties, in the process.

And yep, my suspicions about Shingo have been confirmed: He's a pervert. Great, another numbskull in my hit-list.

"What's the matter, Mike?! Did ya see something more amazing?!" Shingo asked me.

"Quiet, before I go over there and smack you senseless!" I said to him.

"Look, guys," Mitsuru said to us, as two more people came in. Oh dear, here comes Selnia and Tomomi now.

"Oh, hello there, Ms. Saikyou, and Ms. Flameheart," I said to the two ladies.

"How do you do, Professor Kurosaki?" Tomomi replied with a smile, but I'm not sure it's a genuine one….

"Hmph! Tomomi said she wanted to inspect you in the Servetrain classes, so I decided to come with her," Selnia scoffed.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"I was worried about the little girl who was recently transferred here, so I came to see how things were going," Tomomi answered.

"I see," I replied before noticing what's about to happen next. "And by the way, Ms. Flameheart, I don't want to insult a lady like you, but do you really think you want to stand there beside the pool so some of the boys can see your….private areas?"

"What?!" Selnia asked, covering her dress, almost revealing her panties, making Shingo sigh in defeat, and Akiharu and Mitsuru sigh in relief. Yeah, I have to keep an eye on Shingo, but before anything else can happen…

CLICK!

"Alright, we're shifting to the next setting," Mikan told us as she pulled a **switch** out of nowhere.

Yeah, I have a very bad feeling about this….

"This is Part One of the 'There's a flood so save your weak master' situation!" Mikan announced as the pool has just turned into a **Tidal Wave**! What the hell?!

Also, during the sudden change of the current, Akiharu has suddenly got a face full of Sanae's butt!

"S-S-S-Sorrry!" Sanae whimpered, making him sink into the pool!

"Damn it!" I yelled, calling Hayate quickly. "Hayate, get over here, stat!"

And in just 5 seconds, Hayate quickly breaks one of the windows and quickly dives underwater to get Akiharu out of the pool before he drowns himself.

Many of the girls were impressed by my quick actions, even Kaori and Mikan. I simply sighed and took Akiharu to the Nurse's office.

** At the Nurse's Office (Brawn Division) **

Akiharu finally woke up after 2 hours of being knocked out.

"T-This is…" Akiharu muttered.

"…the Nurse's Office, Sunshine," I answered. "You got f-d up pretty good."

"This place is so strange," said Akiharu.

"Anyways," I said, going to another topic. "You look like a delinquent, scaring many people naturally, and yet, you want to be a butler. I'm curious to know on why you want to go down this route."

"Well, I don't have the money to go anywhere else," Akiharu answered. "My parents died a while ago."

And just like that, I'm beginning to feel some sympathy for him.

"What'd you do before you came here?" I asked.

"A relative was taking care of me for some time," Akiharu answered. "So, I really don't have any intention of quitting this place."

For him to be almost on the same boat as Hayate….

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped at such situations like these," I sighed heavily. "I'll help you out whenever I can, just like the butler who saved your life, Hayate. I'll do whatever I can to help you graduate!"

"P-Professor…" Akiharu said to me with tears in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," I said to him with half-closed before Selnia and Tomomi found us.

"Ah! There you two are," Tomomi said to us.

"First of all, I want to thank you for saving this commoner's life, Professor Kurosaki," said Selnia before raising her voice unintentionally. "And yet, that butler is your butler?! That means you're a rich man! He has told us all about you! I'll be keeping my eye on you more!"

And then, she looked at Akiharu. "And as for you, commoner! You said something before, right? 'If you want me to obey, make me acknowledge you first!' I am your superior! Not too long from now you will have to surrender and swear your loyalty to me!"

"What's with her?" Akiharu asked.

DAMN IT, HAYATE! When we get home tonight, you're going to get a severe beating for not keeping your mouth shut!

And…is Tomomi giggling in an evil way? I have to keep an eye on her, too…

** At a Mysterious Mansion **

(3rd-Person POV)

It was late at night, and some voices were heard in one of the dark rooms, both calm and frightening.

"What?! Hideo Aranami is dead?" asked a man wearing a white coat.

"Yes. It seems that it was under a planned murder attack by an unidentified organization," answered a buxom black-haired woman that looks like a ninja.

"What do we do now?!" asked the man, whose clearly angry as he kicked the woman's face hard. "There'll be less money with him dead!"

The man's eyes are the things showing from his face in the dark room as he came up with an awful idea.

"I guess it's fine," he said as he yanked the woman's hair and groped her left breast as she screams in agony. "There's still his son. Now **Goryu**, I want you to look into this organization. I can't just let people get away with things in my city."

"I understand… Master **Kyoji**," answered Goryu. "Also…"

"What? There's something else?" Kyoji asked as he groped Goryu's breast harder.

"The cargo ship we discussed has left port as planned," the ninja explained while moaning.

"My Riri…" Kyoji said in a disgusted manner as he licked the woman's face in delight.

** The Next Morning; At Tenryou International School **

(Dayo's POV)

"…He's 30 minutes late. What's taking him so long?" I asked in annoyance.

It was very early morning (5:00 AM) and Rias, Natalia, Lala, Nana, Momo and I are waiting for one Takeru Ōyama to come out of his dorm room without trying to wake up his roommate, Dokuro, the Beat-to-Death Angel.

While we were waiting, my sisters notice the faraway look on Rias' face, with Natalia showing worry and concern for her.

"Rias…" Lala said to herself and was just about to ask Rias what's wrong when…

"P-President! Professor Kurosaki! I'm sorry for the wait! Oh! I forgot my glasses! I'll be right back!" Takeru shouted as he retreated back to his room.

"Hurry up!" I shouted before smacking Rias on the back of her head.

BANG!

"OW! Hey-oh…." Rias said as she held her head. "How long was I-"

"About a few minutes," Momo answered. "What's been going on with you lately?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Rias assured us, but the look on Natalia's face says otherwise, and yet, she says nothing strangely enough.

I was not going to buy Rias' answer, and decided to ask Sirzechs on what's really going on soon…

(5 minutes later)

We started the early morning drill as Lala, Nana, and Momo were running in their pajamas (Don't ask. They wanted to do that) while the rest of us were in our tracksuit wear as Takeru was riding on a bike that I provided him to use with Rias riding behind him, while Natalia was running beside me.

However, before we started, Nana wanted Lala to equip Takeru with her sister's newest **shock collars **around various parts of his body: his neck, biceps, and thighs. Why? Because A. She doesn't like him, and B. It's one of Lala's rare fully-functional, no gimmick gadgets.

I actually thought that it was a great idea so we can keep Takeru's head in the game, and should he wander off, he'll know what's coming…

"Hey! Pull yourself together, Takeru!" Rias snapped.

"Yes!" Takeru responded, panting as he jogged. "I'll must do this…for my mother!"

"Don't grumble!" Natalia responded as she's usually very serious when it comes to training. "My sister and I don't want to see our servants being weak!"

"I'll do my best!"

Soon after, we arrived at a nearby playground, to where my sisters and I observe the Devils' exercising.

Natalia was doing push-ups at an unbelievable speed while Rias lectured to Takeru, pushing on his back to make sure his arms reach his feet.

"Listen. Physical strength essentially determines your standing in the Underworld. Especially for you, Takeru."

"Got it!" Takeru squeaked, but his mind was elsewhere. 'Her breasts!'

ZAP!

"Ghhaaa!"

Rias jumped back as Takeru got zapped as his body was jerking around in a comical manner.

"That's what you get for thinking perverted thoughts, you creep," said Nana, pleased with her idea.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot to tell you one more thing: Those shock collars also respond to your thoughts. Sorry about that," I said while chuckling.

"How cruel…" Takeru groaned as he recovered. "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Because you didn't ask," I simply answered. I ALWAYS wanted to do that. "Carry on!"

A while later, Rias had Takeru doing multiple push-ups, while she and Lala sat on his back to increase the difficulty, much to Nana's and my amusement. All the while, Natalia was doing jumping jacks at a fast pace.

"63…64…huh…"

"Do you understand? Given your ability, your power will increase with greater physical strength," Rias lectured before scowling and looked at me.

"Yes! 65…66…Ghaaaa!"

Nana lifted her thumb off the button of the remote control as Takeru fell to the ground on a heap. Clearly, she was enjoying this.

"What did I do?" Takeru squeaked, jerking about.

"Easy, you beast! You were having lewd thoughts!" Nana growled.

"Your hip movements gave you away!" Rias scolded, scowling at her servant under her.

"But I can't help it!" Takeru protested as he got up off the ground on all fours. "You and Lala being on me is cranking my lust to the max!"

"Oh? If your energy is maxed out, then you must be improving. Shall we do another 100 of them?" Natalia asked with an eerie smile couple with an evil aura.

"Whaaaaaaa?" Takeru wailed.

"You walked right into that one," I sniggered while Lala, Nana, and Momo sweatdropped.

(3 hours later)

It was 10:00 AM, and Takeru had no strength left as he was facedown on the ground, unable to move a single muscle. Thanks to my tips and pointers, Rias and Natalia evolved into real slave-drivers of a trainer with Takeru suffering for it. However, he did surprisingly manage to keep his perverted tendencies in check so Nana won't shock him again.

"Well, that's all for today," said Rias as she and Natalia stretched a bit. "Let's take him back home."

"Allow me," I said while gesturing Lala to come over. "Lala, what's the fastest way to transport from one person to another in your terms?"

"Oh, I know!" Lala said as she took out **Skip-Skip Warp-Kun** to teleport Takeru back to his dorm room. The problem is that whenever the person is transported to their destination, it leaves them **naked**. Of course, I'm not going to tell him that, especially when Dokuro's involved.

I would soon later learn that Takeru got a severe beating/killing with Dokuro after the mishap.

"Now, I think it's high-time that you get Kengo and train him, too," I said to Rias. "He's another one of your new servants, after all."

"Yeah, that sounds fair," said Rias as she and Natalia teleported themselves to find Kengo, in which he would suffer the same fate as Takeru later on today.

** At the Chichiizumi Mansion **

"We're back!" I called out as Lala, Nana, Momo and I entered in through the doorway.

"Welcome home!" sang some of the maids, and Yant, one of my 3 stepsisters.

Then Kim came to me as I asked her, "How's the newest addition to our family?"

"I believe she'll fit in well. Mittens has taken quite the shine to her. We're keeping her away from Tanya and the **bunnygirl **mate on the 3rd floor. Don't want to corrupt her this early and bring out the lioness lurking within," Kim reported. "Adam and Evee have put her a few doors down from your room on the seconds floor, so you can check her there, along with Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet."

Just then, Sam came along.

"Ah! You're just in time," said the sexy scientist. "Someone from the Mochizuki General Hospital called not too long ago, and wants to talk to you in their briefing room in 1 hour. They said it's a follow-up briefing to the previous mission you did a few days ago."

"Excellent," I replied as I began to head back out in my new BMW. "I'll see you guys later on tonight."

"And Lala, Nana, and Momo, I have something to show you. Right this way," said Sam as the Deviluke sisters followed her.

** At the Highway **

As I was driving, the radio quickly changed into a special news bulletin.

"A few days ago, an explosion has occurred at the residence of Hideo Aranami, the president of Aranami Construction. An investigation into alleged collusion between his company and political parties had just begun. Investigators fear the explosion could hamper their progress."

It was from there that my phone vibrated and it showed a message that I know.

"Triage. Label color: **Black.** Looks like we're indeed in for another mission! Let's do this!" I said as I placed the car into Turbo Mode.

** At an Unknown Area **

(3rd-Person POV)

At a building that's currently in construction by the Aranami Construction company, there were some men listening to some music.

"Oriha really is great," said one of the men. "She's got that explosive voice…"

A scream could then be heard as brutal punishment is taking place…

SLAP!

"AHH!" screamed a woman who's being slapped in S&amp;M-style.

"Mr. Fujino, you're really gonna have to talk," said the man. "Who knows what'll happen to your daughter at this rate? I mean, I've gotten kinda bored. We need to think of something more….fun. Isn't that right, Jin?"

"Yes, Master Taisei," answered **Jin Masaki**, a bespectacled-wearing man answered, who looks nice in a business suit, but not in personality as he opens up a bottle of beer. "You're absolutely correct."

He hands the beer to **Taisei Aranami**, who happens to be Hideo's equally corrupt son, and Jin is his accomplice as he watches the kidnapped man's daughter get whipped again by another man.

"You were living the good life," said Taisei with a smile most unpleasant and closed eyes as the kidnapped man tried to say something, but he couldn't. "And as soon as my dad died, you tried to take the books to cops—I mean, who does that? It scared the sh*t out of me."

Suddenly, the door bursts open and in came a man with a somewhat-chubby body, short black spiky hair, one closed eye, and has a somewhat cocky attitude.

"Sorry to bother you when you're all so busy. Good evening, Taisei Aranami," said the man named **Isoroku Tatara**.

"Oh, if it isn't Detective Tatara. It's been a while," said Taisei, making Jin and the man punishing the kidnapped daughter look in suspicion. "In fact, that's strange. I should've had 3 friends waiting down below."

"Yeah, seems like they dozed off, so I just waltzed through," Detective Tatara answered as one of the men began to mouth the kidnapped girl's mouth with tape.

"What brings you here tonight? Oh, and don't say you just happened to be strolling by."

"Yes, that's it. Completely by chance, too. That's when I heard screaming. I sort of am a **police officer**, so I just had to come and see what's up."

"This is a movie," Taisei explained as a camera appeared next to him. "We're filming an independent production for my thesis. I need to finish college and take over the family business."

"Some movie this is," Detective Tatara frowned as the kidnapped man muffled once more. "Well, I'd like to ask you some questions, so how about coming down to the station with me."

"That's what you went with?" Taisei smiled. "Does anyone even say that anymore? I bet people call you old-fashioned. You can borrow anybody who seems unoccupied. Pick whoever you'd like, and take them back with you."

"You're more gutsy than your old man," Detective Tatara replied.

"Tatara, I can't say it's intelligent to enter someone else's private property without permission," Jin told the detective. "You knocked out the people below and are trespassing. I think you're the one without standing here."

"Hey, you could be a little more friendly. It's not like we just met yesterday," Detective Tatara told Jin, not knowing that this situation is about to go horribly wrong.

Taisei suddenly snapped and lost it. "I've had enough of you, old man! You wanna die here?!"

** At a Parking Lot **

A woman with a white lab coat and green sleeveless shirt, who has a buxom figure that's almost well-endowed as Yuuko, is waiting outside, looking worried. Her name is **Konomi Suzue**, a new detective in the Tenryou Police Force.

"Investigating this way doesn't seem like a good idea," said the nervous police officer. "My senior was right. I shouldn't involve myself with Isoroku if I want to get promoted."

She doesn't realize that Oriha in a mask, is roller-blading right behind her.

** Back at the Building **

"I'm the President of the Aranami Construction company now," said Taisei to Detective Tatara. "You deal with me. It will be better for you if you forget what you say here, and go home."

Detective Tatara was trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"If you try to take me in on something as trivial as this, I'll be out in no time. I've got tons of important people backing me up. Isn't that right, Masaki?"

"Master Taisei, you should keep that information to yourself," Jin replied. "Of course, those parents would produce this kid, he's complete scum."

"You mad for some reason?" Taisei provoked. "At how powerless you are? I'll let you go, if that's the case."

Then, another whipping came along, making the girl scream/muffle.

"I mean, what's the problem? You don't know these people. If I'm having fun, then what's the problem? If we're having a good time, what's the problem?!"

He soon got his answer when a motorcycle came out of nowhere, in which Mikoto and Rei were on, shocking everyone in the room.

"A bike?" Jin asked. "But we're on the 4th floor!"

Then Rei, with her face completely masked, points a **Springfield M1A1 Super Match** rifle with a Bayonet attached at Taisei and said, "The malignant tumor, Taisei Aranami. I will excise you from this city."

"What was that?!" Taisei asked in anger.

"You are a lesion that will be excised today. Level 0. Your label color is **black**," said Rei as she fires the shot and kills Taisei instantly to the forehead.

"What have you done?!" Detective Tatara asked in disbelief.

"He's…" Mikoto asked before realizing who he is. "Oriha!"

"Yep, yep! Yoo-hoo, Miko!" said Oriha, who appeared from the top of the floor out of nowhere.

"Damn you!" Detective Tatara said, trying to catch them, but Oriha points a gun to the floor and releases a smokescreen.

"Rei, he's a detective! Don't kill him!" Mikoto said to Rei.

Then Jin came out of the smokescreen and ordered the other men, "Kill them! Kill them all!"

And the other men started firing through the smoke, only to see Saeko come out of there and began slicing them all with her sword, one by one. Then she points her sword to Jin, who's pointing a gun at the kidnapped father.

And then suddenly…

"I won't let you!"

Detective Tatara pops out of nowhere, in which Jin used the opportunity to kill the kidnapped father in cold-blood!

"What?!" both Mikoto and Rei asked in disbelief.

Jin managed to escape, but not before making one final shot, in which Saeko pushed Detective Tatara out of the way, and slices the bullet in half with her sword, before going to the detective and coldly told him…

"Don't get in my way."

Then, 2 more gunshots were fired as Takashi and Kohta came from the door Jin escaped and killed two more men.

"Sorry, we're late, but it's time to go!" Kohta said as he and Takashi escaped from the door, while Mikoto and Rei escaped with the motorcycle and Saeko jumped out of the building from the 4th floor.

"Wait!" Detective Tatara said, trying to stop them. "You think you saved me? Is that what you think? Screw you!"

** At the Outside Stairway **

3 more men were coming upstairs just as Jin was going downstairs.

"Don't let anyone above get away alive. Waste them all!" Jin commanded as they went upstairs, until…

"Hey, everyone! Let's light up this spaceship's engine!"

Oriha was there, preparing for the explosive end.

"Galacteric, on stage! Whether or not to board this ship is all up to you."

"What's up with this brat?!" said one of the men who continued to climb on…

…only to walk into some **invisible wires**…that were connected to **multiple explosive devices** all around the building, triggering it.

"I did warn you!" said Oriha who disappeared. "Bye-bye, Mister!"

BLAM!

A huge explosion rocked at the left side of the building, killing all of the remaining men instantly.

Meanwhile, inside the 4th floor, Detective Tatara managed to save the daughter.

** At the Parking Lot **

"What the hell is going on?! Tatara, please respond!" Konomi tried to contact him as she sees the building go up in flames, but comes up empty.

Then Oriha, masked up, came up to Konomi and asked, "Did you see a guy with glasses around here?"

"No," Konomi replied.

"I see. I wonder if the barrier was breached. Maybe there was some way out…"

"What are you doing here?" Konomi asked, but didn't get her as Oriha asked back, "Is that your car?"

"Yeah, but…" Konomi responded, in which Oriha just roller-bladed her way out of there.

"Later!" Oriha waved good-bye to her.

"Hey, wait!" Konomi replied, but then she saw Tatara with the daughter.

"We're going after them," said Detective Tatara, but…

BLAM!

The car exploded in flames as Oriha placed a trap in there.

** At the Mochizuki General Hospital **

(Dayo's POV)

Shizuka, Saya, Tearju and I are at the control room when I got a call from Mikoto and Rei.

"Come in, Home Base!" Mikoto said to us.

"Dayo at Command Center, go ahead," I replied.

"One of the hostages has been killed, and the secondary object got away," Mikoto reported.

"We couldn't have done anything about that, because that Detective blocked Saeko's way," Rei responded.

"Damn it!" I said to myself, slamming on the table in frustration. If a single hostage has died, then this mission was a failure. And if that wasn't bad enough, one of the targets has managed to escape.

"Don't worry. We'll get him next time. Bring it in," I said and cut off the link.

"Well, we can't win them all," said Saya. "But I know that the other target will get justice, one way or another."

"Oh, I know we will," I responded. "He should be lucky that's he living for a few more days, but the next time we see him, he'll be dead for sure."

I won't let a target slip away from my grasp. I won't!

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Koneko stretching in her Brains Division P.E. Uniform.

START OF SECOND HALF: Inaho taking off her underwear while using her Boosted Gear.

* * *

(3rd-Person POV)

** At the Brains Division (Tenryou International School) (Class 2-B) **

Touko clapped her hands, silencing the students and said, "All right! We have 2 new students in our class! Introduce yourselves!"

"My name is Asia Argento! I may still be new to this place, but I'm glad to meet you!"

"And my name is Yuuma Amano. I'm also new to this place, and I hope to make friends with you all."

As the 2 girls bowed, the boys cheered, happy that their class has 2 beautiful girls joining. Thankfully, Lala is there in the same classroom to keep an eye on Asia and Yuuma, but sadly, they're in the same room with the Perverted Trio: Issei, Matsuda and Motohama.

"A blonde beauty!" cried Matsuda.

"Bust 82, waist 55, hip 81! Good!" Motohama examined.

Nana and Momo, who are watching from outside, are also concerned.

"Hopefully they'll make friends who don't think between their legs," Nana whispered to Momo, who could only nod in agreement.

"It's a good thing that Lala's there to keep them in check," Momo said to her.

Also to keep them in check is the class president, **Hinako Kominato** and her best friend, **Yuu Momokino.**

Hinako is a young, slightly below average height, and petite high school girl. She has short light brown hair and brown eyes. Hinako wears her hair down with bangs that are slightly shorter than the rest of her hair. She has a strand of hair that stands straight up on the top of her head. Like Koneko, Kodama, and Nana, Hinako has a rather small bust (30"), appearing to be almost flat-chested. This makes her look more childish, despite being the same age as Lala. Hinako works at her father's restaurant. While working her father makes her wear something similar to that of a maids outfit, even sometimes making her wear a cat girl outfit. Hinako is not seen much outside of the school and restaurant, so her personal clothing style is not known. However due to her obsession with Oriha, in which she's unaware that she's part of the Black Label Organization, it can be assumed that she probably dresses similar to the manner in which Oriha dresses.

Yuu has short green hair and brown eyes. She has an enormous pair of breasts, rivaling Akeno and Chacha (97 cm). Yuu is in the same class as Lala, Hinako and the Perverted Trio. She wears at school her School-Uniform without the cape like Koneko and at her part time job, a maid outfit to support her younger brothers. Her best friend is Hinako and they spent a lot of time together.

"We're currently staying at the Chichiizumi Residence where the Deviluke sisters reside," Asia said with a smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" many of the boys cried, making Lala giggle as the other girls gathered around Asia and Raynare in her Yuuma Amano form to converse with them.

"To think that they live with the girls with the largest pairs of breasts I've ever seen!" Issei cried in jealously.

"I'll think they'll get along just fine," Momo said to Nana as they were originally worried that their female classmates would be hostile to Asia and Raynare since they live with them and Dale/Dayo, but thanks to Hinako and her classmates, in which their feelings are genuine, that was thankfully not the case.

** At the Forest **

(Dayo's POV)

It was late evening, and me, Lala, Nana, Momo, Asia and Raynare were walking through this area, almost at our mansion.

"So, how was your first day at school, Asia?" Momo asked.

"You and Raynare must be exhausted," Nana told them.

"Not at all! Everyone was nice to me, especially with the class president!" Asia replied cheerfully.

"How about you, Raynare?" I asked to the Fallen Angel ravenette, who groaned.

"While it was a good experience, I just wish those 3 meatbags didn't badger me while you guys are not around," Raynare answered, referring to the Perverted Trio.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" I asked.

"No. They were begging us to come to some kind of 'Gentlemen's Gathering'."

"Gentlemen's Gathering?" Asia and Lala asked, confused.

"Just ignore that," Nana remarked. "It's just a gather of desperate boys exchanging tips on how to get a date with a girl while thinking with their other heads. Don't ask."

"Oh…"

"By the way, I've heard word that you had your big debut tonight. What kind of client did you have?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"It was someone who wanted me to dress up for a photo shoot. Koneko and Himegami went with me since it was Koneko's usual client, while Himegami said she came so 'Nothing out of the ordinary' happens," Asia explained, giving us a big sigh of relief.

"It was just cosplay," Momo smirked as she looked Asia up and down. "I can definitely see that."

"Yes," Asia nodded. "At first, Takeru and Kengo wanted to go in my place since they said that I still need to be familiar with this country, but Buchou overruled both of them and send them off to new clients."

"So, they're experiencing an inferiority complex since you're a Bishop, and they are Pawns, and yet, Inaho takes it in stride," I assumed, shrugging my shoulders. "I shouldn't worry about it if I were you."

** Next Day; At the Tenryou International School **

It was P.E. class for both the Brains and Brawn Division, and many of the girls were helping each other stretch as Principal Minori came around to check on them, but the boys…

"Listen, the bloomers will look like panties if you concentrate hard enough!"

"I see it, Motohama! I can see it, too! And to see Chacha and Asia helping each other stretch…what a spectacle!"

"HEY!" I yelled at the 2 boys as they got caught red-handed. "You better move it, or I'll do it for you!"

The 2 boys immediately ran back to their area, but Takeru was staring off into space after the following conversation with Rias the other night…

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Last Night)

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

"So, you couldn't form another contract, huh?" Rias asked Takeru on the phone.

Not too long ago, Takeru came across a bulky man in a strange magical girl dress named **Mil-tan**. Long story short, he wanted to become a magical girl, but this man was too weird for Takeru.

"The anime he showed me was fun, so I ended up watching it with him till the end," Takeru replied.

And if that's not bad enough, it was actually déjà vu after he failed an earlier contract from one of Koneko's clients in which he took, and they ended watching DragonBall Z on that.

"Well, if you couldn't form it, forget about it," Rias answered Takeru.

(END FLASHBACK!)

'She definitely sounded disappointed,' Takeru thought sadly to himself. 'I'm such an idiot!'

He didn't realize that Dokuro was showing concern for him, so she decided to figure out a way on how to cheer him up.

** At the Brawn Division Infirmary **

(Dayo's POV)

I came to this area to check on Ms. Aki Nijou, the beautiful, busty school nurse of this entire school. After all, making some of those perverted boys actually exercise was much harder than I thought, but as long as I get the job done, that's all that matters.

"Hello, Aki," I said to her, turning away from the book she was reading. "Sorry to crash in, but I need a nap."

"Oh, it's no problem," Aki assured me. "And Asia's certainly becoming a good assistant. I was also thinking on what kind of dress she needs to wear…"

I could think of so many possibilities, but I decided to answer quickly, "Pink would be a color."

"Ah! You read my mind!" Aki said in excitement, but was surprised to see me sleeping on one of the beds quickly. She decided to cover my bed with the curtain before going back to her book.

(2 hours later)

"**Kingy! It's time to get up! I don't want Old Man Zangetsu try to scold me at a time like this! Hurry up now, pip-pip!**" Dark Dayo shouted, making me waking up slowly.

'Man, you need to be more quiet when waking me up sometimes,' I said to him before I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and my hand on something soft and squishy, a feeling I'm all too familiar with.

At first, I thought it was Lala, but when I looked over my shoulder, I saw Natalia, hugging me from behind, only in her underwear! How did she get here?!

And if that wasn't enough, when I turned my head back, I saw Rias, completely nude, sleeping peacefully as her sister! And their Devil wings were out, too!

Now normally, I would scream my lungs out in a situation like this, but since Lala and the Chichiizumi sisters have done this to me multiple times, I calmly removed Rias' breast and quickly yawned before trying to get my way out of here, only to have Rias look at me with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon sunshine. You do realize that there are other beds, you know," I said wryly.

"I know," Rias responded, before letting out a small yawn. "I was feeling a little languid, so I thought I'd take a little nap. Then I found you and Natalia sleeping here."

"For the record, I was by myself at first when I feel asleep, and your wings are out, too," I told Rias, who look behind herself.

"Oh, oops," she giggled as she recalled them back, then turned back towards me. "I didn't disturb your sleep, did I?"

"If your sister didn't wake up, you sure didn't," I assured her before pinching my nose. "But I do have one question… Why are you naked? I'm not injured or anything like that."

"I can't fall asleep unless I'm nude," Rias answered as Natalia started stirring behind me.

How am I going to explain this when Natalia wakes up?

"Oh wait! That reminds me! Aren't you supposed to be doing something important for Takeru tomorrow?" I asked.

Rias simply smiled.

** Next Day; At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

A large circle representing the Gremory clan circle envelops both Rias and Takeru.

"You're really coming with me this time?" Takeru asked.

"As I said, I'll be accompanying you as a supervisor this time," Rias replied.

"Do your best, Takeru," Asia and Inaho.

"I certainly will!" Takeru replied.

"Off you go!" Akeno said as they teleported off.

** At an Unknown Building **

Both Takeru and Rias arrived in what looks like to be an apartment. And around the room, there were many objects that were related to the Warring States Period: From a sword in a sheath mounted on the wall, to posters of Japanese castles.

And then, there was an armor of a warrior looking at them, standing up, scaring Takeru and asked, "Oh? Are you the demons?"

And Takeru had to ask, just to be sure, "Um, excuse me, but are you a woman?"

"Yes," the armored woman replied from the voice she gave out. "My name is **Susan**. I came here to study because I love Japanese culture."

"B-But that getup is…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I clad myself in armor to be protected from the dangers of the night," Susan replied. "Either way, I'm glad some nice demons like you came. If scary demons had come, I would've had to… had to draw this Kijinmari Kunishige!"

Susan drew her sword and slashed it, forcing Takeru to step back.

"You just drew it!" Takeru screamed, getting his glasses back together.

"So, Susan, what do you want us to do?" Rias asked, in which Susan began to cry.

"Please accompany me to the university, so I can retrieve the notes I left there," she replied.

"That's it?" Takeru asked.

"The university is scary at night!" Susan cried.

"You're the scariest here," Takeru replied.

** At the Suburbs **

As Susan was walking with Takeru following her, he cried to himself, 'Damn it. Why am I getting summoned by all these freaks?'

Then Susan randomly slashes her sword in case something bad happens, but Takeru was getting scared. This is also due to the fact that Susan is a bit a coward.

"W-What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"S-Sorry. Streets at night are scary," Susan replied.

"_You _are the one who's scary!" Takeru replied back.

** Back at the Apartment **

The notebook was retrieved without any further incident.

"Th-Thank you so much," Susan said as she bowed to the 2 Devils.

"See you, then," said Takeru, believing that he finally finished a contract so he could grope the President's breasts without any interference as a reward, but he's wrong.

"Uh…" Susan began to say, interrupting Takeru's perverted fantasies.

"What is it?!" he asked, startled.

"Actually, I have another favor to ask," Susan replied shyly.

"Um, we can't really do that," said Takeru. "It's one wish per summon."

However, Rias smiled and said, "Oh, we don't mind."

"P-President!" Takeru said in shock.

(A few minutes later)

Takeru was crying in anime tears while Rias listened to Susan's 2nd request.

"A boy you fell in love with?"

"Yes," Susan answered. "I'm shy and thus couldn't express my feelings. He's a very wonderful man."

"I bet he looks like a hairy warrior from the Warring States Period," Rias guessed. "So, you want us to make him fall in love with you?"

"If possible, I don't want any demonic powers involved," Susan requested. "I want to earn his love on my own."

"That means you don't need us!" Takeru cried, only to get bonked in the head by Rias.

"Then, why don't you confess to him right away?" Rias asked Susan.

"That's… I can't just do that!" Susan cried.

"Maybe a letter?"

"A letter?"

"Yeah, a love letter might be a good idea. It's wonderful to convey one's feelings in writing."

"O-Okay! I'll give it a try!" Susan said as she wrote her letter. "I am writing you about no specific order of business, thus you may set your mind to ease."

"Sounds like an official address…" Takeru said to himself.

"It's all right," Rias assured Takeru. "It's the feelings that matter, not the form."

"I'm not sure if that'll get the feelings across," Takeru sighed.

"Yes, it's not the form. It isn't… about the form," Rias said to herself.

"I'm done!" Susan said as she held her letter….on an arrow with a bow attached to it!

"Sending letters via arrow?! Are you kidding me?!" Takeru asked in disbelief.

** The Following Day; At a Local Park **

"Mom, what is that?" a little girl asked, holding her mother's hand.

"Don't look," she sternly replied as she and her little girl passed a pair of pink-haired twins named Nana and Momo Deviluke who were both sitting on a tree.

Now, they have seen a lot of things in the 2 years they were on Earth. Normal things. Dumb things. Brainless things. Crazy things. Strange things. Awkward things. Even embarrassing things. Heck, they thought the things they saw on the planet of Deviluke takes the cake, especially with Lala's crazy inventions that can go horribly wrong in an instant.

But they forgot one thing…

In the land of the rising sun known as Japan, ANYTHING can happen!

Which is why they're looking on dumbfounded at a scene that reminds them of one of the shows they've previously watched: **Battle Girls: Time Paradox**. For instance, there were black flags with a white circle on them, and a huge white banner with black lines and a circle. Standing in front of the banner was Susan, and next to them were Rias and Takeru.

"Hey Momo, what the hell is going on here?" Nana asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Nana," Momo replied, not knowing how to feel about this strange situation happening here. "I don't see any cameras around, so I doubt they're filming a scene. If I had to take a wild guess, from what our brother told us yesterday, they're helping that girl in the armor."

Nana blinked, "That's a girl in that armor?! That mask she's using says otherwise."

"But that blonde curly hair coming from the back of her helmet gives the undeniable proof that she's a girl."

Just then, Takeru gave a shout and pointed ahead, making the twins turn to look at what he was pointing at. What they saw made them rub their eyes TWICE to make sure they're seeing right. A man donned in silver knight armor and an arrow stuck in his helmet made his way towards the samurai and the Devils.

"Well, this is….interesting…" Momo muttered, while her twin sweatdropped as they focused their ears to hear what was going on as tree leaves scattered throughout the scene, making it more dramatic.

"I have read your letter. It was a wonderful message!" the man in the silver armor praised. "I'm amazed you caught me off guard and shot me with an arrow. What a letter!"

"Eh?" the girl in the samurai armor squeaked. "Oh no, all I was thinking was how to get it to you, Horii!"

"I feel like I'm going mad," muttered Takeru.

"This can't be…a confession?!" Nana cried, her eyes widening.

"Though sending a love letter via arrow like in the old days is a nice touch. Beats stuffing it in a locker," Momo pointed out as they saw Horii walk towards the armored girl.

"I-I want to go out with you if you don't mind," Horii said, grabbing the armor-clad girl's hands gently.

"Ho-Horii! I'm so happy!" Susan said happily.

"Susan!" Horii cried, embracing her. "Your armor is wonderful."

"Wow, your armor is also so hard and sturdy!" Susan praised her new lover.

"And here, I thought I've seen it all," Nana shook her head in total bewilderment.

"I thought it was fun! Such an interesting place for us to be in," Momo remarked with amusement.

"Well, it's a good thing that we don't have to do that, despite being our brother's servants," Nana replied. "He sees us as family rather than tools."

** At the Occult Research Club; Later that evening **

"So, you both were there for that?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Yeah, contracts are so weird," Momo murmured.

"And to think that it's for the vile beast," Nana piped up, making Takeru facefault.

"So, is that them?" Lala asked, as she and her sisters looked over Rias' shoulder to see a picture of the armored couple in the park. "They look like the perfect couple!"

As Nana raised an eyebrow, Rias asked Takeru, "Say Takeru, how do you feel about having a romantic relationship with someone you love?"

"What I feel about it? Wouldn't it be bliss?" Takeru asked back.

"Right, bliss."

"Well, since I previously went to an all-boys school, I never knew about love, but I can at least say is that you should never go out with someone you don't even love," Takeru answered, reminding him of the time that Yuuma asked him out once. "That's just wrong."

"I appreciate the answer," Rias said to Takeru. "In fact, didn't you say you want to talk about something, Takeru?"

At last, Takeru was suddenly back on his feet. "Oh, right!" 'I almost forgot! Now's the time for her part of the deal! Besides, it's not like that Kurosaki professor will stop me since she made that promise.' "It's about the promise we made last time!"

"Promise?" Rias asked, looking confused. "Did we ever make a promise?"

"Um….about your b-breasts!" he responded, making the Deviluke sisters raise their eyebrows.

"I know. You don't need to be so serious about it," Rias said simply, surprising her perverted glasses servant. "All right, until I've counted to five… my breasts are all yours."

"Eh!?"

'But little do you know…'

As Takeru started panicking, Rias started counting, while Nana and Momo inwardly smirked.

'…that the joke is on you!'

You see, Rias has no intention on letting either him or Kengo touch her female assets, or her sister's for that matter, as she told Dale/Dayo on what she was doing, and he and his sisters were happy to help out since the two perverts have been a thorn in their side in the past, so they had no problem sticking it to him.

Besides, the only one who has the right to do so was Dayo…and by extension, his friends and family at the Chichiizumi Mansion.

"One!"

"That's too sudden!" Takeru protested, but his complaint fell to deaf ears.

"Two!"

'Don't tell me he's actually thinking about how to do it?' Nana thought as she figuratively smelled Takeru's brain burning. 'Pathetic…'

"Three!"

'What a stupid, perverted smile he has,' Momo thought as Takeru moved his fingers from left to right.

"Four!"

'Looks like he's going for it,' Momo smirked as she and Nana nodded as they jumped together and landed on the plank behind Rias, in which the other side of the plank went high up…

SMACK!

…and smacked Takeru's face as he landed on the ground face-first, breaking his glasses, and the sisters went back to their seats just as the door opened.

"Ah! The Deviluke sisters are here!" Natalia said as she and Asia came in, along with the Maken-Ki club members.

"Sorry we're late," said Yumi, coming in as well, with Koneko and Akeno right behind her.

"What's good?" Koneko greeted in her monotone voice.

"You missed the festivities," Nana said, pointing to the downed Takeru and sniggering with Kengo laughing at him.

"Five. All right, that's it. Too bad, Takeru," Rias apologized in a slightly mocking way. "Maybe next time…" 'As if…'

"Oh my, what happened, Takeru?" Akeno asked, with his form twitching on the floor.

"No way!" Takeru wailed.

"Whatever happened, it just made my day," Kodama said, purposely stepping over Takeru as if he was a mat.

All the while, they all didn't notice the strange bird from before flying overhead, looking at them, while Dale/Dayo was looking at it with suspicion.

** Next Day; At the Tenryou Dormitory **

It's pretty early in the morning, and Haruko Amaya, one of Natalia Gremory's servants is always the first one up to do her daily training.

'Since now that the Occult Research Club is assisting us, many people don't know how crazy-strong Professor Kurosaki is, and it seems that many students are interested in him, including Himegami. She took him and Asia and his one other friend shopping and visited a Maid Café. And not too long ago, I even saw Himegami did _that_. B-But that doesn't concern me!' she thought as she awoke from her dreams of the past things that happened.

She turns over to see Kodama sleeping quietly. All 3 of them, including Inaho, share the same room. She gets up and turns around to see that even Inaho is sleeping in the same room to her surprise.

Haruko gets up and changes her clothes. Wearing an orange tank-top and black shorts with a towel around her neck while holding onto her wooden Kendo sword, she left the room and closed the door.

Moments later, she was outside a circle that had steps on opposite directions and rails all around the steps. She's practicing her attacks with her Kendo sword.

And while of this happening, Dayo was hiding from the top of a large lamppost and watches Haruko's progress.

'So, this Maken she has….' he thought. 'There's a possibility that it could be…**the real thing**.'

Then, images of Kodama kissing him began to appear in Haruko's mind, making her cross as she starts to train more fiercely.

'Don't let your emotions be the better of you,' Dayo warned her as he watches her technique seriously with his arms crossed, like a mentor watching his pupil getting stronger.

He then jumped off of the lamppost and landed next to her as she finally stops and wipes the sweat off of her towel. She looked up towards the sky before seeing Dayo next to her.

"…How long have you been there, Professor Kurosaki?" asked a startled Haruko with a slight blush.

"A good…..20 minutes," he replied.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Haruko asked as her blush went away.

"Well, this is usually where I wait for Takeru to show up with Rias and do some more intensive training," Dale/Dayo answered. "I'm also beginning to train harder myself."

"Why do you need to train more? You're already really strong."

"It's not that.. It's something more….but I won't tell you or the others yet, because to me….it's really _personal_."

Haruko's eyes widened when Dale emphasized the word _personal_ in his sentence and felt some amazing Killer Intent, even though it wasn't directly towards her.

** At the Brawn Division **

Takeru was having a bad day. Earlier, he foolishly went with Issei and his friends to the girls' locker room in the Brains Division and got caught by Professor Kurosaki red-handed for stealing Akeno's underwear and received 2 months of detention.

And then later, after getting only green peas from Haruko, he accidentally slipped and pulled down Haruko's skirt, just when Yuka and Furan came in and got upper-cutted by Uruchi Minaya, and as a result of this mishap, Haruko's not giving him lunch ever again.

And on top of all of that, Dokuro saw the whole thing, and she…was….TICKED! She was going to KILL Takeru later on today!

Takeru's leaning against the railing on one of the school buildings, somehow having a VERY bad feeling when he returns to his dorm room, feeling that his bad luck is about to get worse, and he's right!

Meanwhile, Dale/Dayo is observing a fight with Chacha and Azuki going against the wrestling team.

"Listen, if I win…" the big bulky guy tried to say, but Chacha cuts him off.

"OK, OK," she replied.

"All right, it's an arm-wrestling match," said Dale who was the referee and the rest of the club members are around their leader as he placed his elbow on the brown table between him and Chacha did the same.

"Ready, go!" Dale announced instantly, and in less than a second, Chacha takes down the club leader.

Dale sighed and said, "Winner is Chacha!"

"Yay!" Chacha shouts in happiness.

"Result for losing THAT quickly: Club Budget is unchanged," said Dale, shocking the club members.

"A-Amazing, so fast," said Takeru as he was surprised by her strength. "But what we're they fighting for?"

"Takeru Ooyama," said Uruchi who came out of nowhere. "I've been looking for you, you slacker!"

"S-Slacker?"

"And for your information, they're events to challenge for club budgets," Uruchi explained. "It makes the clubs that are unhappy with their budget shut up, and sometimes, in worst-cases, they're givin' 'generously' to Lady Rias at the Occult Research Club since they are assisting us. And right now, all Kenkeibu members are negotiating with the clubs and Lady Rias is also talking this to President Shitori of the Student Council in the Brains Division. Only you and I aren't."

"I-Is that so?" Takeru asked. "Well, then which club are we going to?"

"Don't misunderstand," Uruchi responded with her arms crossed. "For a new member and servant like you to participate in budget negotiations is 10 years too early."

** At the Maken-Ki club room **

"Recently, Lady Natalia has told us that weird violent incidents have been happening inside the school," Furan explained. "It seems all the victimized students have lost their memories of the incident. Considering that we neither know the culprit nor have any witnesses, those definitely weren't Battles. Although, uncertain incidents are common, Takeru and Uruchi, you two should gather information from the students."

"In case anything happens, don't forget to keep regular contact, and Professor Kurosaki as an emergency," Yuka said.

** Outside the building **

"Let me make one thing clear," Uruchi said as she looked down to the ground. "I hate you."

'How direct,' Takeru replied.

"I don't know your strength nor do I think we'll get along. Still, you are one of Lady Rias' servants and a comrade of Maken-Ki and I'm one of Lady Natalia's family and I'm of the Shikkoubu. We have to finish our work for our Masters, and I don't like it, but let's work together this time," Uruchi said to Takeru.

"Uruchi…" said Takeru as he grabbed Uruchi's hand, only to get slapped by it.

"Don't call me by my first name," she ordered.

'Is she really gonna cooperate?' Takeru asked.

** At a Different Place **

"That's why if we don't continue selling, the industry will continue to shatter, right?" asked a couple of manga-loving people.

"I agree," Kimi answered with bright-shining eyes.

"How are you convinced, Kimi?" Haruko asked.

"Because I'm envious," Kimi replied with a nervous laugh.

"I beg you! Manga is not just a part of Japan," says one of the members with pride in his voice. "Our goal is to create internationally well-received, super cool, top, visual appealing mangas with famous characters."

"Anyway, we understand your enthusiasm," Haruko responds, trying to calm the members down. "Let's keep the budget as it is now."

** At the Hallway **

Haruko and Kimi were heading to the next club.

"I'm really tired," Haruko sighed.

Kimi giggles as Haruko asks, "What's wrong?"

"Lately, you've been getting softer, Haruko," Kimi replied.

"R-Really?"

"Before, you felt like the perfect Vice-President. Now that we're Devils, it feels like a lot has changed as Rias and Natalia treats us like family. And then, there's something else…like Professor Kurosaki…" Kimi said with a slight blush on her face.

"Wh-What are you saying, Kimi?!" Haruko replied with a tiny blush. Then, the thought of Kodama kissing Dale made her cross again.

** Back to Takeru and Uruchi **

"No result," Uruchi says as she crosses out a specific place that was written down in her small notebook with a pen.

Takeru's stomach starts to growl a little as he feels himself being hungry.

"No result," said Uruchi as she crosses out another one.

Takeru's stomach growls even more loudly.

"The 3rd one didn't give any results either," she said as repeats her pattern.

And again, Takeru's stomach gave out it's presence as it growls loudly.

"Stop making that noise," Uruchi told Takeru.

"Even if you say that…" Takeru tried to tell, but his stomach didn't listen.

"Here," Uruchi replies as she pulls out a small sandwich. "This should help you hold on for a while."

"Th-Thank you," Takeru replied as he ate the sandwich. "You really are a good girl, aren't you?"

The thought of that reminded Uruchi of her past.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 1 year ago)

Her sandwiches have been ruined thanks to a group of bullies, but Haruko was there to help her.

"Are you all right?" asked a young Haruko. "What a pity that those sandwiches are wasted now. I made too much for my lunch box."

Then a young Rias and Natalia came up to them as Rias asked, "Hey! We're going to have some lunch! Want to eat with us? It'll be our treat!"

At first to Uruchi, it was just a small aspiration, but the more time she spent with Haruko, Rias and Natalia, the stronger her emotions.

"So, do you want to join my Peerage?" Natalia asked to Haruko and Uruchi while Rias was not looking.

"Yes, we'll do our best to protect you!" Haruko and Uruchi replied.

(END FLASHBACK!)

As Takeru was drinking some water, a pretty girl begins to approach him.

"You're from the Kenkeibu, aren't you?" asked the girl. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure, what is it?" Takeru asked.

"You're looking for the culprit of those violent incidents, aren't you?" she asked.

"Why do you know that?" asked Takeru with concern.

"Actually, I know the culprit," she confessed.

"R-Really?!"

"Shh, aren't you investigating in secret?" the girl asked with a smile. "I'd like to help you, Kenkeibu's…"

"Takeru Ooyama," he said.

"I see, so you're Takeru Ooyama," said the girl as the ground suddenly begins to shake underneath them. "**Maken Zone: Nephila**."

She puts up her hand and a blue electric orb is forming within. And soon, a huge green web starts surrounding the two entirely.

"I-I can't move," Takeru said loudly as he tried to move his legs, but to no avail. "It's no good. My feet are glued to the ground."

"Stop being impulsive and call your friends," the girl said coolly. "The more you struggle, the less you'll be able to move your legs. Now, hurry up."

Then, out of nowhere, a small green beam cuts through the mysterious girl's hair.

"I'm not interested in your Maken," said Uruchi who came to the rescue…sort of. "What I wanna ask is…just whether or not you're the incident's true culprit. Shine! **Maken Sword: Perseus!**"

The beams of light start going after the girl, but she easily dodges them.

"Please accept your fate. As long as my Element isn't used up, the Swords of Light will follow you," Uruchi informed.

"I-Impressive. No wonder she was chosen to be part of the Shikkoubu," Takeru said to himself. "She could win like this."

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Uruchi asked Takeru. "Because of nuisances like you, the name of Maken-Ki and the Gremory family are sullied."

"I see, you're not bad, Uruchi Minaya," said the girl before the ground starts to shake again.

"M-My feet…" Uruchi shouts as she's now immobilized.

"You won't be able to take another step anymore, since I called out your name within the territory," said the mysterious girl. "But I didn't expect that only small ones like you would appear. Even though I created such a big incident."

"Then…" Takeru and Uruchi said at the same time.

"Cause the higher-ups of the Maken-Ki are too busy, they can't accept my challenge for a Battle. That's why I came to meet them. Now, it's time for punishment."

Suddenly, a strange spider hits Uruchi hard as she suffers some pain.

"Damn, without Professor Kurosaki in the area, and just the two of us…" said Takeru, before realizing that he's going to make the call.

"Stop it," Uruchi halted Takeru. "This is a mission we were entrusted with. We can't cause trouble for our Seniors."

"But…"

"If you always rely on others, people will never accept you!"

It reminded Takeru of his mother, as he angrily asked, "So you're telling me not to do anything?!"

He threw the phone, which was destroyed by the mysterious girl.

"Weaklings should behave like weaklings and shut up!" said the girl.

'I always talk about protecting others and this is the result?' Takeru asked to himself.

** At the Maken-Ki club room **

"There's been no contact from the two of them?" Rias asked.

"Yes," Furan answered.

"We told them to contact us regularly or Professor Kurosaki as an emergency," Yuka said. "But even if we call them, we can't get through."

"It's possible that they got involved in some kind of incident," Natalia thought out.

'How can that be?' Haruko thought before running out of the room, with Rias and Natalia in pursuit.

** Back at the Field **

"Now hurry up and call for help, or you'll be beaten to the ground screaming," the mysterious girl threatened, ready to fire again.

Uruchi then said to herself, "I won't cry anymore. I'll become a strong, gentle and cool girl like Seniors Haruko, Rias and Natalia.

"Minaya!" Takeru shouted.

"Ridiculous!" the mysterious girl cuts Takeru off and hits Uruchi with her Maken, creating a light, which was good enough for Haruko, Rias and Natalia to find out where they are.

And then…

BAM!

Uruchi couldn't hold it back any longer as the girl's weapon tears through her clothes, knocking her back.

"I'll finish you off!" she shouts as she dashes forward.

"**Maken Table: Comic Star! Effect Works!**" Kimi shouts as she draws in the air with her pen, creating a white road towards the building as Haruko, Rias and Natalia jumps on it before unleashing their Devil wings as Rias releases a Ball of Destruction, forcing the mysterious girl to jump back.

Then, the 3 girls landed with a heavy thud in front of Uruchi as dust clears around them.

"Just in time," Natalia said coolly.

"Ah! Not 1, not 2, but 3 big ones. Must be my lucky day. Haruko Amaya, and Rias and Natalia Gremory," the mysterious said as the little device sends out a wave of green webs. "Oh, as expected. You 3 can still hold yourselves by being this strong. Normal ones aren't even able to stand."

"Lady Rias, Lady Natalia, Senior Haruko," Uruchi moaned.

"You did well, my cute servant," Natalia assured her.

"L-Lady Natalia…" Uruchi cried.

"What is your goal?!" Rias asked, with another hand of the Power of Destruction ready. "For what reason are you doing such horrible things?"

"My…goal," she asked as she looks hurt for a second, but then an evil smile comes across her face. "Yes, I remembered. The higher-ups of Maken-Ki or Devils like you won't easily accept a Battle request. That's why I thought of a plan to lure you out."

"For you to do such things to my servants," said Natalia in a cold voice. "I won't forgive you. You won't get a Battle, but retribution. Haruko, release it!"

"Yes, my Lady!" Haruko replied. "**Maken Lock: Heaven's Gate!**"

A blue orb formed within her hand as a big chained lock starts to surround her hand, wrist and arm. A powerful wind starts to pick up as it tears the mysterious girl's clothes close to none.

"This Maken can open an extradimensional gate. Sealed beyond the gate is a Maken possessing great power. Tear the sky, **Maken Murakumo!**" Haruko shouts as the chained lock turns into a bright light and transforms into a sword within it's sheath.

Haruko slashes the air, with the help of Rias and Natalia releasing their Powers of Destruction, completely destroying the web.

"I see, so this is the most destructive of the 8 Maken, Murakumo," said the mysterious girl. "Now, pull out your sword and we'll decide the winner."

"That's impossible," Haruko answered. "Heaven's Gate opens its seal according to the intensity of my emotions and the opponent's strength. I won't be able to pull it out with just you. Still, since I'm a little angry, some power…"

"Stop joking around!" the mysterious girl yelled as she dashes forward and throws her weapon, but Natalia simply used her lightning power to destroy the device.

"Now, leave my cute servants alone!" Natalia shouted as she punched the mysterious girl, HARD!

"Lady Natalia!" Uruchi shouted as she runs to Natalia's huge chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. It's all over," said Rias, hugging Uruchi as well, comforting her. "You did well, Haruko."

"Thanks, my Lady," Haruko replied with a slight blush on her face before looking at Uruchi. "Geez, you ruined your cute face. You're a Shikkoubu member, aren't you? Get a grip."

"Yes," Uruchi said in agreement.

"I'm also very sorry," Takeru apologized who finally managed to get up. "I was acting pretty conceited this morning. But I couldn't do anything. I apologize, President and Minaya."

"I asked you not to contact them, so we're even," Uruchi said.

"I'll learn from you and train a lot," Takeru said, making Rias smile.

However, they still have ONE more surprise in store for them, and it's a BIG one!

Everyone, including Takeru, who lacked any talent whatsoever as a Devil, felt an immensely powerful and evil presence suddenly appear. And it was outside the old school building, which the rest of Rias' peerage were in.

'What is this?!' was the unanimous thought that ran through their heads. They all rushed to the Old School Building to see the rest of the Maken-Ki and the ORC members to see what was the cause for such a twisted presence to appear. They all became shocked at what they saw.

There was some sort of creature that was easily 5 meters tall standing there. It had pure crimson eyes, obsidian black skin that seemed to shine green where the light shone on it. It appeared to be roughly humanoid in shape, with a very muscular build. Sharp grey claws adorned its eight fingers and two thumbs and its jaws were lined with multiple razor sharp, silver teeth. And the strangest part? It has no eyes, though it's body seems to constantly emit a thin, grey smoky aura.

"Wh-What is this?" both Rias and Natalia asked in shock and fear.

The creature then threw back its head and roared. The sound sent deathly chills down their spines.

** At the Teacher's Office **

(Dayo's POV)

It was another long day, when I suddenly a loud roar from out of the blue, and I had a BIG idea on what it is.

"_**Dayo!**_" Zangetsu told me.

"**Oh, this is kinda bad**," Dark Dayo replied.

"Don't tell me that's…" I said.

"_**Yes! It's a NOVA Monster. And it's a Type-F class: Force!**_" Zangetsu clarified.

"**You know what that means?**" Dark Dayo asked in excitement.

"Yes," I replied. "It's time."

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

The NOVA Monster began to charge at the 2 groups, making them all scatter to avoid it.

"Chacha! Azuki! Yumi!" Rias and Natalia yelled.

"Right!" the 3 girls responded with Azuki and Chacha's Maken already activated as they attacked the monster with punches and large ninja stars, and Yumi's 2 demonic swords.

But they never got the chance as the Monster swatted them away before their attacks could even connect, as if they're annoying flies. They all impacted the ground harshly, forming 3 craters.

"Chacha!" Kimi screamed.

"Azuki! Yumi!" Rias and Natalia screamed.

"We'll heal them! Come on, Asia!" Aki ordered.

"Yes!" Asia replied as they quickly ran to their fallen comrades, who are badly brushed from just one attack.

"Akeno! Himegami! Haruko!" Rias and Natalia called.

"Right!" the other 3 girls replied.

"I'm going in too!" Minori replied with her Maken activated.

They and Rias and Natalia all blasted their attacks to the Monster, along with Haruko's Maken, which was now at 25% power. But to everyone's surprise, their attacks didn't harm the monster in the slightest. In fact, it simply shrugged it off as nothing, before moving at the speed of light, and smacking all 6 of them into the wall.

"Buchou! Lady Natalia! Akeno! Himegami! Haruko!" Inaho and Uruchi screamed.

"We're okay, everyone," Rias replied.

"But we can't move," said Akeno.

"Just…how powerful is this thing?!" Haruko asked, surprised that her Maken did NOTHING to the Monster whatsoever.

"This thing…it's easily a powerful high class creature!" said Natalia in fear and excitement.

Takeru, Inaho, Uruchi, Kengo, Kimi, Furan, Yuka, and Koneko were all frozen in place. If the most powerful members of the teams couldn't even lay a dent in that Monster, they won't stand a ghost of a chance!

Then suddenly, they all watched in horror as the Monster uses its **Freezing **ability on Asia, Aki, and the unconscious Yumi, Chacha and Azuki, and then, a neon-green light began shining from the creature's mouth. It then opened its mouth and shot a laser-like attack (**Think Cero from **_**Bleach**_) straight towards them!

"Asia! Ms. Nijou!" Takeru and Kengo screamed.

Everyone looked on in horror as the beam of death raced towards the 2 nurses, who were both frightened and couldn't move due to the Monster's freezing ability. They then knew that their lives would end right here, right now….

….but it never came.

Suddenly, a spinning sword came out of nowhere and blocked the attack, negating it completely. The sword then stabbed into the ground.

"!"

The sword was large; very large. As long as someone's full body and looked like an oversized Khyber knife. They followed the cloth that was attached to the handle, looking in the direction that the sword had come from. They saw a black figure completely mysterious in a black dress, with white eyes showing while being dressed in a black shikakusho, holding the cloth in his hand.

"Hmph," he said, as he yanked the sword out the ground and it returned to him.

Rias, Natalia, Akeno and Kodama's eyes all widened in shock as they looked at the person.

To them, it looked like Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke in his Tuxedo Mask form, but to us, it is indeed Dale 'Kurosaki' Deviluke.

The NOVA Monster roared at Dale's arrival. It was angered that someone had blocked its attack, but it had also sensed the power of the being that had transported Dale within him.

"I think it might be a good idea for you guys to take a step back and stay out of the way," he told the others.

"What! You can't fight that! You'll get killed!" Inaho shouted.

"Don't worry, this is my job."

"!?"

"But first…"

Dale went to Haruko and saw her Maken.

"Let me try something…." he said as he took the sword out of Haruko's hand, surprising everyone.

"You may be strong with this Maken, but I hate to tell you the harsh reality: You're not strong enough to see its Full Power," said Dale, making Haruko widen her eyes in total disbelief.

Everyone else gasped at this situation as well.

"Let me show you all how it's done….**FULL POWER!**" Dale shouted, and what happens next shocks everyone!

The sword then began to grow twice its normal size and emitted a heavy, divine aura, in which most of the Devils fell to the floor, trying to not lose their consciousness. Then, he looked at the NOVA Monster.

"You seem to be pretty strong," he commented. "Looks like I can't mess around, especially with these lot here in the danger zone."

He then pushed its clawed hand away, making it stagger. Taking the opening, he flash-stepped right up to it and slashed its exposed torso with the improved Murakumo.

The Monster roared in pain and stepped back, out of Dale's range. Or so it thought. Dale then flash-stepped again and slashes the Monster's left arm, severing it, due to it moving at the last second.

"You're quite quick," Dale stated as he appeared above the fragment via flash-step. "But not quick enough!"

The last attack was released from directly above the Monster. It cut through it from above and travelled down, bisecting it from the head. As Dale landed, the Monster broke down into shadowy particles and vanished permanently. He then put Zangetsu back onto his back, the cloth automatically wrapping around it.

The 2 groups all watched in shock as this one person took out a powerful high class monster that not even Haruko could take down.

Dale looked at the sword and said, "It's just as I thought. Haruko. Your Maken may be Murakumo, but it's actually a **Holy Sword** and **Divine Sword** by the name of **Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi** (**Sword of the Gathering Clouds of heaven**)."

Saying this all caused great gasps of shock all around, especially with Yumi Kiba, who was clearly angry.

'That Maken…is actually a Holy Sword!? Impossible!' Yumi thought.

Then he looked at Rias.

"And as for you Rias Gremory. You may think that you and your servants are strong. How wrong you are. Yes Rias, you and your entire peerage are **weak**."

That last word broke Rias' pride like a ton of bricks.

"You know I've been keeping tabs on all of the new and upcoming devils. Rias, you have THE most dysfunctional peerage I know of…"

Rias felt more than insulted as tears began running down her face, but Dale didn't stop there.

"First, you have a Knight with mental problems due to her hatred of **Holy Swords**, and then you have a Queen who fights with only half the strength due to her hatred of her **Father**, and to top it off, your Rook is a Nekoshou who can't use **Senjutsu**, but her **sister **can! And a Dhampir which you were not able to control…and the list goes on…and on…and on…!"

Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko all had dark looks on their faces when they were reminded of the one thing they hate the most.

Natalia, Takeru and Kengo were ticked. To see Rias crying made their bloods boil.

"Just who are you, and how do you know my sister and her servants?!" Natalia growled, unleashing her Killer Intent.

"Ah! And one more thing! I totally forgot to mention THE weakest user of **Divine Dragovian**, one of the few Sacred Gears that has a **Dragon Lord** in the history of the Underworld. And to be frank with you Rias, I hold SO much more power in the tip of my finger then, you, your entire peerage, AND Natalia and her peerage hold in your very body."

Rias now had free tears running down her cheek. Dale felt very guilty in crushing Rias' pride. He never wanted to make her cry, but it had to be done, and for good reason…

"And I hope you train your servants at maximum power, because in less than 2 weeks, your **significant other **will be here to pick you up," Dale said, shocking Rias to her very core, as she realized that _HE _was coming soon, and she HATES him with a passion. "So, if you want to win your **freedom**, you better do something to your servants, and quick!"

And with that, Dale as Tuxedo Mask disappears underneath a black hole.

'It can't be…to think that _HE_….I hope it's a rumor! I JUST have to hope it's a rumor!' Rias thought to herself.

Just then, Dale/Dayo, in his normal form, along with the Deviluke sisters came over to see what happened.

"W-What in the world?!" Nana asked.

"Sorry, we're late," Dale said, trying not to blow his cover. "But I had to care of some…extra work before coming over. What was that thing?"

"It was a huge monster, and the masked man defeated it by using Haruko's Maken, which transformed into a Holy Sword!" Natalia answered.

"A Holy Sword?!" Momo, Nana and Lala asked in disbelief.

And just as I about to say something…

"There you are, Professor Kurosaki!"

…in came the giant muscular guy by the name of Kai Kurogasa.

"And just what do you want?" Dale asked Kai.

"I've heard word that you live Asia, Yuuma, and many other girls from the Chichiizumi Mansion!" Kai exclaimed, making everyone but Asia gasp and Takeru and Kengo were looking at Dale with envious looks.

"Wow…word travels fast," Dale said to himself before looking back at Kai. "Look buddy, I'm trying to get these guys back up, so we'll talk later, okay?"

"Listen, I came all the way to find out so we can fight again!" Kai exclaimed.

"Fine, but only after I take care of these girls. They are hurt and needs some treatment," Dale answered.

"W-Wait, on what grounds do you wish to fight him?" Takeru quickly asked.

"On the grounds that I feel he's just using many of the girls and his stats as a teacher for his own gain," said Kai, quickly angering Dale/Dayo.

"What did you just say?!" Dale slowly asked with a HUGE tickmark on his forehead.

The 2 groups knew that Kai just made a BIG mistake and Dale/Dayo is now going to make him pay!

"You only want to see this status for your own pleasure to get more girls to like and I won't allow it!" Kai yelled as he was ready to fight Dale, only for him to immediately regret what he said as a GIANT wave of Killer Intent flew around Dale as Kai started sweating bullets and the others fell unconsciousness, and at the same time, gained attention to many other students from the 3 Divisions.

Dale then grabbed Kai by the collar and actually lifted him off the air!

"Whoa!" Takeru and Kengo said with shock at how strong Dale/Dayo was.

Once Kai hit the floor, and HARD by the way, he then saw Dale above him with his leg up and hit his face hard with an axe kick, and then he quickly dashed at Kai and punched him in the gut, sending him to a wall, creating a Giant crater.

Almost everyone in the entire area gasped as they saw Dayo/Dale with such anger in his veins look to Kai right in the face.

"Now listen here, and listen well!" Dayo/Dale said in a cold tone. "I am not some bastard who uses women for his own personal gain or pleasure; I am a man who respects women, not someone who treats them as toys. I respect the ORC and the Maken-Ki, as well as the entire student body in this school! And I take the role and responsibility of being a teacher VERY seriously! And if you ever say that I'm with Asia or any other female like some sort of possession ever again, I will **rip your head right out of your spine and then stick it so far up your *ss that you'll never see a girl again**! And we'll meet as eternal enemies you'll see the exact moment when you crap yourself from fear in sensing my presence!"

"W-Wow…" Azuki said with such respect for Dale.

"He's actually getting pretty good at the threats," said Kodama.

"Your punishment is **having no Battles for 2 months, and Remedial Classes for the rest of the school year!**"

Everyone gasped at what Dale said to Kai, especially him, who just fainted from hearing that.

And as Dale lets go of Kai, he looked at the Perverted Trio, who clearly peeing themselves and said, "Oh, and don't think that I haven't forgotten about YOU guys. Especially with stealing Akeno's underwear in the locker room."

And as soon as Dale said that, many of the girls close in on Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda as they were beaten up by the girls as well.

"Now, to all of the other men and boys around this school, if you try and do something like these 4 boys did, then **you'll suffer too!**" Dale/Dayo threatened to the rest of the boys in the area, making them scatter out of the area like cockroaches.

Suddenly, Akeno became all hot and bothered and had a heavy blush on her face.

And then, there were suddenly sounds of cheering from many of the girls from the 3 Divisions.

"He's such a gentleman!"

"So sweet!"

"And yet so strong!"

"He's certainly not like the rest of the guys here at school."

"Thanks for defending our gender's honor, Professor Kurosaki."

"Professor Kurosaki, all the way!"

"You're the coolest."

"You're awesome!"

"You rule!"

"You're the greatest guy ever to come to Tenryou!"

"Great, it happened again," chuckled Momo while Nana sighed. "He now has a clan of fangirls."

Dale simply held the bridge of his nose before walking away. Lala happily followed him.

Rias, however, was no longer crying in sadness. She was now crying in tears of joy. Why? Because Dale/Dayo said that he treats women and girls with respect and kindness, and don't treat them as objects.

Unlike **HIM**…

** At the Brains Division **

Sona and Tsubaki saw all of this, and they were WAY beyond impressed.

"I got to say…that was VERY interesting," Sona said as she adjusted her glasses.

"For him to have SUCH power and authority, just he's almost the same age as us…" Tsubaki followed.

"There are no 2 questions in mind. We're going to pay them a little **visit**," Sona simply said before walking back to the Student Council room. She was now VERY curious on what Dayo/Dale can do.

** At the Brawn Division Dorms **

Remember when Takeru had a bad feeling earlier?

"Ta-ke-ru…" said Dokuro in a threatening manner.

Yeah….It's coming back to **kill **him, and Dokuro holding her spiked club Excalibolg proves it.

"I made lunch for you to cheer you up, and yet you ignore me the entire time, and now, it's been wasted…" Dokuro said.

"Wa-Wait! I can explain!" Takeru protested, but fell to deaf ears once again.

"No explaining," said Dokuro before she unleashed **HELL**!

Poor Takeru as the room painted **Red **from his own blood.

"Pipiru-piru-piru-pipiru-pi!" sang Dokuro as Takeru got revived, only to be killed by Dokuro, again, and again, and again….

** Somewhere around the Sewers **

Jin, the man who escaped from Black Label's attack, walked down the small, murky waters.

"How could this happen…" he said to himself. "How dare you kill that idiot! I was finally in a position where I could control everything. I won't forget this. I won't! I'll get you for this!"

** At a Mysterious Place **

A girl was watching something on 6 screens and said, "Everything is going according to plan so far. The cargo ship has left port on schedule, and its route is being tracked via satellite. We only got one shot at this, so make sure you're ready on time."

"Ready on time?" asked a woman. "Who are you saying that to?"

"You know, someone who's in that general direction," answered the girl.

"What do you mean, _someone_?" asked a redheaded busty girl, whose breasts are only covered with black markings. "You think _I'm _going to mess this up?"

"Don't let everything get to you," answered another mysterious voice in a mask. "We don't need a heated atmosphere. Don't fight, you guys. Teamwork, teamwork."

"As for more pressing matters…We're sure the goods are on the ship, right?" asked another redheaded girl, who happens to be the other twin.

"Probably," the green haired girl answered.

"Probably?" asked the first redhead. "Why don't you do your own legwork?"

"I know what I'm doing," answered the green-haired girl as she began typing. "If my information network tells me 'probably,' then it's definitely the case. I'll leave the rest to you guys."

* * *

**Time before curse comes into Full Effect: 1 year, 9 months, 2 days, 12 hours, 26 minutes, 25 seconds.**

To be continued…

**ED Song: Comforter by Shai**

* * *

_Next time on Maken-Ki DxD…_

_Knowing that time may not be on her side, Rias and Natalia decide to get a Familiar for Takeru, Kengo, Inaho, and Asia, only to have the Student Council of the Brains Division challenge them. All the while, they don't realize that Dayo is the Caretaker of the Familiars._

_Plus, Detective Tatara tries to interrogate Mrs. Fujino (the rescued hostage), but Mochizuki General Hospital Hospital's staff frustrate his attempts. Dr. Mochizuki and Dayo congratulates their agents and announces that Ampoule One is formed with Mikoto, Oriha, Takashi, Rei, Kohta, and Saeko._

_And later, Jin kidnaps Mrs. Fujino and his henchman Yoroida fatally runs over the elder Mrs. Kimura, one of Yuuko's patients, during the kidnapping. At an abandoned apartment complex, Jin and his men await for the vigilantes while Jin gives Fujino a drug known as Platinum Lily. And when Tatara tries to save Fujino, the drugged woman backstabs him, and when Mikoto tries to help him, Konomi Suzue, Tatara's partner enters the room, only to be taken hostage by Jin's thugs._

_But not to worry, because Ampoule Zero and Ampoule Minus One are there to save them and won't hesitate to kill._

_As you can see, the action and fighting, and even fanservice, never stops! And it's only going to be bigger, better, and badder on the next episode of Maken-Ki DxD: Battle Busters!_

* * *

And done! And just in time before Christmas, so consider this chapter as not only my gift to you, but also the last chapter of 2015, so I hope you enjoy the Holidays.

Oh, and thank God that James The Kid is off this website! He not only copied off a story from **YagamiNguyen** called **Soundless Knight**, but he also insulted Deaf People by calling them "lossers", and he can't even spell losers right! Good riddance!

And how did I do on Dale/Dayo in the Tuxedo Mask form insulting Rias and her Peerage as a whole, crushing their pride, only to have it rekindled after dealing with Kai in his normal form? Let me know via your review.

Also, our condolences to all of the victims from **Paris Massacre **and the **San Bernadino shooting** as they both connect from ISIS, which somehow gave me fire into coming into this story, strangely enough. One thing's for sure: Our good President Obama is going to do whatever it takes to stop ISIS, and so does the rest of the world. For these senseless gun battles MUST CEASE!

Now, when 2016 comes, expect another chapter here and _Dating from the Supernatural _soon. Boy, what a year 2015 was, as this was a milestone year for me, and I will never forget for years to come.

So, with all that said, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year 2016, and read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


End file.
